


Peter and his friends - Peter và những người bạn =]]]

by MonBu



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone can stay, Everyone has pets, Except me again, F/F, M/M, Peter has a zoo at home, damn it, except me
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 113,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBu/pseuds/MonBu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter mãi mới mua được một ngôi nhà nho nhỏ nhưng hình như không ai muốn để cho cậu được sống yên ổn ~( - _ - )~<br/>Cuộc đời Peter là một chuỗi những sai lầm =]]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki đại ca

**Author's Note:**

> chào ~ chúng ta tiếp tục những tháng ngày mòn đít viết fic nào !

**CHAP 1**

 

 

Peter là kiểu người hay tự mình lao vào rắc rối.

Như khi lúc cậu nói cậu muốn chia tay Gwen và nhận ngay cái bạt tai từ cô nàng tóc vàng, nhưng sau đó vẫn tiếp tục làm bạn với cô ấy để ăn thêm vài cái nữa vì nhiều lý do. Hay lúc Bác May phát hiện cậu là Spider-man vì cậu nghĩ người phụ nữ đã đi ngủ và mặc nguyên bộ đồ đầy máu đi loanh quanh nhà với cốc sữa và cái bánh qui.

Cả lúc cậu đồng ý nhận nuôi con chó giống Akita của Tony khi anh ta mua nó và nhận ra mình hoàn toàn không thích nuôi chó, sau đó lại nhận nuôi thêm tầm chục con mèo nữa mỗi khi cậu thấy chúng lang thang ngoài đường. Thậm chí cậu còn nuôi hai con hamster vì Cassie không muốn nuôi chúng nữa.

Hay gần hơn là lúc cậu làm phòng thí nghiệm ở trường cháy lớn, và sau đó cậu bị đình chỉ học một tháng. Rõ ràng cậu không cố ý.

Và gần nhất, ý tôi là ngay lúc này, chàng trai trẻ cũng đang tự đâm đầu vào một rắc rối khác khi lôi người này về nhà.

Peter đứng chống nạnh nhìn xuống con người đang nằm úp mặt trên sàn nhà cậu. Hắn ta có vẻ bị thương ở tay phải, máu chảy từ bả vai kéo dài xuống dọc cánh tay. Người đàn ông cao và gầy, gương mặt xanh xao, có lẽ do thiếu máu. Hắn mặc một bộ đồ chất liệu da với mấy cái trang trí xanh lá và vàng.

Cậu đã thấy hắn ta trên TV.

Chết tiệt.

“Này.” chàng trai đá nhẹ vào người nọ.

Người kia khẽ động đậy khiến cậu giật bắn mình. Thôi được rồi, đánh thức hắn ta dậy chắc chắn không phải là một ý hay. Tuy vậy người đàn ông lại trở về trạng thái nằm im tại chỗ và giác quan loài nhện của cậu không nhói lên, nên có lẽ không sao.

Peter thở dài và xắn tay áo, xốc vai người kia lên để đưa hắn vào phòng tắm.

“Anh sẽ không được ở trong nhà tôi với người đầy máu thế này.” cậu lầm bầm, đặt người kia ngồi trên bồn cầu và cho hắn ta dựa người vào tường.

Cậu lấy khăn lau máu trên mặt người nọ, dùng oxy già sát trùng những vết cắt và cởi áo hắn ta ra để băng bó lại vết thương.

“Ăn cho béo lên chút rồi hẵng chạy đi làm người xấu chứ.” cậu nói.

Cơ thể người kia không quá gầy hay quá béo, khá săn chắc và có dấu hiệu của luyện tập sức khỏe, nhưng nếu muốn đối đầu với ông anh cao to của mình thì cậu nghĩ hắn ta nên cố gắng hơn nữa.

“Cảm ơn lòng tốt của cậu nhưng tôi nghĩ mình không muốn trông cục súc như lão anh ngớ ngẩn đâu.”

Peter đổ cả chai oxy già vào vết thương ở tay người kia.

“Argh! Đồ hậu đậu!”

“Đừng làm tôi giật mình hoặc anh sẽ có một vết sẹo để đời đấy.” chàng trai nói và tiếp tục may lại vết thương.

Hắn ta nhìn cậu và nhếch miệng.

“Vì lý do gì cậu lại cứu tôi, cậu Parker?”

“Vì anh là đồ thảm hại nằm chắn ngay lối ra vào nhà tôi và tôi không muốn mới dọn đến ở đã gây sự chú ý với hàng xóm.” Peter nói mà không hề ngừng nghỉ.

Người đàn ông cười mũi và nhắm hờ mắt khi chàng trai thu dọn dụng cụ lại. Cậu đi ra khỏi phòng tắm và lát sau quay lại với một bộ đồ ngủ trên tay.

“Cầm lấy.” cậu quăng cho người kia.

Hắn ta bắt lấy và nhìn theo bóng chàng trai đi xuống dưới nhà.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Peter bị đánh thức bởi tiếng ông hàng xóm la ó ở bên ngoài. Cậu bật dậy, mặt nhăn nhó vén rèm cửa nhìn ra.

Người hàng xóm khó chịu của cậu lại chửi bới về việc con chó nhà đối diện cứ chạy qua ị bậy trước nhà ông ấy chỉ vì người chủ của nó có thâm thù với ông ta.

Peter thở dài, buông rèm xuống và quay người vào trong. Cậu muốn đi ngủ tiếp nhưng cậu còn phải đến chỗ Tony để giúp anh ta một số việc, vì thế Peter đành phải lê người vào nhà tắm.

Chàng trai vệ sinh cá nhân rồi đi xuống dưới nhà, ngáp dài và cho tay vào trong áo gãi gãi bụng.

Bỗng một tiếng sủa vang lên và một bóng nâu vồ lấy cậu.

“Ê đừng liếm vào mặt, đừng ahahhahah!” cậu vừa cười vừa đẩy chú chó trên người mình ra.

“Tôi nghĩ con chó này cần được dạy dỗ cẩn thận lại, cũng như chủ của nó vậy.” giọng nói từ người đàn ông hôm qua vang lên, vế sau chuyển thành lầm bầm. Nhưng có vẻ như chàng trai vẫn nghe được.

Cậu làm mặt lạnh nhìn hắn, “Nếu còn muốn ở lại đây thì anh nên cẩn thận với mấy lời chọc ngoáy của mình đi, Loki.”

“Sao cũng được, cậu Parker.” anh ta đáp lại bằng chất giọng vùng Tây Âu khó ưa và quay người đi vào bếp.

Nhớ về việc ngày hôm qua, chàng trai lại muốn đảo mắt thêm chục lần nữa.

 

 

_“Tại sao anh lại nằm trước cửa nhà tôi và tại sao anh biết tên tôi?” Peter đứng khoanh tay trước ngực và dựa người vào tường. Chàng trai đột ngột hỏi khi người kia bước ra từ phòng tắm._

_“Tại sao cậu lại cứu tôi khi tôi rơi từ trên cao xuống?” hắn ta hỏi ngược lại._

_“Vì đó là phản xạ.”_

_“Tôi mất hết sức mạnh rồi.” Loki chợt nói sau một lúc im lặng. Mắt hắn cụp xuống và không còn giữ vẻ kiêu ngạo như trước._

_Peter cau mày nhìn người tóc đen trước mặt. Hắn trông mệt mỏi và không có vẻ gì là sẽ lao đến bóp cổ cậu. Chàng trai thấy yên tâm đôi chút. Có lẽ hắn ta nói thật. Chính cậu đã tận mắt thấy Loki đột ngột không còn điều khiển được đám lâu la nữa và rơi xuống từ trên cao, và sau đó vài ngày hắn lại xuất hiện nằm một đống trước nhà cậu, nhưng ai biết được, chúng ta đang nói về vị thần xấu tính và xảo trá nhất cậu từng biết đấy._

_“Vậy anh muốn tôi cho anh trú ẩn?”_

_Loki nhìn chàng trai. Hắn bị Odin khống chế sức mạnh, và chẳng bao lâu nữa ông ta sẽ tìm ra con trai mình nếu hắn cứ đi loăng quăng ngoài đường. Mặc dù chả có vẻ gì là ông ta sẽ bận tâm để tìm hắn – con trai ông ta tốt nhất cứ tránh xa Asgard ra là được. Hắn ta không còn lựa chọn nào khác. Loki là một trong số những nhân vật bị truy đuổi gắt gao nhất của S.H.I.E.L.D, nên sẽ không ai nghi ngờ gì khi hắn trú ẩn ở nhà người của họ. Nhất là khi cậu ta còn ở vùng ngoại ô xa tít tắp. Người ta hay nói nơi nguy hiểm nhất lại là nơi an toàn nhất còn gì._

_“Nếu cậu cho phép.” hắn trả lời kèm theo cái nhếch mép. Hắn nhanh chóng bỏ nụ cười ấy đi, tuy đấy là thói quen thôi nhưng dù sao hắn cũng đang nhờ vả cậu ta, không thể tỏ thái độ chống đối được._

_Peter trông có vẻ nghĩ ngợi một lúc. Cậu chỉ ở một mình và căn nhà này khá rộng, nên sẽ không vấn đề gì khi có người ở chung. Ngoài ra cậu có một con chó, một đàn mèo và hai con hamster cần người chăm sóc khi cậu đi làm, đi học và đi làm anh hàng xóm Spider-man. Và quan trọng hơn …_

_“Anh sẽ trả tiền thuê nhà chứ?”_

_“3000 USD sẽ chuyển vào tài khoản của cậu vào ngày mai. Mỗi tháng một lần.”_

_“Anh được ở lại.”_

…

Bằng một cách nào đó, Peter đã chuốc thêm rắc rối vào người vì 3000 USD mỗi tháng.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Tôi đã nấu sẵn ít cơm và canh rau củ. Đến chiều tôi sẽ về nấu bữa tối. Nhớ cho bọn mèo ăn và đừng đụng vào con chó, nó không ưa người lạ.” Peter dặn dò trước khi đi đến chỗ Tony.

Cậu chợt nhớ ra điều cần dặn nữa và quay lại chỉ để thấy Loki đóng sầm cửa lại trước mặt cậu. Khóe mắt chàng trai khẽ giật giật.

Đúng là sai lầm khi cho tên này ở lại.

Peter thở dài và đặt ván trượt xuống, trượt đi. Để đi từ khu vực này đến New York cậu cần đi một đoạn đến bến xe buýt, sau đó mới đi xe buýt đến đấy được. Nhưng dù sao ở đây không khí trong lành, giá nhà rẻ hơn đôi chút và nhất là cậu có nhà riêng chứ không phải đi thuê nhà, thế nên Peter cảm thấy mình vẫn rất ổn.

Chàng trai lên xe buýt và nửa tiếng sau chiếc xe dừng tại bến, sau đó cậu đi đến tháp Avengers bằng ván trượt của mình.

Peter nhập mật mã và đi vào xưởng làm việc …

“Chào–”

… Chỉ để thấy một Steve và một Tony đang không mặc áo lăn lộn trên bàn làm việc.

“TÔI KHÔNG THẤY GÌ HẾT !” chàng trai hét lên và che mắt chạy ra. Do không thấy đường, cậu đập mặt vào cửa và dừng lại chửi thề một chút rồi lại chạy đi.

Hai người kia nhìn nhau và nhún vai, tiếp tục công việc dang dở.

Chỉ vài giây sau cánh cửa bỗng bật tung ra và một cô gái bước vào với khuôn mặt cau có.

“Chết tiệt America! Đó là cánh cửa thứ năm trong tháng rồi đấy! Con không thể mở cửa đi vào như người bình thường sao!” Tony la lên trong khi cả hai vẫn còn đè lên nhau.

“Peter đang ngồi ngoài phòng khách với bản mặt tôm luộc kìa. Hai người không thể quan hệ như người bình thường sao? Trong phòng ngủ ấy.” cô gái vừa nói với bản mặt không cảm xúc vừa chỉ ra ngoài cửa.

Steve thở dài và đứng dậy, mặc áo vào, “Được rồi, bảo thằng nhóc đợi chút.”

Cô gái đảo mắt và đi ra.

“Con bé giống ai vậy cơ chứ?” Tony càu nhàu trong khi mặc áo vào.

“Natasha. Hiển nhiên rồi.” Steve trả lời kèm cái nhếch miệng.

Tony đảo mắt.

Steve đi ra bếp và Tony gọi Peter vào. Chàng trai có vẻ khó xử, nhưng cậu không hề nhắc đến việc lúc nãy. Có lẽ vì cậu cũng dần quen với việc cặp đôi kia thích lăn lộn bất cứ đâu họ muốn, cũng có thể cậu hoàn toàn không muốn nhắc về nó.

Cả hai làm việc đến tầm 1 – 2 giờ chiều và cuối cùng người bỏ công việc trước lại là Tony. Anh ta thấy Steve đứng ngoài gõ cửa với khay bánh muffin trên tay và lon ton chạy ra kéo người đàn ông đi, bỏ lại chàng trai với khay bánh.

Peter đứng cầm khay bánh một lúc, quyết định cậu muốn lấy một cái và dọn đồ đi về sớm. Thôi được, hãy lấy hai cái cho cả Loki nữa. Một cái cho Gwen vì cô sẽ ghé qua lấy ít đồ cô ấy nhờ cậu giữ. Một cái cho con chó, nó sẽ nhảy lên người cậu nếu cậu không cho nó ăn. Thêm cái nữa cho Cassie, Scott nói muốn cậu giúp cô bé làm bài tập.

…

Thôi cứ lấy cả khay về đi.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Peter thấy cửa mở toang và một ý nghĩ có điều gì đó đã xảy ra khi cậu đi vắng vụt qua.

Loki.

“Có chuyện g–” Peter chạy vào và đứng đơ người trước cảnh tượng trước mặt.

Người đàn ông tóc đen đang nằm bất tỉnh trên sàn nhà, xung quanh vây bởi đám mèo của cậu. Peter nhìn xung quanh.

Chàng trai thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Ngoại trừ Loki thì mọi thứ đều ổn, không có vật gì bị trộm hay làm hại. Vấn đề là: Ai đã làm cho vị thần kiêu ngạo thành ra… như thế này?

Cậu chợt nghe tiếng động ở trong nhà vệ sinh gần bếp.

Peter nhẹ nhàng bước qua người Loki, cầm cây đèn chụp để trang trí lên và rón rén bước lại gần căn phòng. Cậu không biết việc cầm cây đèn giúp ích được gì khi kẻ trong nhà vệ sinh có thể dễ dàng hạ gục Loki, nhưng trong phim người ta vẫn thường làm vậy.

Chàng trai không mang theo bộ bắn tơ bên người, nên có khoảng 69,454545% cậu sẽ trở thành một đống nằm giữa nhà như Loki. Cẩn thận là trên hết.

Kẻ ở trong nhà vệ sinh mở cửa ra và trước khi Peter kịp nhận ra đó là ai, cây đèn đã đập ngay vào đầu người nọ.

Cậu ta thực sự là kiểu người hay tự mình lao vào rắc rối.

Peter chỉ vừa cầm cây đèn đính ren và hạt cườm đập vào đầu con gái của Captain America và Iron-man.

“Oops …” cậu nói, mặt méo xệch.

 

 

= = = = =


	2. America sẽ đánh anh nếu anh không cho America ở lại

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tôi thật sự rất thích cái tên America của cô gái :>

**CHAP 2**

 

 

America là con gái nuôi của Steve Rogers và Tony Stark. Nó có siêu sức mạnh và bay được, như kiểu kết hợp giữa hai ông bố của nó, nhưng con bé đôi khi không kiềm chế được sức mạnh, hoặc tại nó cố tình, nên thường gây ra thiệt hại về tài sản.

Peter không thân với nó lắm. Có lẽ vì nó là con gái. Hoặc vì đôi khi nó hơi bạo lực.

Cô gái nhỏ hơn cậu vài tuổi, nhưng dường như nó không coi số tuổi ấy là cái gì cả. America đối xử với cậu như một người bạn và vì chàng trai không thấy có vấn đề gì với việc ấy, cậu cứ mặc kệ như vậy. Nói chung nhiều lần con bé đã giúp cậu một vài việc, nên chàng trai cũng khá quý mến nó.

Quay lại với chuyện “Peter không thân với nó lắm”. Cậu thật sự không thân với con bé đến mức nó mò tới tận nhà cậu và nằng nặc đòi ở lại.

Phải, con bé đòi ở lại.

“Bố và Bố-kia muốn em học đại học, và em nói ‘không, con muốn làm lính đánh thuê’ và thế là họ la lên và em la lên và bỗng dưng mọi người đều la ó ầm ỹ và em bỏ đến chỗ anh.” con bé nói, gác chân lên bàn, ôm bịch bánh trước bụng và vừa ăn vừa nói.

“Em muốn làm cái gì cơ?!” Peter không tin được điều America vừa nói.

“Lính đánh thuê?”

“Tại sao?”

“Vì làm lính đánh thuê dễ kiếm tiền, không phải nghe mệnh lệnh của ai và vì em thích thế đấy.” cô gái đáp, thảy cho con chó đang nằm dưới chân miếng bánh.

Peter lấy tay xoa xoa sống mũi. “Nghe này, chuyện này em cần về bàn với bố mình, không phải chạy đến nhà anh và đòi ở lại. Mà thế quái nào em biết anh ở đâu vậy?!”

“Em giỏi trong việc tìm thông tin.” con bé nhún vai, “Đã nói em thích hợp làm lính đánh thuê mà.”

Peter nhìn con bé chằm chằm.

“Gì?” America hỏi.

“Anh sẽ gọi cho Tony.” Peter nói và đứng lên, lấy điện thoại ra.

“Nếu vậy em sẽ nói với bố là anh chứa chấp ác nhân hạng A trong nhà.”

Peter ngừng ngón tay trước nút “gọi”.

Chàng trai lưỡng lự.

Nếu để con bé ở lại, sớm muộn gì Tony cũng sẽ tìm ra. Lúc đấy không những bị buộc tội chứa chấp kẻ thù mà còn bị thêm tội bao che cho con gái họ.

Nhưng nếu không cho con bé ở lại, Loki sẽ bị bắt và số tiền tháng của cậu sẽ biến mất, à nhầm, ý cậu là cậu sẽ thấy cô đơn vì không có người bầu bạn.

“Bố sẽ không tìm ra em đâu. Em đã hack tất cả vệ tinh rồi, không một dấu vết.” America nói khi thấy chàng trai im lặng.

…

“Em thật sự không muốn học đại học. Em thấy lạc lõng và không có bất kì định hướng nào, nhưng em không thể nói vậy với bố được. Họ sẽ rất buồn. Em cần một nơi để suy nghĩ thấu đáo.” con bé lại nói.

…

“Em có thể giúp anh nấu bữa tối. Hoặc sửa lại cái cửa.” nó chỉ ra cái cửa chính với cái tay nắm rơi hẳn ra ngoài. Tất nhiên con bé sẽ phải sửa cái cửa, vì người làm hỏng là nó chứ đâu.

…

“Em có thể đánh Loki cho anh nếu hắn dám giở trò.” tay nó quay qua chỉ vào Loki đang đứng dựa người vào cửa xoa xoa thái dương.

“Cái gì?!” Loki giật mình nói, vẫn còn khá choáng sau cú đánh ban nãy của America.

Peter nhìn Loki. “Anh tỉnh rồi đấy à?”

“Con khỉ đột cái này sao vẫn còn ở đây ?!”

“Em đánh hắn được không?” America “lễ phép” hỏi. Nói thế chứ con bé đã bắt đầu đứng lên và tiến lại gần vị thần rồi.

Peter suy nghĩ. Loki không có vẻ gì là khỏe mạnh, hay thuộc kiểu người chấp nhận làm công việc nặng nhọc cả. America thì lại khác. Con bé có thể giúp cậu sửa lại chỗ giột trên mái nhà. Căn nhà cũ này được cậu mua lại cách đây không lâu và từ lúc đó đến giờ Peter vẫn chưa có thời gian rảnh để sửa sang lại nó ngoại trừ chất đồ vào và ở.

Chàng trai suy nghĩ khi America bắt đẩu nắm lấy cổ áo Loki giơ nắm đấm lên.

Ngay khi con bé giáng nắm tay của nó xuống mặt hắn, Peter lên tiếng.

“Em có thể ở lại một thời gian.”

Nắm đấm của America treo trước mặt Loki.

“Thật sao?” con bé nhướn lông mày.

“Thật sao!!!” Loki la lên và câu nói của hắn giống câu cảm thán hơn là một câu hỏi.

Peter gật đầu .

“Trước hết em buông anh ta ra đã.” cậu chỉ vào Loki. “Sau đó đem đồ đi theo anh.” chàng trai chỉ vào túi đồ trên ghế sofa.

America buông vị thần ra và nhếch miệng, đi xách túi đồ lên và theo chân Peter lên lầu. Loki hừ mũi và chỉnh lại cái áo của mình.

Chàng trai dẫn cô gái lên phòng ở trên tầng hai, đối diện phòng Loki.

“Em sẽ ở phòng này. Nhà có ba phòng vệ sinh, đây một cái, trên kia một cái và một cái gần bếp dưới lầu.”

America gật đầu và nhìn xung quanh. Căn nhà khá rộng và ấm cúng, với giấy dán tường màu nâu và đèn có hoa văn cách điệu.

Nó quyết định là nó thích nơi này hơn nhà nó.

“À mà không phải em còn phải đi học sao? Như vậy Tony chỉ cần đến trường là bắt được em rồi.” Peter chợt nhớ ra.

“Ờm … em có thể đã xin nghỉ học ở trường rồi…” cô gái nói với tông giọng cao, rõ ràng đang chuẩn bị để nghe mắng. Và Peter mắng thật.

“Em đã làm cái gì cơ?” Peter la lên. “America, em có thể ở đây, nhưng em phải đi học! Kiến thức rất quan trọng!”

“Thật ra Nat đã chuyển hồ sơ của em về trường học gần đây rồi.” nó đưa một ngón tay ra ý ngừng chàng trai lại.

Miệng Peter mở ra toan nói nhưng nó chỉ ngừng lại ở đấy và chàng trai đơ miệng.

Cậu ngậm lại và lắc đầu. “Em đã lên kế hoạch cho việc bỏ trốn sao?”

“Khoảng một tháng.” con bé nói.

“Và Natasha giúp em?” Peter mở to mắt.

America nhún vai. “Cô ấy ủng hộ việc em cần thời gian để định hướng tương lai. Dù vậy thì cô ấy cũng không thích em làm lính đánh thuê cho lắm.”

“Chả ai thích con gái họ đi làm lính đánh thuê cả.” Peter đảo mắt.

Con bé lại nhún vai. Nó quay người mở cửa vào phòng.

“Em nghỉ chút .” nó nói và đóng sầm cửa lại.

Peter ngẩn người.

Chàng trai hình như lại vừa rước thêm rắc rối vào nhà mình.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Những ngày sau cả ba người trong ngôi nhà của Peter dần đi vào thói quen thường ngày. Peter đi học hoặc đến chỗ Tony, America nấu ăn và xem TV, và Loki ở lì trong phòng. Nếu nói hắn ta không làm gì cũng không đúng, hắn có dắt chó đi dạo, cho nó và lũ mèo ăn và đi đến hàng sách cũ gần đấy đọc sách. Nói chung hắn cố không chạm mặt America, và không khí trong nhà luôn ngột ngạt khi tối đến cả ba cùng ăn tối.

America thấy khá thoải mái khi sống ở đây. Cô gái vứt điện thoại của mình đi và mua một cái mới, gắn sim rác vào đấy và gọi cho Tony, báo rằng nó ổn và nó sẽ về khi có câu trả lời cho cuộc đời mình. Steve và Tony không bắt nó về nữa. Họ cũng cần thời gian để chấp nhận rằng cô con gái của mình có thể sẽ không đi học đại học.

Và một phần nào đó, Tony nhận ra khi con bé đi rồi họ sẽ đỡ phải thay cửa quá thường xuyên.

Mọi chuyện đều ổn với ba người chung nhà. Họ không nói chuyện nhiều vì Peter luôn bận bịu, còn hai người kia không ưa nhau. America không hiểu tại sao, nhưng có lẽ vì điệu cười của Loki trông rất gợi đòn. Và vì không có ai nói chuyện cùng, cô gái quay qua nói chuyện với lũ vật nuôi của Peter.

America thích con chó của Peter. Con bé chưa đi học lại vì bây giờ đang là mùa hè, tầm giữa tháng 6, và đến tận tháng 9 trường mới khai giảng, vì thế nó ở nhà và chơi với mấy con vật.

America đặt tên cho con chó là Aki vì Peter thậm chí không bận tâm đến việc đặt tên cho một con chó là Chó rất kì cục. Dù vậy, đôi khi Aki vẫn hay chạy lại chỗ Peter khi cậu gọi nó là Chó. America đoán sẽ mất khá nhiều thời gian để nó quen với tên mới.

Một con chó thôi đã không có tên đàng hoàng rồi, thế nên dĩ nhiên lũ mèo và hai con hamster cũng không có tên.

Loki có vẻ thích mèo. Khi nghĩ đến chuyện cả hai ngồi nghĩ ra tên cho chúng, con bé thấy hắn cũng không xấu tính cho lắm. Sau khi thử gọi chúng theo tên các quân cờ trên bàn cờ vua, hay theo cung hoàng đạo ( Loki nghĩ ý kiến này thật dở hơi ), thì cả hai gọi chúng theo đặc điểm trên người. Hai con hamster được đặt là Jack và Rose.

Vào cuối tuần nếu Peter rảnh rỗi, cậu và America sẽ sửa sang lại ngôi nhà. Khi cái này, khi cái kia, mỗi thứ từng chút một. Họ đã sửa lại hàng rào và sơn trắng nó, cắt cỏ và lau cửa sổ, dọn dẹp khu bếp và sắp tới sẽ gỡ giấy dán tường ra và mua giấy mới dán lại. Loki không làm gì hết, nhưng thay vào đó hắn pha nước chanh cho họ. Peter nhận thấy hắn đang học cách làm một người bình thường. Điều đó cũng tốt, hắn có thể dùng vỏ bọc đấy để ẩn náu cho đến khi vị thần quyết định san bằng Trái đất lần nữa.

Một trong những điều thoải mái khi sống ở ngoại ô là đất đai rộng rãi.

Nhà của Peter có một khoảng sân cỏ đằng trước và một khoảng lớn hơn đằng sau. Khoảng đằng sau khá rộng, và cậu nghĩ “sao không trồng cái gì đấy nhỉ”.

Đó là lý do tại sao vào thứ Bảy của tuần thứ tư kể từ khi nhà cậu có thêm hai vị khách, Peter và America cầm xẻng đứng sau vườn.

Loki ngồi trong phòng nhìn hai người qua cửa sổ. Hắn thích ngồi trên bệ cửa sổ nhìn ra khu vườn toàn cỏ, và sắp tới hai kẻ phá bĩnh kia sẽ biến nó thành một nông trại thu nhỏ bẩn thỉu.

Loki thấy Peter chỉ chỉ gì đấy và America gật gật đầu. Cả hai bắt đầu lúi húi nhổ cỏ và làm tơi đất.

Peter chỉ định làm một khoảnh nhỏ thí nghiệm, nên công việc xong khá nhanh. Kế đó cả hai trồng cây con xuống và tưới nước, hi vọng có cà chua sạch để ăn vào một ngày không xa.

Một ý định lóe lên trong đầu Loki. Hắn đã mất hết sức mạnh, nhưng vẫn còn một lượng đủ để bày mấy trò hay ho. Và quan trọng hơn, hắn đang chán.

Vị thần đưa ngón tay ra chỉ về phía hai người dưới kia và xoay một vòng.

Peter đang nhìn lại mảnh vườn xinh xắn nho nhỏ của mình và cảm thấy thật tự hào. Lâu rồi cậu không hoạt động như thế này ngoài những lúc đi tuần tra thành phố. Chàng trai chợt nhìn xuống khi cảm thấy cái gì đó nhột nhột dưới chân.

“Xin chào .” Peter nói khi nhận ra đó là con chó nhà hàng xóm. Nó chui qua chỗ giữa hai chân chàng trai và ngửi ngửi mấy cái cây.

“Sao mày qua đây được vậy?” America hỏi và ngồi xuống toan sờ đầu con chó.

Bỗng dưng nó sủa ầm lên và lao vào mấy cái cây.

“Cái đệch?!” Peter la lên khi thấy mấy cây cà đáng thương bị con chó đẩy đổ bẹp hết. Chàng trai ôm đầu nhìn con chó nhảy nhót vui sướng giữa đống đổ nát và không có dấu hiệu ngừng lại. “America, làm gì đó đi!!!”

America đứng yên nhìn con chó .

Peter hoảng loạn và quay qua nhìn cô gái . Cậu nhận ra con bé đang cáu .

Chết rồi .

“Ấy ý anh là đừng làm gì hết, đừng làm gì hết, được chứ? Để anh –”

Peter chưa dứt lời thì America đã bỏ đi. Con bé nhanh chóng quay lại với cái vòi nước trên tay. Nó mở vòi và phụt vào người con chó.

Con chó kêu ăng ẳng nhưng vẫn không có dấu hiệu bỏ cuộc. Nó đột ngột lao đến chỗ Peter.

“Mày làm gì thế?” Peter hỏi đầy nghi hoặc khi nhận thấy con chó đang lao đến.

Chàng trai bỏ chạy và con chó rượt theo sau. Cả hai chạy vòng quanh sân với Peter vừa chạy vừa gọi người hàng xóm sang giúp, con chó theo sát và America phun nước khắp nơi. Hóa đơn tiền nước chắc chắn sẽ khiến Peter phát khóc.

Loki thấy trò chơi của mình trở nên càng lúc càng hài hước hơn khi America phun nước cả vào Peter. Hắn lấy tay che miệng ngáp khi người hàng xóm hốt hoảng chạy qua xin lỗi và lôi con chó về. Thế là hết trò vui.

Thời gian còn lại của ngày cuối tuần trôi qua nhàm chán với chủ con chó qua xin lỗi và dựng lại khu vườn cho Peter. Có lẽ vì khi người kia qua lôi chó về, America đã liếc anh ta cháy mặt, hoặc vì vị chủ nhà Peter ướt sũng từ đầu đến chân khiến người đàn ông nổi dậy ham muốn tán tỉnh. Cho dù là vì lý do nào thì Peter vẫn có lại khu vườn của mình và một buổi hẹn ăn tối ở nhà hàng chất lượng.

“Nó miễn phí.” chàng trai nói khi America gác chân lên bàn xem TV và càu nhàu về việc người kia chỉ tỏ ra hối lỗi vì anh ta muốn cua cậu.

“Anh đáng lẽ nên đánh văng con chó ngu ngốc ấy ngay từ đầu.” America nói và chuyển kênh liên tục. “Ngu y như chủ nó.” con bé lầm bầm.

“Không làm vậy được, chúng ta phải hành động như người bình thường, và người bình thường thì không đánh văng chó của hàng xóm. Hơn nữa bình thường con chó đó rất ngoan mà. Chả hiểu ăn phải cái gì mà thành như vậy.”

America đảo mắt.

“Nó chả ăn cái gì hết. Em cá là tên kia sai nó sang kiếm chuyện để rủ anh đi chơi. Anh có thấy cách hắn nhìn mông mình không vậy?”

“Không, nhưng cảm ơn vì đã chỉ ra. Kinh tởm.” Peter nói với giọng chán ghét.

America bật cười.

 

 

= = = = =


	3. Hola ! Me llamo Deadpool ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xin chào ! Tui là Deadpool ~  
> {Nobody cares , bitch }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tôi nhận ra rằng mình quá lười để đọc lại , nên nói chung là đầy lỗi hoặc có đoạn nào đó sẽ rất ngớ ngẩn , nhưng mà nói thật tôi không quan tâm vì tôi đang lười _(：3 」∠ )_

**CHAP 3**

 

 

Hai tháng nhanh chóng trôi qua và Peter thấy vui vẻ hơn bình thường vì cậu có cà chua để ăn vào bữa tối. Nhưng có hai người không vui vì cà chua là thứ họ không thích lắm, và giờ thì ngày nào cũng có cà chua trên đĩa của họ. Thịt viên sốt cà, đậu phụ sốt cà, cá thu sốt cà, canh cà, súp cà, salad với cà là thành phần chính,… Nếu bây giờ họ một ngày bỗng dưng biến thành quả cà chắc cũng không có gì lạ.

Cà chua ra quả cũng là lúc mùa thu dần đến.

Còn hai tuần nữa America sẽ đi học và Peter dẫn con bé đi mua ít sách vở và đồ dùng học tập vì đống đồ nó mang theo hoàn toàn không có gì ngoài quần áo và đồ đạc cá nhân. Cả hai mua cả giấy dán tường mới vì giấy dán tường ở nhà đã tróc ra nham nhở và lộ ra những mảng tường ẩm mốc.

“Em muốn mua cái này.” America chỉ vào cuộn giấy in hình dải ngân hà. “Trông như vũ trụ thu nhỏ.” nó nhận xét thêm vào khi Peter nhìn cuộn giấy.

Chàng trai gật đầu và mua về.

Phòng Peter sẽ có giấy in hình Spider-man. Gì? Đôi khi người ta cũng có quyền hâm mộ bản thân chứ.

Phòng của Loki, vì hắn nói mua gì cũng được  miễn đừng mang thứ kinh khủng nào đó về, nên Peter quyết định mua giấy có nền xanh nhạt và hoa văn xanh đậm nhã nhặn. Hi vọng vị thần khó tính sẽ thích nó.

Cả hai quay về nhà, tiện thể ghé siêu thị mua trứng và ít thứ khác về làm bánh.

Peter vô tình gặp người hàng xóm có con chó và bị anh ta chặn lại nói chuyện. Bữa tối lần trước Peter đi ăn với người nọ và nhận ra anh ta hoàn toàn là một người tốt bụng, dễ tính, không giống như America nói. Từ lần đó thỉnh thoảng James – tên của người đàn ông, lại  mang bia sang, hai người ngồi ở vườn của Peter và nói chuyện. Chàng trai cũng có để ý mỗi khi anh ta nói những câu tán tỉnh và những lúc như thế Peter cố tình lảng sang chuyện khác.

Có lẽ cậu chưa sẵn sàng cho một mối quan hệ, chưa phải lúc này.

Nhất là khi cậu còn là Spider-man, tức là vị-anh-hùng-đi-đến-đâu-gây-thù-đến-đó. Việc yêu một người bình thường sẽ khiến họ gặp nguy hiểm, đó là điều cậu học được từ mối tình với cả M.J lẫn Gwen.

America lẻn đi khi thấy hai người nói chuyện với nhau, không muốn trở thành người thừa. Con bé cho tay vào túi áo và đi vòng quanh, tiện tay bỏ sữa và mấy gói Cheetos vào giỏ. Nó nhìn lên các quầy hàng, lơ đãng ngó xung quanh xem còn cần gì nữa không.

Bỗng dưng nó va vào ai đó.

“A … Xin lỗi.” con bé nói và nhìn người trước mặt. Anh ta mặc áo khoác xám, kéo nón trùm kín đầu, thành ra chỉ có thể thấy nửa dưới khuôn mặt. Nó để ý thấy mấy lọn tóc chỉa ra ngoài vành nón và đoán rằng người kia có tóc dài. Người kia có vẻ không mấy bận tâm lắm, anh ta chỉ gật đầu và bỏ đi.

Tay trái anh ta khẽ quẹt nhẹ vào bả vai America và con bé nhận thấy nó cứng một cách lạ thường. Con bé quay ra sau nhìn theo người kia. Nó nhướn một bên lông mày và khẽ nhún vai khi người kia đã khuất dạng.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Một buổi tối như bao buổi tối khác.

New York yên bình và xinh đẹp về đêm, ánh đèn đường lẻ bóng hắt xuống những con phố vắng, im lặng và trầm mặc.

Đôi khi vẫn có người đi lại, tiếng gót giày gõ tạo thành nhịp, vang vọng khắp những con hẻm nhỏ. Tiếng gió thổi qua những kẽ hở đường ống nước, tiếng nhạc văng vẳng đâu đó, giai điệu của những bản nhạc xưa cũ nhẹ nhàng và hoài cổ.

Tất cả hòa vào nhau, uyển chuyển và gợi chút lẻ loi.

Peter bắn tơ phóng qua tòa nhà này đến tòa nhà khác, cảm nhận không khí mát lạnh của buổi tối.

Chàng trai đi tuần và dường như hôm nay là một ngày vô cùng yên bình. Không tiếng la hét thảm thiết, không cướp giật, không đánh nhau, không tiếng còi cảnh sát vang khắp đường phố. Chỉ có tiếng cười nói của một vài cặp đôi, tiếng xe, tiếng đóng cửa của những cửa hàng.

“Có lẽ mình cũng về ngủ thôi.” Peter lẩm bẩm với bản thân và đưa tay phóng tơ về phía một tòa nhà. Cuối cùng cậu đáp xuống trên sân thượng của một tòa nhà khác, nơi gần với trạm xe buýt. Vì cậu ở ngoại ô, nên việc sử dụng tơ và bay qua bay lại không phải ý hay cho lắm khi mà nhà ở đó không xây quá cao và san sát nhau như trong nội thành.

Chàng trai lấy cái túi được giấu sao chậu cây trên sân thượng ra và mở nó ra, có ý định thay thường phục và xuống bắt xe buýt. Hoặc đi bộ. Chắc là phải đi bộ rồi. Peter thở dài khi nhìn vào điện thoại và thấy đã qua giờ hoạt động của xe buýt.

Cậu cầm quần áo đứng dậy tính tìm chỗ khuất một chút để thay đồ. Không thể cứ đứng trên nóc nhà người ta và trần truồng được. Cậu quay người lại.

Peter bỗng giật bắn người khi thấy có kẻ đứng nhìn mình ngay sau lưng. Hắn ta đứng khuất trong bóng tối, cách Peter một khoảng nhất định. Chàng trai hoàn toàn không biết hắn đứng ở đấy.

“Ai đấy?” cậu hỏi nghi hoặc, khẽ nheo mắt để nhìn rõ hình dáng người kia. Chỉ có một số lần giác quan nhện của Peter không nhói lên, và những lần đấy thường không có kết quả hay ho chút nào.

Người kia khẽ cười khúc khích và bước ra chỗ sáng hơn, để lộ ra dáng người cao lớn và bộ đồ đỏ đen không lẫn vào đâu được.

“Cứ tưởng sẽ được thấy cậu khỏa thân chứ, Spidey.” hắn nói và cười nhăn nhở dưới lớp mặt nạ.

Peter đảo mắt.

Là Deadpool. Gã lính đánh thuê mồm mép. Tên biến thái nhiều chuyện.

Bằng một cách quái quỷ nào đó, Peter luôn đụng mặt hắn khi đi tuần thành phố. Hắn không có vẻ gì muốn tấn công cậu, chỉ là luôn xuất hiện bất ngờ và im lặng nhìn chàng trai cho đến khi cậu giật mình phát hiện ra. Một dạng như kẻ bám đuôi.

“Anh muốn gì?” Peter hỏi với giọng khó chịu. Chàng trai mệt mỏi, buồn ngủ và đói bụng, thế nên cậu chỉ muốn về thật nhanh chứ không phải đứng đây tám nhảm với gã nhiều chuyện nhất thế giới.

Deadpool tỏ vẻ thất vọng. “Thôi nào, cậu không thích tôi đến vậy sao?”

“Nếu anh cứ tiếp tục làm mấy cái trò dị hợm như đứng sau lưng tôi thì, ừ, tôi không thích anh.”

Deadpool khẽ cười.

“Vì cậu rất dễ thương khi không để ý có người khác ở quanh mình.”

Peter đảo mắt. “Cái lý do kiểu quái gì vậy chứ.” cậu thở dài. “Nghe này, tôi không hiểu sao anh cứ đi theo tôi làm gì trong khi thậm chí tôi còn chả dính líu tới anh, cũng chưa bao giờ bắt chuyện với anh cả. Và–”

Peter bị cắt ngang khi một tiếng gì đó nghe như phát ra từ bụng cậu.

À ừ, thật ra nó phát ra từ bụng cậu.

Chàng trai đỏ mặt khi thấy Deadpool bật cười, và cậu cảm ơn là mình đang đeo mặt nạ.

Người đàn ông tiến lại vài bước.

“Đói bụng hả? Có muốn đi ăn cái gì đó không?” hắn hỏi.

“Không. Tôi về nhà mới ăn.”

“Tôi đãi đấy.”

Peter suy nghĩ một lúc.

“Làm sao tôi chắc được anh không bỏ thuốc vào chờ tôi bất tỉnh và cắt đầu tôi chứ?” cậu hỏi sau một lúc im lặng.

Deadpool lại cười. Giọng hắn trầm và rung, đó là thứ duy nhất khiến Peter thấy thích ở người đàn ông này. Và cả thân hình của hắn nữa, nhưng sẽ không có chuyện cậu muốn thừa nhận điều đó.

“Đi thôi.” hắn quay người và hất đầu, tỏ ý muốn chàng trai đi theo.

“Sao tôi lại phải theo anh chứ?!” Peter nói với theo khi người đàn ông nhảy qua nóc tòa nhà bên kia. Cậu đảo mắt và thở hắt ra khi nghe tiếng cười khúc khích của hắn.

Peter bắn tơ theo sau Deadpool.

Vì Chúa, Peter thật sự là kiểu người thích rước rắc rối vào người.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Cả hai đứng xếp hàng ở một xe taco nhỏ đậu gần khu người Mexico. Gọi là xếp hàng chứ thật ra chỉ có Deadpool và Peter đứng đấy. Người bán hàng ban đầu không ngạc nhiên lắm trước sự xuất hiện của Deadpool, điều đó cho thấy hắn là khách quen ở đây. Tuy nhiên người kia lại mở to mắt khi thấy theo sau gã lính là ai. Phải mất một lúc nhìn chằm chằm ông ta mới quay lại với thực tại và làm hai cái taco cho hai người.

Họ cầm lấy taco và ngồi ở ghế gỗ ở công viên gần đấy.

Trời đã tối, nhưng chưa quá muộn để ngăn những cặp đôi hẹn hò với nhau. Họ đi ngang qua chỗ Deadpool và Peter với ánh mắt tò mò, một số người nghĩ đó là cosplay hay gì đó đại loại thế, cho đến khi họ nhìn thấy súng và kiếm của Deadpool là hàng thật. Một số cặp cố đi qua thật nhanh, một số dừng lại và hỏi Peter liệu cậu có thể kí tên lên áo họ. Sau một lúc thì công viên vắng dần.

Peter cảm thấy kì quặc khi hai thằng đàn ông ngồi với nhau trên một cái ghế và im lặng ăn. Cậu khẽ ho và toan bắt chuyện, nhưng người đàn ông đã lên tiếng trước.

“Ngon chứ?”

“Hả? À ừ, rất ngon.” Peter hơi lúng túng.

“Cậu có biết để làm ra một cái taco rất phức tạp không? Chỉ vỏ bánh thôi mà đã phải chọn lựa hai loại bột, nếu muốn giòn thì dùng bột bắp, còn muốn mềm dùng bột mì. Khi nhào bột nếu không dùng nước ta còn có thể dùng sữa nữa. Và cái bánh của cậu là nhân thịt viên, thì thịt viên người ta phải cho thịt băm, vụn bánh mì, trứng và cả tá các thể loại gia vị khác nữa. Khi nướng bánh thì –”

“Whoa whoa, ngừng lại nào anh bạn. Anh rủ tôi đi ăn chỉ để chia sẻ công thức làm taco thôi à?” Peter cắt ngang, nhướn lông mày lên mặc dù biết rằng hành động ấy không thể thấy qua lớp mặt nạ.

Deadpool nhìn cậu một lúc và chợt bật cười. Tiếng cười của hắn pha chút ngại ngùng và cả thật lòng.

“Xin lỗi, chỉ là tôi hơi hồi hộp.”

“Hồi hộp?” Peter cười. “Gì chứ? Anh là nữ sinh trung học à?”

Hắn lại cười to hơn, lần này có vẻ thật sự thích thú trước chàng trai.

“Rồi, hiểu rồi. Cậu thật sự là một anh chàng biết nói mỉa nhỉ.”

Deadpool ngừng một chút.

“Ý tôi là, tôi đã theo đuôi cậu khá lâu rồi, và cậu có vẻ không ưa gì tôi. Việc cậu bất chợt nhận lời theo tôi quả là khá lạ đấy, Spidey.”

Peter cắn một miếng taco. Chúa ơi, thứ này ngon kinh khủng.

“Tôi thường không từ chối lời mời đi ăn.” cậu ngừng một lúc để cắn miếng khác. “Nhắc đến việc theo đuôi, vì cái gì mà anh cứ theo tôi vậy? Đừng nói anh là fan cuồng của Spider-man nha.”

Deadpool cười. “Có thể nói vậy. Cậu khá tuyệt đấy, cậu biết chứ? Ừ, nhất là cặp mông.” hắn nói, khẽ thì thầm ở câu cuối như thể đang đồng ý với ai đấy.

Peter ngừng nhai. Cậu đã từng coi phim về những vụ như thế này. Gã điên nhân vật chính sẽ dụ dỗ cô gái tóc vàng xinh đẹp nào đó, trong trường hợp này cậu là cô gái đấy, sau đó hắn sẽ hiếp dâm và lột da cô ta ra hay cái gì đó kinh dị tương tự vậy. Và riêng vụ Deadpool tự nói với bản thân mình cũng đủ để thấy rõ ràng hắn sẽ thủ vai chính.

Chàng trai khẽ nuốt miếng taco nhai dở xuống và nhìn hắn. “Anh sẽ không hiếp dâm tôi đấy chứ?”

Deadpool nghẹn ngay miếng bánh đang ăn.

“Hụ … cái … cậu nói cái gì vậy?! Hụ!” hắn quay đi chỗ khác và ho sặc sụa. Hắn nghĩ là bánh lên đến tận mũi rồi.

Peter khúc khích và vỗ vỗ vào lưng người đàn ông.

“Tôi chỉ thấy anh khá là kì lạ thôi, và thường những người kì lạ tôi gặp sẽ hoặc là cố gắng treo cổ tôi lên, hoặc là cố xem dưới lớp mặt nạ này là ai và sau đó treo cổ tôi lên.”

Deadpool khịt mũi và quay qua phía chàng trai. Hắn nhìn cậu, thi thoảng ho một cái. Peter để ý gã lính rất hay nhìn cậu, không quá lâu cũng không quá nhanh, vừa đủ để khiến chàng trai vẫn thấy thoải mái nhưng đồng thời thấy trong bụng nhộn nhạo lạ thường.

“Tôi cũng rất muốn nhìn thấy cậu dưới lớp mặt nạ đấy.” cuối cùng hắn nói, khẽ nhếch miệng. “Và tất nhiên là bỏ phần treo cổ cậu. Tôi không có thói quen giết những người xinh đẹp.” hắn nháy mắt.

Peter khẽ đỏ mặt. Cậu thấy xấu hổ và có chút cáu cùng một lúc.

“Anh đang cố tán tỉnh tôi đấy à? Tôi là đàn ông đấy.” chàng trai dùng mu bàn tay đánh vào bả vai hắn.

“Chúng ta sẽ xem xét lại chuyện đó, nhóc con.” hắn bật cười.

“Tôi đã hai mươi tuổi rồi, là một ngươi hoàn toàn trưởng thành rồi!” Peter gắt.

Deadpool lại cười. Tiếng cười hắn thoải mái, sang sảng và khiến chàng trai muốn nghe hắn cười nhiều hơn.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Deadpool chia tay Peter ở chỗ mái nhà cũ.

“Cảm ơn vì bữa ăn.” Peter vỗ vai hắn trước khi người đàn ông bỏ đi.

Nụ cười giãn dần trên gương mặt hắn. Gã lính đột ngột đánh mạnh vào mông chàng trai khiến cậu kêu lên giật mình. Hắn bỏ chạy và nhảy qua nóc tòa nhà bên kia.

“Cậu hét như con gái ấy!” hắn cười ha hả và bỏ đi, lẫn vào bóng tối.

Peter đảo mắt. Tên khốn.

Chàng trai khẽ nhếch miệng. Có lẽ những điều người ta nói về gã lính điên khùng trước đây đều sai. Có lẽ hắn không đáng sợ lắm. Có lẽ vậy.

 

 

= = = = =


	4. Bucky lil puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anh ta không phải mèo hoang .” Peter trả lời bằng tiếng Tây Ban Nha , hiểu rằng con bé không muốn Bucky hiểu được . Cậu nhìn con bé như thể nó có vấn đề nghiêm trọng với việc phân biệt giữa người và động vật .

**CHAP 4**

 

 

Hôm nay là ngày America đi học ở trường.

“Nhớ đừng gây sự với bạn, đừng đánh nhau vì em biết chúng không đánh lại em, được chứ? Không sử dụng sức mạnh, anh không nghĩ là em muốn Tony phát hiện ra em ở đâu trước cả khi em có thể học ở trường mới.” Peter dặn trước khi America rời khỏi nhà.

Con bé đảo mắt và lép nhép miệng khi cậu tiếp tục dặn nó.

“Em biết, em biết rồi mà. Anh nói nhiều thật đấy.” nó thở hắt ra.

Peter đảo mắt. “Dặn thế đấy, đến trường lại gây chuyện đi thì anh không bao che đâu.”

“Vầng.” con bé nói và xốc balô lên. “Em đi học.”

“Tạm biệt.” Peter nói và mỉm cười. Chàng trai lập tức thu nụ cười đó lại.

_Chúa ơi, mình đang trở thành một bà mẹ._

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

America đi bộ đến trường. Con bé đã đi với Nat một lần, và như vậy là quá đủ để nó tự đi đến đấy. Nó bắt gặp một vài đứa cũng đi bộ đến trường, nói chuyện vui vẻ với nhau. Con bé bỗng thấy chột dạ.

Chuyển đến trường mới không phải ý hay cho lắm. Nó nhớ bạn mình, nhớ những hôm đi chơi và luyện tập với Natasha, những khi Tony nhờ cô con gái siêu khỏe của mình giúp anh với bộ giáp, những lúc nó ôm Steve và ngửi mùi đồ ăn vương trên áo anh khi nó đi học về và thấy người đàn ông đang nấu bữa tối.

Nhưng nó cần điều này.

Nó cần sống khác đi, chạy thoát khỏi vòng quay đều đặn và nhàm chán của một cuộc sống được sắp đặt sẵn. America nghĩ nó thuộc kiểu không thể kiểm soát được. Đôi khi nó bắt gặp ánh mắt của người lớn, ánh mắt nói rằng nó quá khó bảo, quá tùy tiện, một kẻ đứng cười vào những luật lệ bó buộc.

Nhưng con bé chỉ đơn giản là sống theo quy tắc của riêng nó. America có khả năng làm mọi điều nó muốn, vấn đề là, hiện tại nó không biết nó muốn làm gì. Trở thành gì? Mục tiêu là gì? Đích đến là gì?

America không biết, nhưng nó chỉ đơn giản nhún vai và rũ bỏ mọi suy nghĩ. Chuyện gì đến sẽ đến, có lẽ một ngày nào đó nó sẽ biết mình muốn làm gì.

Còn hiện tại, nó chỉ mong ngày đầu ở trường mới sẽ suôn sẻ.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

America ngồi ngả người ra ghế, nghe thầy giáo phổ biến về nội quy. Và đó là tất cả những gì nó làm trong ba tiếng qua: giả vờ chăm chú nghe và vẽ bậy lên bàn, hoặc ngồi ngả ngớn và làm cho cái ghế nó đang ngồi đứng trên hai chân sau.

Nó thi thoảng bình luận gì đó với đứa đằng trước về thời tiết và tóc của thầy, hay nội quy đơn giản hơn trường cũ của nó. Ít ra con bé cũng bắt chuyện được với bạn mới. Hầu hết những đứa khác đều đã quen biết nhau từ trước và bọn chúng thích nói chuyện với nhau hơn. Vậy cũng được. Con bé không cần rước thêm mấy chuyện phiền phức vào người khi lỡ gặp phải đứa thích ngồi lê đôi mách nào đó.

Tiếng chuông reng lên và mọi người rục rịch thu dọn đồ ra về. Hôm nay mới chỉ là buổi tựu trường nên chưa phải học gì cả. Học sinh được ra về vào lúc 11 giờ.

America đeo tai nghe vào và nhận ra Peter đã nhắn tin cho mình.

/Em muốn ăn gì cho bữa trưa ?/

America khẽ nhếch miệng cười. Peter luôn cho con bé cảm giác được chăm sóc và quan tâm, mặc kệ việc nó đã lớn rồi và hầu hết mọi người đều nghĩ nó có thể giải quyết ổn thỏa mọi rắc rối.

Con bé nghĩ một lúc và nhắn lại.

/Cà ri gà /

/Anh không biết nấu cà ri gà /

America thấy hơi ngạc nhiên khi chàng trai nhắn lại nhanh chóng. Cậu ta đã đợi con bé nhắn lại sao?

/Thế nấu bò hầm tiêu đi /

Peter lại nhắn ngay lập tức.

/Anh không biết nấu bò hầm /

America nhìn vào tin nhắn một lúc.

/Thế anh nấu gì được ? /

/Trứng ? /

Con bé khẽ đảo mắt. Nó chợt nhớ ra ngoài những món đơn giản như canh rau củ hay trứng thì Peter thường không nấu món khác. Và nó lại nhớ ra người nhận việc nấu nướng từ ngày đầu là nó.

America nhắn lại.

/Em sẽ nấu bò hầm /

/Yay ~/

America phì cười. Peter đôi lúc khá kì lạ. Cậu ta có thể rất nghiêm túc và cắm cúi vào đống thí nghiệm, nhưng nhiều lúc cũng có thể rất hài hước và trẻ con với mấy câu mỉa mai của mình. Và đôi khi mấy hành động nhộn nhộn của chàng trai làm con bé cảm thấy cậu rất dễ thương. Như kiểu anh trai dễ thương ấy, không phải kiểu bạn trai dễ thương.

Con bé nhét điện thoại vào túi áo và đi về phía cửa ra.

Một ai đó chạy từ phía sau bỗng dưng va vào nó.

Sách vở trên tay người kia văng ra khỏi tay và rơi lộn xộn dưới đất.

“Xin lỗi, thật sự xin lỗi.” người kia rối rít và cúi xuống nhặt đồ, mái tóc đen dài che hai bên mặt.

America không bận tâm lắm. Nó cúi xuống thu dọn đồ giúp.

“Lần sau nhớ nhìn đường cẩn thận đấy.” nó nói.

“À ừ, thật sự xin lỗi.” người kia cuống cuồng nhặt đồ và cả hai cùng với tay nhặt một quyển tập. Tay họ chạm vào nhau và người kia ngước lên nhìn America.

Con bé thấy người kia bỗng ngưng mọi cử động lại, liền theo phản xạ ngước mặt lên nhìn. Nó khẽ chớp mắt. Đoạn con bé cầm lấy quyển tập và đứng thẳng người lên.

“Của cậu này.” nó nói và nhếch miệng cười.

Có phải má người kia hơi hồng lên?

“Cảm ơn. Và xin lỗi.” cô gái tóc đen nói, lấy tay vén một bên tóc lên. America thích hành động đấy. Cả hai đứng đơ ra vài giây.

“Không phải cậu đang vội à?” nó nhắc nhở.

Cô gái chợt nhớ ra và nhìn đồng hồ.

“Chết tiệt!” cô nói và xốc lại đống tập vở trên tay. “Xin lỗi, tớ có việc bận bây giờ. Rất xin lỗi vì va vào cậu.”

“Không sao.”

“Vậy tớ đi trước.” cô gái vội vã bỏ đi. America nhìn theo và nhướn lông mày lên khi cô lại quay trở lại với bộ dạng vội vã. Cô gái trông thực sự rất dễ thương với vẻ bừa bộn kì lạ ấy.

“À ờ, tớ tự hỏi… cậu biết đấy… nếu cậu rảnh và muốn đi uống cà-phê hay gì đấy… như một lời tạ lỗi… à tớ đang nói gì vậy nhỉ, cậu có thể không thích cà-phê và à…”

“Thứ Sáu này thì sao?” America ngắt lời.

“Tuyệt. Thứ Sáu lúc …”

“Tan học.”

“Phải rồi, tan học.” cô gái gật gật đầu và khẽ cắn môi dưới. America thích luôn cả hành động ấy.

Cả hai đứng im lặng vài giây trước khi America lên tiếng.

“America.”

Cô gái hơi nhíu mày.

“Nước Mĩ làm sao?”

Con bé đảo mắt.

“Hài đấy. Tớ là America Chavez, cứ gọi là America.”

“Oh. Xin lỗi. Tớ thích tên cậu.” cô nhận xét. “Tớ là Katherine Bishop. Hay Kate cho gọn.”

“Vậy tớ sẽ đợi cậu ở cổng trường vào thứ Sáu nhé, Kate.”

“Ừ.” Kate mỉm cười. Cả hai lại đứng đơ ra vài giây trước khi America chỉ một ngón tay vào cô gái.

“Cậu đang vội, nhớ chứ?”

Cô mở miệng ra định nói và lại ngậm lại.

“Ôi trời, mẹ nó.” Kate lầm bầm rủa và quay người bỏ đi. Cô gái vẫy tay với America.

America nhìn theo Kate và nhận ra cô lại quay trở lại vội vàng như lúc nãy. Lại quên gì nữa à?

“Đây là số của tớ.” Kate nói và lôi bút ra viết vội vào tờ giấy note, đưa cho con bé. Sau đó cô lại vội vàng bỏ đi sau khi mỉm cười ngại ngùng.

Đáng yêu.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Một tuần đi học trôi qua.

America cho rằng việc thay đổi trường mới cũng không tệ lắm.

Nó được thầy giáo khen với đề tài khoa học của mình (mà trong đó Peter đã tỏ ra rất có ích và giúp con bé ), nhận ra hamburger ở trường khá ngon, dần nói chuyện nhiều hơn với mọi người và có một buổi hẹn khá vui với Kate. Và sẽ có thêm nhiều buổi hẹn khác nữa.

Hơn tất cả, hôm nay có lẽ là ngày nó cảm thấy tâm tình dễ chịu nhất.

Thế nên nó quyết định nhặt một người đàn ông nằm gần bờ hồ về nhà.

…

Ừ, nó nhặt về một người đàn ông.

Peter chớp chớp mắt nhìn người đàn ông đang bất tỉnh, bị cô gái túm cổ lôi về.

Chàng trai đưa tay dụi dụi mắt. Có lẽ cậu cần một viên aspirin, hoặc một con dao. Cậu bỗng cảm thấy một sự thúc ép mãnh liệt, nói rằng cậu cần cầm con dao lên và đâm vào mắt mình.

“Cái gì đây?” cậu hỏi và khẽ nhăn mặt.

“Anh phải hỏi là ‘ai đây’ chứ? Anh ta là con người.” con bé nhún vai.

“Cho dù là em moi anh ta ra từ đống nào đi nữa thì làm ơn hãy mang anh ta trả về chỗ cũ.” Peter xoa xoa thái dương.

Loki nghe thấy tiếng nói chuyện dưới nhà và đoán rằng America đã về. Hắn đi xuống, muốn nói với cô gái rằng hắn thích ăn lasagna và rằng cô gái hãy nấu món đó cho bữa tối.

Hắn dừng ở cuối chân cầu thang khi nhìn thấy America đang túm cổ áo phía sau của một người như thể cầm túi đi siêu thị, và đầu người kia ngoẹo một bên vì anh ta đang bất tỉnh.

Cả Peter lẫn America nhìn về phía hắn.

Loki nhìn hai người, và lại chuyển qua nhìn vào người trên tay America.

Họ cứ đứng như thế cho đến khi Loki khẽ nghiêng đầu qua một bên và nói.

“Người kia cần phải tắm.”

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Peter xắn tay áo qua khuỷu tay và vất vả gội đầu cho người đàn ông mà America nhặt về. Cậu đã rất ngạc nhiên khi cởi áo anh ta ra và nhận thấy cánh tay kim loại và gương mặt không thể thân quen hơn của người nọ. Đó là Winter Soldier. Đó là James “Tôi giết cậu nếu cậu chọc tôi điên” Bucky Barnes. Trong số những người con bé nhặt về được, America đã nhặt về một sát thủ .

Đó là một rắc rối khác mà ngạc nhiên rằng, lần này không phải do Peter trực tiếp rước vào người.

Bucky vẫn bất tỉnh,  nên Peter để người đàn ông  ngồi trong bồn tắm, lưng dựa vào thành bồn và nhẹ nhàng tắm rửa sạch sẽ cho anh ta vì có vẻ như đã một thời gian rồi anh ta chưa thay đồ. Cậu cố gắng để ý từng thay đổi nhỏ nhất của người đàn ông, tránh việc xui xẻo bị bóp cổ bằng cánh tay kim loại sáng loáng kia.

“Trong đấy ổn chứ? Cứ la lên và em sẽ vào cứu anh.” giọng America vang lên từ bên ngoài phòng tắm.

“Nếu em nhận thấy việc tắm cho một người có thể giết mình bất cứ lúc nào là ổn thì, ừ, anh cực kì ổn.” Peter làu bàu trong miệng nhưng vẫn đủ để cô gái ngoài cửa nghe thấy.

“Anh có thể vứt anh ta ở ngoài cửa nhà ngay từ đầu mà.” con bé nói. Nó không cần phải nài nỉ nhiều để Peter cho phép Bucky ở lại và thậm chí còn chăm sóc cho anh ta. Cô gái biết thừa cậu là kiểu người gặp khó khăn trong việc không cảm thấy có trách nhiệm với tất cả mọi người.

“Em có thể vứt anh ta ở nơi quái nào đó anh ta đang nằm ngay từ đầu mà.” Peter nhại giọng con bé đầy mỉa mai.

“Này, anh có thể nhặt mèo về khi anh thích còn em thì lại không à?” America nói, khoanh tay trước ngực và bĩu môi dù con bé biết chàng trai không thể thấy được.

Peter đảo mắt.

“Mèo và người là hai phạm trù khác nhau. Người ta không nhặt người về nuôi và cho anh ta ăn hột mèo vào mỗi bữa ăn.”

“Anh có thể cho anh ta ăn hột mèo để tiết kiệm.” America nhếch miệng.

Peter không thể tin được mình lại dành thời gian ra để cãi lý với con bé thay vì tập trung vào quả bom nổ chậm mà cậu đang kì cọ.

Cuối cùng chàng trai cũng xong và lấy đồ của mình cho Bucky mặc. Vì đồ của Peter nhỏ hơn so với cỡ của người đàn ông nên phần bụng của anh ta lộ ra và cái quần dài ngắn lên lưng chừng bắp chân.

America cố không cười. Dù vậy con bé vẫn nhận một cái lườm từ Peter khi chàng trai giao Bucky cho con bé để nó mang anh ta lên phòng.

Loki ngồi vắt chân nhâm nhi trà và đọc sách dưới phòng ăn khi Peter đi vào, người ướt vì lôi Bucky ra khỏi bồn tắm.

“Cậu cần đi tắm đi.” hắn nhận xét khi nhìn chàng trai qua tách trà đang uống.

Peter không trả lời. Cậu chỉ ngồi phịch xuống ghế, quá mệt để đáp trả.

“Thứ đó sẽ ở lại đây sao?” hắn hỏi sau một lúc im lặng, không quá tò mò nhưng cũng đủ để thể hiện hắn đang quan tâm đến vấn đề.

Peter ngồi thừ ra nhìn về phía cửa bếp. Mãi một lúc sau cậu mới khẽ gật. Chàng trai không thích cái cách Loki gọi Bucky, nhưng cậu vẫn chưa muốn tiêu tốn thêm năng lượng vào việc giao tiếp.

“Chà, đừng làm phiền giấc ngủ của tôi nếu giữa đêm cậu bị hắn moi ruột bằng bàn tay kim loại đó đấy.” hắn nói với giọng điệu thản nhiên và quay về với cuốn sách, cứ như thể hắn thật sự không quan tâm nếu chàng trai bị giết khi đang ngủ.

Thật ra hắn không quan tâm.

…

Có lẽ vậy.

“Peter này.” giọng America kéo Peter về với thực tại. Loki quay qua nhìn con bé, toan nói với nó hắn muốn ăn lasagna nếu con bé hỏi về bữa tối.

Cả hai hơi mở to mắt khi nhìn thấy người đứng sau lưng America.

Bucky đang giữ hai tay của cô gái sau lưng và nhìn về phía hai người, bàn tay kim loại khẽ siết nhẹ quanh gáy con bé. Mặt America không có vẻ hoảng sợ, nó giống như là bối rối hơn. Cả hai không động đậy cho đến khi Loki khẽ nhướn lông mày và hỏi.

“Sao cô không đấm hắn đi? Chờ ra lệnh nữa sao?”

“Câu hỏi hay đấy.” Peter làm vẻ mặt đồng ý với Loki và nhận cái gật đầu cảm ơn về lời khen ngợi từ vị thần .

America khẽ đảo mắt.

“ _Nhưng em nhặt anh ta về mà_. _Anh không thể làm hại thứ anh mang về được_.” con bé bỗng nói bằng tiếng Tây Ban Nha.

“ _Anh ta không phải mèo hoang_.” Peter trả lời bằng tiếng Tây Ban Nha, hiểu rằng con bé không muốn Bucky hiểu được. Cậu nhìn con bé như thể nó có vấn đề nghiêm trọng với việc phân biệt giữa người và động vật.

“ _Anh ta không muốn làm hại em, anh ta chỉ đang hoảng sợ thôi_.” con bé nói.

“Cậu Barnes, cậu sẽ không phiền buông cô gái ra chứ?” Loki chợt nói với chất giọng lịch sự của mình. America hơi ngạc nhiên trước việc hắn chủ động cứu cô gái. “Tôi cần người nấu bữa tối.” … Hoặc không.

Bucky khẽ cau mày. Anh ta nhìn dò xét về phía hai người đàn ông đối diện, nhận thấy không có ý định tấn công hiện lên trên mặt họ. Các cơ bắp của họ cũng hoàn toàn thả lỏng, và nhịp thở khá đều đặn. Anh ta chuyển ánh nhìn qua con tin trong tay. Cô gái có vẻ lúng túng chưa biết làm gì.

“Cậu Barnes, sao cậu không ngồi xuống và chờ bữa tối nhỉ? Tôi đoán là cậu khá đói rồi đấy.” Loki nhếch miệng cười và đặt cuốn sách xuống, đan hai tay vào nhau và hướng toàn bộ sự chú ý của mình về người đàn ông đang có dấu hiệu thư giãn hơn.

Bucky nhìn hắn ta. Các ngón tay quanh cổ America lỏng dần ra.

“Peter, hãy đi lấy vài món nhẹ cho cậu Barnes đây trong khi chờ bữa tối chứ nhỉ?” Loki tiếp tục nói và hơi dời ánh nhìn về chàng trai tóc nâu. Hắn hành động cứ như thể mình là chủ nhà vậy, và điều đấy khiến America đảo mắt.

“Tôi …” Peter hơi ngập ngừng , thật sự không biết vị thần nghịch ngợm đang toan tính gì. Cho dù hắn đang muốn làm gì đi nữa, thì tốt nhất hắn hãy cứ tiếp tục đi vì cậu nhận thấy vai của Bucky đang dần thả lỏng.

Loki đứng lên từ từ và Bucky khẽ giật mình, trở lại trạng thái phòng thủ và dồn mọi giác quan vào người kia.

Vị thần tiến lại gần người đàn ông, từng cử động đều tự nhiên và tự chủ. Hắn biết mình đang làm gì, và hắn biết mình có thể làm dịu con người này, thậm chí hắn có thể chơi đùa một chút với tâm trí người kia. Nhưng chưa phải lúc này.

“Peter, món nhẹ và trà cho vị khách đâu nhỉ?” Loki nhắc, vẫn nhìn vào mặt Bucky và khẽ mỉm cười. Người đàn ông chợt nhận ra bàn tay của hắn đã ở trên vai mình từ khi nào. Từng ngón tay thon dài của hắn khẽ bấu nhẹ vào vai và trượt dần xuống bả vai anh, còn bàn tay kia khẽ nắm lấy cổ tay của cánh tay kim loại, nhẹ nhàng và bình tĩnh kéo nó ra khỏi cổ America.

Peter khẽ rùng mình.

Cái khiến cậu sợ bây giờ chính là việc chàng trai chợt nhận ra mình đang ở chung phòng với hai kẻ nguy hiểm hàng đầu trong danh sách truy nã.

Một bậc thầy tâm trí và một sát thủ luôn trong trạng thái bất ổn.

Nhưng chàng trai không muốn nghĩ về nó lúc này. Cái cậu cần làm bây giờ là làm cho người đàn ông tóc nâu dịu lại. Cậu đứng dậy đi tìm bình trà và ít trà nhài – trà nhài có tác dụng an thần, sau đó cắt một miếng bánh dâu mà America làm hôm qua trong khi chờ trà ngấm.

Loki vẫn giữ nụ cười của mình, nửa ép buộc nửa dịu dàng ấn Bucky ngồi xuống bàn.

“America, đi làm bữa tối đi.” hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn cô gái với nụ cười khiêu khích. Hắn biết đây là một cơ hội tốt để sai khiến con bé vì thường ngày nó vốn là đứa cứng đầu, và vị thần không muốn bỏ lỡ điều ấy.

Con bé khẽ liếc hắn và hừ mũi. Nó cố tình nghiêng người ghé tai hắn mà thì thầm vào. “Không ai có thể ra lệnh cho America cả, cưng ơi. Ngày mai anh sẽ hối hận đấy.” Nói đoạn con bé quay người, mở tủ lạnh tìm nguyên liệu nấu bữa tối.

Loki khẽ đảo mắt. Hắn để ý thấy Bucky đã hạ rào chắn của mình xuống và chỗ nhăn giữa hai chân mày anh ta dần giãn ra khi Peter đặt đĩa bánh xuống và rót cho anh ta tách trà.

Chàng trai cho thêm ít đường vào và rót thêm cả chút sữa – điều này làm Loki hơi khó chịu. Kiểu người quái nào lại uống trà nhài với sữa chứ?!

Thế nhưng có vẻ người quái nào đấy lại là Bucky. Anh ta uống nó và nét mặt lại giãn ra thêm một chút.

Peter cố kìm lại để không thở dài. Đây sẽ là bữa tối kinh khủng nhất cậu từng có trong cuộc đời mình.

 

 

= = = = =


	5. My first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first kiss comes a little like this *kiss kiss*  
> =]]]]]]]]]]]

**CHAP 5**

 

 

“Chào buổi sáng.” Peter lầm bầm trong miệng và ngáp một cái, tay đưa lên vuốt qua mái tóc vốn đã bù xù của mình. Chàng trai bước vào bếp và chợt dừng lại khi nhận ra America đang cột tóc cho Bucky. Và người đàn ông có vẻ không khó chịu mấy trước việc đấy.

“America, em đang làm gì vậy?” Peter hỏi sau một lúc nhìn chằm chằm vào người đang ăn pancake một cách từ tốn với America đứng sau lưng cột tóc anh ta thành đuôi ngựa.

“Em nhận ra tóc dài khá vướng víu, nên sau khi cột tóc mình lên thì tiện thể em cột cả cho Bucky luôn.”

Thật sao? Giờ thì con bé còn gọi anh ta là “Bucky”, cứ như thể nó không sợ người đàn ông bị làm phiền sẽ túm cổ nó bẻ ngược ra sau vậy. Phải nói bao nhiêu lần con bé mới hiểu rằng nó đã mang về một con người chứ?

Peter khẽ thở ra và lắc lắc đầu, rũ mọi lo âu ra khỏi tâm trí, tiến đến ngồi trên bàn đối diện với Bucky.

America lấy cho chàng trai một đĩa pancake và rưới siro lên, đặt nó trước mặt cậu cùng cốc nước cam. Con bé ngồi trở lại ghế và ăn đĩa của mình, xem như không khí căng thẳng trong phòng hoàn toàn không hiện hữu.

“Anh Barnes …” Peter mở lời. “Anh có nhớ mình là ai không?”

Chàng trai biết người đàn ông bị mất trí nhớ, và cậu muốn biết hiện giờ anh ta là Winter Soldier hay James Barnes. Mong là vế sau.

Bucky ngồi im lặng một lúc và tiếp tục từ tốn ăn phần ăn của mình.

“James Buchanan Barnes. Winter Soldier. Bạn thời thơ ấu của Steve Rogers, phục vụ cho quân đội Mỹ vào Thế chiến II. Sau đó trong một tai nạn bị mất trí nhớ và tay trái, trở thành sát thủ cho Soviet.” anh ta bỗng nói như học thuộc lòng . “Đó là tóm tắt cho những gì tôi tìm được trong thư viện thành phố.”

Peter khẽ gật đầu.

“Làm thế nào anh lại đến đây được? Tại sao anh lại nằm ở bờ hồ?” Peter tiếp tục đặt câu hỏi, không chắc mình có nên làm vậy hay không. Chàng trai không muốn khiến người đàn ông cảm thấy bị tra khảo.

“Tôi không nhớ.” Bucky trả lời đơn giản. Giọng anh ta trầm và khàn, như thể khẽ vang lên ngay từ lúc từng thanh âm phát ra. Nó không chứa đựng sự khó chịu hay bực tức. Nó chỉ có chút lạc lõng .

Giọng người đàn ông làm cậu nhớ đến giọng của mình những tuần đầu sau sự ra đi của Bác Ben.

Peter lại khẽ gật.

Chàng trai ăn một miếng bánh và để ý người đàn ông đang nhìn cậu.

“Cậu sẽ giao tôi cho đám người đó chứ?” anh ta chợt hỏi. Peter nhận ra “đám người đó” mà Bucky nói đến có ý chỉ S.H.I.E.L.D.

Peter hơi suy nghĩ một chút. Một phần nào đó cậu muốn la lên rằng cậu muốn anh ta đi đi, vì Chúa, nhưng một phần nhỏ khác lại nói rằng người này cần một chỗ trú ẩn. Một mái nhà.

Peter nhớ về lần đầu nhìn vào đôi mắt Loki khi hắn ta nói “Tôi mất hết sức mạnh rồi”. Và rồi giọng nói của Bucky khi anh ta nói “Cậu sẽ giao tôi cho đám người đó chứ?” vang lên trong đầu cậu.

Họ cứ như thể hỏi ý kiến cậu vậy, trong khi thật sự, cả hai đều có thể dùng sức mạnh của mình để ép buộc cậu, đe dọa cậu, hoặc đơn giản là hơn giết chết cậu.

Tại sao?

Peter nhìn qua phía America. Con bé im lặng hơn hẳn thường ngày và tập trung vào ly nước cam cũng như đĩa bánh của mình. Ánh mắt của nó bắt gặp Peter, và nó chợt mỉm cười. Nụ cười xoa dịu nhất, thấu hiểu nhất mà con bé có thể.

Peter trầm ngâm nhìn nó, nhìn Bucky, và nhìn xuống dưới bàn tay đầy mồ hôi từ lúc nào của mình.

Chàng trai chợt mỉm cười. America nói đúng, con bé nói đúng.

“Không, tôi sẽ không giao anh cho bất cứ ai cả nếu anh không muốn.”

Bucky nhìn cậu.

“Vậy …” anh ta nói.

“Vậy …” Peter khẽ hít vào một hơi. “Anh có muốn ở lại đây chứ?”

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Ngày thứ hai của tuần thứ hai sau khi Bucky trở thành thành viên thứ tư trong nhà.

Mọi chuyện … đều ổn?

Peter không chắc lắm.

Bucky rất ít nói. Anh ta thường hành động nhiều hơn. Như gật và lắc khi Peter đặt câu hỏi, hay bỗng dưng xuất hiện sau lưng America và giúp con bé với thùng đồ nặng trịch. Không phải America không bưng được, nhưng con bé vẫn để cho người đàn ông làm giúp. Có lẽ anh ta muốn cảm thấy mình có ích.

Loki thi thoảng ngồi ở ghế mây ngoài vườn với Bucky và đàn mèo dưới chân.

Họ cứ ngồi thế và im lặng nhìn quang cảnh, không nói một lời nào. Loki khá dễ chịu với sự hiện diện của người đàn ông, vì Bucky luôn trầm tĩnh. Đôi khi Loki cũng bắt chuyện, hỏi về việc anh ta nghĩ sao về vị chủ nhà, mà theo lời hắn nói: “Luôn nhặt bất cứ thứ gì nhúc nhích về nuôi”. Bucky không biết phải trả lời thế nào. Anh ta thấy Peter rất tốt bụng, hào phóng kể cả khi cậu ta không có gì đáng giá ngoài căn nhà này. Peter đôi khi cũng đáng mến, nhất là khi cậu ta cười, hay khi cậu ta giúp Bucky dán giấy dán tường trong phòng mình. Cả khi cậu dẫn anh ta vào căn phòng và nói nó hơi nhỏ, nhưng thật ra người đàn ông muốn nói nó là căn phòng tuyệt nhất anh ta từng thấy.

Mọi thứ ở chàng trai đều khiến Bucky cảm thấy an toàn.

Và anh ta chắc Loki cũng cảm thấy điều đó.

Vì thế họ cảm thấy việc giúp đỡ chàng trai khi cần thiết là cách tốt nhất để đền đáp, hoặc chí ít là giúp cho tay chân không teo lại vì ở nhà suốt ngày.

Peter dần quen với sự im lặng của người đàn ông và những cử chỉ cho thấy anh ta muốn giúp mỗi khi cậu đang làm việc nhà.

Chàng trai thấy vui khi cuối cùng chỗ dột trên mái cũng được sửa, nhờ có Bucky.

Anh ta cũng giúp Peter với vườn rau nho nhỏ của cậu. Peter quyết định mở rộng vườn rau ra và trồng thêm một số loại rau phù hợp với khí hậu mùa đông sắp tới.

Nhắc đến mùa đông, có lẽ đến lúc để dành tiền để mua sắm cho mùa lễ rồi.

Peter thở dài khi nghĩ đến những dự án ở trường và công việc chụp hình tự sướng, nhầm, hình Spider-man ở toàn soạn báo, và cả công việc với Tony. Đó là chưa nhắc đến chuyện làm anh hàng xóm tốt bụng Spider-man. Mùa lễ càng đến gần thì tội phạm càng hoạt động hăng hái.

Peter cứ quay mòng mòng suốt mấy tuần lễ, và hiếm khi cậu có ở nhà. Kể cả đêm, và Loki lẫn America đều xem chuyện đó là bình thường,  ngoại trừ Bucky. Cậu vẫn chưa cho anh ta biết mình là ai.

Bucky có một lần gõ cửa phòng cậu để hỏi xem chàng trai có muốn America làm bánh quy và bỏ sẵn vào lọ không, nhưng vì không thấy cậu trả lời, anh ta thử xoay tay nắm cửa và nhận ra nó không khóa.

Anh ta thử nhìn vào xem, và thấy rằng Peter không có trong phòng.

Những ngày sau người đàn ông luôn nhìn Peter bằng ánh mắt kì lạ khi thấy quầng thâm dưới mắt chàng trai, hay cái cách cậu ta ngủ gật trên bàn ăn.

Peter ngủ gật trên bàn ăn.

Anh ta không hỏi Peter đã làm gì, đi đâu vào mỗi tối. Người đàn ông cố gắng để ý Peter từng chút một, xem liệu mình có thể giúp gì nếu chàng trai đột ngột đổ bệnh hay lại ụp mặt vào đĩa mì khi đang ăn nữa.

Peter biết Bucky vẫn hay nhìn mình, vì cái cảm giác nhồn nhột sau gáy làm cậu hơi khó chịu.

“Anh muốn mua gì sao Bucky?” chàng trai hỏi trong một lần cả hai dọn nhà kho để cho đồ không cần thiết vào.

Bucky nhìn cậu và khẽ lắc đầu, quay lại với công việc.

Peter nghiêng đầu cố gắng nhìn vào mặt người đàn ông. “Thật không?”

Bucky gật đầu.

Peter đứng thẳng người lại, chùi tay vào cái khăn lau, lông mày hơi nhướn lên. “Vậy vì cái gì anh cứ không ngừng nhìn tôi mấy ngày nay vậy?”

“Cậu … trông mệt mỏi.” người đàn ông nói sau một lúc im lặng. Bucky vẫn tiếp tục làm việc và để ý thấy cái đinh trên tường sắp bung ra. Anh ta đóng nó lại.

Peter cố gắng không để ý việc người đàn ông vừa đóng đinh bằng tay không. Cậu gãi nhẹ gò má. “Dạo này tôi hơi bận. Công việc khá nhiều.”

“Đừng cố quá.” anh ta nói.

Peter nhìn Bucky. Có phải anh ta đang quan tâm đến sức khỏe cậu?

“Cảm ơn.” Peter nói và mỉm cười, thấy cái gật đầu rất nhẹ của Bucky. Cả hai quay trở lại với công việc của mình.

Vì một lý do nào đó, Peter nhận thấy mình có thêm động lực làm việc.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Một ngày bình thường như bao ngày khác.

Peter ngồi xem TV ở phòng khách. Công việc của cậu đang dần bớt lại vì chàng trai đã cố gắng hết sức để hoàn thành chúng trước lễ. Thời gian trôi qua nhanh chóng, mới chớp mắt mà chỉ còn một tuần nữa là Giáng Sinh. Tony đã gạt công việc qua một bên và đi du lịch với Steve, nhờ đó Peter bớt được một đống việc đau đầu. Dù vậy thì bỏ đi chơi như vậy cũng thật vô trách nhiệm. Nhưng ta đang nói về Tony Stark, nên cũng không lạ lắm.

Peter quyết định ném đống ảnh Spider-man vào mặt J.J và nghỉ việc ở tòa soạn sau khi ông ta gào lên với cậu về việc mặc kệ cậu có bận với trường học hay không, ông ta chỉ cần cậu lê mông đi chụp Spider-man khi ông ta gọi. Chà, Spider-man cũng đã đủ tiền để không phải chụp hình tự sướng kiếm chác nữa. Cảm ơn.

Và cứ như thế, Peter dần ngủ đủ tám tiếng một ngày và có cả thời gian ngồi chơi. Như hôm nay chẳng hạn.

America đi học về.

“Hannibal hả?” con bé hỏi khi thấy chàng trai đang dán mắt vào TV với cốc sữa trên tay.

“Ờ hớ.” cậu nói và uống một ngụm sữa. “Trường học hôm nay thế nào?”

“Anh đâu có quan tâm trường học của em thế nào, đúng không?” con bé nói sau khi nhìn chằm chằm vào chàng trai đang mải xem TV.

“Ừ.” Peter gật đầu. “Nhưng anh sẽ nghe và tỏ ra quan tâm nếu em muốn.”

America nhìn cậu.

Peter lại đưa cốc sữa lên gần miệng để uống.

“Hôm nay em đã hôn Kate.” America nói khi thấy chàng trai đã uống sữa vào. Nó làm vậy vì biết cậu sẽ phun ra ngay sau đó.

“K-K-Kate?! Kate nào?! Bằng tuổi em á?! Nó sống gần đây không?! Làm thế nào mà em…em…” chàng trai đặt ra một đống câu hỏi và lấy tay lau miệng.

America chỉ cười và bỏ đi, vẫy vẫy tay ra sau lưng.

“Em đi lên phòng đây.”

“Khoan đã!” Peter gọi với theo và khẽ nhăn mặt khi thấy sữa văng khắp nơi.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Em gái tôi thích con gái.” Spider-man nói và khiến Deadpool ho sặc sụa. Chàng trai đưa tay vỗ lưng hắn để miếng taco trôi xuống.

“Cậu có em gái à?” hắn hỏi.

“Đó là cái anh quan tâm sao?” Peter nhướn lông mày.

“Tất nhiên rồi! Nếu muốn thành bạn trai một người, cậu cần phải có được cảm tình của em gái người đó! Đó là qui tắc cơ bản đấy, anh bạn.” hắn nói.

Peter khẽ gật đầu đồng ý. Chàng trai chợt cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng lắm trong câu nói của gã lính.

“Anh vừa mới nói anh muốn làm bạn trai tôi?” cậu hỏi, cau mày nhìn hắn.

“Duh.” hắn nhún vai, như thể chứng minh rằng Peter không bị lãng tai.

Mặt Peter hơi đỏ lên một chút. Deadpool luôn có những kiểu tán tỉnh rất thẳng thắn, và hắn luôn cho thấy xu hướng tính dục của bản thân là hướng về cả hai phái. Điều đó làm Peter thấy không biết phải phản ứng như thế nào. Cậu không biết bản chất của hắn là thích ve vãn đùa giỡn, hay thực sự hắn đang tán tỉnh. Cậu không biết hắn đối xử tốt với cậu, hay đang lôi kéo cậu vào cái bẫy ảo giác và một ngày nào đó đem đầu cậu rao bán. Cậu không biết, nhưng có một điều cậu biết rất rõ.

Spider-man đã từ lúc nào thấy sự có mặt của Deadpool là điều tất yếu.

Chàng trai khẽ hắng giọng, cố không thể hiện sự bối rối của mình qua giọng nói.

“Cô bé không hẳn là em gái tôi. Chỉ là con của một người quen thôi. Nhưng không biết sao tôi lại thích gọi con bé là … em gái. Cứ như thể nó đem lại cho tôi cảm giác có người thân bên cạnh.” Peter đổi hướng chủ đề, quay trở lại với America.

Deadpool gật đầu.

“Tôi hiểu. Tôi đã từng xem một cái bít tất là vợ, và nó thật sự đem lại cảm giác được yêu thương.”

Peter nhìn hắn bằng ánh mắt quan ngại và khẽ cười. “Anh thật sự có vấn đề về tâm lý đấy.”

Deadpool cười. Giọng hắn không có vẻ gì là bị làm cho mếch lòng, thậm chí có chút vui vẻ. “Tôi đồng ý.”

“Vậy, về vụ con bé thích con gái. Nó nói với cậu?” hắn nói sau một lúc im lặng ăn taco.

Peter lắc đầu. “Không, không hẳn.”

“Không hẳn?”

Chàng trai nhún vai. “Con bé nói nó hôn bạn của nó khi tôi hỏi về việc học hành ở trường. Sau đó nó cười và bỏ đi và hành động như thể chẳng có gì xảy ra.”

Deadpool khúc khích. “Tôi không biết con bé như thế nào, nhưng nó chắc chắn là một cô gái thú vị đấy.”

Peter cười và gật đầu.

“Cậu kì thị đồng tính hay sao?” hắn hỏi, bỗng dưng có chút nghiêm túc. Chàng trai để ý thấy hắn khẽ hít vào một hơi. Deadpool đang lo lắng.

“Không. Thật ra tôi nghĩ mình là bisexual.” Peter nhún vai.

“Cậu nghĩ?”

“Tôi có thể khá thích cặp mông của anh đấy.” chàng trai nhếch miệng.

…

Deadpool im lặng.

Hoàn toàn im lặng.

Cứ như thể hắn bị mất kết nối ở đâu đó trong đầu vậy.

 

{Có phải…}

[…Spidey vừa mới…]

{…vừa mới…}

[…NÓI RẰNG CẬU TA THÍCH CẶP MÔNG CỦA CHÚNG TA ?!]

 

“Chỉ có của tao thôi .” Deadpool nhắc nhở .

 

{Sao cũng được .}

[Không liên quan nhưng không phải đây là lần đầu chúng ta xuất hiện ở đây ư ?]

{Tác giả xấu tính .}

[Thô lỗ .]

{Mất lịch sự .}

[Hoàn toàn không có sự dạy dỗ phù hợp .]

{Nhỏ nhen .}

[Ngực lép .]

{…Ngực lép ?}

[Ngực lép .]

{Chúng ta có thể làm thế này cả ngày .}

 

“-pool! Deadpool! Trở về Trái đất nào Deadpool!” Spider-man búng búng ngón tay trước mặt gã lính khi nhận thấy hắn bị đả kích.

Deadpool lắc lắc đầu và nhìn chàng trai chằm chằm.

“Có phải cậu vừa mới … tán tỉnh tôi?” hắn hỏi.

“Oops, bị phát hiện rồi.” Peter đưa tay lên che miệng. “Ha-ha, không.”

Hắn nhìn cậu và đưa tay lên nhéo má chàng trai.

“Ấy đau! Anh làm gì vậy!” Peter nắm lấy cổ tay hắn kéo ra nhưng Deadpool càng nhéo đau hơn.

“Ngươi là ai! Ngươi không phải Spidey! Spidey không đem tán tỉnh ra làm trò đùa!” hắn hét lên và đè chàng trai ra, vẫn cố gắng nhéo thật mạnh.

Cả hai vật lộn trên mái nhà và Peter lấy chân làm bàn đạp, cố đạp gã lính ra.

“Vớ vẩn! Tôi là Spider-man!”

“Dối trá!”

“Không có!”

“Ngươi đã ăn Spidey rồi phải không! Nói đi! Ngươi đã ăn cậu ta rồi phải không!”

“Anh coi quá nhiều Hannibal rồi đấy! Tôi là Spider-man!”

“Ngươi nói ngươi thích mông ta, ngươi muốn làm thăn mông áp chảo phải không?! Đồ man rợ!”

Peter cười khúc khích khi cuộc vật lộn để nhéo má cậu trở thành cuộc đô vật trên nền đất.

“Tôi thua, tôi thua, tôi đã ăn Spider-man của anh rồi!” cậu cười và đưa tay lên chặn tay Deadpool lại.

Hắn nắm lấy hai cổ tay cậu và cắn.

“Đồ kinh khủng! Ta sẽ ăn ngươi báo thù cho cậu ấy!” gã lính vẫn rất nhập tâm và cắn thật mạnh vào ngón tay chàng trai.

Peter khẽ kêu lên.

Deadpool ngừng ngay lại khi nghe âm thanh ấy.

Trước khi Peter kịp nhận ra mình vừa làm gì, ánh mắt cả hai gặp nhau. À thật ra qua một lớp mặt nạ thì ai biết được hắn có đang nhìn cậu không, nhưng Peter cảm nhận được điều ấy.

Deadpool nhận ra hắn đang ở trên người Spider-man, và chàng trai nằm dưới với một tay bị hắn giữ, một tay chống trên nền đất. Mặt họ bỗng dưng chỉ còn cách nhau một đoạn ngắn.

Peter nghe thấy tiếng tim mình đập mạnh bạo trong lồng ngực. Cậu thậm chí còn không dám thở mạnh.

Gã lính khẽ nuốt nước miếng, quả táo ở cổ hắn kéo lên và xuống. Peter không biết được điều đó lại thu hút đến vậy.

Chàng trai không biết nói gì, và cậu quyết định mở miệng ra nói điều gì đấy thông minh.

“Ờ …”

Thông minh thật.

Deadpool đột ngột đưa một tay lên. Ngón tay của hắn miết nhẹ ở mép mặt nạ chàng trai và móc vào, kéo nó lên.

Peter không hiểu sao mình lại để yên cho hắn làm vậy.

Gã lính kéo mặt nạ cậu lên đến mũi và kéo mặt nạ hắn lên.

“Bác sĩ Lecter, tôi nghĩ mình có vấn đề rồi.” hắn thì thầm và ghé lại gần, khói thoát ra từ miệng hắn do khí trời lạnh.

“Vấn đề gì?” chàng trai thậm chí không ý thức được mình đang nói gì. Đầu cậu điên đảo khi mùi hương đặc trưng của người đàn ông phủ lên khắp người cậu, cả cơ thể hắn không còn khoảng cách nào với cậu.

“Tôi nghĩ mình yêu một người mình chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy mặt.” hắn lại thì thầm và môi hắn chạm lên làn môi lạnh của chàng trai.

Môi của Peter mềm và dễ gây nghiện, y như những gì hắn luôn tưởng tượng. Gã lính hôn sâu hơn, luồn lưỡi vào khoang miệng chàng trai, nếm nó, cắn nó, dịu dàng và mạnh bạo cùng lúc.

Đầu Peter trở nên trống rỗng. Tất cả giác quan của cậu đều đổ dồn vào người đàn ông.

Cậu cảm thấy sự thô ráp của làn da trên môi hắn, nhìn thấy từng góc cạnh của người đàn ông gần hơn bao giờ hết qua đôi mắt mờ mịt, ngửi thấy mùi hương của dầu tắm bạc hà và đồ ăn Mexico quyện lẫn trên người hắn, nghe thấy nhịp đập liên hồi trong lồng ngực hắn và nếm thấy vị taco trong miệng hắn.

Peter hoàn toàn bị Deadpool làm cho ngẩn người.

 

 

= = = = =

 

#woo_hoo_sexy_motherfucker


	6. Meet May

 

**CHAP 6**

 

 

Peter ném đĩa frisbe ra xa và Aki chạy đi, cố gắng bắt cái đĩa. Chàng trai cho tay vào túi áo khoác, khẽ mỉm cười khi chú chó chạy về, miệng ngậm món đồ. Cậu cúi xuống xoa đầu nó, lấy cái đĩa ra khỏi miệng chú chó và lại ném ra xa. Chú chó vui vẻ chạy đi. Peter nhìn quanh và tìm được ghế trống, đi lại và ngồi xuống.

Aki bắt được cái đĩa và chạy lại chỗ Peter.

America có hẹn với Kate, Loki và Bucky thì đang mải chơi cờ ở nhà, thế nên Peter quyết định mang chú chó ra công viên chơi. Một ngày Chủ Nhật rảnh rỗi và chàng trai cảm thấy hoàn toàn thư giãn.

Peter cảm thấy thích cuộc sống hiện tại.

Đi học, đi làm, có một ngôi nhà riêng, vật nuôi ngoan ngoãn và một gia đình nhỏ.

Ừ, có lẽ Peter rất muốn America, Loki và Bucky trở thành gia đình của mình. Nhưng cậu không biết họ có cảm thấy như thế hay không. Rồi một ngày họ sẽ phải đi, vì họ chỉ xem nhà cậu như một trạm dừng nhỏ.

Thậm chí sau này, họ còn có thể trở thành kẻ thù của cậu, khiến Peter phải đứng lên và chống lại họ, đối mặt với những người mà cậu từng rất thân thiết.

Peter khẽ thở ra, không khí lạnh bao trùm.

“Cậu làm gì thở dài như ông già vậy?”

Peter giật mình quay ra sau lưng và thấy Loki. Hắn mặc như mọi khi, với áo thun tay dài màu rêu và quần đen, khoác thêm áo khoác thân dài chất vải mềm. Vị thần luôn thu hút và lịch sự với gu thẩm mỹ của mình.

“Anh làm gì ở đây?” Peter nhướn lông mày hỏi. Cậu chợt nhớ ra một việc quan trọng hơn. “ANH làm gì ở đây mà không che mặt vậy?! Gương mặt anh xuất hiện trên khắp các báo và chương trình thời sự đấy!”

Loki nhún vai.

“Bucky cũng vậy kìa.”

Peter quay phắt qua nhìn về phía hắn chỉ, thấy người đàn ông được nhắc đến đang mua hot dog ở một xe đẩy.

“Hai người bị điên à?!” cậu khẽ rít lên.

Loki nhếch miệng. “Yên tâm, tôi đã tạo ra ảo giác bao phủ rồi, không ai nhận ra đâu.”

Peter đảo mắt. Cả hai ngồi im lặng đến khi Bucky tiến tới với ba cái hot dog trong tay. Anh ta đưa cho mỗi người một cái và ngồi xuống cùng họ.

“Anh cũng ăn những thứ như thế này à Loki?” Peter hỏi, có chút mỉa mai.

“Tôi chỉ muốn thử sống như những con người tầm thường cho đến khi tiêu diệt nơi này thôi.” hắn nhún vai.

Peter nhìn hắn. Từ ngày sống cùng với vị thần, chưa một lần nào chàng trai thấy hắn nhắc đến việc khôi phục sức mạnh và tiêu diệt Trái đất. Cậu đã có ý nghĩ rằng hắn sẽ từ bỏ ý định đấy.

Một lần nữa, Peter lại tự chứng minh cho bản thân thấy rằng mọi quyết định của cậu đều sai. Rằng có lẽ lòng tốt của cậu một ngày nào đó sẽ giết chết cậu.

Có lẽ nào lại vậy.

“Vậy Peter, có chuyện gì khiến cậu lo lắng và thở dài vậy?” Loki chợt lên tiếng, cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của chàng trai.

Peter nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh của hắn, đoạn quay đi nhìn về phía Aki đang chạy lăng quăng với những chú chó khác.

“Không có gì quan trọng đâu.”

“Có đấy. Cậu luôn tránh ánh nhìn của người khác khi nói dối.” Bucky chợt nói.

Peter nhìn hai người còn lại với ánh mắt ngạc nhiên. Từ khi nào họ có thể nhìn thấu cậu như vậy?

Chàng trai thấy hai cảm xúc khác nhau đang nhộn nhạo trong bụng. Vì một lý do nào đó, Peter cảm thấy vui khi nhận được sự quan tâm từ hai người vốn rất lạnh lùng này, và đồng thời, sự quan tâm ấy lại làm cậu có chút sợ hãi. Khi họ có thể nhìn thấu tâm trí của cậu, cũng đồng nghĩa với việc họ có thêm cơ hội để chống lại cậu.

Peter khẽ cười nhạo bản thân. Là họ xấu xa từ bản chất, là họ luôn giấu kín những âm mưu tàn độc của mình – hay chính là cậu chưa bao giờ thực sự tin tưởng họ?

“Tôi …”

Cậu muốn tin rằng, đó là do cậu.

“Tôi đang nghĩ về …”

Peter muốn tin như vậy.

“Tôi đang nghĩ về một ngày nào đó mọi người sẽ rời đi, và lúc đó tôi sẽ …chán như thế nào.”

Chàng trai mỉm cười và nhìn vào hai người đàn ông.

Loki nhìn cậu và quay đi, ăn nốt cái hot dog và từ tốn đứng dậy, đem miếng giấy lót đi vứt thùng rác. Bucky dõi mắt theo theo hắn, không muốn nhìn vào ánh mắt của Peter. Nó làm anh ta thấy khó xử.

Loki quay trở lại và ngồi vào chỗ cũ giữa hai người.

Cả ba im lặng nhìn trẻ con chơi đùa và lũ chó chạy loạn cả lên.

Dân cư khu này khá ít, nhưng mỗi chiều Chủ Nhật công viên luôn tràn ngập tiếng cười. Những điều này, tất cả những điều nhỏ bé và bình dị này, chính là lý do níu giữ họ lại.

Từ khi nào, chính Loki cũng muốn gạt bỏ mọi âm mưu qua một bên. Kể cả hắn cũng có lúc mệt mỏi.

Bucky thì lại khác. Anh ta không biết phải đi đâu, anh ta lạc ngay giữa quê hương mình. Người đàn ông cần một thứ gì đó neo giữ mình lại, nói cho anh ta biết anh ta là ai, anh ta đang ở đâu. Thứ đó là ngôi nhà hiện tại.

America ở lại vì con bé cần một lối thoát. Một đáp án.

Cho dù là lý do gì đi nữa, điểm chung của họ đều là cần một mái nhà.

Một mái nhà có Peter Parker và nụ cười của cậu ta.

Cả ba cứ ngồi như vậy cho đến khi America gọi điện cho Peter nói họ về ăn tối.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Peter.” Loki bỗng gọi khi cả ba đi bộ về nhà.

“Sao?” cậu hỏi.

Vị thần nhìn cậu với vẻ mặt không mấy thay đổi. “Nếu cậu cứ tiếp tục không gây phiền phức cho tôi như thế này, tôi sẽ cân nhắc về việc ở đây lâu hơn một chút.”

Peter hơi mở to mắt.

“Tôi …nếu cậu không phiền, tôi cũng muốn ở đây một thời gian dài.” Bucky nói với tông giọng đều đều, tay cho vào túi áo khoác.

Peter nhìn hai người chằm chằm.

Chàng trai khẽ nhếch miệng, đưa tay lên xoa mũi.

 

“Ừ.”

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Spider-man ngồi đung đưa chân trên nóc nhà cao tầng, ngắm nhìn thành phố xinh đẹp của mình.

New York lấp lánh ánh đèn luôn thu hút cậu. Nhưng có lẽ gần đây, cách nhìn của chàng trai về nó đã thay đổi đôi chút.

Có lẽ là do sự vắng mặt của Deadpool.

Deadpool.

Cậu khẽ thở dài khi nhớ đến cái tên ấy.

Sau nụ hôn ướt át lần trước, gã lính lắm điều dường như hoàn toàn biến mất. Bốc khói. Không tồn tại. Không một dấu vết.

Peter khẽ siết tay thành nắm đấm. Là hắn khởi đầu trước, là hắn nói hắn yêu cậu trước, là hắn luôn dở trò tán tỉnh trước. Và sau khi hôn được cậu, gã lính bỏ chạy.

Peter thậm chí còn nghi ngờ rằng hắn đã lợi dụng lúc hôn và cấy cái gì kì lạ vào người cậu, nhưng không. Hắn chỉ đơn giản là hôn cậu và bỏ trốn.

Khốn kiếp.

Hơn cả, cậu nhận ra cậu giận hắn không nhiều bằng cậu giận bản thân. Trong một khoảnh khắc, Peter đã thực sự tin rằng hắn có cảm tình với mình. Trong một khoảnh khắc, cậu muốn hắn không chỉ dừng lại ở nụ hôn ấy.

Nguyền rủa mớ cảm xúc mà hắn đã ném vào cậu.

Peter thả lỏng nắm tay ra.

Có lẽ bản thân cậu mới là người có vấn đề.

Cho dù là M.J, Harry hay Gwen, hay bất cứ ai, cậu đều chưa từng giữ được một mối quan hệ lâu dài. Ít ra thì lần này cậu không phải là nguyên nhân khiến một mối quan hệ đứt giữa chừng.

Không phải Peter không nghĩ đến trường hợp Deadpool đột ngột gặp nạn, và có thể hắn đang cần sự giúp đỡ của cậu, nhưng bản tin sáng đã chứng minh trường hợp đấy không có thực bằng cách đăng hình hắn giải cứu một cô gái có ý định nhảy cầu tự tử.

Peter khá chắc rằng cô ta có lẽ đang cản trở công việc của hắn, vì thế gã lính mới đem cô ta xuống cho đỡ vướng.

Cho dù là vì lý do gì, nếu hắn còn muốn nhìn mặt cậu, Deadpool tốt hơn hết nên có một lời giải thích phù hợp.

Mà chắc gì hắn đã muốn nhìn lại mặt cậu chứ?

Hài ghê.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

{Spidey đã thở dài năm lần.}

[Cậu ta đang buồn?]

{Giận thì đúng hơn.}

[Cậu ta có thể đang nghĩ cách xử thằng bự con khi gặp được nó.]

 

“Bọn mày có biết rằng mỗi khi cái gì đó tốt xảy ra, hai đứa mày sẽ nói là ‘chúng ta’, còn nếu xấu bọn mày sẽ chuyển thành ‘thằng bự con’ không. Tử tế thật.” gã lính lầm bầm.

 

{Ngại ghê, chú hiểu ý bọn anh quá.}

[Về căn bản thì bọn này ở trong đầu chú, thế nên chỉ có mình mày chịu thôi  ahihi.]

 

Deadpool đảo mắt.

 

[Tao vẫn không cho rằng đây là ý hay khi theo chân cậu ta về.]

 

“Chúng ta cần biết nhà cậu ấy.” hắn nói với White và tiếp tục theo Spider-man.

 

{Làm gì? Nhìn cậu ta tắm?}

[Biến thái quá nha Wadey.]

 

“Ờ … làm như bọn mày không thấy ấy. Rõ ràng là cậu ta quá đáng yêu. Chúng ta phải biết nhà cậu ta để gửi hoa đến.” hắn nói.

 

{Gửi hoa cho một thằng con trai.}

[Thông minh lắm, đồ ngu ạ.]

 

Deadpool đảo mắt. “Im đi.”

 

[Tao đề nghị hoa cúc.]

{Thằng điên nào tặng hoa cúc chứ, để cậu ta cắm bàn thờ à?}

 

“Tao không nghĩ nhà Spidey có bàn thờ.” gã lính nói.

 

{Không ai hỏi ý kiến của mày.}

[Hoa cúc.]

{Hoa hồng.}

[Hoa loa kèn.]

{Hoa cẩm tú cầu.}

[Đó là ý tưởng ngu nhất tao từng nghe.]

{Không ai quan tâm mày nói gì đâu.}

 

“Có tao.” hắn nói, giơ một tay lên.

 

[Cảm ơn.]

 

“Không có chi.”

Deadpool cố gắng chạy theo chiếc xe buýt mà chàng trai đang ngồi trên đấy.

Cả hai giọng nói im lặng vài giây. Trước khi White lên tiếng lần nữa.

 

[Mày nghĩ cậu ta giận vì nụ hôn lần trước?]

{Duh, nếu tao bị cưỡng hôn bởi một thằng ở dơ, lắm điều và quan trọng hơn, có gương mặt như một quả bơ chịch với một quả bơ già, thì tao sẽ ước mình đang gặp ác mộng.}

 

Deadpool búng ngón tay đồng ý với Yellow.

“Tao thấy hơi hối hận về việc hôn cậu ấy. Bọn mày biết đấy, vì cậu ta trông như trẻ vị thành niên vậy.”

Hắn đã trải qua một “cơn sóng cảm xúc” – như White nói – sau khi hắn hôn chàng trai và bỏ đi ngay lập tức. Deadpool thấy lâng lâng, sau đó hoảng sợ, bối rối, tức giận và cuối cùng quay lại với hoảng sợ.

Hắn lo rằng khi nhìn thấy gương mặt của hắn, chàng trai sẽ bỏ chạy.

Không phải hắn không để ý rằng Spider-man luôn cố không nhìn hắn chằm chằm khi hắn kéo mặt nạ lên đến mũi. Chàng trai không muốn hắn thấy khó xử. Hắn thậm chí còn nghĩ Spidey có thể có một chút cảm tình với mình, khi mà chàng trai không những không đẩy hắn ra khi hắn hôn cậu  mà còn hôn lại.

 

{Nóng bỏng luôn.}

[Tác giả đang kể má ơi, đây không phải khung thoại của mình.]

{Làm như tao quan tâm.}

 

…

Dù sao thì, gã lính đã quyết định đi tìm chàng trai sau một thời gian tránh né, cố tìm thời điểm để ra mặt và xin lỗi. Nhưng hắn vẫn chưa thấy cái thời điểm ấy đâu, thế nên hắn cứ vô thức theo Spidey và cuối cùng lại vô tình thấy cậu ta thay đồ và thấy gương mặt cậu ta .

 

{Và vì cậu ta quá dễ thương nên kế hoạch thay đổi.}

 

“Xem kìa.” Deadpool nói và nấp đằng sau một cái cây khi thấy xe dừng lại và chàng trai đi xuống.

Peter lấy ván trượt ra và bắt đầu trượt về nhà.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Giáng Sinh đến gần. Hai ngày nữa là lễ và Bác May sẽ đến.

Giờ thì đó là cái mà Peter gọi là rắc rối thực sự.

Chàng trai không thể đuổi những người trong nhà ra được, cũng như không thể nói người phụ nữ đừng đến. May không tổ chức tiệc ở ngôi nhà cũ của họ vì người phụ nữ muốn xem nơi ở của Peter. Bà chỉ biết chàng trai cho thuê phòng và hiện sống chung với ba người nữa, nhưng bà hoàn toàn không biết “ba người nữa” ấy là ai.

Peter thậm chí còn không nhớ về việc đó cho đến khi May gọi điện nhắc về chuyến đến thăm của mình.

“Khi nào bác ấy đến?” America hỏi trong khi chải lông cho đám mèo.

“Ngày mai.” Peter đáp, vùi mặt vào lòng bàn tay thở dài.

Cô gái tính nói gì đấy trước khi bị cắt ngang bởi tiếng chuông cửa. Peter nhướn một bên lông mày và đứng lên khi chuông reo lên lần hai.

“Ai đấy Peter?” America thò đầu ra hỏi khi thấy mãi mà chàng trai vẫn chưa quay vào. Peter quay lại với một bó hoa hồng to tướng trên tay phải và một tấm thiệp trên tay trái.

“Hoa?” con bé tiến lại gần. “Của ai vậy?”

“Ờm …” chàng trai lưỡng lự. “Wade Wilson.”

America nhướn mày. “Ai cơ?”

Peter nhún vai. “Chưa nghe bao giờ. Anh đã nói với người giao hoa là anh ta có thể đã nhầm địa chỉ, nhưng địa chỉ ở trên đây đúng là của nhà mình mà.”

“Em xem cái thiệp nào.” America đưa tay ra cầm lấy tấm thiệp. Con bé giở ra và đọc những gì ghi trên đấy. Bỗng nó khẽ cau mày và sau đó nhếch miệng cười mũi.

“Trong đó ghi gì vậy?” Peter hỏi và lấy lại tấm thiệp.

America quay người bỏ đi khi thấy nét mặt của chàng trai thay đổi.

“Kì quặc.” cậu nhận xét và nhét tấm thiệp trở lại bó hoa.

“Tôi là người hâm mộ bí mật của cậu. Cậu đã làm trái tim tôi tan chảy.” con bé nói vọng ra từ phía bếp, nhại lại nội dung trên thiệp và cười khúc khích.

Peter đảo mắt.

Có thể lại là trò đùa của anh hàng xóm, hoặc ai đó ở trường đại học. Peter không quan tâm. Được tặng hoa là một trong những thứ cậu ít mong muốn nhất.

Tuy nhiên hoa hồng rất đẹp. Thật lòng thì có ai không thích hoa hồng chứ?

Cậu gỡ bó hoa ra và cắm hoa vào một bình bông, đặt nó trên bàn ở phòng khách.

Mọi chuyện có lẽ cũng sẽ ổn nếu ngày hôm sau, khi May đến, chàng trai không nhận được một bó hoa khác.

Vào buổi sáng, Peter đi đón May.

Người phụ nữ ôm chặt lấy Peter và hôn lên trán cậu, xoa nhẹ hai bên vai chàng trai và nhìn cậu.

“Cháu trông tuyệt lắm.” bà nhận xét và mỉm cười trìu mến.

“Bác cũng vậy.” cậu cười.

Cả hai đi bộ về nhà Peter và Aki hào hứng chạy ra đón khi thấy họ từ xa. Bucky cho nó ra ngoài chơi loanh quanh còn anh ta lấy xẻng xúc tuyết qua một bên, dọn đường vào nhà. Người đàn ông mặc hoodie che đi cánh tay trái.

“Bucky.” Peter gọi và vẫy tay. Người đàn ông quay lại, vài sợi tóc rủ trước mắt và vài sợi chỉa ra. Anh ta đứng thẳng người lên và đưa tay ra bắt khi May chìa tay ra.

“Chào bà Parker.” anh ta nói.

“Chào cậu.” May mỉm cười. Người này trông quen quen, nhưng bà không nhớ mình đã gặp anh ta ở đâu.

Người đàn ông thấy thích nụ cười ấy. Nó làm Buccky nhớ đến những lúc Peter cười khi anh khẽ cảm ơn sau khi chàng trai xem xét cánh tay kim loại cho anh.

“Bucky là người mới đến thuê nhà.” Peter giải thích khi dẫn May vào nhà và đóng cửa lại sau lưng họ, để lại Bucky ở ngoài với công việc của mình. “Anh ấy không nói nhiều lắm, nhưng là người rất tốt bụng.”

“Ừ, bác mừng vì cháu có người ở cùng. Ở một mình sẽ rất khó khăn, nhất là …À đúng rồi, cậu ta có biết cháu là …không?” người phụ nữ thấp giọng xuống và làm vẻ mặt cháu-biết-ta-đang-nói-về-gì-rồi-đấy. “Và cả hai người còn lại?”

“Ờm …hai người còn lại biết, nhưng anh ta không biết.”

“Hai người kia cũng là ‘đồng nghiệp’ của cháu?” May hỏi.

“Không hẳn vậy. Họ …” Peter lưỡng lự, không biết phải giải thích thế nào với người bác của mình. Chàng trai cứ mở miệng ra và ngậm lại, mắc kẹt với mớ suy nghĩ.

Ngay lúc đó, Loki chọn thời điểm rất thích hợp để đi xuống từ trên lầu.

Nói gì vậy chứ, hắn luôn chọn thời điểm rất thích hợp để xuất hiện, khi mà mọi người đang trong tình huống kì quặc và sau đó hắn sẽ nói câu gì đó ngắn gọn và súc tích nhưng đủ để giải quyết tình hình.

“Xin chào.”

Như câu đấy chẳng hạn.

May nhìn hắn chằm chằm không chớp mắt, khẽ hít vào một hơi. Bàn tay để trên túi đồ của người phụ nữ khẽ bấu chặt lại.

“Peter …” bà nói và hơi quay người về phía chàng trai, nhưng ánh mắt vẫn ở chỗ vị thần đang nghiêng đầu cười.

Như thể vì người phụ nữ còn chưa đủ bàng hoàng, America cũng đi xuống từ trên lầu. Con bé khẽ cau mày khi thấy Loki đứng gần chân cầu thang. Nó xuống thêm vài bậc nữa và cúi xuống nhìn xem hắn ta đang nhìn gì. Và con bé bắt gặp ánh mắt bối rối của May.

“Ôi Chúa ơi, Peter!” bà khẽ kêu lên và lấy tay che miệng lại, quay qua nhìn Peter và nhìn hai người đang đứng.

Peter gãi đầu nhìn May.

Cậu muốn nói gì ấy nhỉ? Phải rồi, cuộc đời Peter là một chuỗi những rắc rối.

 

 

= = = = =


	7. Xin chào , tôi đến để thuê nhà

**CHAP 7**

 

 

Cả bốn người ngồi trên bàn ăn vào buổi trưa Giáng Sinh.

Không khi đã đỡ căng thẳng hơn hẳn khi May cố gắng không phản ứng thái quá trước những người bạn của cháu mình và họ cũng cố gắng tỏ ra thân thiện với người phụ nữ đáng mến. Mặc dù Peter đã giải thích cho người phụ nữ sau khi bà nói “Chúng ta cần phải nói chuyện”  với giọng đáng sợ, May vẫn cho rằng không phải ý hay cho lắm khi giữ lại những người này.

 

_“Một là người ngoài hành tinh muốn xâm lược Trái đất, một là con gái đang mất tích của Tony Stark, và một là sát thủ mất trí nhớ. Peter, cháu thực sự gặp rắc rối to khi không kể cho bác biết đấy chàng trai.”_

Peter khẽ xoa sống mũi khi nhớ về những gì May nói.

Người phụ nữ đáng mến nói chuyện với mọi người, tuy trong lòng bà vẫn chưa an tâm lắm sau khi biết đứa cháu của mình sống cùng với những người kia.

“Ở trường cháu hôm trước có khách đến tham quan, và thế là mọi người được nghỉ ba tiết để vào hội trường ngồi. Thầy tiếng Tây Ban Nha đã la lên “Được nghỉ hả? Sung sướng quá!” sau đó xách túi chạy một mạch đi.” America vừa cười vừa kể.

May khúc khích, “Bác hiểu cảm giác đó. Có những lần bác không phải trực khuya ở bệnh viện và nó thực sự tuyệt hơn nhiều so với việc có hẳn một kì nghỉ dài nhàm chán.”

Peter nhìn hai người nói chuyện vui vẻ, rồi quay qua nhìn Loki và Bucky đang bàn về cuốn sách mà họ mua hôm trước, sau đó quay lại nhìn đĩa thức ăn của mình. Chỉ còn mỗi một miếng đậu que ở trên đấy, đơn độc và lẻ loi y như cậu. Chàng trai cảm thấy bị bỏ rơi, và giờ thì cậu cầm nĩa chọt vào miếng đậu như thể nó có gì đó vui lắm.

Bỗng dưng miếng đậu đứng lên nhảy múa.

Không không không, mấy người không hiểu rồi.

Nó đứng lên, và nhảy múa.

Miếng đậu mà Peter đã có ý định ăn vài giây trước đứng lên và nhảy múa.

Chàng trai nhìn nó như thể nó là thứ quái gở nhất cậu từng thấy, nghĩ rằng có thể mình đã ăn phải món nấm độc gây ảo giác nào đó. Cậu bỗng nhớ về chỗ đậu mình đã ăn. Một miếng đậu nhảy múa? Ừ thì xét cho cùng cũng tạm chấp nhận được. Nhưng mà một đĩa đầy đậu que? Cần phải xem xét lại thật kĩ lưỡng về vấn đề rau củ và vệ sinh an toàn thực phẩm của cái nhà này.

Peter ngước mặt lên khỏi đĩa và thấy Loki vẫn đang nói chuyện bình thường với Bucky, nhưng tay hắn lại không để yên tí nào.

Cậu đưa mắt nhìn hắn không cảm xúc trong khi miếng đậu vẫn nhảy nhót loạn xị.

Bỗng May quay qua phía Peter. Chàng trai phản ứng nhanh bằng cách tóm lấy miếng đậu và cho vào miệng.

“Cháu im lặng quá đấy Peter. Cháu có muốn kể chuyện cháu đã gặp trong năm không? Đã lâu rồi mới có dịp quây quần thế này mà.”

Chàng trai lắc đầu và miệng phồng lên.

“Nuốt đồ ăn đi đã.” người phụ nữ khẽ cười, “Cháu hẳn phải gặp chuyện gì đó vui vui trong năm chứ?”

Peter lại lắc đầu. Cậu không muốn nhai miếng đậu vì chàng trai cảm nhận được nó vẫn đang ngọ nguậy trong miệng mình.

Loki bỗng phì cười và che miệng lại, cố gắng không cười thành tiếng.

Peter trợn mắt lên nhìn hắn. Chuyện này không vui tí nào hết và Loki thực sự nên bỏ cái tính đùa dai của mình đi.

“Cái gì trong miệng cháu đấy Peter?” May hỏi, hơi nghiêng đầu và cau mày nhìn cậu.

“Nhai đồ ăn đi chứ, đừng có ngậm thế.” Loki nói, miệng méo đi vì cố không cong lên thành nụ cười cợt nhả.

Peter nhìn hắn và quay qua nhìn May khi bà nói, “Ừ, nhai và nuốt đi chứ thằng bé này.”

Cậu đổ mồ hôi hột và không biết làm thế nào.

Ngay lúc ấy, một tiếng chuông cửa vang lên.

Peter đứng phắt dậy khiến cái ghế bật ra tạo thành tiếng ồn đinh tai và đập hai tay xuống bàn.

Cả ba người còn lại nhìn cậu.

“Cháu mở cho.” cậu quay đi và tiến về phía cửa bếp, đi ra ngoài và mở cửa cho khách. Cho dù đó là ai đi chăng nữa thì họ cũng thật sự đã cứu cậu trong gang tấc. Peter nhả miếng đậu ra và nó chạy đi. Mong rằng nó sẽ không chui vào kẹt tủ hay chỗ nào đó khó tìm vì sau khi phép của Loki hết tác dụng, chắc chắn nó sẽ bốc mùi kinh khủng và người phải đi dọn lại là cậu.

Peter khẽ thở dài, xoay tay nắm cửa và ló đầu ra.

“Xin chào.” cậu nói trước khi kịp nhận ra ai đang đứng ngoài cửa. Với một bó hoa hồng trong tay. “Tôi là Wade Wilson.”

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Xin chào.”

Peter đứng đơ người ra như tượng, không tin nổi vào mắt mình. Chàng trai đóng cửa lại và mở ra, sau đó lại đóng lại và mở ra.

“Đóng, mở, đóng, mở, đóng, mở –” Peter lầm bầm và bị cắt ngang khi người ngoài cửa lấy tay chặn lại.

“Bất lịch sự đấy nhóc con.” người kia nói và đưa tay bóp hai bên má chàng trai.

Peter mở to mắt nhìn hắn và hất tay hắn ra. Deadpool đang ở đây. Ngay trước cửa nhà cậu. Trong trang phục đỏ đen với đầy đủ súng và dao và kiếm và cả tá thứ trên người hắn.

“Anh làm cái quái gì ở đây?!” cậu khẽ rít lên, cố không khiến người trong nhà chú ý.

“Ý cậu là sao? Tôi đến để thuê nhà.” hắn nhún vai, xoa xoa bàn tay vừa bị đánh và nói như thể Peter mới là người bị điên.

Peter chợt nhận ra hiện tại mình không phải Spider-man, mà là Peter Parker, một người thường. Cách nói chuyện với hắn của cậu nghe như thể cậu quen biết hắn vậy. Chàng trai khẽ nuốt nước miếng và bước ra ngoài, khép cửa lại sau lưng.

“Tôi không cho thuê nhà. Có lẽ anh nhầm rồi, xin lỗi.” cậu nói và khoanh hai tay trước ngực, nhìn vào đôi mắt màu trắng trên mặt nạ của hắn. Bỗng, ký ức về nụ hôn chết tiệt với hắn hiện lên và chàng trai quay đi nhìn ra ngoài đường, cố không thể hiện rõ sự bối rối của mình.

“Đâu có. Tony nói cậu cho thuê nhà mà. À ý tôi là Iron-man ấy.” Deadpool bỗng dưng thấy khó chịu khi chàng trai né tránh ánh mắt hắn. Gã lính nhìn Peter. Đây là lần đầu tiên hắn nhìn cậu ở khoảng cách gần như thế này, khi mà cậu không trong bộ đồ bó xanh đỏ. Hàng mi nâu và dài, che phủ đôi mắt nâu lục nhạt sáng lên dưới ánh nắng của một buổi trưa mùa đông. Gió thổi qua mái tóc xoăn của cậu và làm vài sợi tóc dính vào má chàng trai.

Trước khi Deadpool kịp nhận ra mình đang làm gì, tay hắn đã đưa lên và gỡ những sợi tóc ấy ra.

Peter ngạc nhiên nhìn hắn. Cậu hơi giật mình khi gã lính đột ngột chạm vào gò má cậu. Chàng trai biết hắn đang nhìn mình, vì vậy cậu thấy khó thở và trở nên quá cảnh giác với mọi thứ. Cậu cảm thấy may mắn vì mình đã không làm theo bản năng mà tóm lấy tay hắn khi gã lính vén tóc qua vành tai cho cậu.

“Tóc cậu dài thật đấy.” hắn khẽ cười.

Peter cau mày. “Vừa nãy anh bảo rằng Iron-man biết chỗ này sao? Và anh ta giới thiệu anh đến đây?”

“Ừ.”

 

{Lời nói dối trắng trợn .}

[Cũng không hẳn . Dạo này Tony đã đối xử tốt hơn với chúng ta mà .]

{Như là …?}

[Anh ta không còn chặt tay thằng bự con khi nó táy máy tay chân vào đống đồ trông-phức-tạp-bỏ-mẹ nữa .]

 

“Chúa ơi …” Peter lầm bầm và khẽ thở dài. Cậu đang đùa với ai vậy chứ. Đó là Tony Stark đấy. Là người muốn gì có nấy, kể cả máy tính của S.H.I.E.L.D anh ta cũng hack được thì chuyện tìm ra cô con gái bướng bỉnh có là gì chứ.

“Xin chàooo?” Deadpool nói và búng búng ngón tay trước mặt chàng trai. “Cốc cốc? Có ai trong đó không?” hắn gõ gõ vào đầu cậu.

Peter đánh vào tay hắn và cau mày, “Xin lỗi, tôi không cho thuê phòng nữa.”

“Awwwe, không công bằng tí nàooooo.” hắn thụp vai xuống và đứng lòng thòng, đoạn ôm lấy bụng chàng trai và rên rỉ. “Thôi nào người đẹp, ít ra cho tôi một cơ hội để biết tên cậu đã chứ.”

Peter khẽ đỏ mặt khi thấy hắn cứ cúi thấp dần xuống phần dưới cơ thể cậu. Chàng trai ho khan và lấy tay đẩy mặt hắn ra, “Anh cũng không cần biết tên tôi đâu vì sau này chúng ta sẽ không gặp nhau nữa. Thật sự xin lỗi nhưng tôi hết phòng rồi.”

“Cho tôi ở lại đi mààààààààààà.” hắn rên rỉ, siết chặt cái ôm hơn và bắt đầu khóc lóc kể lể. “Chỗ tôi thuê nhà đã bị nổ tung và giờ tôi trở thành kẻ vô gia cư rồi, hụ hụ.”

 

[Nó nổ tung không phải do chúng ta làm sao ?]

 

“Đó là cái cớ thôi ngu ạ.” hắn cáu với White.

“Gì cơ?” Peter hỏi lại khi nghe hắn lầm bầm gì đấy.

“Không có gì. Giờ thì xin cậu đấy, thiên thần của lòng tôi, vì sao dẫn đường của tôi, ánh ban mai của tôi, bông cúc nhỏ xinh của t–”

“Không.” cậu ngừng hắn lại trước khi gã lính có thể nói thêm thứ gì đó kì quặc hơn nữa.

“Tại sao chứ?” Deadpool nói và ngước lên nhìn cậu, thỉnh thoảng sụt sùi vài cái cho người ta biết hắn đang khóc.

Peter thở dài, đưa tay lên vuốt qua mái tóc bù xù, “Đã bảo là tôi hết phòng rồi.”

“Nhưng cậu cho một người ngoài hành tinh và một sát thủ ở chung nhà, tôi có thể bảo vệ cậu khỏi họ.” hắn nói.

Peter đảo mắt, “Không cần đâu, tôi–”. Cậu ngừng lại khi nhận ra gã lính vừa nói gì. “Anh biết cả chuyện tôi cho những ai thuê phòng sao?”

“Yep.”

Chết tiệt. Vậy là Tony cũng biết rồi sao? Cậu cần báo cho Loki. Hắn cần trốn đi. Chết tiệt chết tiệt chết tiệt. Cậu đã hứa sẽ cho hắn một ngôi nhà, cậu đã hứa với cả ba người bọn họ. Và giờ thì có lẽ trong vài giây nữa, không, có khi ngay bây giờ đây, người của S.H.I.E.L.D đã vây kín khu này rồi.

Tim của Peter đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực và cậu nhìn quanh. Giác quan nhện của cậu không nhói lên, ơn Chúa.

Dường như Deadpool nhận ra được sự hoảng hốt của chàng trai, chính vì vậy hắn mới đứng thẳng người lên và nói với giọng đáng tin cậy nhất, “Không ai biết họ ở đây cả. Ngoại trừ tôi . Và người phụ nữ trong nhà.” hắn nói và ra hiệu về phía căn nhà.

Peter nhìn hắn. Đầu cậu rối lên. Hắn …có lẽ nào đã biết thân phận của cậu? Không có lí nào Tony biết America ở đây mà không biết hai người kia cũng vậy. Càng không có lí nào anh ta giới thiệu ai đến đây, nhất là một kẻ … như thế này. Ý cậu là dù hắn đã cố gắng hạn chế giết người và cả hai cũng đã có những lần hợp tác ăn ý, bản chất của một người không thể thay đổi một sớm một chiều.

Chỉ có thể là hắn đã theo dõi cậu. Peter vẫn chưa chắc lắm về kết luận đó, thế nên cậu quyết định vẫn đóng vai Peter Parker người-bình-thường.

Chàng trai vừa muốn giữ hắn lại để nghe hắn giải đáp mọi thắc mắc của mình, vừa muốn xua hắn đi thật nhanh trước khi hàng xóm chú ý đến sự xuất hiện của gã lính đánh thuê bạo lực.

“Nếu cậu không cho tôi ở lại, tôi sẽ ăn vạ ở đây.” hắn bỗng ngồi phịch xuống nền cỏ và khoanh hai tay trước ngực như thể đi biểu tình phản đối chính phủ chuyên quyền.

Peter nhìn hắn và cũng khoanh tay trước ngực, “Cứ tự nhiên.”

“Tôi cũng sẽ báo cho S.H.I.E.L.D biết về chuyện cậu giữ ác nhân bị truy nã.”

“… Anh không dám đâu.”

“Ồ người đẹp ơi, cậu đánh giá tôi quá thấp rồi. Papa Deadpool đã nói là sẽ làm.”

Peter mặt vẫn vô cảm nhìn hắn một lúc. Đoạn cậu bỏ tay ra khỏi ngực và nhún vai.

“Được thôi.” cậu nói, quay gót mở cửa bước trong nhà. “Anh chờ chút.”

Deadpool không ngờ chàng trai lại đồng ý dễ dàng như vậy, nhưng vài giây sau sau khi Peter quay trở ra, hắn biết rằng mình mới là người đánh giá thấp cậu.

Người mở cửa không phải Peter, mà là America. Chàng trai đứng đằng sau cô gái đang bẻ bẻ khớp tay, miệng cong lên thành hình nụ cười.

“Rất vui được gặp anh, Deadpool.” cô gái nói và đưa tay lại gần.

Gã lính vẫn chưa nhận ra chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Hắn đưa tay lên bắt lấy tay con bé và ngay sau đó nhận một cú đấm từ tay bên kia của nó.

 

{Cú đó đau đấy .}

[Mày nói gì cơ tao nghe không rõ ?]

{Nó đấm ngay gần tai thằng này .}

[Cái gì dấm đài gần hai mày ?]

{Đồ điếc .}

 

Điều cuối cùng mà Deadpool thấy là gương mặt đắc thắng của Peter và tấm thảm in chữ welcome đặt trước thềm nhà .

 

= = = = =


	8. Tôi chỉ muốn thuê nhà thôi mà!

**CHAP 8**

Tiếng người xì xầm đánh thức gã lính đánh thuê dậy khỏi giấc ngủ khó chịu vì nằm sấp lâu trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ lạnh cóng.

Deadpool khẽ rên rỉ. Có cái gì đó đang chọc vào tay hắn.

Hắn khẽ cục cựa mình và nhận ra hai tay đã bị trói ra sau lưng bằng thứ gì đó như một thanh sắt hay cái gì đại loại vậy. Đầu hắn kêu ong ong khi gã lính hơi mở mắt ra nhìn, khiến hắn lập tức nhắm lại.

“Bác May sẽ không thích điều này đâu.” giọng ai đó thì thầm.

“Không còn cách nào khác … mà khoan, đó là thanh treo rèm phòng tắm phải không?” người khác nói và có vẻ như đang chỉ vào thứ trên tay hắn.

“Đây không phải cách người ta thường dùng để đối xử với khách đến nhà.” gã lính chợt lên tiếng, xen kẽ câu nói là những tiếng gằn khi hắn cố không khiến cái đầu lộn xộn của mình lộn xộn thêm nữa với những cơn đau.

Deadpool cuối cùng cũng lấy lại được thị lực sau khi chớp mắt vài cái và nhận ra Peter đang ngồi xổm, hai bàn tay để trên đầu gối và nhìn hắn.

“Chào ánh nắng.” hắn ngước cổ lên nhìn và lại gục xuống, “Không phiền gỡ cái của khỉ này ra và cho tôi một viên Paracetamol chứ? À không, một vỉ luôn đi.”

“Giờ tính sao với hắn?” giọng người kia nói, giờ thì hắn nhận ra đó là giọng con bé America.

Peter nhún vai. “Đem chôn sau vườn?”

Hắn giật mình và lại ngước cổ lên nhìn cậu như con cá mắc cạn, “Ê này, xin chào, tôi còn sống nhăn nhé!”

“Sẽ không lâu đâu vì anh sẽ an nghỉ sau vườn trong vài phút nữa.” America nhếch miệng cười và ngồi xổm xuống cạnh Peter.

“Nhóc biết anh không chết được mà đúng không? Anh sẽ thoát ra và lôi đầu em về giúp Tony, đồ láo lếu bạo lực @#%$& !”

 

{Từ khi nào mà chúng ta có chức năng tự động censore bad language vậy ?}

[Ờm…từ khi có đứa nào đó nói trong fan fic không nên có những từ không lịch sự ?]

{Ơ hơ @#$%.}

[Đề nghị tác giả ngừng lại vì nếu cứ tiếp tục như vậy thì từ đầu đến cuối lời thoại của bọn này sẽ chỉ là @#%*&# .]

 

Peter phải đẩy America ra ngoài trước khi con bé thực sự cầm xẻng kéo hắn ra vườn chôn. Cậu đóng cửa phòng lại và khẽ thở dài.

Deadpool ngoái cổ ra sau nhìn cậu.

“Này Belle, có ai nói với cậu rằng cậu trông ngon lành như một cái cupcake không?” gã lính bỗng lên tiếng và cười nhăn nhở dưới lớp mặt nạ.

Peter nhìn hắn, một bên mày nhướn lên, hai tay khoanh trước ngực.

“Anh đang tán tỉnh tôi đấy à?”

“Cậu đang quyến rũ tôi đấy à?”

“Không.” chàng trai lắc đầu.

“Nhưng tôi thì đang quyến rũ cậu đấy. Xem nè.”

Gã lính lắm điều nói và chổng mông lên, lúc lắc qua lại.

Peter cau mày nhìn hắn và từ từ đưa một tay lên vuốt mặt. Vì Chúa, cậu luôn dính vào những con người có nhân cách méo mó nhất có thể. Rốt cuộc thì kiếp trước cậu đã làm điều gì kinh khủng mà bây giờ lại phải chịu đựng cảnh tượng này chứ.

“Deadpool …”

“Fab fab fabulous, likes to dress up. Fab fab fabulous, wearing make up. Fab fab fabulous, what a get up, like a pinup, shaking that butt ~”, hắn hát và lắc mông.

“Deadpool, nếu anh không nói cho bất cứ ai biết chỗ này và rời đi trong im lặng, tôi sẽ cố tìm một chỗ nào đó khác cho anh thuê phòng.” Peter nói, mặc kệ giọng hát léo nhéo của hắn. May mà Loki đã tạo lớp cách âm bên ngoài, nếu không cậu sẽ không yên được với Bác May đang ở dưới phòng khách.

“Đề nghị không hợp lệ. Từ chối.” hắn ngưng hát và lắc mông , quay ra sau nhìn cậu rồi lại lắc tiếp.

Chỗ giữa hai lông mày của Peter ngày càng nhăn lại, “Thế nào mới là hợp lệ?”

“Sao không làm thế này nhỉ: cậu cho tôi thuê phòng và tôi sẽ giữ cái miệng của mình, xong. Một công đôi việc, thuận cả hai bên.”

“Không được.” Peter lắc đầu.

“Nếu thế tôi sẽ cho nổ tung căn nhà này.”

Peter nhướn lông mày lên, “Thử xem.”

“Cho tôi ở lại đi, tôi hứa sẽ trở thành vệ sĩ của cậu, à ý tôi là nếu cậu không lấy tiền nhà.”

“Không.” chàng trai vẫn giữ vững lập trường.

“Tại sao cậu cứng đầu quá vậy!?” hắn gào lên.

“Tại sao cứ nhất thiết phải ở nhà tôi chứ!?” Peter cáu lên gào lại. Cậu đã tốn quá nhiều thời gian vào việc giải quyết tên này và bỏ mặc người bác của mình vào ngày Giáng Sinh. Là Giáng Sinh đấy! Hắn ta nghĩ cái gì mà lại đi thuê nhà vào ngày lễ như thế này chứ?

“Vì tôi thích thế đấy!” hắn gào lên đáp lại.

“Đây là nhà tôi và tôi nói anh không được bén mảng đến đây nữa!” Peter chỉ ngón tay vào mặt hắn và mạnh bạo mở cửa phòng ra, ngoắc America đang đứng ở ngoài vào. “Đánh bất tỉnh, đem vứt ở bãi rác.”

America cười và bước vào phòng.

“Tôi sẽ đánh cho anh không nhớ được gì về hôm nay luôn.” con bé ngồi xổm xuống và tát nhẹ vào mặt hắn.

 

[{Cứu !}]

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Spider-man đưa tay ra, phóng tơ đu qua lại giữa các tòa nhà. Làn khí lạnh tháng 12 thấm qua lớp vải của bộ đồ bó, khiến da gà chàng trai nổi lên.

Peter đáp xuống một con hẻm tối, nhìn qua lại để chắc không có ai xung quanh. Cậu cởi mặt nạ ra, hắt xì một cái và khụt khịt mũi. Peter đưa tay lên sờ sờ cái mũi sắp đóng băng của mình, tay còn lại mở khóa kéo balô và lấy ra bộ thường phục. Cậu nhìn quanh lần nữa để chắc chắn không có ai, sau đó cởi bộ đồ bó đỏ xanh ra và thay đồ ấm vào.

Quấn thêm cái khăn quàng màu đỏ rượu mà Bác May tặng cậu, Peter đeo balô một bên vai và tiến về phía đầu con hẻm để đi về.

Nghĩ về việc được về nghỉ, nằm dài trên giường sau một buổi tuần tra mệt mỏi, chàng trai thấy thoải mái hẳn. Khẽ thở ra một làn hơi mỏng, cậu ngâm nga theo điệu nhạc trong đầu. Có lẽ vào Giáng Sinh bọn tội phạm cũng cần nghỉ dưỡng, nên hôm nay Peter không gặp quá nhiều rắc rối.

“Ê nhóc con !”

Hoặc chưa gặp thôi.

Peter đảo mắt và và dừng chân lại khi hai tên côn đồ xuất hiện từ ngã rẽ và chặn đường cậu.

“Chào nhóc, bố mẹ đâu rồi mà đi một mình thế này?” một trong hai tên nhếch miệng cười và tiến sát lại gần chàng trai.

“Chết rồi.” Peter nói đơn giản. Thường thì cậu không có kiểu nói như vậy, nhưng hiện tại cậu buồn ngủ, lạnh và đói. Và một trong những sai lầm của hai tên điên này là đụng vào chỗ đau của chàng trai khi cậu đang trong tình trạng thế này.

“Awww, đáng thương quá cô bé bán diêm của tôi. Đi với bọn anh và nhóc sẽ mau chóng quên họ thôi.” tên còn lại nhăn nhở, rút ra một bọc nhỏ màu trắng trong túi áo ra và vẫy nó trước mặt.

Là ma túy.

Bọn bán hàng cấm thực sự rất biết chọn thời điểm để kiếm tiền đấy chứ.

“Thật ra cô bé bán diêm vẫn sống với bố và mẹ kế, nên về căn bản thì anh nên học lại mẫu giáo đi.” Peter nói, hơi bước lùi lại khi hai tên kia cứ bước từng bước nhỏ đến.

“Ooohh, smartass huh?” một tên nói và đưa tay ra chạm vào mặt Peter. “Giờ nhìn kĩ mới thấy nhóc ngon phết. Nhanh mồm nhanh miệng và đáng yêu, đúng gu anh đấy.”

Chàng trai né khỏi tay hắn, miệng khẽ trề xuống kinh tởm. “Nếu tôi là một quý cô thì tôi đã cho anh một cái tát vì câu tán tỉnh tởm lợm đó.”

“Đáng yêu quá đấy thỏ con.” hắn nói, đưa tay lên toan sờ mặt cậu lần nữa khi chàng trai đấm một cú nhẹ vào mũi hắn. Tên côn đồ la lên và ôm cái mũi bị vẹo của mình, bẻ nó lại.

“Thỏ cũng biết đấm nhá .” cậu nhếch miệng.

Tên kia gầm lên giận dữ đẩy mạnh vai cậu, sau đó cứ thế dồn chàng trai vào gần cuối hẻm. Peter chưa muốn xử lý hắn vội vàng, vì biết đâu từ hắn cậu có thể moi thông tin gì đấy về đường dây buôn bán ma túy cho trẻ vị thành niên mà cảnh sát đang đau đầu điều tra. Chàng trai xuôi theo hắn, lùi bước dần, tỏ ra mình là một con mồi đang bị dồn vào đường cùng.

“Tốn thời gian quá. Cứ hiếp nó và đánh ngất, mang về cho ông chủ đi.” tên còn lại giục, nhìn quanh đề phòng cảnh sát. Một thiếu sót của hắn là hắn quên đề phòng nạn nhân của mình. Trong trường hợp này, nạn nhân đó lại là Peter Parker.

Ngay khi tên kia lao vào toan hành sự và tên còn lại cũng lao đến giúp đồng bọn khống chế cậu, Peter thở dài và vung nắm đấm lên. Thôi thì xử lý trước rồi moi thông tin sau.

Kể cả không có bộ bắn tơ sẵn trên người, một mình cậu cũng có thể giải quyết gọn lẹ bọn này.

Vấn đề là, New York không phải chỉ có một vị anh hùng.

 

{Ý cô là một tên rảnh hơi cuồng Spider-man thích bắt chước vị anh hùng đi tuần quanh thành phố ?}

[Bọn này thậm chí còn chẳng được trả tiền cho việc ấy.]

{Và đôi lúc người ta né bọn này như tránh hủi.}

[Tổn thương quá đấy.]

 

“Đứng lại đó!” Deadpool la lên, đứng chống nạnh trên nóc nhà nhìn xuống. Nắm đấm của Peter nhanh chóng rút lại và bọn côn đồ đứng hình ngước cổ nhìn lên bóng người đỏ đen trên kia.

 

{Bọn nó có chạy đi đâu đâu ?}

[Tao đã nói xem Cô dâu tám tuổi không phải ý hay mà .]

 

“Deadpool!” hai tên côn đồ la lên và té uỵch ra đất.

Peter nhìn bọn chúng bằng ánh mắt kì quặc. Vì một lý do nào đó khi gặp kẻ đáng sợ, bọn xấu luôn vụng về và tiếp đất bằng mông, hoặc chạy thục mạng chân trước vắt chân sau. Đấy là motif à? Kiểu như kịch bản hay cái gì đại loại vậy?

Deadpool nhảy xuống từ trên nóc nhà, hai tay giang ra như hai cánh quạt và lộn vài vòng, tiếp đất theo kiểu Spider-man.

“Copycat.” Peter khịt mũi lầm bầm.

“Nhân danh taco và chimichanga, ta ra lệnh cho các ngươi nhấc đít lên và xéo!” gã lính đứng thẳng người lên và chỉ ngón tay về phía hai tên côn đồ đang lăn lê dưới đất cố né hắn ra càng xa càng tốt. Cả hai gật lấy gật để và đứng lên nhanh chóng, bỏ chạy không kịp nhìn lại.

Deadpool ưỡn ngực lên và cong mông ra tự hào. Lúc nãy hắn đi ngang qua và nghe tên kia nói gì đó về “đáng yêu” và radar dò người đẹp của hắn kêu lên. Dù chưa kịp nhìn mặt người mình cứu, châm ngôn của Deadpool vẫn là “cứu trước, hôn sau”.

Hắn quay lại và cười cười, “Cậu không sao chư–”

“Chào.” Peter đưa một bàn tay lên chào hắn, cười gượng gạo. Tại sao hắn lại xuất hiện?! Cậu đã có thể xử gọn bọn kia và về nhà nằm bẹp trên cái giường mềm như kẹo dẻo của mình rồi!

“Đáng lẽ tôi nên để cậu lại cho bọn chúng.” hắn nói sau một lúc đứng hình. Chỉ vài giờ trước hắn bắt gặp cậu trong bộ đồ xanh đỏ và quyết định chạy đến chào, để rồi chỉ nhận một loạt tơ vào người và nhìn cậu bay đi. Đã vài tuần họ không gặp lại sau vụ Giáng sinh, và cậu nỡ đối xử với hắn như vậy. Hắn đã làm gì chứ?!

 

{E hèm, sau đây kính mời quý vị lắng nghe một ngàn lẻ một lý do Quý ngài Chơi ngu xứng đáng với những gì Spidey làm với nó.}

[Một trong số đó là do mày cưỡng hôn người ta, nhớ chứ?]

{Chúng ta thử làm lại lần nữa xem.}

 

Peter nhìn hắn, “Tôi nghĩ mình cũng có thể tự lo cho bản thân được.”

Deadpool bật cười, “Làm ơn đi, cậu làm tôi buồn cười vãi củ cải. Chỉ với gương mặt đáng yêu đem chống lại hai tên đó thì cậu còn chẳng đứng vững nổi trong một giây kìa.”

“Sao cũng được.” Peter đảo mắt và bước tới, đi ngang qua gã lính, tiến về phía lối ra. Sau hôm hắn đến nhà cậu gây rối, chàng trai hoàn toàn không thấy mặt hắn đâu. Gã lính mồm mép lại biến mất như lần hắn hôn cậu, và bỗng dưng xuất hiện, chào cậu như thể chả có chuyện quái gì xảy ra giữa họ. Hắn nghĩ hắn có thể làm như thế cho xong chuyện? Nhầm to.

Peter bước nhanh hơn, cậu vẫn còn đủ thời gian để thực hiện kế hoạch về nhà ngủ của mình. Nhùng nhằng ở lại lâu với tên này chắc chắn không phải ý hay, nhất là khi hắn có thể sẽ bày trò làm phiền cậu.

“Này nhóc.”

Và… đó chính xác là những gì cậu đang nói đến. Sau tiếng gọi ấy sẽ là một trò đùa, một câu tán tỉnh hoặc cái quái gì đó có trời mới biết.

Peter quyết định không dừng bước và vẫn đi tiếp, mặc kệ Deadpool gọi với theo. Cậu nghe thấy tiếng bước chân hắn đuổi theo và giọng nói lẫn chút vui vẻ của hắn. Có lẽ hắn đang vui. Hắn vẫn vui được sau khi bị Spidey của hắn làm lơ và giờ đến lượt cậu làm lơ?

À không, gạch phần “của hắn” đi.

“Để tôi đưa cậu về nhé? Dù sao nhà chúng ta cũng cùng đường mà.” hắn cười ngoác miệng dưới lớp mặt nạ, vừa bắt kịp chuyển động chân của Peter, vừa cúi người xuống ngước lên nhìn vào mặt cậu.

“Anh đã tìm được nơi ở mới rồi à? Tốt đấy, như vậy anh sẽ không đến nhà tôi làm phiền nữa.” cậu nói với giọng đều đều.

“Chỗ mới này có quang cảnh khá là đẹp ấy, và nhất là hàng xóm của tôi vô cùng moe nha.” hắn nói, đưa ngón trỏ chọt vào má mình và chu miệng lên.

Peter nhướn lông mày, “Vậy sao?”

Chàng trai bỗng thấy có cái gì đó nghẹn ở cổ.

“Cậu ghen đấy à?” Deadpool hỏi và cười toe toét dí sát vào mặt cậu, chân vẫn tiếp tục đều nhịp với Peter. Thật sao, làm thế nào mà hắn không vấp vào đâu đó và té nhỉ?

Quay lại với câu hỏi của hắn: có lẽ cũng hơi hơi ghen tị một chút. Hơi hơi thôi. Chỉ có một tí tẹo tèo teo cái thứ gọi là “ghen tị” trong đầu cậu thôi. Kể từ khi quen biết và dần xây dựng tình bạn với gã lính đánh thuê, cậu không quen với việc hắn gọi một ai đó “đáng yêu”, “moe” vân vân …mà thường là “quyến rũ”, “ngon lành” hay cái gì tương tự vậy. Lý do? Vì người duy nhất hắn gọi “moe” là Spider-man. Tức là cậu. Mặc dù lần trước khi hắn gặp Peter-người-bình-thường, hắn cũng đã nhắc đến từ “dễ thương” vài lần, nhưng vì đó là cậu, nên chàng trai không cảm thấy có gì đó khác thường. Cậu chắc 99% là do thói quen bị gọi như thế lúc làm Spider-man đã khiến cậu thành như vậy.

“Không. Hơi tò mò không biết mục tiêu tán tỉnh mới của anh trông thế nào thôi.” cậu trả lời, nuốt cái thứ quái quỷ nghẹn ngang cổ họng xuống.

Lông mày Deadpool nhướn lên và hắn cười ranh mãnh, “Ồ, có ai đó đang ghen kìa ~ Nói đi, cậu là fan thầm kín của tôi phải không? Thôi nào, chúng ta mới chỉ gặp lần thứ hai mà, không cần đặt quá nhiều tình cảm vào như vậy đâu.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” Peter mở miệng cười vô cảm.

 

{Tay cậu ta đang siết thành nắm đấm …}

[Báo động đỏ! Yêu cầu giải tán, tránh xa đối tượng 200 dặm!]

 

“Tôi nghĩ tôi tự về nhà được, nên anh theo đến đây được rồi.” chàng trai nói khi họ đến trạm xe buýt.

 

{Tao vẫn thắc mắc, tại sao tối rồi xe buýt vẫn hoạt động?}

[Mày nghĩ tác giả sẽ cho Petey-pie của bả lết bộ về sao? Đó gọi là fan fic logic.]

{Wao. Okay… tao hoàn toàn không biết nói gì hơn.}

“Tùy cậu thôi.” Deadpool nhún vai và nhìn chàng trai bước lên xe. Hắn vui vẻ vẫy tay theo, “Tạm biệt!”

Gã lính khẽ cong miệng thành hình nụ cười. Một nụ cười mà Cheshire Cat trong Alice in Wonderland cũng phải gọi bằng cụ.

 

“Hẹn gặp lại.”

 

= = = = =


	9. Xin chào hàng xóm

**CHAP 9**

Peter nằm úp mặt vào gối, chồng thêm một cái gối nữa lên che tai khi tiếng sủa của Aki vọng khắp nhà. Phòng của cậu nằm trên tầng ba, đối diện phòng Bucky. Và vì Bucky hay cho con chó vào nằm chung, buổi sáng lười biếng của Peter luôn bị làm phiền bởi tiếng sủa hào hứng của con vật.

Lúc trước phòng Peter ở tầng một, nhưng vì Bác May ngủ lại vào hôm trước nên chàng trai tạm lên đây ngủ. Sau khi May trở về nhà, cậu vẫn thích lên tầng ba nằm hơn vì mỗi tối Bucky sẽ gõ phòng cậu và đưa cậu cốc cacao nóng, thỉnh thoảng còn ở lại chơi vài ván bài với cậu.

Một lúc sau, Peter nghe thấy tiếng sủa của Aki ở ngoài nhà. Có lẽ Bucky đã dẫn nó ra ngoài đi dạo hoặc cào tuyết tạo đường đi vào nhà.

Chàng trai xoay người nằm ngửa lên, giang tay chân ra thoải mái. Sáng Chủ Nhật thật tuyệt vời.

Ngay khi Peter đang trở lại với giấc ngủ của mình, một tiếng cộc cộc gõ ngoài cửa sổ và đồng thời tiếng sủa của Aki cũng trở lại, lần này dồn dập và cảnh giác hơn rất nhiều. Giác quan nhện nhói lên và cậu bật dậy, với lấy bộ bắn tơ để trên tủ đầu giường.

Tiếng gõ lại phát ra và giọng ai đó léo nhéo bên ngoài, bao gồm cả giọng của Bucky giận dữ nói gì đó bằng tiếng Nga. Nghe như anh ta đang chửi thề vậy.

Chàng trai lấy tay dụi mắt, cau mày nhẹ nhàng ra khỏi giường, tiến lại gần cửa sổ.

“Ai đó?” Peter hỏi, vẫn trong tư thế đề phòng. Mặc dù Bucky ở ngoài kia nhưng không hiểu sao anh ta không có hành động gì, chứng tỏ người – hoặc cái gì đó ngoài kia không có ý định gây hại. Chắc vậy.

Cậu đến gần cửa sổ hơn và kéo rèm ra, chỉ để nhìn thấy một Deadpool mặc áo len đỏ đang ngồi xổm trên thứ đã từng là bồn hoa của cậu, một tay vẫy vẫy còn một tay cầm bánh táo.

“Chào buổi sáng, hàng xóm!” hắn nói với giọng hát.

Cậu nhìn xuống và thấy Bucky đang cầm khẩu súng săn chĩa vào Deadpool. Ra đó là lý do anh ta im lặng từ nãy đến giờ.

Peter cau mày, mở cửa sổ ra khiến gã lính mất thăng bằng ngã ngửa ra sau. Hắn nhanh chóng bật nhảy tóm lấy phần ống nước gắn dọc mái nhà, đu lủng lẳng.

“Anh làm cái khỉ gì trên bồn hoa nhà tôi vậy hả?!” cậu nhoài người ra ngoài quát hắn, khẽ rùng mình khi gió lạnh thổi qua.

“Tôi đề nghị cậu cài lại nút áo và mặc thêm đồ ấm vào. Trời lạnh lắm và tôi  không muốn em bị bệnh đâu, baby boy.” hắn nói, mắt nhìn chăm chú vào phần ngực bị phanh nút của cậu.

Peter nhìn lại bản thân và cài lại áo, quay vào trong lôi chăn quấn quanh người rồi lại ra quát tiếp, “Vì Chúa, đi ra khỏi chỗ đó đi đồ béo, anh đang làm ống nước cong lại kìa!”

“Tôi không có béo! Đây gọi là cơ bắp đấy!” hắn nói và đưa tay đang bám vào ống nước ra, cong nó lại để cơ nổi lên. “Thấy chứ? A…”

Hắn rơi xuống.

“Bắt lấy!” Deadpool la lên, ném cái bánh trên tay cho Peter. Theo phản xạ, cậu nhanh chóng bắt gọn nó và đưa tay quẹt thử phần kem trên bánh cho vào miệng. Ngon phết.

Deadpool tiếp đất không mấy nhẹ nhàng, đứng lên và phủi đám tuyết dính trên người. Hắn ngước lên nhìn Peter khi cảm nhận nòng súng dí vào gáy mình, hai tay đưa lên tỏ ý đầu hàng.

“Cậu quen hắn?” Bucky cau có hỏi, không nhìn về phía Peter mà thay vào đó nhìn chằm chằm vào Deadpool với ánh mắt hình viên đạn. Nếu ánh mắt có thể giết người, Deadpool khá chắc rằng hắn đã đi gặp Death và ngồi tán nhảm với cô nàng.

Peter nhún vai, “Không chắc lắm. Cơ mà bánh táo của anh ta khá ngon, nên có lẽ cũng quen biết chút chút.”

“Xấu tính quá đấy Parker!” hắn nói, khoanh tay trước ngực.

Peter nhìn hắn một lúc và đưa tay nắm lấy hai cánh cửa sổ, “Không sao đâu Bucky, anh cứ đi làm việc của mình đi. Còn anh, ở yên đó Deadpool.” cậu chỉ vào người đàn ông và đóng cửa sổ lại.

Bucky lườm gã lính lần cuối trước khi bỏ vào nhà cất khẩu súng đi. Peter đã dặn anh ta không nên dùng đến cánh tay kim loại của mình trong trường hợp không quá nguy hiểm, thay vào đó cậu mua một khẩu súng hơi dùng đạn cao su. Không biết chàng trai đã nghĩ gì lúc mua nó, vì có vẻ cậu ta hoàn toàn quên mất việc mình là ai và đang sống với những ai – và cái nhà này làm gì có ai đạt tiêu chuẩn công dân mẫu mực bình thường.

Deadpool đứng đợi một lúc và sau đó nghe tiếng mở cửa. Peter đi ra với dép trong nhà và bộ pyjamas, mặc bên ngoài cái áo len.

“Giờ thì, anh giải thích sao về vụ “hàng xóm” và việc leo lên phá bồn hoa nhà tôi?” chàng trai hỏi, giữ một khoảng cách nhất định với hắn.

Deadpool một tay chống hông, một tay đưa ngón cái chỉ về phía ngôi nhà bên cạnh, “Tôi mới chuyển đến. Ta-ra!”

“Chuyển đến?” Peter nhướn lông mày, “Nhà bên đó là của James và hôm qua tôi vẫn còn thấy anh ta và con chó của mình đứng bên hàng rào tưới cây.”

“Tối qua tôi đã gõ cửa nói nhỏ nhẹ và lịch sự với chất giọng Anh rất quý ông của mình rằng “Cậu có năm phút để rời nhà đến địa chỉ này” và sau đó đầy quan tâm giúp cậu ta dọn đồ lên xe nữa.” hắn nói một mạch và nở một nụ cười như trên mấy quảng cáo đồ ăn đóng hộp – cái kiểu cười nói rằng hãy-ăn-món-này-và-giúp-chúng-tôi-kiếm-thêm-một-mớ-tiền, đại khái là kiểu cười thương mại đi kèm tiếng “tinh” trên TV.

Peter lắc đầu như thể không tin được điều mình vừa mới nghe. Có phải hắn vừa nói hắn đã đuổi người đàn ông khốn khổ đi?

“Anh _đuổi_ hàng xóm của tôi đi?!!” cậu lên giọng, thậm chí không muốn nghe câu trả lời.

“Đâu nào! Cậu ta tự dọn đi đấy chứ! Mà điều đó không quan trọng, quan trọng là bây giờ tôi là hàng xóm của cậu rồi, nhóc moe.” hắn nháy mắt và thổi một nụ hôn gió về phía chàng trai.

Chàng trai càng lắc đầu mạnh hơn, nhìn hắn chằm chằm như thể hắn bị điên. Mà sự thật là hắn bị điên.

 

{Không lan quyên nhưng không phải Petey đáng lẽ phải thắc mắc tại sao chúng ta biết tên cậu ấy sao?}

[Và cả tuổi, nghề nghiệp, chiều cao, cân nặng, thị lực, IQ, tiểu sử gia đình nữa.]

{Creepy as fuck.}

[Cũng thường thôi.]

[Gõ Google là ra hết chứ gì.]

{Có lẽ chính chúng ta mới là người tỉnh táo nhất trong câu chuyện này. Chúng ta biết mọi thứ!}

[Ngoại trừ việc câu chuyện loằng ngoằng này sẽ đi về đâu.]

{Chính xác.}

“Ngừng lắc cái đầu xinh xắn của mình đi, baby boy. Trông cậu như thể búp bê Einstein đầu lúc lắc phiên bản lỗi vậy.” gã lính nói và đưa tay đặt lên đỉnh đầu Peter, giữ nó lại.

Chàng trai tức giận hất tay hắn ra và chọc ngón tay vào khuôn ngực rắn của hắn, “Anh đi quá xa với trò đùa của mình rồi đấy.”

“Cậu chả có tí khiếu hài hước nào cả. Thôi nào, giãn cái chỗ này ra tí đi.” hắn nói và đưa ngón tay chọt vào chỗ nhăn giữa hai lông mày của cậu. Vậy đây là cảm giác chọc điên một ai đó mà bạn thích thầm? Cảm giác như đội bóng mang vinh quang về cho nước nhà sau chục năm thua thảm bại vậy.

 

{Mày hành xử như cái con bé trong game Yandere Stimulator ấy, đầu nho khô.}

[Kinh dị vãi lèo.]

 

Peter lại hất tay hắn ra và kêu lên một tiếng.

“Rốt cuộc thì anh muốn gì chứ?!”

“Hẹn hò với cậu chứ gì, duh.” hắn nói.

“Cái gì?!”

“Hẹn – hò. Deadpool và Peter ngồi dưới gốc cây, họ–” hắn bắt đầu hát.

“Thật không thể tin nổi anh.” chàng trai lầm bầm và day day thái dương.

“Thế là có hay là không?”

“Không! Vì Chúa! Không!”

“Sao vậy? Cậu nói vậy không nghĩ tôi sẽ bị tổn thương sao?” hắn ôm tim, bĩu môi.

“Vì anh làm tôi phát hoảng với mấy trò theo đuôi kinh dị của mình trong khi ta mới gặp nhau có hai lần!” Peter vung tay lên tức giận.

“Ba lần.” hắn nhắc.

 

[Thật ra là tầm năm sáu tháng gì đó nếu ta xét về việc cậu ta là Spidey.]

{Cậu ta đã giữ kín khuôn mặt đáng yêu đó cho riêng mình trong ngần ấy thời gian, sao lại có người ích kỷ đến vậy chứ?!}

 

Peter trợn mắt nhìn hắn. Khi Deadpool nói về hẹn hò, điều đó lại khiến cậu nhớ về việc hắn hôn cậu. Phải rồi, nụ hôn chết tiệt ấy. Nụ hôn khiến cậu hoang tưởng về việc có lẽ giữa họ không chỉ dừng lại ở “tình anh em bạn hữu”. Nhảm nhí.

Cậu không muốn dây dưa với hắn nữa.

Chàng trai quay đi, bỏ vào nhà.

“Ê này đi đâu vậy?” hắn nắm lấy cổ tay cậu, có chút bối rối khi tâm trạng chàng trai thay đổi đột ngột.

Peter hơi nghiêng đầu quay ra sau, giọng trầm và lạnh nhất có thể, vì giờ hắn đang nắm lấy cổ tay cậu và điều đó khiến cậu khó chịu kinh khủng, khó chịu theo cách không giải thích được, “Xin lỗi vì đã không chào đón anh dọn đến nhà mới, tôi sẽ tìm dịp tiện nhất có thể để đem quà sang. Giờ thì thứ lỗi, tôi có việc bận. Anh cũng không nên tốn thời gian nữa mà hãy đi chào các nhà khác đi.”

Với một câu nói như vậy, chàng trai giật tay mình ra và mở cửa đi vào trong nhà.

Cậu đóng cửa lại và dựa người vào đó, khẽ thở hắt ra mệt mỏi. Bucky đi ngang qua nhìn cậu một lúc và đi ra bếp. Họ chắc chắn phải nói chuyện về việc này.

Deadpool vẫn đứng đực ra nhìn cánh cửa, và sau khi nhận ra nó sẽ không mở ra lần nữa, hắn bỏ đi.

Mọi chuyện có lẽ đã không quá phức tạp như thế này.

Hắn lại tính sai toàn bộ kế hoạch.

Mà nhớ lại, hắn có bao giờ thực sự tính toán đúng chưa?

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Tên hồi sáng là sao vậy?”

“Hở?”

Peter ngẩng mặt lên từ tờ báo Chủ Nhật, khẽ đẩy gọng kính khi Bucky chợt hỏi cậu khi họ đang ngồi ở bếp chờ bữa tối, chăm chú giải mục sudoku.

“Cái tên mặc áo len in hình tuần lộc với đeo cái mặt nạ đỏ ấy.” America trả lời thay Bucky, vẫn cắm cúi vào nồi súp rau củ, “Phải đấy Peter, hắn là ai vậy?”

Chàng trai khẽ nhún vai, quay trở lại với hàng đống số trên xấp giấy. “Từng là đồng nghiệp.”

Phải, từng là đồng nghiệp. Từng sát cánh bên nhau đi đá đít bọn phê cần thích quậy banh New York. Từng cùng ăn đồ ăn Mexico đến phát ói. Và giờ thì họ hoàn toàn không gặp mặt trong hai tháng.

Chưa kể, Deadpool dường như hoàn toàn quên mất hắn và Spider-man đã có nụ hôn kiểu Pháp với nhau và quay qua theo đuổi “Peter Parker”. Thật nực cười khi nghĩ về việc cậu đang ghen tị với chính bản thân mình.

Chúa luôn có kiểu điều khiển mọi việc một cách thật vô tổ chức và khó hiểu.

“Đồng nghiệp? Như kiểu “chiến hữu phòng thí nghiệm” á?” America hỏi và làm dấu ngoặc với hai ngón tay trong khi vẫn cầm cái muôi múc canh.

“Không …” Peter ngập ngừng. Bucky đang mong chờ cậu nói tiếp, và thật khó để giải thích với anh ta khi cậu thậm chí còn chưa tiết lộ với người đàn ông thân phận thật của mình. Peter đã định tìm dịp nào đó để nói, nhưng dường như mỗi khi ở cạnh anh ta cậu chỉ nghĩ đến thư giãn và uống cacao.

Nhắc đến cacao, hình như chính nó là thủ phạm làm cho bụng cậu có thêm một lớp mỡ và cái cân nhích lên hai nấc. Không phải Peter than phiền gì về vấn đề cân nặng – cậu không phải con bé tuổi teen lo lắng về việc mình trông béo thế nào khi mặc váy ở vũ hội – cậu chỉ nhận thấy rằng mình đang được …nuông chiều. Mỗi ngày sau khi đi học hoặc đi đến chỗ Tony về, Peter đều có sẵn thức ăn do America nấu, công việc nhà do Bucky làm và sự không gây rối rất đáng trân trọng của Loki. Kể cả đám thú nuôi của cậu: chó, mèo, chuột, tất cả đều được cho ăn và tắm rửa sạch sẽ hai lần một tuần. Tóm lại, Peter hoàn toàn tự do và rảnh rỗi, và điều đó khiến cậu trở nên lười hơn. Chết thật.

Quay lại vấn đề chính.

Bucky vẫn nhìn cậu và chờ đợi câu nói dang dở được hoàn thành.

“…như kiểu…kiểu…” cậu nói, mắt hết nhìn Bucky lại nhìn America.

America nhìn chàng trai. Phải mất một lúc để con bé khẽ nghiêng đầu làm vẻ mặt anh-hẳn-đang-đùa-với-em và bỏ cái muôi xuống, lau tay vào tạp dề và đi ra khỏi bếp.

“Ra đây nói chuyện tí anh giai.” nó nói khi đi ngang qua cậu.

Peter đặt tờ báo xuống và theo chân cô gái. Cả hai đi ra ngoài phòng khách và con bé ngó về phía bếp để chắc Bucky không nghe thấy gì, “Anh vẫn chưa nói với anh ta?”

Chàng trai lấy tay xoa sau gáy và lắc đầu.

America mở miệng ra và nhìn cậu chằm chằm như thể nó không biết phải nói gì. Sau một lúc im lặng kì quặc, nó chọc ngón tay vào vai cậu và nhấn mạnh từng chữ, “Anh, vào đó, ngay.”

“Thôi nào America, cũng không cần thiết lắm đâu. Anh ta có thể sống yên ổn ở đây mà không cần biết chủ nhà là ai mà.” cậu thấp giọng nói.

“Anh ta ở lại mà không biết mình đang ở nhà của nhân viên của S.H.I.E.L.D!”

“Công bằng mà nói thì anh đang che giấu cho anh ta …”

“Nhưng-”

“…và Loki …”

“Peter-”

“…và em.” cậu kết thúc câu nói với một ngón tay chọc vào hõm vai America.

Con bé im lặng và khoanh tay trước ngực. “Bucky có quyền được biết điều ấy. Anh ta cũng có quyền rời khỏi đây nếu anh ta cho rằng anh là một mối đe dọa.” con bé thì thầm với vẻ mặt nghiêm túc.

Peter nhìn nó, đoạn bỏ ngón tay khỏi vai con bé. “Bỏ cái vẻ mặt đó đi. Trông em như thể bản sao của Steve ấy, cái kiểu tôi-buồn-đấy-nhé ấy. Nó hành hạ anh. Được rồi được rồi, anh thua, em nói đúng. Bucky cần biết mọi chuyện.”

“Tốt.” nó đưa ngón cái lên.

Cả hai quay lại bếp, thấy rằng Bucky vẫn đang chăm chú vào ô sudoku và cắn đầu bút chì, làu bàu trong cổ họng về việc mấy con số chết tiệt gây ám ảnh.

Peter khẽ tằng hắng và ngồi xuống chỗ cũ cạnh anh ta, trong khi America quay trở lại với nồi súp của mình.

Bucky vẫn giữ đầu cúi xuống tờ báo nhưng mắt nhìn lên Peter khi cậu gọi anh.

“Bucky, có chuyện này tôi cần nói với anh.”

“Ừ, nói xong thì đưa tôi xem đáp án của cậu.” anh ta đáp, mắt lơ đễnh nhìn giữa tờ báo và mặt chàng trai.

“À thì, chuyện là …tôi là Spider-man.” cuối cùng cậu cũng nói ra sau một lúc ngập ngừng.

Bucky rời sự chú ý khỏi ô số và ngồi thẳng lên nhìn cậu.

“Nhện người là cái con quái gì?” anh ta hỏi sau một vài giây im lặng.

Peter đơ ra.

Chà, chuyện này có vẻ khó hơn cậu nghĩ. Làm ơn đừng nói cậu sẽ phải kể lại từ đầu, từ cái lúc cậu bị con nhện cắn và bla bla bla … như kiểu mấy bộ phim reboot về Spider-man chiếu nhan nhản trên HBO nhé. Mà ý hay đấy, có lẽ cậu sẽ cho anh ta xem mấy phim đó để đỡ tốn thời gian, mặc dù có vài cái khác biệt so với sự thật.

“Peter bị cắn bởi nhện nhiễm xạ và cậu ta có khả năng của một con nhện, tức là bò lổm ngổm trên tường và phụt tơ từ mông.” Loki bỗng xuất hiện chỗ cửa bếp, bước vào và nhón lấy quả nho trên bàn bỏ vào miệng.

“Không đúng!” Peter hơi đỏ mặt vì vế sau của câu nói kia.

“Về mặt sinh học thì tôi hoàn toàn đúng. Cậu mới là cái đồ không hợp lý.” hắn nói, kéo ghế ngồi đối diện hai người.

Bucky trông có vẻ bối rối vì anh ta không tin vào tai mình về những gì Loki nói. Peter đảo mắt khi nhìn thấy vẻ mặt ấy, “Chỉ là …đừng tin những gì anh ta nói. Tôi bị cắn bởi một con nhện nhiễm phóng xạ và nó cho tôi những khả năng của loài nhện, ngoại trừ vụ bắn tơ ra.” cậu giải thích và liếc về phía Loki đang ngồi ăn nho.

“Gì nào? Tôi không có nói gì nha.” vị thần khẽ cười qua quả nho để ngay miệng.

“Tức là, cậu là con người có khả năng của một con nhện?” Bucky hỏi sau một lúc suy nghĩ.

Peter gật đầu.

“Và… chính xác thì nó dùng để làm gì?” anh ta lại hỏi.

“Chiến đấu chống cái ác. Đó cũng là lý do nhiều khi anh tìm lên phòng tôi và thấy tôi không ở đó. Tôi hoạt động chủ yếu về đêm, đi tuần thành phố và các thứ.”

Bucky gật đầu thông cảm.

“Và tôi làm cho S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Người đàn ông im lặng nhìn cậu.

Anh ta cũng đã có chút nghi ngờ từ trước. Vì America là con gái của Tony Stark và người bạn thuở niên thiếu của anh, Steve Rogers, như lời con bé kể, thế nên việc con bé ở lại nhà Peter chứng tỏ cậu ta phải có một mối quen biết nào đó với họ. Không tính đến việc Peter làm việc tại Stark Industries, việc cậu ta dám che giấu cho ba người không phải người thường cho thấy chàng trai hoặc là rất can đảm, hoặc là có liên hệ gì đó với cái nơi mà siêu anh hùng ra vào như đi chợ kia.

Và dĩ nhiên, việc cậu ta khỏe và phản xạ nhanh hơn người bình thường cũng thể hiện rõ ràng khi họ làm việc với nhau.

Như cái lần họ va vào nhau khi Bucky cầm một chồng đĩa, Peter đã nhanh tay gom chúng lại trước khi chúng tiếp đất và biến thành một đống mảnh sành trên sàn. Hay cái lần cậu ta nâng cái chậu cây cạnh ghế chỗ phòng khách lên bằng một tay để tìm đồ khi nghĩ không ai nhìn thấy.

Có thằng ngu mới không để ý thấy Peter Parker là một người vô cùng bất bình thường.

“Thì sao?” Bucky hỏi và với lấy tờ báo của Peter, so ô sudoku của cậu với ô của mình, mắt lia theo từng con số.

“Thì sao á? Anh không lo tôi sẽ phản bội anh hay gì đó sao?” Peter giật lại tờ báo, giọng có chút bực tức. Anh ta đáng lẽ không nên tỏ ra như không có gì quan trọng cả, vì chuyện này liên quan đến tính mạng của anh ta. Đồ ngu ngốc Bucky, anh không nên quá tin vào cậu như vậy.

Bucky giật lại tờ báo, “Tôi sẽ giết cậu nếu cậu làm vậy.” Anh ta khẽ cử động mấy ngón tay kim loại đe dọa, quay lại với công việc của mình.

Peter khẽ thở dài. Cậu không sợ mình sẽ bị giết, và mấy người kia cũng chẳng sợ bị cậu chỉ điểm. Một mối quan hệ kì lạ.

“Mà chuyện con nhện người thì liên quan gì đến chuyện gã hồi sáng là ai?” Bucky chợt nhớ ra và ngước lên nhìn cậu, tay vẫn cầm cục gôm gôm đi mấy ô số sai.

“Thì anh ta là đồng nghiệp theo kiểu “nắm tay nhau đi đập bọn tội phạm” ấy.” cậu nói và đứng lên phụ America bưng đồ ăn đặt lên bàn. Con bé đánh vào vai Loki và nói hắn không được ăn nho trước bữa chính, và hắn cãi lại rằng không ai đặt ra cái luật ngớ ngẩn đó cả.

“Trông hai người như kiểu không quen biết gì nhau ấy. Kiểu như, không thân lắm.” America nói và quay qua lấy đĩa nho cất vào tủ lạnh để Loki không ăn nữa.

“Chuyện dài lắm nhưng tóm gọn lại là anh ta không biết Spider-man là anh.”

“Hoặc là biết rồi nhưng đang toan tính gì đấy.” Loki nói và cầm nĩa lên bắt đầu ăn.

Chàng trai khẽ suy ngẫm. Có lẽ Loki nói đúng. Hắn có vẻ không tỏ ra khó chịu khi cậu đánh vào tay hắn, hay kêu America đánh hắn. Như thể hắn đã quen rồi vậy.

Nhưng tại sao Deadpool lại phải làm như vậy?

Tại sao hắn lại chuyển đến đây ở?

Tại sao hắn tỏ ra rằng hắn không biết cậu là ai?

Tại sao?

Nếu có thêm tài viết lách, chắc hẳn Peter đã cho xuất bản một cuốn “Một tỷ câu hỏi vì sao” và khiến cho cuốn “Một ngàn câu hỏi vì sao” trở thành một cuộn giấy vệ sinh vô dụng.

Deadpool quá khó hiểu. Nhây, gàn dở, không đứng đắn và có vấn đề về tâm lý, nhưng đôi lúc lại nghiêm túc  và đáng tin cậy một cách khó tin. Mặc dù hầu hết thời gian hắn dành cho vế thứ nhất nhiều hơn.

“Nếu vậy tương kế tựu kế, giả vờ như cậu không phải “Nhện người” đi.” Loki nói, nhại lại cái cách Bucky gọi cậu .

Peter đảo mắt và ăn bữa tối của mình. Loki luôn có những suy nghĩ mưu mẹo và thông minh, nên có thể cách đấy cũng hay. Nếu hắn đã muốn chơi trò mèo vờn chuột, được thôi, Peter Parker xin tiếp chiêu.

 

 

= = = = =

 


	10. Hàng xóm, dùng bữa tối chứ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuần sau kiểm tra quá trời luôn huhuhuhuhuhu ;_;  
> Vậy mà tôi vẫn ngồi viết fic và vẽ vời ;_;  
> Và tôi chợt nhận ra từ đầu năm tới giờ mình đã vi phạm nội quy, mất sổ liên lạc và ra vẻ rằng mình vẫn ổn trong khi sự thật là toán xác suất làm tôi bơi trong nước mắt ;_;  
> Than vậy thôi, xin lỗi ;_;  
> Đọc truyện vui vẻ :">

**Chap 10**

 

 

Deadpool ngâm nga trong họng, lắc nhẹ cổ tay để cái pancake trong chảo khẽ tung lên và đáp xuống gọn gàng như thể hắn đã làm điều này vô số lần.

 

{Sự thật là vậy.}

[Nhìn cái đống bánh trên đĩa xem, có thể cung cấp cho cả quân đội Mỹ ấy chứ.]

 

“Bữa sáng cho nhà vô địch, vô địch …” hắn tự chế lời bài hát và hát theo một giai điệu nào đó, rót siro lên chồng bánh và tay còn lại đổ nước táo vào ly.

Gã lính đánh thuê đã ở lại đây được hai ba ngày và hắn đã hiểu lý do tại sao Spidey lại thích chạy về cái nơi xa tít này đến vậy. Không khí trong lành, đất đai rộng rãi, và căn nhà khá là tuyệt. Còn hàng xóm? Meh, cho dù là ở đâu thì hàng xóm vẫn khó ưa như thường.

Hắn thăng bằng đĩa bánh trên tay và cầm cốc nước đi ra phía phòng khách, đặt nó xuống bàn và ngồi phịch xuống ghế sofa.

Nơi này tuyệt hơn nhiều nơi ở cũ của hắn, nhất là về phần đồ nội thất. Lúc trước hắn chỉ có một cái ghế rách, một cái TV và tủ lạnh với đồ ăn nổi mốc bên trong – còn bây giờ, hắn có cả tá thứ mà anh chàng James tốt bụng đã để lại. Cho dù vì anh ta không kịp mang chúng đi hết, những thứ còn lại vẫn làm hắn thấy hài lòng vô cùng.

Hắn cắm nĩa vào đỉnh chồng bánh và cho vào miệng nhai, nhìn ra ngoài cửa kính.

Heh, cửa kính, nghe thấy chứ?

Một cái cửa hoàn toàn bằng kính nhìn ra ngoài vườn.

Tuyệt vời.

Điều tuyệt vời hơn nữa là bên kia hàng rào là Peter, đang bắc thang leo lên mái nhà làm gì đấy.

Cậu ta quay lưng lại với hắn (tất nhiên rồi, làm gì có thằng quái nào leo thang mà dựa lưng vào cái thang chứ ), cặp mông di chuyển theo từng cử động.

Hắn ho sù sụ khi miếng bánh đang nuốt mắc nghẹn ở cổ.

 

[Lần cuối chúng ta nghẹn vì một cặp mông là khi nào vậy ?]

{Lần cuối cậu ta cho chúng ta nhìn chằm chằm vào mông mình là khi nào vậy ?}

 

Peter leo lên đến nóc nhà, bám vào ống khói và cúi đầu xuống nhìn vào trong. Tối qua khi cả đám ngồi dưới phòng khách, có tiếng gì đấy phát ra từ ống khói. Chắc là lại con chồn nào đó mắc kẹt trong đấy.

“Tôi thấy nó rồi.” cậu nói, nhìn chằm chằm vào con vật đáng thương đang bám víu vào thành ống khói sợ rơi xuống. “Gọi trung tâm quản lý động vật đi America. Bucky, tôi xua nó xuống còn anh bắt nó lại nhé.”

“Ok.” Bucky đáp lại từ cuối ống khói trong nhà.

Peter từ từ đi ra rìa nóc nhà, đưa tay xuống cầm lấy cây cào lá Loki đưa cho. Cậu cho nó vào ống khói và đẩy con vật xuống.

“Buông ra đi, lông lá. Buông ra.” cậu nói và chọc chọc vào tay nó, làm con vật rơi xuống. Nó hoảng loạn giãy giụa khi Bucky tóm lấy nó và bọc con vật trong túi nilông siêu thị.

Deadpool quan sát Peter, nhìn cậu từ từ đi xuống.

Chàng trai nhìn mông lung xung quanh, chờ đợi đội quản lý động vật tới. Vô tình cậu nhìn về phía hắn và bắt gặp Deadpool đang phồng miệng nhai bánh. Chàng trai khẽ nghiêng đầu, nheo mắt nhìn khi thấy hắn thụp xuống, biến mất khỏi tầm nhìn.

“Hú hồn Thần Hộ mệnh!” hắn lầm bầm, “Tụi mày có nghĩ cậu ta thấy tao không?”

 

{Ý mày là thấy mày đang nhìn cậu ta chằm chằm như mấy thằng biến thái? Chắc chắn là có.}

[Ờm…tao không muốn làm mày hoảng thêm đâu, nhưng hình như cậu ta đang leo rào qua bên này .]

 

“Cái đệt ?” hắn rướn cổ lên nhìn từ chỗ nấp và thấy chàng trai đang trèo qua từ bên kia, nhảy xuống và phủi tay, tiến về phía hắn.

Hắn lại cúi xuống và lầm bầm tầm chục lần, “Đừng hoảng loạn đừng hoảng loạn đừng–”

Có tiếng gõ ngoài cửa.

 

[{HOẢNG LOẠN ĐI !!!}]

 

“Cứ giả vờ rằng không có ai ở nhà–”

“Deadpool? Anh làm cái gì dưới đó vậy? Mở cửa đi.”

 

{Đậu mớ .}

 

Hắn chui lên từ chỗ nấp, vẫy vẫy tay ngại ngùng với cậu.

“Ồ, chào hàng xóm, tôi chỉ đang nhặt cái nĩa này lên thôi,” hắn giơ cái nĩa trên tay lên, “không phải trốn cậu hay cái gì tương tự thế đâu nhé. Ý tôi là, tôi đâu có lý do gì để trốn cậu đúng không? Ngoại trừ vì lần cuối chúng ta gặp nhau cậu đã rất cáu và tôi thì không muốn làm cậu khó chịu, và nói thật lúc nãy tôi có nhìn lén cậu một tí vì cậu quay mông về phía nhà tôi và tôi thì có thói quen nhìn mông người khác. À mà không phải mông ai tôi cũng nhìn đâu, làm ơn đừng nghĩ tôi kinh tởm và báo cảnh sát vì tôi đuổi hàng xóm của cậu đi. Chỉ là–”

“Được rồi, tôi hiểu. Giờ mở cửa ra đi.” cậu nói và đưa tay lên che miệng khi hắn cứ không ngừng lải nhải và nói rằng đã nhìn mông cậu. Hai tai Peter đỏ lên, chết tiệt.

Gã lính đứng dậy và đi ra mở cửa cho chàng trai vào nhà.

Khi Peter đã ngồi yên vị trên ghế, cậu nhìn đĩa bánh dang dở và cốc nước của hắn.

“Anh đang ăn sáng sao? Tôi có làm phiền không?” cậu hỏi, khẽ nhúc nhích vì không khí ngượng ngùng.

“Oh không, tôi ăn xong rồi.” hắn vẫy cái nĩa trên tay tỏ ý không cần lo lắng, đoạn nhìn cái nĩa và quăng nó ra đằng sau. “Dù sao thì, cậu qua đây có việc gì à?”

Làm ơn đừng nói là đuổi hắn đi nha. Đã không cho người ta ở nhà mình mà còn đuổi người ta đi khi người ta tìm được nhà, như vậy là nhỏ nhen lắm đấy Petey-pie!

Peter vân vê ống tay áo, hơi ngập ngừng, “À ừm …chuyện là, lần trước tôi thật thô lỗ khi cư xử với anh như vậy …nên tôi muốn qua đây xin lỗi và tiện thể …tiện thể hỏi anh có muốn qua nhà tôi dùng bữa tối nay không? Chúng tôi có cá hồi nướng và canh măng chua.”

“Món Á?” hắn hỏi.

“Ừ, America là đầu bếp giỏi đấy.”

“Đồng ý.” khóe miệng hắn khẽ nhếch lên thành hình nụ cười.

Cả hai lại rơi vào im lặng. Peter đưa mắt nhìn hắn, để ý rằng gã lính đã kéo mặt nạ xuống. Hắn đeo mặt nạ kể cả khi ở trong nhà. Cậu suy nghĩ về việc nó khó chịu như thế nào, khi mà cậu chỉ đeo cái của quỷ đó một lúc mà mồ hôi đã túa ra và tóc bết lại.

Cậu đã từng thấy hắn kéo nó lên đến mũi, và chàng trai luôn tò mò lên trên nữa sẽ là gì.

Nhiều lời đồn đại nói rằng hắn không có lông mày và phần bên trên cũng như phần bên dưới cùng toàn bộ người hắn đều bao phủ bởi sẹo chằng chịt.

Nhưng cái làm cậu quan tâm hơn là mắt hắn. Có lẽ có chút kì lạ khi nói cậu thích nhìn vào mắt của người khác để đoán xem họ nghĩ gì, và đôi khi cậu có thể tìm thấy những sắc màu của mắt mà cậu chưa thấy bao giờ – như kiểu mấy ông già có đam mê với sưu tập đá quý vậy. Peter cho rằng đó là thói quen từ lúc cậu mới bắt đầu dính lấy cái máy ảnh và tìm mọi thứ cậu cho là đẹp.

Nhưng cho dù không nhìn thấy hết gương mặt hắn, cậu vẫn thấy thích nụ cười hắn khi gã lính kéo mặt nạ lên lưng chừng. Công nhận nó trông rất đểu, nhưng đôi lúc nó cứ như thể đang hướng vào cậu, với cái cách hắn chăm chú nghiêng đầu nghe cậu kể chuyện và cười tươi mỗi khi có chỗ nào đó hài hước. Nó luôn làm Peter thấy như thể được quan tâm, được chú ý. Được lắng nghe.

“À…cậu ăn sáng chưa nhỉ? Tôi có pancake đấy.” Deadpool lên tiếng phá vỡ sự im lặng kì quặc, đưa tay lên gãi đầu một cách vô thức.

Peter như trên trời rơi xuống, phải mất một lúc cậu mới hơi mở to mắt và đáp lại, “Hả? À chưa. Sáng giờ tôi loay hoay mãi với con chồn trong ống khói, mà nhắc đến vụ đó có lẽ tôi nên về xem thế nào. Đội quản lý động vật sẽ đến nhanh thôi.” Cậu nói, chống tay lên đầu gối đứng lên.

Deadpool lập tức ngăn lại, “Tôi nói tôi có pancake đấy.”

Peter khẽ nghiêng đầu và cuối cùng cũng hiểu ý hắn. Cái quái gì xảy ra với não cậu hôm nay vậy?

“Tôi không muốn làm phiền anh…”

“Cậu đang chê pancake của daddy Deadpool à?” hắn nói, chống hai tay hai bên hông nhằm nhấn mạnh vào lời nói của mình.

“Nhưng…”

“Không nhưng nhị gì hết, ngồi xuống. Tôi sẽ mang ra ngay thôi. Cậu sẽ phải khóc trong hạnh phúc khi ăn nó đấy.” Hắn ấn cậu ngồi xuống, đi thẳng vào bếp.

Chàng trai không biết phải làm thế nào. Thôi được, công nhận làm Spider-man với hắn quanh quẩn bên cạnh và thi thoảng đấm hắn dễ hơn nhiều là làm Peter Parker, người hàng xóm vui vẻ. Peter người hàng xóm vui vẻ, cậu khẽ cười, nghe như tên chương trình hài nào đó vào buổi sáng vậy.

Chàng trai chợt ngửi thấy mùi bột bánh và sữa bay ra từ trong bếp.

Peter, quay lại thực tại với Deadpool và pancake, không tự đùa tự cười nữa, như vậy rất giống biểu hiện của những người có vấn đề về tâm lý.

Pancake.

Pancake và nước cam.

Pancake và nước cam và Deadpool.

Bữa sáng kinh khủng nhất.

Tuyệt thật .

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

America loay hoay với con cá hồi, không biết phải bắt đầu từ đâu với nó. Phải nói rằng đến tận bây giờ nó mới để ý rằng cả nhà này từ trước đến nay không có ai thích ăn cá, và họ hoàn toàn không đụng đến món gì liên quan đến cái con bơi bơi đấy.

Nó cầm con dao đầu nhọn chọc chọc vào cái bụng trắng hếu của con cá, “Chào cá, trông mày thật kinh dị.”, đoạn thở dài đánh thượt và chống tay vào hông. “Có lẽ mình nên đi coi lại  Hannibal để xem cách làm nó.”

Đó chỉ là cái cớ để nó đi xem phim thôi.

America đứng đấy một hồi, chưa quyết định được nên đi xem phim hay nên vứt đống cá, dao, thớt lại đấy và lên phòng nhắn tin với Kate. Nói chung là nó chả muốn làm bữa tối tí nào.

“Gì đấy ?” , một giọng nói chợt vang lên sau lưng America, làm con bé theo phản xạ vung con dao trên tay ra sau với vẻ mặt trông như sát nhân hàng loạt trước khi nhận ra đó là Bucky.

Thật ra, có lẽ nó biết đó là Bucky.

Nó chỉ muốn gây chuyện với, hầu như là, mọi người.

Hiển nhiên anh chàng cúi xuống né được và nghiêng người ngó thứ nằm trên thớt, “Cá hồi? Từ khi nào nhà mình có ai thích cá vậy?”

“Từ khi Peter mời cha nội Wade qua ăn cái món khỉ gió này.” Nó nói, khẽ bĩu môi. Bucky không chắc đó là do nó không thích nấu món cá, hay do anh né được con dao, hay do Peter mời Deadpool qua, nhưng cho dù là gì thì cái biểu cảm đó trông rất buồn cười.

“Em không biết làm cá?” anh ta hỏi, nhìn vào con dao trên tay cô gái.

“Ai nói em không biết làm?” con bé bật lại, tay không cầm dao chống lên hông còn tay kia buông xuống. Trông nó như thể tranh minh họa cho cuốn tiểu thuyết nào đó nói về nội trợ kiểu Mỹ với tài chế biến thịt người. Không, như vậy là đạo ý tưởng của Desperate Housewives và Hannibal rồi . Và ừ, Peter đã khuyên anh ta xem hai bộ phim đó, vì thế nên đừng tỏ ra ngạc nhiên như thể anh là một ông già chín mươi mấy tuổi cau có nữa.

Bucky cầm lấy con dao trên tay America và đặt con cá trên thớt với phần sống lưng quay về phía anh ta. “Đầu tiên là cắt riêng phần fillet với đầu cá. Cắt theo một đường chéo sao cho phía gần sống lưng càng sát đầu cá càng tốt. Bắt đầu từ vết cắt phần đầu cá, rạch lưỡi dao dọc theo xương sống, từ phía đầu xuống phía đuôi, lưỡi dao đưa sát xương sống và hơi nghiêng để lọc được càng nhiều thịt từ xương sống càng tốt. Khi cắt như vậy, em cũng đã cắt cả các xương sườn ra khỏi xương sống cá.”

Anh ta nói không ngừng trong khi America nhìn chằm chằm người đàn ông, “Cắt đến phần đuôi cho rời hẳn, và đặt miếng fillet sang một bên. Lật cá và cắt đầu cá theo đường chéo như thế này, nhớ đừng cắt rời đầu cá khỏi xương sống. Để cắt mặt bên kia của cá, em lật cá lại cho phần xương sống ở phía trên. Rạch dao sát theo xương sống, từ phía đầu đến phía đuôi. Đối với miếng fillet này, em lọc luôn cả phần xương bụng khỏi miếng fillet. Việc tiếp theo là lọc xương sườn khỏi miếng fillet đầu tiên.” Vừa nói Bucky vừa đổi một con dao nhỏ hơn, “Dùng con dao nhỏ hơn lách vào giữa xương sườn và thịt cá, cắt càng sát phần xương càng tốt. Cắt bỏ phần lườn. Cắt bỏ phần xương vây phía trên. Đó.” Anh ta nói và buông dao xuống, rửa tay và lau vào khăn.

Con bé hơi há miệng ra nhìn anh ta và nhìn lại con cá. Sạch sẽ và gọn gàng. Trong vòng hai phút.

Bucky lấy tay đẩy cằm America lên và bỏ đi, “Anh muốn ăn tiramisu cho tráng miệng.” Anh ta nói và đưa tay lên che miệng ngáp.

Được rồi.

Được. rồi.

America sẽ tạm gác lại chuyện Bucky bỗng dưng nói nhiều một cách lạ thường và 90% nội dung anh ta nói là về một con cá, nó sẽ tiếp tục nấu và làm cái món tiramisu cho người đàn ông kì lạ đấy.

“Tiramisu không hợp với thực đơn của em !”

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Loki ngồi trong phòng với đống ống nghiệm.

Trong thời gian mất hết năng lực này, vị thần chủ yếu dành thời gian ra đọc sách, tìm hiểu về văn hóa con người và những thứ tầm thường họ gọi là “thành tựu khoa học”. Tìm hiểu địch là cách tốt nhất để chiến thắng. Nói thế nào thì nói hắn vẫn muốn hủy diệt Trái đất, chỉ là có lẽ sẽ chừa lại cái nhà này và sống cuộc sống an nhàn đến già. Ý hắn là đến khi mấy người còn lại cũng chết còn hắn thì vẫn sống nhăn vì hắn là một vị thần, thì sau đó hắn sẽ đi du lịch đâu đó và tìm một hành tinh khác để tiêu diệt. Hiện tại thì đó là kế hoạch.

Khi đọc qua những quyển sách, hắn nhận ra cái thứ người Midgard gọi là khoa học hóa ra khá thú vị vì thậm chí khi không có phép thuật, con người cũng có thể giết nhau như ngóe theo quy mô lớn bằng cách dùng các loại hóa chất này nọ. Bên cạnh đó thì lịch sử về chúng cũng hay ho. Nhất là cái ông Nobel gì đó, người đã hào phóng trao giải thưởng cho đủ các ngành nhưng lại nhỏ nhen đến mức bỏ Toán ra vì thằng cha cướp vợ ổng là một nhà toán học.

Đúng là con người.

“Meow.”

Con mèo lông vàng từ đâu chui ra cọ vào chân hắn, giương đôi mắt xanh nhìn vị thần.

Hắn nhìn nó, đưa chân hẩy con mèo ra, “Xùy.” Hắn nói, quay lại với thí nghiệm. Peter đã mua một vài món đồ thí nghiệm khi Loki nói hắn muốn tiêu khiển, và thực sự nhờ thứ này vị thần đã bớt chán hơn rất nhiều. America nói trông hắn như thể mấy tên chống lại xã hội và có thành kiến với giao tiếp khi cứ chui trong phòng, không thì lại xuống bếp ngồi giải ô chữ hoặc ra vườn ăn bánh uống trà.

Nói như vậy là bất công và mất lịch sự. Hắn không phải thành phần tự kỷ và chống đối xã hội, bởi vì hắn không phải con người, điều đó không phải quá hiển nhiên sao? Hắn không thích giao tiếp vì hắn vẫn thấy người Midgard nhỏ bé, yếu đuối và thô lỗ, điển hình là con bé America. Mà khoan, con bé đó cũng chẳng phải người Midgard. Có lẽ chính nó mới là thành phần cá biệt của xã hội.

Con mèo lại tiến đến và cọ vào chân hắn.

Loki nhìn nó và cau mày, “Mày dai như đỉa vậy.”

Con mèo trông có vẻ chẳng quan tâm mấy đến lời nói xúc phạm kia, nó lại kêu meo và cọ vào chân hắn.

Loki cúi xuống bế nó lên, nhìn vào đôi mắt của nó. “Giờ mới để ý, mày trông giống ai đó…” hắn nói, nghiêng đầu nhìn con mèo lông vàng mắt xanh. Con mèo kêu meo meo và vẫy vẫy đuôi tỏ ý khó chịu.

Chợt một hình ảnh lóe lên trong đầu hắn. Vị thần từ từ đứng lên, bỏ lại thí nghiệm và từ từ đem con mèo xuống dưới nhà.

Hắn đứng ngay cửa bếp khi mọi người ở đầy đủ trong đó, thu hút sự chú ý của họ và giơ con mèo lên cao với bộ mặt nghiêm túc.

“Ta là Thor, con trai của Odin.” Hắn nói và lắc lắc con mèo.

Peter, America và Bucky tròn mắt nhìn hắn và nhìn sang con mèo vài giây, đoạn phá lên cười như dở.

“Được rồi Loki, khiếu hài hước của anh thực sự có vấn đề đấy.” Peter nói, lấy tay lau nước mắt.

“Nó dị, nhưng hài hơn mấy cái chương trình truyền hình thời nay, vậy nên anh có sự công nhận của tôi.” America nhếch miệng cười và giơ ngón cái lên.

Bucky nhướn một bên lông mày, ra chiều không hiểu nó vui nhộn chỗ nào, “Chẳng phải Thor là anh trai anh à?”

“Vì thế nên nó mới buồn cười.” hắn nhún vai, thả cho con mèo chạy đi.

“Ngày nay người ta thường làm vậy ? Lấy anh em ra làm trò đùa ấy?”

“Ngừng lại đi Bucky !” America và Peter đồng thanh.

“Gì nào?” anh ta quay qua hai người.

“Anh nói chuyện như thể người ngoài hành tinh ấy !” America nói, tay cho muối vào nồi canh.

“Xin lỗi?” Loki nói, khẽ nghiêng đầu tỏ ý bị xúc phạm.

“Không có ý gì đâu Loki.” Con bé đưa tay ra bào chữa, đoạn quay qua Bucky, “Anh cần xem thêm phim hài để hòa nhập hơn với cộng đồng đi.”

“Xem cả phim hành động nữa.” Peter nói.

“Phim tình cảm lãng mạn.”

“Phiêu lưu mạo hiểm, cartoon, anime,…” Peter đếm trên đầu ngón tay.

“Titanic.”

“Anh tưởng chúng ta đang nói về thể loại phim?”

“Titanic là một thể loại riêng nó đấy. Chỉ trong một bộ phim mà bao gồm tình cảm, phiêu lưu, hành động, porn, hài kịch vân vân… Hãy công nhận rằng nó là một bộ phim kinh khủng đi.”

“Anh thật sự cũng không thích Titanic.” Peter khẽ cười.

“Mấy người điên rồi khi nói không với Titanic.”

Cả bốn người quay về phía giọng nói ở ngoài cửa kính. Deadpool đứng ở bên ngoài, trong bộ đồ đỏ đen như thường lệ và vẫy vẫy tay. Chính xác thì hắn đang giơ ngón giữa và vẫy vẫy cái ngón đấy.

“Every night in my dreams. I see you, I feel you! Hãy nói rằng bố mẹ mấy người không cuồng bài hát đó đi rồi mới nói Titanic kinh khủng đồ kì thị chủng tộc!”

“Tên đó có bao giờ nói cái gì có ý nghĩa chưa?” Loki hỏi, nhướn lông mày nhìn gã lính đang huơ tay múa chân bên ngoài.

“Gần như… hoàn toàn chưa.” Peter thở dài, đứng lên tiến ra phía cửa mở cửa cho hắn. Cửa kính của nhà hắn và nhà cậu đều nhìn ra vườn, nhưng phần kính nhà Deadpool là ở phòng khách còn ở nhà cậu là cả ở bếp lẫn phòng khách, và cả hai phòng đấy đều hướng ra vườn, đối diện với phòng khách nhà hắn. Vì thế lối đi tiện nhất giữa hai nhà là leo rào và đi thẳng đến.

Deadpool ngừng giơ ngón cái khi thấy chàng trai tiến tới.

“Chào ánh nắng, lâu rồi không gặp trông cậu vẫn đáng yêu như xưa.” Hắn cười, dựa cùi chỏ vào cửa và nghiêng người nhìn chàng trai thấp hơn.

“Chào anh Deadpool, sáng nay ta vừa mới gặp nhau đây.” Cậu trả lời không cảm xúc, nhìn người đàn ông cao to trước mặt.

Hắn cúi xuống và toe toét nhìn cậu, mặt chỉ cách chàng trai vài phân, “Như vậy vẫn là một thời gian quá dài để tôi có thể gặp lại cậu, sweetums.”

“Ew.” Cậu đáp ngắn gọn, hơi né ra khỏi khoảng cách quá gần giữa hai người. Trên người hắn vẫn còn mùi thuốc súng , nhưng không hề có vệt máu hay vết rách nào trên đấy. Chắc hẳn là một nhiệm vụ đơn giản.

“Chào đồng bào!” hắn nói, nghiêng người thò đầu vào vui vẻ chào ba người bên trong. America vẫn quay lưng về phía nồi canh và giơ một tay lên tỏ ý chào, còn Bucky khẽ gật đầu. Loki khẽ nhếch miệng cười xã giao và nhướn lông mày lên. Thái độ của họ khiến gã lính kêu lên thất vọng, “Gì chứ? Không ôm ấp hay hôn hít chào mừng gì à? Còn muốn tôi nói “anh về rồi đây em yêu sao”? Này Peter, nếu tôi nói vậy cậu sẽ ôm tôi và hôn người đàn ông bảnh bao này một cái chứ?”

Peter khẽ đưa ngón tay lên cằm ra chiều nghĩ ngợi, đoạn làm mặt cười, “Không.”

“Ồ tôi biết rồi, Qúy ngài Hài hước.” hắn nói, bĩu môi và vỗ vỗ vào đầu cậu. “Nào, giờ thì cái bữa tối châu Á của cậu đâu, đem nó ra đây đi.”

Chàng trai hơi nhăn nhó đẩy cái tay trên đầu mình ra và đóng cửa lại khi gã lính đã vào trong nhà và tiến về bàn bếp, ngồi xuống.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Chết tiệt, chết tiệt, chết tiệt,…”

“Deadpool…”

“Wade Wilson. Tên tôi là Wade Wilson, trong trường hợp chúng ta là hàng xóm và cậu thì chả thèm hỏi tôi tên gì…chết tiệt đồ cá xấu xa…”

“Wade…anh có cần giúp chứ?” Peter buông nĩa xuống và hỏi hắn.

Deadpool nhìn chàng trai và cười ngại ngùng, “Xin lỗi, không quen với dao và nĩa.”

 

{Phải rồi, tự làm xấu mặt bản thân trong bữa tối gia đình với bạn trai.}

[Tương lai. Bạn trai tương lai.]

{Tao không nghĩ chúng ta có thể tiến xa đến mức đó đâu.}

 

Deadpool đảo mắt trước mấy giọng nói, nhìn chàng trai từ từ chia phần cá của hắn ra từng miếng một.

Peter cố không chú ý đến việc hắn đang nhìn mình chằm chằm, và mọi người cũng đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm như thể việc cậu đang làm là việc gì đó tội lỗi ghê gớm, tiếp tục cắt cá ra cho hắn.

“Đây.” Cậu nói, đẩy đĩa thức ăn qua cho người đàn ông.

“Cảm ơn.” Hắn nói, cầm nĩa lên ăn. “Oh shit, thứ này thật quá sức tưởng tượng !”

America nhếch miệng và nhún vai, “Cảm ơn.”

Peter nhìn hắn và nhớ về lần đầu tiên bản thân đến nhà Gwen dùng bữa tối. Cậu đã y chang hắn bây giờ. Lóng ngóng, cảm thấy không quen thuộc với không khí gia đình quây quần và có lẽ cả chút lạc lõng.

“Đi làm đầu bếp đi và vấn đề bỏ nhà ra đi của em đã được giải quyết. Không có chi.” Hắn nói và cho thêm miếng cá khác vào miệng.

“Thật sao? Họ đi nói cho tất cả mọi người rồi à?!” con bé than trời, ngước mặt lên thở hắt ra.

“Và nghe đồn em muốn làm lính đánh thuê? Chọn nghề tốt đấy.” hắn đẩy đẩy lông mày và nháy mắt với nó, dù con bé không thể thấy khi hắn đang đeo mặt nạ. “Em có thể phí hoài cuộc đời vào tiền, bia, chimichanga và taco, giống anh vậy.”

“Im đi.” America cười và cho thức ăn vào miệng nhai.

 _Chà,_ Peter nghĩ, _có lẽ hắn cũng không quá lạc lõng_.

 

 

= = = = =


	11. Hawkeye

**CHAP 11**

“Xin lỗi.”

“Cái gì?” Spider-man khẽ giật mình khi nghe thấy tiếng xin lỗi từ gã lính đánh thuê cứng đầu. Cả hai đang xử lý một băng đảng buôn bán ma túy đã hoạt động được vài tháng và S.H.I.E.L.D cuối cùng cũng quyết định giao cho họ dẹp cái ổ chuột đó trước khi dịch hạch bùng nổ. Rõ ràng là nếu nó bùng nổ, hay bất cứ thứ gì nổ, thì người mệt nhất vẫn là anh hàng xóm Spider-man thân thiện.

“Xin lỗi… vì đã, cậu biết đấy, ờ…” , Deadpool nói, một tay đưa lên xoa gáy, tay còn lại cầm súng bắn vào một tên trong băng đảng đang bỏ chạy.

“Tôi không biết.” chàng trai nói, cũng giống hắn không hề để tâm vào cuộc chiến, một tay chống hông nhìn hắn còn một tay bắn tơ vào chân một tên khác làm hắn ngã giập mặt.

 

{Cậu ta đang tạo dáng “Tốt nhất là hãy phọt ra hết đi”.}

[Phọt đi.]

 

“Phọt mẹ gì mà phọt.” hắn lầm bầm và khẽ hít một hơi, “Tôi xin lỗi vì… vì đã-”

 

{Đút lưỡi vào miệng cậu.}

[Bị ám ảnh và theo dõi cậu trong một thời gian dài trước khi ta gặp nhau.]

{Đuổi hàng xóm của cậu đi.}

[Nhìn mông cậu.]

{Tỏ ra tôi không biết cậu là Petey-pie và đến quấy rối cậu.}

[Wow, ý tao là, chúng ta thực sự nợ cậu ta rất nhiều lời xin lỗi đấy.]

 

“-vì đã hôn cậu. Lúc đó tôi có chút…ờm…cái từ đó là gì ấy nhỉ?” hắn xoa cằm và chỉ một ngón tay về phía Peter.

“Mất tự chủ? Say? Não ngưng hoạt động?” chàng trai nói, nhảy lên người một tên đang lao vào mình, khiến hắn mất thăng bằng và kết thúc với cậu ngồi trên người hắn.

“Như vậy là một câu rồi.”

“Lú lẫn?”

“Đầu tôi có thể hơi chập cheng nhưng nó vẫn hoạt động tốt lắm. Và tôi chưa già đến mức lú lẫn đâu, như vậy thật mất lịch sự.”

“Sao nhãng?” chàng trai nhướn lông mày lên.

“Gần đúng.” Gã lính nhún vai và tiến đến lấy báng súng đập vào gáy tên nằm bẹp dưới người Spider-man và ngồi xổm xuống trước mặt cậu.

“Nghe này nhóc, tôi thật sự rất rất xin lỗi.” hắn nói với giọng thành thật. Và gã lính thật sự có ý như vậy. Ban đầu, Spider-man đối với hắn giống như một sức hút tự nhiên, hoàn toàn là bản năng. Nhưng rồi khi hắn dần thân hơn với vị anh hùng của New York, chia sẻ nhiều hơn về bản thân với cậu và nhất là khi biết rằng đằng sau lớp mặt nạ kia, đằng sau bộ đồ kia là một con người trẻ tuổi, một người sẵn sàng từ bỏ cả mạng sống để cứu những người không hề quen biết, hắn cảm thấy có thứ gì đó dần lớn lên trong lòng, một cảm giác còn hơn là ngưỡng mộ.

Deadpool không phải kiểu anh hùng như cậu.

Hắn không cứu người, hắn giết người.

Hắn nhỏ nhen, ích kỷ, cô độc và không quan tâm đến cái quỷ gì có thể xảy ra với thế giới- tất cả những gì hắn quan tâm là tiền, và đồ ăn Mexico, tất nhiên.

Nhưng Deadpool đang thay đổi, hắn đang cố gắng thay đổi. Hắn muốn trở thành người hùng. Và tất cả là vì sự ảnh hưởng không hề nhỏ từ chàng trai.

Hắn không muốn mất thêm một người bạn, một người hắn quý trọng nữa.

“Đó là lý do anh biến mất?” Peter hỏi, thừa biết câu trả lời nhưng vẫn muốn nghe từ chính miệng hắn nói.

“Xin lỗi… Cậu có thể đấm tôi nếu muốn.” hắn chỉ vào mặt mình.

Chàng trai nhìn hắn vài giây và đứng lên khỏi người tên xấu số nằm dưới, đưa một tay ra cho gã lính. Hắn từ từ đưa tay nắm lấy tay cậu và đứng dậy. Sự im lặng đột ngột của chàng trai khiến hắn thấy khó xử. Gã lính khẽ nghiêng người qua lại và hai tay nắm thành đấm rồi lại thả ra.

“Đi ăn chimichanga nào.” Cậu vỗ vai hắn và bỏ đi trước.

Gã lính đực mặt ra nhìn theo cậu.

{Huh. Cậu ta không đấm.}

[Nhưng quan trọng hơn…]

[{CHIMICHANGA!!!}]

“Phía bên trái cậu !” hắn la lên và cười ầm ỹ, chạy vụt lên trước và bỏ lại chàng trai.

Peter đảo mắt và chạy theo.

{Ai đó ngăn nó xem phim về Avengers đi được không?}

[Nhưng công nhận Hollywood có rất nhiều ý tưởng hay ho.]

{“Son of a bitch.”}

[“Language.”]

[{LMAO.}]

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Mùa đông đã qua, mùa xuân cũng đã đến quá nửa.

Deadpool đã làm hàng xóm với Peter được gần hai tháng. Sau bữa tối lần trước, thỉnh thoảng chàng trai mang vài món ăn qua cho hắn và đổi lại người đàn ông đôi khi cũng giúp với vườn rau nho nhỏ của cậu khi Bucky bận và America đi học và Loki… hắn là Loki, vậy đấy, nên đừng hi vọng hắn sẽ bỗng dưng muốn thử làm nông dân một ngày đẹp trời nào đó.

Vì là mùa xuân, mùa của sự sống, vườn rau của chàng trai cũng đỡ nhàm chán hơn khi có thêm súp lơ xanh, cà rốt và bắp cải. Cà rốt và súp lơ vẫn còn bé nhưng bắp cải đã lớn và có thể thu hoạch được.

Nhắc đến bắp cải, bắp cải cuộn thịt là món yêu thích của Loki.

Peter nghĩ rằng đó là do món ăn đó mang lại cảm giác quê nhà cho hắn, cảm giác như hắn lại được trở về bàn ăn với người mẹ của mình, người luôn đặt mọi tình cảm vào một đứa con nuôi như hắn.

Hoặc do hắn là một tên có ám ảnh với bắp cải và thịt, đơn giản vậy thôi.

Càng sống lâu với những người này, chàng trai càng thấy họ có phần con người nhiều hơn.

Tốt.

Hôm nay là thứ Sáu và Tony cho mọi người về cực kì sớm. Và cực kì sớm trong trường hợp này là khi mọi người đã đến đầy đủ, anh ta ôm một bó hoa đi vào từ bên ngoài và nói “À quên mất hôm nay nghỉ, tạm biệt” và sau đó đi một mạch vào thang máy. Mọi người tròn mắt nhìn anh ta nhếch miệng cười khi cửa thang máy từ từ đóng lại và quay qua nhìn nhau không biết nên làm thế nào.

Có một ông sếp thế này thật mệt.

Peter về nhà và ngồi khoanh chân trên sofa, ăn ngũ cốc và xem chương trình động vật quay cảnh một con sư tử nằm yên trong vòng nửa tiếng đồng hồ. Chàng trai quá lười để đứng dậy chuyển kênh khi mà cái điều khiển đã bị Bucky ném vỡ. Không phải bỗng dưng anh ta làm vậy, người đàn ông luôn biết rõ bản thân đang làm gì với cuộc đời mình, khác với những thành phần còn lại trong nhà.

Lý do chính là do Deadpool đã xuất hiện với bộ dạng be bét máu và giả làm zombie gõ cửa phòng bếp nhà họ, bắt đầu liếm cái cửa và trây trét máu lên đó. Đừng chỉ trích hắn, gã lính chỉ muốn gây chuyện với mọi người thôi.

Bucky cầm cái điều khiển ném vào cửa, khiến nó vỡ tung.

Và bây giờ Peter nằm ườn ra sofa, quá lười để chuyển kênh hoặc đi mua một cái điều khiển mới hay tỏ thái độ khi America về nhà, đóng sầm cửa và bỏ lên lầu. Dù vậy chàng trai cũng di chuyển đôi chút, cố gắng bỏ cơn lười qua một bên và xem thử tại sao cô gái lại về nhà sớm đến vậy. Nhưng có vẻ cố gắng không tốt cho lắm.

Nah, con bé sẽ ổn thôi.

.

.

.

“GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!”

Hoặc không.

“America, ngưng cãi nhau với Kate và về nhà la hét thế đi!!!” giọng Loki vang ra từ phòng hắn. Vị thần thề là hắn còn quá trẻ để chết vì bị trụy tim.

“Im đi!!!” America la lại từ phòng mình. Lúc nãy nó lỡ đóng cửa mạnh quá và làm bản lề rơi ra và khi Peter gõ cửa, cái cửa sập xuống.

Con bé vẫn nằm ngửa trên giường, đầu để ngoài thành giường và dốc đầu xuống dưới đất. Kể cả tiếng cửa sập xuống cũng không thu hút được sự chú ý của nó.

Peter làm vẻ mặt ok-chuyện-này-không-thể-kì-quặc-hơn và gõ vào tường thay vì gõ cửa.

“Anh vào nhé?” cậu hỏi, nhìn cô gái vẫn đang giang tay giang chân nằm như cá ươn trên giường.

“Vì cái quái gì mà anh nghĩ anh không vào được? Anh vừa mới làm sập con mẹ nó cửa còn gì!” con bé quát lên ở câu sau, tay giơ lên trời và thả phịch xuống giường.

“Nếu anh vào em sẽ không đấm anh chứ?”

“Tùy thuộc vào việc anh có làm em bực thêm không.”

Peter suy nghĩ vài giây.

“Thôi, anh ổn. Anh sẽ đứng đây và chúng ta sẽ có một cuộc nói chuyện thân tình để giải quyết vấn đề hoócmôn tuổi teen của em.”

“Em sẽ đấm anh nếu em không quá chán đời.”

Peter nhếch miệng và bước vào phòng, ngồi lên giường, chống một tay và khẽ nghiêng người lại gần con bé.

“Có chuyện gì khiến em bỏ học và về phá nhà vậy?”

America thở hắt ra và đưa tay ôm ngực, “Kate được tỏ tình ở trường, và cô ấy đã từ chối.”

Peter khẽ cau mày khó hiểu, “Không phải đó là điều tốt à?”

“Nó sẽ tốt nếu cô ấy không lấy lý do là ‘mình chưa muốn có tình cảm với ai lúc này cả, vì bố  mình không muốn nó ảnh hưởng đến việc học’! ” con bé nhái giọng cô gái và làm ngoặc kép với hai ngón tay.

“Và…?”

“Và nó có nghĩa là tình cảm của em với cô ấy cũng sẽ chấm dứt không chóng thì chày thôi vì cô ấy còn phải vào đại học và đi làm và lấy chồng và có con và mua một căn hộ ở ngoại ô và sống như một ông già giống như anh!”

“Này, anh thấy bị tổn thương đấy.” chàng trai nhướn lông mày và khoanh hai tay trước ngực.

Con bé đảo mắt, nhưng Peter không thấy được vì đầu của con bé đang treo ngược xuống đất.

Nó khẽ rên rỉ, “Em rất thích Kate. Và giờ thì em làm nó tanh bành té bẹ hết cả lên rồi. Tuyệt thật.”

Peter nhìn con bé há miệng ra tạo tiếng nghe như tiếng xe bị chết máy, khẽ cười và nằm xuống cạnh nó, dốc ngược đầu xuống giống nó và quay qua nhìn vào đôi mắt nâu của America.

“Em có thể sửa sai mà. Đi xin lỗi cô bé đi.”

“Cô ấy sẽ giết em mất.”

“Cô bé sẽ hiểu mà. Ai cũng xứng đáng có cơ hội thứ hai cả.”

America đảo mắt, lần này thì Peter thấy được.

“Không phải em.”

“Có thể đó chỉ là cách để cô bé từ chối booty call khi đã có bạn gái thôi. Đừng lo lắng thái quá thế chứ.”

Con bé lại há miệng ra tạo tiếng xe chết máy, “Em không biết xin lỗi thế nào. Lúc em quát lên cô ấy đã rất giận và nói không muốn nhìn mặt em nữa. Có bạn gái thật khổ mà.”

Peter phì cười, “Anh sẽ giúp em. Hãy mời cô bé đến ăn tối đi. Tiện đó anh cũng xem mặt mũi ra sao, hai đứa hẹn hò được mấy tháng rồi mà anh còn chả biết Kate trông thế nào.”

America ngửa mặt lên và nhìn xa xăm một lúc.

“Anh nghĩ cô ấy sẽ đến?”

“Yep. Cô ấy sẽ đến, vì em sẽ là người gọi cho Kate dưới sự giám sát của anh.” Peter chọt ngón tay vào mũi con bé sau đó chỉ vào mặt mình.

“Không phải chứ!”

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Một trong những điều mà Deadpool thích là về nhà sau một nhiệm vụ nào đó, chạy qua nhà Peter kiếm chuyện và nhảy vào ăn tối như đúng rồi.

Các thành viên trong nhà cũng dần quen với sự có mặt của hắn khi mà gã lính chẳng có vẻ gì là sẽ ngừng việc qua ăn ké. America luôn nấu dư ra vào mỗi tối, nếu Deadpool qua thì đó sẽ là phần của hắn, nếu không thì đó là bữa trưa cho ngày hôm sau. Peter thấy không có vấn đề gì với việc người hàng xóm qua dùng bữa chung, vì công bằng mà nói hắn cũng thường xuyên góp thực phẩm vào để America làm bữa tối và có thêm hắn không khí trong nhà cũng nhộn hơn hẳn.

Xét về phía Deadpool, hầu hết thời gian hắn dành ở nhà Peter nhiều hơn là ở nhà mình.

Mặc dù vậy Peter cũng khá bận rộn và nhiều khi không về nhà, và nếu cậu có ở nhà thì Bucky và Loki cũng hay quanh quẩn gần chàng trai để chắc rằng gã lính không giở trò được, thế nên đã hai tháng mà gã lính vẫn không tiếp cận được gần hơn với chàng trai chút nào về mặt tình cảm đôi lứa.

 

{Tao nghi là thằng bự con đã bị liệt vào friendzone rồi.}

[Tội nghiệp Wadey.]

 

“Giọng mày nghe chả có vẻ gì là tội nghiệp cả.” gã lính nói, lấy khăn lau người. Hắn vừa tắm xong để lát nữa qua nhà Peter mà không kéo lê một vệt máu trên sàn nhà cậu ta.

 

[Mày nghi ngờ lòng tốt của tao? Xấu tính quá đấy.]

{Xấu như cái mặt mày vậy.}

[Tao nghĩ đó là lý do Petey không muốn gặp mày. Có khi cậu ta cố tình né mày ấy.]

 

“Cậu ta còn chưa thấy mặt tao.” Hắn nói với giọng đều đều, tròng cái áo thun vào.

 

{Chính xác là Spidey thấy rồi, và vì Spidey là Petey-boo, cậu ta thấy rồi thằng đần.}

[Nhưng mà mày có nghĩ là chúng ta cũng hơi thân hơn với cậu ấy rồi không?]

 

Chắc rồi, Peter đã không còn giữ cái vẻ mặt ăn phải chanh khi nhìn thấy hắn nữa, và cậu ta thực sự cười nhiều hơn khi nói chuyện với hắn. Gã lính đôi khi quên mất rằng chàng trai này là một người hùng mỗi khi cậu ta cười, vì cái cách má cậu ấy hơi hồng lên, cái cách đôi môi cậu ấy cong lên thành hình nụ cười như thể cậu ta không phải người ngày nào cũng lao ra ngoài kia chống lại cái ác, vì Chúa, hắn muốn tự đâm vào mắt mình.

Deadpool mặc quần vào và đeo mặt nạ lên, đi giày vào và đi ra phòng khách, mở cửa để đi lối tắt qua nhà Peter.

Hắn khẽ ngâm nga trong cổ họng, cho tay vào túi quần.

Không khí buổi tối thật sự làm cho hắn thoải mái hơn rất nhiều.

Cho đến khi sự thoải mái ấy bị cái không khí khác thường trong nhà Peter làm cho biến mất.

“Chào Wade.” Peter nói và đi ngang qua khẽ đấm vào vai hắn, tay còn lại cầm bánh táo đi về phía lò nướng.

“Tìm chỗ ngồi đi.” Bucky đi hướng ngược lại với Peter và vỗ vỗ vào vai gã lính, ý bảo hắn đang đứng giữa lối đi.

Hắn nhìn hai người duy nhất trong bếp và lượng thức ăn đủ để cứu một nước ở châu Phi khỏi chết đói, không rõ có chuyện gì xảy ra.

“Mọi người đang ăn mừng cái gì à? Mà America đâu?” hắn ngó quanh và ngồi xuống cái ghế.

“Bạn gái của America đến chơi.” Hai người đồng thanh.

“Oh. Tuyệt. Tôi về nhé?” hắn hỏi nhưng không đợi trả lời, kéo ghế đứng lên.

Peter ngưng tay ngay chảo thịt rán và quay qua hắn, “Sao vậy?”

Gã lính nhún vai, “Ăn tối với Deadpool?  Tôi không nghĩ một cô gái có thể chịu đựng được việc đó.”

“Anh sẽ bỏ lỡ taco nhà làm đó.” Peter nói đơn giản và quay lại với cái chảo.

Deadpool im lặng một phút và quay lại kéo ghế ra ngồi. Mặc kệ cô gái xấu số nào đó, hắn sẽ  không bỏ qua taco miễn phí đâu.

Mùi đồ ăn thơm phức bay khắp nhà và Loki cũng xuống giúp bày bàn ăn. America đi vào từ phòng khách và nhìn một lượt, đoạn nhún vai , “Chà. Nơi này trông không tệ như em tưởng.”

Peter và Bucky đảo mắt. Con bé quét mắt qua nhìn Deadpool và Loki, một kẻ đang chơi với chó còn một kẻ làm tráng miệng.

“Anh là kẻ vô dụng nhất trong bốn người.” con bé buột miệng nói.

Ba người kia nhìn Deadpool và nhìn America, cảm thấy chỉ riêng câu nói đấy nó đã chỉ trích được một lúc bốn người đàn ông.

“Anh trả tiền để được ăn ở đây, nên, biến đi nhóc con.” Hắn trề môi và giơ tay hẩy hẩy ý đuổi.

America híp mắt nhìn hắn và khoanh tay trước ngực, “Anh tốt nhất đừng gây chuyện hoặc đích thân em sẽ lôi cái thây lười của anh đem lên sao hỏa và chắc rằng không ai bị làm phiền bởi anh nữa.”

Deadpool tính mở miệng đáp trả thì một giọng nữ vang lên từ phía cửa bếp sau lưng America.

“Uhm… America?”

Gã lính khẽ cau mày trước giọng nói ấy. Và cả mùi hương lilac dễ nhận biết đó nữa.

America quay người lại nhìn cô gái.

Và Deadpool biết ngay hắn đã đúng về việc người đứng sau lưng America là ai.

“Chào Kate.”

 

 

= = = = =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xin lỗi spideypool của chúng ta xuất hiện ít quá ;_; nhưng mà tôi muốn viết thật chậm, chậm ơi là chậm thế nên hãy bình tĩnh ;_; sẽ có tiến triển thôi ;_;


	12. Đi dạo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vừa thi xong =]]] Và công nhận không có gì làm bạn tuyệt vọng hơn thầy giáo inbox FB và nói "mày làm tao quê quá" =]]] Okay fine =]]] Khóc tí là xong =]]]]]]]]] Merry Christmas? =]]]]]]  
> Klq nhưng tôi hoàn toàn quên mất sự hiện diện của đám thú nuôi trong nhà họ rồi ._.

**CHAP 12**

Hóa ra Kate quen Deadpool.

Hóa ra Kate là học trò của Clint Barton.

Hóa ra cô ấy mọi chuyện ngay từ ban đầu.

 

“Và cậu giải thích sao về việc ấy? Cậu quen bố tớ!”

 

“Ồ vậy đó là lỗi của tớ khi tớ sống ở đây và rồi cậu bỏ nhà và quyết định tán tỉnh tớ?”

 

“Không!”

 

“Vậy thì ý cậu là gì!?”

 

“Vì Chúa cậu bình tĩnh lại đi!”

 

“Có cái khỉ ấy! Chính cậu cũng không nói với tớ bố cậu là Tony Stark và Steve Rogers!”

 

“Chẳng phải cậu biết hết rồi sao!”

 

“Ừ đấy, thì sao? Không phải tại tớ mà cậu quên mất việc tớ đến nhà cậu vào lễ Tạ Ơn năm cậu sáu tuổi!”

 

“Sáu tuổi!” America la lên và vung hai tay lên trời.

 

Cả đám nấp trong nhà nghe lén hai cô gái, khẽ chau mày khi âm lượng của họ ngày một tăng.

“Điều duy nhất tôi nhớ khi tôi sáu tuổi là tôi đã đổ thùng sơn trong xưởng vẽ lên đầu ông anh mình.” Loki chợt nói, “Và sau đấy Thor có màu hồng.”

Ba người còn lại đưa mắt nhìn hắn.

Vị thần nhún vai.

 

“Vấn đề là cậu không có năng lực gì hết!”

 

Cả đám bị giọng của America thu hút, quay trở lại với hai cô gái.

 

“Thì sao chứ? Buồn cười thật đấy! Cậu tức giận vì tớ không nói thân phận của mình cho cậu biết, và giờ cậu tức vì tớ không có năng lực nào khác ngoài bắn cung? Ồ xin lỗi nhé, cậu tưởng chỉ có mấy người dị hợm như cậu, mấy người với mấy cái siêu năng lực chết tiệt như cậu, mới có thể đi làm “siêu anh hùng”? Và cái loại thường dân thích làm trò như tớ thì không được?”

 

“Ý tớ không ph-”

 

“Thế thì là gì!”

 

“Vì tớ sẽ không thể bảo vệ cậu những lúc như vậy!”

 

Kate mở to mắt và im lặng.

America đứng đấy, hai tay nắm chặt, hàng lông mày cau lại và hơi thở dồn dập.

 

“Tớ không thể để cậu lao vào nguy hiểm như vậy…” con bé nói, giọng nhỏ dần khi nó quay mặt đi hướng khác.

 

Kate nhìn chằm chằm vào cô gái trước mặt, và bỗng thấy nghẹn ở cổ họng.

Cả hai đứng im lặng như vậy cho đến khi America mở lời.

 

“Nghe này… tớ xin lỗi. Vì đã to tiếng với cậu với cậu, vì đã-”

 

Cô gái không thể hoàn thành câu nói vì Kate đã ôm chặt lấy cô. Cả hai bình thường đều là những con người cứng đầu, nhưng lần này, và chỉ duy nhất lần này thôi, họ khóc. Không phải gào thét lên, chỉ là những giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên má.

 

“Tớ xin lỗi vì đã giấu cậu, xin lỗi vì gọi cậu là đồ dị hợm…”

America khẽ thở dài và mỉm cười, lấy tay xoa đầu cô gái thật dịu dàng, khác hẳn với bàn tay nắm thành nắm đấm thường ngày.

 

“Ừ.”

 

“Tớ yêu cậu.”

 

“Tớ biết, tớ biết mà. Và tớ cũng vậy.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Nếu chúng ta lấy nhau, tớ sẽ không thể sinh con cho cậu được.”

 

America khẽ cười.

“Cậu thực sự lo xa quá đấy.”

 

“Ý cậu là gì? Chúng ta sẽ chia tay một ngày nào đó?”

 

America lắc đầu, để cô gái tựa vào hõm vai mình.

“Chỉ là… có thể vậy. Nhưng tớ sẽ cố gắng giữ cậu bên mình lâu nhất có thể.”

 

Kate không cáu lên, cũng không còn khóc nữa, chỉ khẽ ừ một tiếng nhỏ.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Thật cảm động quá đi.” Deadpool nói và xì mũi vào khăn giấy. Peter chuyển kênh TV và đưa hắn cái khăn khác trong khi Bucky và Loki ngồi chơi cờ với nhau.

 

Lúc nãy chàng trai cho rằng việc để hai đứa quay vào ăn tối như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra sẽ khiến chúng khó xử, vì thế cậu đã nhắn tin cho America và bảo hai đứa ra ngoài ăn. Con bé nhận ra rằng nó thật sự rất thích ông anh của mình.

 

Thế là cả bàn ăn đầy đủ chỉ có bốn người ngồi ăn với nhau.

 

Tuy vậy dường như việc Deadpool qua thật sự rất tiện vì mình hắn đã xử lý nốt chỗ đồ ăn dư ra. Sau khi ăn xong, họ ra phòng khách ngồi và Deadpool bắt đầu nhắc lại vụ ban nãy và rồi ngồi khóc như mưa.

 

“Chúng tôi đã chơi được ba ván rồi, Peter.” Loki nói và lấy con mã của mình đá con xe của Bucky, khiến người đàn ông lầm bầm gì đó bằng tiếng Nga với vẻ mặt cau có. Câu thông báo ấy có ý rằng cậu làm ơn bắt hắn im đi hoặc tôi sẽ cắm bàn cờ vào mông hắn.

 

“Hắn làm tôi mất tập trung.” Bucky nói và chau mày, lấy tay xoa xoa một bên thái dương.

 

Loki cười khẩy, “Đừng lấy đó làm cái cớ cho việc cậu thua tôi hai ván.”

 

“Cứ đợi đấy.” người đàn ông nói với ý cười trong đó.

 

Peter thở dài đánh thượt và tắt TV đi. Đằng nào cũng chả có gì coi. Cậu suy nghĩ một lúc giữa những tiếng sụt sùi đứt quãng của gã lính, cố tìm ra thứ gì đó bắt hắn ngậm miệng lại được mà không ai phải đổ máu. Chàng trai chợt nhớ ra cái lần cậu khóc sướt mướt vì con cá vàng yêu thích của mình chết, và cái cách mà Bác Ben đã dỗ cậu. Ai biết được, có khi cách đó lại phù hợp với hắn.

 

“Đi dạo tí nào anh bạn.” cậu nói và vỗ vỗ vào đầu hắn trong khi gã lính lại xì thêm một phát.

 

Deadpool ngước lên.

“Đi dạo?”

 

Peter gật đầu.

 

“Kiểu như… hai người?”

 

Peter lại gật.

 

“Tôi và cậu?”

 

Peter chưa kịp gật thì Loki nói, “Đi nhanh lên không Bucky sắp thua rồi này.”

 

“Im đi.” Người vừa được nhắc đến khẽ quạu, khiến vị thần cười hả hê.

 

Peter quay trở lại nhìn hắn và khẽ hất đầu về phía cửa, vỗ vỗ thêm hai cái lên đầu hắn rồi quay người đi.

Deadpool đứng lên và đi theo sau Peter, chờ chàng trai đi giày. Peter để ý rằng hắn không cởi giày ra khi đi vào nhà và khẽ nhăn mặt khi nghĩ về việc phải làm sao với mấy cái thảm in vết chân hắn.

Chàng trai đứng lên và cho tay vào cái áo khoác hắn đưa ra giúp cậu mặc vào, khẽ cảm ơn và chỉ xuống chân gã lính.

 

“Nhớ nhắc tôi mua thêm đôi dép đi trong nhà cho anh. Và liệu hồn nếu để tôi thấy anh đi giày vào nhà lần nữa.”

 

Deadpool ngoác miệng cười, “Vâng thưa mẹ.”

 

Cậu lại thở dài và mở cửa đi ra ngoài, theo sau là Deadpool.

 

Tiết trời không quá lạnh, rất thoải mái. Tuy mới chỉ tầm 9 giờ tối nhưng ngoài đường khá vắng, chỉ thi thoảng có vài cặp đôi đi ngang qua họ. Họ đi dạo trong im lặng, tận hưởng cái thời tiết dễ chịu, đôi lúc nói một hai câu gì đó. Cả hai đi song song nhau, nhưng vẫn giữ một khoảng cách nhất định. Tuy vậy không khí lại rất thoải mái, có lẽ vì Peter bằng một cách nào đó đã dần quen với sự hiện diện của Deadpool trong cuộc sống thường nhật của mình, còn gã lính luôn cảm thấy yên bình một cách kì lạ khi ở bên cạnh con người này.

 

Ánh đèn đường vàng vọt hắt xuống, tạo ra những mảng tối phía sau những bụi cây, và mỗi khi gió khẽ lay lại khiến những cái bóng di chuyển theo hình thù quái dị. Trời khá quang, thậm chí còn có thể thấy những dải mây xám bạc úp thành vòm trên nền trời đen thẫm. Sắc đen lan tỏa khắp nơi, dường như trải dài vô tận và hòa vào cùng với những mảng màu khác. Đường phố tĩnh lặng đến mức có thể nghe thấy tiếng nhạc phát ra khe khẽ từ tầng hai một nhà nào đó, tiếng xào xạc của lá và tiếng giày ma sát nhẹ trên con đường lớn.

 

Deadpool ngâm nga trong cổ họng một giai điệu nào đó, một bài hát mắc kẹt trong đầu hắn nhưng cho dù hắn có lục tung trí nhớ cũng không nhớ ra tên của bài hát ấy. Nhưng điều khiến hắn ngạc nhiên hơn việc bản thân không hát ông ổng như thường ngày , lại chính là việc Peter cũng ngâm nga theo hắn.

 

“Cậu thuộc bài đó chứ?” hắn hỏi sau một lúc.

 

Chàng trai tỏ ra suy nghĩ đôi chút.

 

“Xem nào… hình như là  _Oh Lord, heaven knows, we belong way down below_ …”

 

Gã lính đưa tay xoa cằm và chợt kêu lên.

 

“Là Heaven knows!” hắn nắm một tay đập vào lòng bàn tay kia.

 

Dường như trong một giây, khóe miệng chàng trai khẽ nhếch lên.

 

Cả hai hát nho nhỏ, đủ để chỉ hai người nghe và thi thoảng cười khúc khích khi Deadpool giơ hai tay lên trời và la “Oh Lord!”. Họ cứ đi như vậy, đôi lúc ngẫu hứng đẩy nhau và những lúc như vậy hắn thường cố ý đưa tay xoa mái tóc bù xù của cậu.

 

Tiếng cười vang vọng trên đường phố, để lại những vệt âm thanh ở những ngách nhỏ của vùng ngoại ô về đêm.

 

“Tôi thật sự vẫn thấy rất cảm động trước chuyện lúc nãy.” Deadpool chợt nói sau một quãng đường dài, khi họ đã bắt đầu mỏi chân và quyết định quay trở về.

 

Vai Peter hơi thõng xuống và chàng trai để thoát ra một tiếng thở dài, “Không phải nữa chứ.”

 

“Thôi nào, ai mà chả muốn có người luôn lo lắng cho mình như thế. Nhất là những con người cô đơn.” Hắn nói và khẽ huých khuỷu tay vào mạn sườn cậu, nháy mắt.

 

Peter hoàn toàn không muốn biết lý do làm thể quái nào hắn nháy mắt được khi vẫn mang mặt nạ, cũng như hoàn toàn không chấp nhận được việc mình có hơi đỏ mặt khi hắn làm thế. Thôi nào, giữa cậu và hắn chỉ nên dừng lại ở tình bạn thôi, và như thế là quá đủ rồi. Bình tĩnh nào Peter.

Sự im lặng của chàng trai khiến gã lính thấy khó xử.

 

{Chúng ta lại nói gì sai hả?}

[Để tao nhớ lại… ờ, chắc rồi, mọi thứ thằng to xác nói ra đều sai cả.]

 

Deadpool bắt đầu liếc nhìn về người phía bên cạnh mình. Từ góc nhìn của hắn có thể thấy được hàng mi dài của chàng trai, một vài chấm tàn nhang ở cổ cậu và cái cách mà tóc con ôm lấy vành tai cậu, khiến hắn muốn đưa tay ra chạm chúng.

 

[Biến thái.]

{Ewww Wadey~}

 

Hắn đảo mắt, cho tay vào túi quần.

 

“Tôi sắp có công chuyện, chắc sẽ đi vài ba tuần gì đó.” Gã lính nói sau khoảng lặng giữa cuộc nói chuyện.

 

“Ừm.” Peter đáp ngắn gọn, cố gắng không tỏ ra quá tò mò hay soi mói cái “công chuyện” của hắn. Nhưng việc đấy không ngăn nổi cái miệng cậu đặt câu hỏi, “Đi với Spider-man?”

 

Gã lính hơi ngạc nhiên khi cậu nhắc đến Spider-man, quay qua nhìn chàng trai và không bắt gặp được ánh mắt cậu vì Peter vẫn đang cố giữ vẻ mặt trung hòa, nhìn thẳng về phía trước.

“Cậu ghen đấy à?” hắn hỏi, giọng hơi lên cao ở từ “ghen”.

 

Một tiếng cười bật ra từ người con trai, cho dù nghe nó có vẻ không tự nhiên mấy. “Không đâu, anh bạn ạ, vì tôi khá chắc Spidey không thích anh đâu. Ý tôi là, thích kiểu… này nọ ấy.”

 

Hắn nhún vai, nhưng rõ ràng không muốn bỏ qua cơ hội chọc cậu, liền quàng cánh tay của mình lên cổ Peter, hôn vào má chàng trai một cái. Hành động đột ngột ấy khiến cậu giật mình quay qua nhìn hắn, nhưng gã lính đã nhanh chóng tách ra một khoảng ngắn để tránh bị ăn đấm.

 

“Spidey có thể không thích tôi, nhưng tôi nghĩ cậu có thích tôi đấy.” hắn nói và lại nháy mắt.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Thôi được, lần này cậu thừa nhận mặt cậu có đỏ lên một chút và cái cảm giác kì lạ rộn lên trong bụng cậu rõ ràng không phải do món tráng miệng của Loki.

 

“Đồ khó ưa…” cậu lầm bầm, và khi Deadpool chưa kịp hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, chàng trai lao vào người hắn, khiến gã lính phải gập người lại để giữ thăng bằng.

 

“Gì thế này Petey? Không thể chờ để về đến nhà sao?” hắn đùa, cười khành khạch và cố gắng giữ thăng bằng.

 

Cả hai chí chóe, cố gắng đẩy nhau té xuống vũng nước gần đấy cho đến khi cửa sổ nhà nào đó mở ra, tiếng chửi không mấy vui vẻ vang lên kèm theo một cái thìa ném về phía họ.

 

“Kiếm cái phòng mà vào vật nhau!” và sau đó là tiếng đóng cửa đánh sầm, cảm giác như sắp rơi cả kính lẫn bản lề.

Cả hai đứng hình nhìn về phía căn nhà mất một lúc cho đến khi Deadpool nhếch mép cười, “Thế nào em yêu, kiếm cái phòng nhé?”

Peter lườm hắn, để ý rằng tay hai người vẫn còn nắm lấy nhau và chân họ đang móc vào ở những tư thế kì lạ. Cậu liền buông ra, chỉnh lại áo khoác và ho khan vài tiếng, rồi khẽ nói về thôi.

 

Deadpool không hiểu được sự thay đổi cảm xúc đột ngột của chàng trai, nhưng hắn rõ ràng không phải kiểu người dừng cuộc vui giữa chừng. Gã lính lại quàng tay qua cổ cậu và cười cười, “Em yêu giận rồi à? Mai anh sẽ mua cho em cái áo lông em thích, và chúng ta đều vui vẻ nhé? Và cả đôi guốc Prada ở khu mua sắm nữa.”

 

[Nhập vai thật là ngọt.]

{Deep quá đi mà.}

[Mày nghĩ Peter sẽ không cáu lên thật chứ? Ý tao là cái mặt cậu ta lúc nãy chưa có vẻ gì là sẽ điên lên cả, nhưng với kiểu nhây của thằng to xác tao không nghĩ cậu ta giữ được bình tĩnh đâu.]

{Mày nghĩ tao mặc áo lông chồn sẽ đẹp chứ?}

[…]

{Sao nào honeyy~}

[Tao không quen mày.]

 

Deadpool bắt đầu thấy lo khi Peter cứ tiếp tục im lặng và nghĩ rằng nên xin lỗi trước khi…

 

“Hhmm… hahahahahaha!”

 

…trước khi cậu ta cười phá lên như thế?

 

“Ha… hahaha… anh yêu à, áo lông thú? Thật sao?” Peter cười nắc nẻ, lấy tay quệt mắt. “Buồn cười đến phát khóc.”

 

Hắn hơi cau mày nhưng cũng bật cười theo, “Nãy giờ cậu giả vờ đấy à?”

 

Peter vừa cười vừa gật lấy gật để, “Để xem khả năng diễn xuất của anh thế nào… Và tôi phải nói, không có giải Oscar cho cái diễn xuất như vậy đâu.”

 

{Thằng nhóc quái quỷ.}

[Mày có nghĩ giống tao không?]

{Lột đồ cậu ta ra và hấp ngay tại đây?}

[…Không.]

{Huh. Vậy thì không, tao không nghĩ giống mày.}

[Tao đang nghĩ là…]

 

“John Cenaaaaaaaa!!!” Deadpool la lên và lao vào Peter đang cười như được mùa. Nhờ có giác quan nhện, cậu nhanh chóng đỡ lấy hai tay hắn và đẩy ngược lại. Hai người gồng lên, với một Peter cười không ngừng và một Deadpool không ngừng lẩm bẩm “you can’t see me you can’t see me”.

 

Lại một tiếng chửi phát ra và lần này cửa sổ không mở, nhưng một vật thể khác bay theo kèm với một tiếng choang đinh tai . Peter giật mình lơ là, khiến cho cả hai mất đà lao vào vũng nước khác to hơn.

 

“Một lần nữa tao sẽ ném cái bàn ủi này ra đấy!” người nọ gào lên, huơ huơ cái bàn ủi với dây lòng thòng. Cả hai nhìn qua cái thứ ông ta vừa ném và nhận ra đó là cái vung nồi. Họ nghiêng đầu nhìn nó bằng ánh mắt kì lạ.

“Người đó sẽ gặp khó khăn với các món nấu đấy, khi mà cái nồi lại thiếu mất cái vung.” Deadpool nói.

 

Peter phì cười, và cả hai chỉ dám khúc khích nho nhỏ.

 

Gã lính đứng lên trước, đưa tay ra kéo cậu dậy. Peter nhìn ra sau lưng và thấy mình bị ướt từ mông trở xuống. “Holy shit.” Cậu nói, khẽ sờ sờ xem còn chỗ nào ướt không và đánh vào vai Deadpool khi hắn nghiêng nghiêng người dòm theo cậu.

 

“Tại anh đấy!” cậu khẽ quát lên, “Giờ thì hàng xóm sẽ nghĩ tôi dấm đài ngay cả khi đi ra ngoài đường!”

Deadpool khẽ cười khi Peter đấm hắn thêm vài phát. Đoạn hắn bỗng ngừng cười, cởi áo khoác ra quấn quanh eo cậu, kế đó ngồi xổm xuống và giơ hai tay ra sau. “Lên đi công chúa.”

Peter nhìn hắn chằm chằm. “Tôi sẽ bảo Bucky cắt anh ra từng khúc nhỏ, sau đó Loki sẽ nướng anh lên, sau đó America sẽ đấm bay anh đến tận sao Diêm Vương.” cậu nói từ tốn.

 

“Thôi nào, cậu ngại đó hở Petey-boo?”

 

Một khoảng lặng.

 

“Không phải taxi Deadpool lúc nào cũng hoạt động đâu, hiếm lắm đấy.”

 

Lại một khoảng lặng.

 

“Tôi đổi ý đấy nhé, và cậu sẽ mặc cái quần ướt như vậy đi thêm chục dãy nhà nữa.”

 

Lần này thì hắn thấy sức nặng trên lưng mình. Gã lính nhếch miệng cười, luồn tay dưới hai đầu gối chàng trai, xốc cậu lên và bắt đầu đứng dậy đi.

 

{Gần quá!}

[Khoảng cách nguy hiểm!]

{Báo động!}

[Lũ lụt!]

{Sóng thần!}

[Động đất!]

{Donald Trump lên làm Tổng thống!}

[Này, không lôi chính trị vào đây.]

{Im đi đầu bắp cải.}

 

Hơi thở của cậu khẽ phả vào gáy hắn, khiến một luồng điện chạy dọc sống lưng gã lính. Thế nhưng mùi hương nhẹ khó xác định từ cậu, cũng như hơi ấm tỏa ra từ Peter khiến hắn bình tâm lại.

 

[Không nghĩ bậy nha mậy.]

{Chúng ta phải làm gương cho thế hệ trẻ mai sau, không phải cứ yêu là chịch.}

[Tao ghét từ đấy kinh khủng.]

 

Bỗng dưng cả hai im lặng, một sự im lặng không hề căng thẳng, mà trái lại khiến trong lòng gã lính có cái gì đó, dịu và ấm áp như một cốc cacao nóng ngày đông, mặc dù giờ đang là xuân.

 

Deadpool thậm chí có thể cảm nhận nhịp tim của chàng trai nhè nhẹ sau lưng hắn, đều đặn và nhịp nhàng.

 

Hắn đã trải qua nhiều khó khăn, qua nhiều nguy hiểm, và những lúc như thế này thật sự rất tuyệt vời. Yên bình và ấm áp. Họ cứ đi từ từ trong đêm tối, dưới vòm trời khuya hiếm thấy chỉ có thể nhìn rõ ở nơi như thế này, với hàng ngàn ngôi sao nhỏ nhấp nháy như những ngọn đèn hải đăng xa tít tắp.

Và Deadpool lúc ấy đã tự nhủ rằng, cho dù sau này cậu ấy có kinh tởm vẻ ngoài hắn và tránh xa gã lính, hắn cũng sẽ luôn bảo vệ cậu. Chà, mặc dù cậu chàng cũng chẳng phải yếu đuối cho cam, nhưng mà này, để hắn lõng mọn tí.

 

{Ý cô là lãng mạn.}

[Làm ơn tôn trọng ngôn ngữ của mình.]

 

*Go f  yourselves*


	13. Peter bị bắt cóc

**CHAP 13**

Gwen nằm úp người trên giường, tay ôm con bọ cánh cam nhồi bông, chân tạo thành hình thù kì lạ. Với tư thế đấy có thể thấy rõ ràng cô nàng đang ngủ say, và cũng chẳng có lý do gì cô không làm thế vì hôm nay là Chủ Nhật. Nhưng mọi thứ lúc nào cũng rất khó chịu vào Chủ Nhật vì bằng cách này hay cách khác sẽ có ai đó, hoặc chuyện gì đó ngăn bạn ngủ nướng.

Gwen rút ra được triết lý ấy khi tiếng chuông điện thoại rú lên bên tai khiến cô giật bắn người. Cô lồm cồm bò dậy và quờ quạng tay dưới gối tìm điện thoại.

 

Là số nhà Peter.                                                 

 

Lạ thật. Bình thường chàng trai đâu dùng điện thoại bàn?

 

Mà mặc kệ cậu ta gọi vì lý do gì, cô gái cũng sẽ càu nhàu vài câu sau đó bắt cậu nói lại. Kế hoạch đó nghe có vẻ hợp lý cho đến khi cô bắt máy và thay vì giọng của Peter, người bên kia lại là Bucky.

 

"Peter bị bắt cóc." Đó là tất cả những gì anh ta nói.

 

"Khi nào cơ?" cô đưa tay dụi mắt, vẫn còn ngái ngủ. Gwen đang cố gắng tỏ ra quan tâm, vì thật lòng mà nói, Peter? Bị bắt cóc? Nghe còn nhàm hơn mấy mẩu truyện cười trên báo. Ai lại đi bắt cóc một anh chàng sinh viên có vấn đề với lòng thương hại chứ, trừ phi người đó cần một bà mẹ. Bên cạnh đó, cậu ta là Người Nhện, mà nhện thì sống dai lắm. Phải không, hay là gián nhỉ?

"Sáng nay." Bucky nói, cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của cô.

 

Gwen im lặng một lúc.

 

"Bây giờ là buổi sáng. 7 giờ sáng." Cô nói sau khi nhìn vào đồng hồ treo tường. "7 giờ sáng Chủ Nhật." cô thêm vào.

 

"Peter-"

 

"Nghe này Barnes, anh ấy chắc là có việc gấp cần đi đâu đó thôi. Anh thử tìm xem anh ấy có để lại giấy nhắn hay gì không?"

 

"Ừm… có."

 

"Nó ghi gì nào?" Gwen lại cảm thấy như cái lần cô làm tình nguyện chăm sóc cho trẻ đặc biệt, và cô lúc nào cũng phải dịu dàng vì nếu không bọn trẻ sẽ phát điên và cắn bất kì ai chúng vớ được. Tất nhiên Bucky không cắn.

 

"Nó ghi là: Xin lỗi vì sự bất tiện, chúng tôi cần Peter một thời gian. Sau khi xong việc, xác cậu ấy sẽ được hoàn trả nguyên vẹn." Anh ta đọc với giọng không cảm xúc.

 

Một khoảng lặng đáng quan ngại diễn ra giữa cuộc nói chuyện.

 

Gwen khẽ thở dài.

Peter quả là kiểu người thu hút rắc rối về phía mình.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 Bốn mươi phút sau Gwen đứng trước cửa nhà Peter, nhìn qua bên hàng xóm và thấy một Deadpool đang nằm dài trên ghế sưởi nắng, vẫy vẫy tay về phía cô. Hắn vẫn mặc nguyên bộ đồ đỏ đen của mình.

"Chào hot pie. Chưa từng gặp cưng bao giờ nhỉ?" hắn nói với giọng vui vẻ.

 

Gwen lắc đầu.

 

"Lát nữa ghé qua đây tâm sự chứ?" hắn lại nói, nháy mắt. Mặc dù từ khoảng cách xa như vậy thì cho dù không bị cận cũng chẳng thấy được.

 

Gwen quyết định lờ hắn đi và quay lại chờ cửa. Cô đã nhấn chuông hai lần và vẫn chưa có ai ra.

 

Deadpool kéo mặt nạ lên, cho hai ngón tay vào miệng và huýt một cái. "Hot damn!" hắn vừa nói vừa cười.

 

{Chúng ta đã đồng ý là "hot damn" chỉ dùng riêng cho Petey mà.}

[Mày đã vi phạm qui tắc.]

{Mày sẽ bị loại ra khỏi Spidey FC.}

[Có hiệu lực ngay bây giờ.]

Deadpool đảo mắt, và nhếch miệng cười khi thấy Gwen quay sang nhìn. Hắn lại vẫy vẫy tay.

Ngay lúc đó, cửa mở ra. America ló đầu nhìn và mở rộng cửa hơn cho cô gái vào. Gwen đưa ngón giữa lên về phía hắn và bước vào trong nhà.

Gã lính bật cười khi thấy cử chỉ ấy.

{Tất cả những ai liên quan đến Peter đều có vẻ rất thú vị.}

[Kể cả chúng ta.]

{Chúng ta vô cùng thú vị.}

 

America hơi ngạc nhiên khi thấy Gwen làm vậy, và biết lý do tại sao khi con bé nhìn qua bên nhà Deadpool.

 

"Lần sau có khách mà còn bày trò thì nhịn ăn nhé!" Con bé giơ nắm đấm lên, sau đó đóng sầm cửa lại, để lại một Deadpool cười khúc khích.

 

Sau khi vào phòng khách, Gwen thấy Bucky, Loki và đám thú nuôi đang ngồi quanh sofa. Bucky thì đang ôm điện thoại, cố gắng gọi cho ai đấy trong cái cuốn danh bạ dày cộm mà Peter để lại, đề phòng mất số. Đến tận bây giờ Gwen vẫn ngạc nhiên về sự kĩ lưỡng của chàng trai. Loki đang chau mày làm gì đó với cái hình tròn màu xanh của hắn, cái thứ bay lơ lửng trước mặt vị thần và thu hút sự tò mò của mấy con mèo.

America đi vào bếp, theo sau là Aki. Chú chó có vẻ nhận ra được sự vắng mặt đột ngột của chủ nhân, cứ không ngừng quanh quẩn cạnh ba người còn lại trong nhà.

Cô gái cởi áo khoác ra và đặt túi lên ghế, ngồi xuống và cảm ơn khi America đưa cô cốc cà-phê.

Cô uống một ngụm và đặt cái cốc xuống bàn.

 

"Rồi, các chàng trai… chúng ta bắt đầu từ đâu đây?"

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Tối.

 

Ẩm ướt.

 

Có mùi gì đó bốc lên cùng mùi đất, quện lại và xộc vào mũi, khiến người ta khó có thể thở được bình thường.

 

Peter khẽ nhăn mày khi mở mắt ra và một cơn đau đầu ập đến. Nó buốt từ tận xương quai hàm, lan dần lên thái dương và các dây thần kinh cậu cứ phừng phừng như ai đó gảy đàn trong đầu.

 

Chàng trai lắc đầu một cái và nhận ra ngay đó là một sai lầm, cơn đau thậm chí còn kinh khủng hơn.

 

Cậu khẽ cựa quậy, muốn đưa tay lên xoa đầu thì nhận ra hai tay đã bị trói ngược ra sau, và cậu thì đang dựa người vào cái trụ nhà, vai tê nhức vì dựa vào đó quá lâu.

 

"Xin lỗi nhóc, không phải chỗ lịch sự lắm để tiếp khách nhỉ?" giọng ai đó vang lên, nghe trầm nhưng lại có vài chữ lên cao thái quá.

 

Tiếng đế giày gõ cộp cộp trên sàn xi-măng, mỗi lúc một gần cho đến khi chân người kia hiện lên trong tầm nhìn mờ mờ của cậu.

 

"Cũng không phải cách lịch sự cho lắm để tiếp khách thế này." Cậu đáp, người khẽ chao đảo, trượt khỏi cái trụ. Ngay lúc ấy một bàn tay đỡ lấy cậu.

 

Peter không thể nhìn rõ, nhưng cậu thậm chí có thể cảm nhận được cái nhún vai trong giọng nói người kia, vang lên bên tai mình, "Không còn cách nào khác cả, muffin."

Chàng trai khẽ rùng mình khi nghe cái biệt danh kì cục kia, nhưng thầm cảm ơn vì nhận ra người vừa đỡ mình là nữ. Hoặc cậu nên, ngược lại, cảm thấy đen đủi vì đó là nữ, khi mà hầu hết phụ nữ không bắt cóc ai đó về và gọi họ là muffin, trừ phi đó là bà ngoại của bạn.

Quan trọng hơn, phụ nữ một khi chọn con đường sai trái, họ sẽ sai trái hơn mười người đàn ông cộng lại, và điều đấy thì không vui vẻ gì cho cam.

 

"Xem nào, urg…", Peter nói, khẽ nhăn mày, cố gắng ngồi thẳng lại dựa người vào tường, ", lần gần nhất tôi quá chén và tự mình về nhà, tôi đã đi đến nhà bạn gái cũ và ăn hết bánh donut của cô ấy. Nhưng lần này tôi khá chắc là mình đã về đến nhà và nằm trên giường của mình. Vậy thì, câu hỏi là… tôi làm cái quái gì ở đây?"

 

Một tiếng cười nho nhỏ vang lên.

 

Tiếng giày lại phát ra, và người kia tiến đến cái bàn gần đấy, lấy ra một cái ly.

"Để tôi lấy thuốc đau đầu cho cậu. Sau đó, chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện đàng hoàng."

Peter không trả lời. Cậu cũng không vội lắm, vì hôm nay là Chủ Nhật. Nhắc đến Chủ Nhật thì tuần trước cậu đã hứa sẽ làm tiệc nướng ngoài trời khi Deadpool quay về sau nhiệm vụ dài chính xác bốn tuần, hai ngày và ba giờ của hắn (là hắn đếm, cậu hoàn toàn không rảnh rỗi đến mức đấy). Và giờ thì có lẽ hắn đang đi tìm cậu, cùng với Bucky, America và Loki.

 

"Uống đi này." Người phụ nữ nói, khẽ nhét viên thuốc tròn tròn vào miệng cậu, theo sau là ly nước.

 

Peter không muốn nuốt nó. Có điên mới nuốt nó. Nhưng mà nó lỡ trôi xuống bụng rồi. Chết tiệt.

 

Chàng trai khẽ ho vài tiếng và cau mày, "Tôi mong đó không phải thuốc kích dục, vì cô trông như võ sĩ đô vật của WWA vậy. Nếu giữa chừng đang hành sự mà cô bẻ gãy cổ tôi thì sẽ rất là kì cục đó."

 

Người phụ nữ bật cười, tiếng cười nghe hào sảng nhưng chẳng có gì gọi là vui vẻ ở trong đấy.

"Thật ra tôi từng tập luyện rất nhiều để thi đấu cho WWA. Nhưng buồn thay bố mẹ lại muốn tôi làm bác sĩ." Cô ta nói và lấy ra con dao xếp ra từ túi áo khoác, cắt dây trói cho Peter, "Và yên tâm đi, đó hoàn toàn chỉ là thuốc đau đầu bình thường thôi."

 

Cậu có thể tin điều đấy.

 

Chàng trai dần lấy lại được tầm nhìn, và đầu đỡ nhức hơn hẳn. Giờ thì cậu có thể thấy rõ ai đã bắt cóc mình.

Cậu nhận ra người phụ nữ kia rất đẹp, đẹp theo kiểu sang trọng, không phải theo kiểu bóng hồng chỉ có nhan sắc bên cạnh trùm tội phạm, mà đẹp theo kiểu một quý bà sẵn sàng cho nổ một trường học nếu cần thiết. Người phụ nữ với mái tóc đen như màu lông quạ và ánh mắt xám sắc như dao, nở một nụ cười duyên dáng, đứng dựa người vào cái bàn nhỏ.

 

"Làm quen trước nhé. Tôi là Gabriel."

 

Peter lầm bầm trong miệng, "Mình phát chán với lũ phát xít rồi."

 

"Xin lỗi?"

 

"Không có gì. Tôi là Peter."

 

{Cậu ta định nói là "Hail Hydra".}

[Đừng có suy bụng ta ra bụng người như vậy.]

{Hail me.}

[Mà chúng ta cần ngừng việc này lại.]

{Việc gì?}

[Xuất hiện khi không có mặt thằng bự con.]

{Tao sống nhờ hào quang, nhờ danh vọng, tao thích ở đâu là quyền của tao. Mày có thể về với Wadey của mày nếu mày không thích.}

[Nhưng…]

{Shhhhhhhhhhh...}

 

Người phụ nữ lại cười.

"Tôi biết." cô ta nói. "Peter Parker, thiên tài trẻ tuổi đang thực tập tại Stark Industries."

 

"Tôi là nhân viên chính thức, là chính thức đấy." chàng trai lầm bầm. "Vậy… tôi về được chưa?" Peter nói và đứng lên. Cố gắng đứng lên. Nhưng chân và tay cậu, toàn thân cậu cứ cứng ra, như thể nó không còn là của cậu nữa.

 

Thôi xong.

 

Người phụ nữ tay khoanh trước ngực, nhếch miệng cười khi thấy ánh nhìn khó chịu của cậu.

"Xin lỗi," cô ta khẽ nhún vai, "nhưng tôi vẫn cần cậu cho vài chuyện."

 

Peter thở hắt ra và đảo mắt. Thật dài dòng. Thật tốn thời gian. Thật vô nghĩa.

 

"Rồi, vào việc chính luôn đi. Như tôi nhớ mang máng thì cô là một trong những người tham dự buổi họp báo lần trước của Tony? Tôi muốn nói là tôi chỉ tham gia nghiên cứu thôi, mặc dù cũng làm è cổ ra đấy, nhưng cô không moi được thông tin quan trọng nào đâu."

 

Gabriel hơi trề môi, và lại nhún vai. Cô tiến tới gần Peter và ngồi xổm xuống cạnh cậu, đưa tay nâng cằm chàng trai lên đối mặt với mình.

"Tiếc nhỉ. Cậu nói dối dở tệ, y như ông chồng cũ của tôi. Nhưng không, muffin, cái tôi cần không phải thông tin, cái tôi cần là cái này." Cô lấy ngón trỏ gõ gõ vào đầu cậu.

 

Peter nhướn một bên lông mày. Chà, ít ra cậu còn cố gắng điều khiển được cơ mặt mình.

"Tóc tôi?"

 

Người phụ nữ đảo mắt. _Một điểm cho Peter_ , chàng trai nghĩ thầm.

 

"Không, bộ não của cậu, trí thông minh của cậu."

 

"Làm ơn đừng nói là chế tạo bom, vì nghe càng ngày càng giống mấy phim điệp viên thời xưa đấy."

 

"Có một điểm khác biệt với trên phim, là chẳng ai cứu được cậu đâu. Theo như tôi tìm hiểu, những người xung quanh cậu ngoại trừ cặp "vợ chồng Mỹ siêu anh hùng" thì còn lại đều là thường dân. Ngoại trừ cả gã hàng xóm có vấn đề tâm lý."

 

Peter hơi suy nghĩ. Hàng xóm? Ý cô ta là Deadpool hay gã nhà bên tay trái, hay gã bên kia đường, hay gã bên cạnh gã bên kia đường, hay gã bên cạnh nhà Deadpool?

 

"Thôi. Vào thẳng vấn đề. Tôi cần cậu giúp trong việc hoàn thiện một loại thuốc. Chúng tôi đã nghiên cứu nó một thời gian. Loại thuốc này ban đầu được xem như một loại ma túy dạng nhẹ, nhưng sau đó chúng tôi nhận ra được tiềm năng của nó. Về cơ bản nó giúp tăng cường khả năng của thần kinh vận động, tăng hưng phấn, tăng khả năng hoạt động của cơ…"

 

"Thuốc kích thích." Peter cắt ngang.

 

Người phụ nữ nhếch miệng, "Còn hơn vậy. Có điều…"

 

"Nó thất bại." chàng trai lại cắt ngang. "Rõ ràng là mấy nhà khoa học của cô đều vô dụng."

 

Gabriel lại cười, nhưng trông như thể cô ta đang nghiến răng, "Tôi cũng tham gia vào dự án này."

 

_Hai điểm cho Peter._

 

"Cậu nghĩ sao nào?"

 

Peter định mở miệng ra trả lời thì Gabriel nói tiếp.

"Cậu có hai lựa chọn. Giúp tôi và hàng tháng tôi sẽ gửi một số tiền thỏa đáng vào tài khoản người bác đáng mến của cậu…"

 

Chết tiệt. Bác May.

 

"… hoặc tôi sẽ gửi cậu từng ngón tay của bà ấy cho đến khi cậu hoàn thành xong cho tôi."

 

 Người phụ nữ này đang thực sự làm cậu cáu lên với cái trò nhảm nhí này của cô ta.

Cậu nhìn cô ta chằm chằm, nhìn vào cái vẻ mặt tươi cười lịch sự giả tạo ấy và cuối cùng khẽ nhắm mắt lại thở dài.

Gabriel xem đó như một lời đồng ý và đứng dậy, mỉm cười hài lòng.

 

"Tốt lắm muffin. Giờ thì thứ lỗi, tôi cần làm vài việc. Người của tôi sẽ đưa cậu đến nơi nghỉ ngơi một lúc nữa."

 

Peter không trả lời, chỉ im lặng và suy nghĩ việc thoát khỏi đây.

 

Thật là, mất toi ngày cuối tuần.

 

 

= = = = =  

 

 

Deadpool, một lần nữa, lại thấy mình úp mặt vào tấm thảm chùi chân in chữ Welcome của nhà Peter.

 

Và lần này hắn chả làm cái quái gì hết.

 

"Peter, cậu đã hứa sẽ làm tiệc nướng mà." Hắn khóc, không tài nào di chuyển cái cổ của mình được vì nó đã bị bẻ gãy hẳn qua một bên. Hai tay hắn thì lại bị quấn lại bằng vòi sen và cột cố định vào khung cửa gần đấy. Thật quá đáng mà.

 

"Chúng ta hoàn toàn quên mất hắn…" tiếng xì xầm phát ra từ phòng bếp, nơi mà biệt đội giải cứu con tin đang rối lên.

 

Deadpool cố giỏng tai lên nghe họ nói cái gì, nhưng hắn chỉ nghe lõm bõm được vài từ.

 

"Anh ta có thể giúp." America nói và mọi ánh nhìn dồn cả vào con bé. "Gì nào?" nó nói và trợn mắt lên nhìn lại họ.

 

Bucky trông có vẻ cau có hơn thường ngày, và Loki cứ phải trông chừng đề phòng khi người đàn ông cứ không ngừng nhịp nhịp mấy ngón tay kim loại sáng bóng lên bàn đá cẩm thạch. Anh ta đang mất bình tĩnh.

 

"Wade là lính đánh thuê, anh ta có nhiều nguồn tin và khả năng của anh ta cũng được đánh giá cao nữa." America nói.

 

"Chỉ khi chúng ta có tiền trả hắn." Loki nói với giọng mỉa mai.

 

"Không phải anh giàu sao?" America bật lại, khoanh hai tay trước ngực và nhướn lông mày. Vị thần ghét mỗi khi con bé làm vẻ mặt đấy.

 

"Cho tôi một lý do để bỏ tiền ra cứu thằng nhóc nhện người đó đi."

Gwen sặc ngay ngụm cà-phê đang uống khi nghe hai từ "nhện người" và ngay lập tức đưa tay ra tỏ ý xin lỗi khi America và Bucky nhìn cô chằm chằm.

 

America dời ánh mắt về Loki và vênh mặt lên, như thể mọi thứ nó nói sau đây là vô cùng hiển nhiên, chỉ có mấy đứa hâm hâm dở dở mới không hiểu được, "Peter cứu anh. Peter cho anh chỗ ở. Peter mua đồ ăn. Peter mua giấy dán phòng màu xanh anh thích. Peter mua đồ thí nghiệm cho anh. Peter chỉ anh chỗ tiệm sách cũ. Peter luôn làm trà chiều cho anh khi anh ấy rảnh. Peter…"

 

"Thôi được rồi." Loki ngăn con bé lại, khẽ cau mày. "Và đính chính là tôi trả tiền thuê nhà, trả tiền ăn, trả tiền điện nước, trả tiền wifi, trả tiền cho những thứ linh tinh khác nữa, không như cô," hắn chỉ vào America, "và tên này," hắn chỉ vào Bucky, "và tên ngoài kia." Hắn ló đầu ra khỏi cửa bếp và chỉ vào Deadpool.

Gã lính nghe thấy giọng Loki và rất muốn quay lại xem thử có chuyện gì, nhưng cái cổ hắn vẫn cứng đơ ra.

 

"Nhưng," Loki nói và giơ một ngón tay ra ngăn America lại trước khi con bé nói thêm gì nữa, "Tôi vẫn nợ cậu ta."

 

Hắn đảo mắt và uống nốt chỗ trà của mình, sau đó đặt nó xuống bàn.

 

"Thế nên hãy ra ngoài đó sửa lại cái cổ cho hắn và đưa cậu ta trở về trước bữa tối."

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đây là M.  
> M bị bí ý.  
> M xem U.N.C.L.E và nảy ra ý tưởng kì dị để tăng độ dài truyện.  
> M rất dở hơi.  
> Đừng như M.


	14. Peter được giải cứu

**CHAP 14**

Peter thức dậy trên một cái giường mềm hơn cả mềm và cậu hoàn toàn có thể nằm đấy đến cuối đời.

Chàng trai khẽ hé mắt nhìn nơi mình đang ở. Một căn phòng nhỏ nhưng cách bài trí lịch sự, không ai có thể nghĩ đây là một căn cứ bí mật của một đám tội phạm.

 

Sau khi Gabriel rời đi, hai người đàn ông cao to bước vào không lâu sau đó và trùm kín mặt cậu lại, kế đó đưa cậu đi rất lâu, tầm hai- ba tiếng gì đó. Cậu nhận thấy nơi này có vẻ rất vắng vẻ và ít người biết đến, hình như là một đảo nhỏ nào đó vì cậu nghe được tiếng sóng vỗ, ngoài ra không có tiếng người.

 

Peter nhắm mắt lại khi nghĩ đến sóng biển.

 

"Mình có thể tận dụng lần này." Cậu lẩm bẩm, "Mình có thể đi ra ngoài biển phơi nắng. Lần cuối cùng mình nhìn thấy biển là khi bác May vẫn chưa than thở về cái lưng đau của bác ấy."

 

Cậu vùi mặt vào cái gối và khẽ gật như thể tự đồng ý với bản thân.

 

Peter đã có ý định choảng nhau với mấy tên vai u thịt bắp ngoài kia và về nhà, nhưng đó là trước khi cậu nhớ về bản báo cáo phải nộp, về bữa tiệc nướng cậu đã hứa với Deadpool mà sau cùng cậu sẽ phải bò ra dọn dẹp, về việc phải đi đến xưởng làm việc và thấy Steve với Tony đang làm trò con bò gì đấy,…

 

Chàng trai thở dài một tiếng lớn.

 

"Cậu trông có vẻ thoải mái ở đây nhỉ, muffin?" giọng của Gabriel vang lên ở cửa phòng.

 

Peter ngáp và kéo chăn trùm lên đầu.

"Con chưa muốn làm việc. Năm phút nữa thôi mẹ." cậu nói.

 

Tiếng cười nho nhỏ phát ra từ phía cửa.

Người phụ nữ dựa người vào tường, khoanh hai tay trước ngực nhìn cái kén trên giường.

 

"Cậu thật thú vị đấy. Người bình thường sẽ không hành xử như cậu đâu."

 

"Yeah, yeah, tôi nghe câu đó nhiều rồi. Giờ ra ngoài và đóng cửa lại giùm tôi nhé."

 

Gabriel cố gắng kìm lại ham muốn đảo mắt.

Cô ta hất đầu về phía bọn đàn em bên ngoài và hai người to cao nhất đi vào, lật chăn lên và luồn tay dưới nách cậu, nhấc chàng trai lên.

 

"Tôi còn buồn ngủ." cậu nói khi hai gã một khiêng chân một khiêng người cậu đi ngang qua người phụ nữ.

 

"Tôi sẽ kêu người làm cà-phê cho cậu." cô ta nói và đi theo ba người.

 

"Tôi muốn tắm." cậu nói và bỏ ra vài giây suy nghĩ thêm. "Tắm biển."

 

"Sáng mai nếu trời không lạnh cậu sẽ được ra biển." cô ta trả lời, dường như sẵn sàng đáp ứng mọi yêu cầu quái đản của chàng trai mà không cảm thấy khó chịu. Sự thật là cô ta hoàn toàn không thấy Peter phiền phức mà ngược lại, thấy rằng chàng trai rất thú vị.

 

"Tôi muốn về nhà."

 

"Cái đó thì không được."

 

"Tôi muốn ăn bò nấu rượu do em gái tôi làm."

 

"Sáng mai cô ấy sẽ ở đây cho cậu."

 

"Thật á?"

 

"Trông tôi giống người hay nói dối sao?"

 

"Giống." cậu trả lời thành thật.

 

Gabriel không nói gì thêm, mặt cũng không tỏ ra cau có.

Cả hai im lặng và bốn người đi gần đến cuối dãy nhà. Họ đã quẹo nhiều hành lang và Peter ngạc nhiên không biết đây là nơi nào mà có thể rộng đến thế.

 

"Tôi muốn xem múa thoát y." Peter nói sau một hồi lưỡng lự, tung ra con bài cuối cùng. "Tôi muốn xem cô múa thoát y."

 

Lần này hai người đàn ông đang khiêng cậu lén nhìn qua phía bà chủ của họ và thấy sắc mặt cô ta thay đổi nhiều hơn cả bảng màu cơ bản.

 

"Cậu không làm tôi bực lên được đâu, đừng cố gắng nữa." cô ta nói và đột ngột dừng trước một ngõ cụt.

 

Peter đoán chắc chắn sẽ có một lối đi bí mật nào đó, và khi cậu nhìn thấy Gabriel đưa mũi giày hích vào một lỗ nhỏ sát chân tường, cậu biết rằng mình đã đúng. Bức tường mở ra và hiện ra một lối đi xuống bằng đá cẩm thạch. Phía dưới đèn sáng trưng và có vẻ rất rộng.

 

"Thật sao? Cầu thang? Thời đại nào rồi vậy?" cậu lầm bầm và liếc qua phía người phụ nữ khi thấy cô ta đảo mắt.

 

"Xin lỗi, nơi này xây từ rất lâu rồi và nó là nơi duy nhất kinh phí cho phép."

 

"Khoan đã, đế tôi đoán… Khoản tiền thỏa đáng mà cô đã hứa sẽ không bao giờ đến tay bác tôi phải không? Vì cô biết đấy, cô vừa nói cô không có đủ kinh phí."

 

Cả bốn người đi xuống phía dưới và hai người đàn ông phải rất cẩn thận để không trượt té khi vừa phải khiêng cậu vừa phải nhìn đường. Họ không được trả công xứng đáng cho việc này, nhất là khi kẻ được khiêng cứ ỳ người ra không chịu bỏ chân xuống tự đi.

Gabriel cười thành tiếng và lắc đầu vui vẻ, "Không, sẽ không có đồng nào đến tay bác cậu, nhưng sẽ có vài ngón tay của cậu đến với bà ấy nếu cái cupcake nhỏ bé của bà ta không nghe lời tôi."

Giọng nói của cô ta rất thân thiện nhưng lại nồng nặc mùi thuốc súng, và ánh mắt cô ta lóe lên chứng tỏ sự thành thật trong lời nói.

 

Peter khẽ cau mày và trở nên im lặng cho đến hết buổi.

 

 

"Giá như Wade ở đây." Cậu nghĩ.

 

{Thật cảm động, cậu ấy đang gặp nguy và nhớ đến chúng ta.}

[Như phim tình cảm Hàn Quốc ấy nhỉ.]

 

Peter thở dài.

"Giá như Wade ở đây để mình xin anh ta vài ngón tay."

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

2 giờ chiều.

 

Deadpool, America và Bucky đứng chống nạnh trên một góc của hòn đảo nhỏ nơi Peter bị giam giữ và đang dốc hết sức trong việc kéo dài thời gian.

 

Cậu không có bộ bắn tơ bên người.

 

Cậu bị đeo cho một cái vòng ngay cổ như xích chó và nếu chàng trai dám có hành động ngu ngốc nào cậu sẽ bị nướng ra tro.

 

Ít ra Gabriel đã giữ lời trong việc đối đãi cậu đàng hoàng với bánh các loại và cà-phê.

 

"Theo như tín hiệu phát ra từ đế giày cậu ấy thì chúng ta phải đi hướng… này." Deadpool nhìn vào cái máy trên tay và chỉ ra phía bên trái hắn.

 

America hơi cau mày và nhìn gã lính đánh thuê bằng ánh mắt kì thị, "Anh là đồ biến thái. Đợi xem Peter biết được việc anh cài chip định vị vào giày anh ấy đi. Anh chết chắc rồi."

 

Deadpool đưa một ngón tay ra trước mặt con bé, "Thứ nhất, biến thái là tên đệm của anh." Hắn giơ ngón tay thứ hai trước khi America có thể nói tên đệm của hắn là Winston, "Thứ hai, anh cài chip vào áo khoác, kính và vài thứ khác trong nhà nữa, đâu chỉ có mỗi giày." Hắn giơ ngón thứ ba khi nhìn qua vẻ mặt khó tả của Bucky, "Cuối cùng, nhờ anh mà chúng ta mới đến được tận đây để giải cứu công chúa gặp nạn bị nhốt trong tòa tháp, nhớ chứ?"

 

America trề môi và đánh bàn tay hắn ra khỏi tầm nhìn của mình, "Sao cũng được. Anh vẫn là đồ biến thái."

 

"Còn em vẫn là đồ khó ưa." Hắn lè lưỡi và liếm phải lớp mặt nạ của mình.

 

Bucky từ lâu đã bỏ qua hai con người vẫn bận bịu cãi nhau và nhìn xung quanh, xem xét hòn đảo. Có vẻ như hòn đảo này không có hệ thống an ninh hay cái gì đó tương tự thế, và điều này thì rất lạ. Kẻ có thể bắt cóc Peter không lẽ lại lơ là đến thế? Bucky không chắc lắm, nhưng anh cảm thấy có điều gì đó không ổn.

 

"Này mắt gấu trúc." Deadpool gọi và nhận ánh nhìn chết chóc từ người đàn ông. Dù vậy hắn cũng chả quan tâm lắm, hắn cố tình gọi anh ta như vậy mà."Cậu đánh hơi được mùi lá trúc hả?"

Hắn cười giả lả và nhận ra sai lầm của mình ngay lập tức khi bàn tay kim loại của Bucky khẽ giật.

 

{Mày biết đấy, mày vừa có thêm một đồng đội muốn bóp cổ mày.}

[Thật cảm động làm sao.]

 

"Đi thôi. Loki đang càu nhàu về việc bữa tối của hắn phải có món đậu phụ và bà bán đậu sẽ nghỉ vào lúc 7 giờ đó." America nói, gián đoạn cuộc chiến sắp bùng nổ mà chắc rằng kẻ thua sẽ là gã lính lắm điều.

 

"Có thể mua đậu ở siêu thị mà?" Bucky hỏi và tiến về phía con bé. Anh cử động mấy ngón tay kim loại, sẵn sàng dẹp bỏ chướng ngại vật giúp cô gái.

 

"Đậu siêu thị không ngon." Loki nói qua tai nghe, và America nhắc lại. "Hắn nói đậu siêu thị không ngon… Loki, anh đòi hỏi thật đấy."

 

Vị thần ngồi ở nhà chơi cờ với Gwen và khẽ nhún vai theo phản xạ, "Đó là cung cách hoàng tộc."

 

America đảo mắt và trề miệng nhại lại hắn.

Con bé thật sự rất cần một lý do giải thích cho việc tại sao nó lại là người duy nhất đeo tai nghe liên lạc với Loki.

 

"Em tắt cái của quỷ này đi nhá?" nó chỉ vào cái tai nghe.

 

"Không được." Bucky lắc đầu. "Em là người mạnh nhất trong đám, nên nếu có vấn đề gì em có thể chạy thoát và gọi viện trợ."

 

"Tôi thì nghĩ chính vì cô mạnh nhất trong đám nên chuyện giải cứu tầm xàm này sẽ kết thúc nhanh chóng thôi. Bay vào đấy và lôi tên hậu đậu đó về đây rồi làm bữa tối đi." Loki nói với giọng đều đều, rõ ràng đang rất tập trung vào ván cờ nhưng vẫn cố gắng chọc ngoáy America.

 

Và lần này con bé giựt cái tai nghe ra, thảy nó về phía Deadpool.

 

Nó cau có nhún chân và nhảy lên, bay về phía mà lúc nãy gã lính chỉ, để lại hai người đàn ông ngước cổ lên nhìn theo đến khi không còn thấy nó nữa. Lúc America nổi giận con bé thật sự rất đáng sợ khi cứ đột ngột hành động mà chẳng báo trước.

 

 

Vài giây trôi qua.

 

 

Một tiếng còi hụ đột ngột réo lên khắp nơi khiến hai người bị bỏ rơi quay qua nhìn nhau.

 

[Chúng ta nên chạy hay như thế nào?]

{Chạy.}

[Còn Peter?]

{Chúng ta sẽ chăm sóc bác May thay cậu ấy. Chạy thôi.}

[Tao tưởng chúng ta thống nhất là cậu ấy sẽ trở thành bạn trai tương lai? Không phải việc bỏ mặc cậu ấy là không nên sao?]

{Nên, rất nên đấy vì theo tao thấy sẽ chẳng có tương lai nào của chúng ta mà có mặt cậu ấy đâu.}

 

"Nàyyyy!" Deadpool phản đối và vung hai tay lên trời. "Bọn mày bi quan quá đấy!"

 

{Sống lạc quan quá cũng không tốt đâu.}

[Cái này tao đồng ý.]

 

"Nhưng mà còn tiệc nướng? Cậu ấy là người duy nhất hứa cái gì đó với chúng ta mà không đòi hỏi lại đấy!" hắn cãi.

Trước khi hai giọng nói có thể đưa ra thêm câu nói khó ưa nào thì Bucky đã chạy về hướng America bay đi ban nãy, khiến Deadpool phải chạy theo sau khi gọi khản cả cổ mà người đàn ông chả có vẻ gì sẽ ngừng lại.

 

"Chết tiệt." hắn la lên.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

3 giờ 45 phút chiều.

 

Cuộc giải cứu thành công.

 

Chuyện dài gom lại cho gọn như sau: America bị rada phát hiện (dưới dạng vật thể bay không xác định), America bị tấn công bởi một loạt súng máy nã đạn từ phía rừng cây lụp xụp, Bucky và Deadpool tìm thấy con bé đang đấm vỡ mặt một tên xạ thủ và họ quyết định giúp con bé. Deadpool bị lủng ngay dây chằng ở chân và do đó không chạy được, bị bắn nát như giẻ lau nhà. Bucky kéo hắn chạy và bị thương ở vai phải nhưng cuối cùng cũng giải vây được cho America và được con bé "chở" đến chỗ căn cứ sâu trong núi của chúng. Tại đây họ đã chiến đấu anh dũng (ý tôi là người của Gabriel) và sau năm phút tất cả đều gục ngã, chỉ còn Gabriel đã được hai vệ sĩ hộ tống chạy trốn. America tìm thấy Peter nằm trên sàn nhà của tầng hầm, máu chảy từ lỗ đạn trên chân. Trên đường đưa chàng trai về họ thấy tàu của Gabriel chuẩn bị rời đảo và quyết định đấm thủng tàu, đưa người phụ nữ về và để lại hai tên vệ sĩ trên đảo.

 

Và đó là lý do Gabriel ngồi trên sofa nhà Kate trong khi Peter làm một cuộc tiểu phẫu gắp đạn ra bởi bác sĩ của nhà cô gái.

 

"Tôi đáng lẽ nên bắn chết cậu tại cái tầng hầm chết tiệt đó." Người phụ nữ nghiến răng ken két và lườm America cháy mặt. "Người của tôi đã chết gần hết. Các người là một lũ quái vật."

 

America nhếch miệng và cho tay vào trong túi áo khoác, "Cảm ơn."

 

"Họ chưa chết. Họ chỉ bị thương thôi." Bucky nói, như thể để làm Peter yên tâm hơn là làm cho bà trùm thất thế kia yên tâm.

 

"Bị thương rất nặng." Deadpool nói từ cái ghế hắn đang nằm ở trên, tay vắt trán trông vô cùng ưu sầu. Gabriel nhìn hắn cau có.

 

"Sao vậy Wade? Có chỗ nào trong người không hồi phục được hửm?" America nói với giọng giễu cợt, chống cằm vào thành ghế nhìn xuống chỗ gã lính đang nằm.

 

"Ha ha, cứ cười đi. Đợi đến khi em chờ mãi mà cái ấy vẫn không mọc về đúng độ dài của nó thì em sẽ chẳng cười nổi đâu." Hắn nói và nhận được tiếng kêu ghê tởm từ Kate. Cô gái đang ngồi xếp bằng dưới chân Peter trong khi bác sĩ băng bó lại cho chàng trai.

 

"Nhưng cô đã không bắn vào đầu tôi." Peter nói, rõ ràng đang đáp lại câu nói lúc nãy của Gabriel. "Tại sao?" cậu hỏi và quay qua nhìn người phụ nữ đang bị còng hai tay ra sau lưng, ngồi gọn vào một góc sofa như thể sẽ có ai đó ăn cô ta.

 

Gabriel đưa đôi mắt xám nhìn cậu và ngả người vào ghế thở dài ra. "Tôi là phụ nữ."

 

"Wow. Điều đó giải thích được rất nhiều chuyện đấy." Deadpool bật cười chế nhạo.

 

Gabriel không thèm đáp lại lời hắn, chỉ nhìn về phía Peter. Hai người nhìn nhau một lúc trước khi cô ta nhìn xuống cái chân băng trắng của cậu và quay đi chỗ khác.

 

"Khi nào cảnh sát mới đến?" cô hỏi và nhìn lên cái đồng hồ treo tường.

 

Peter đón lấy ly nước cam Kate đưa cậu và gật đầu cảm ơn, uống một ngụm, sau đó thong thả đặt nó xuống bàn, ngả người ra sau ghế nhắm mắt lại. "Họ sẽ không đến."

 

Gabriel nhìn về phía cậu, mắt nheo lại và hàng lông mày xô vào nhau. "Gì?"

 

"Xin chào, tôi vừa bị thủng một lỗ ở chân đấy." cậu nói và vẫy một tay mệt mỏi. "Cảnh sát đến sẽ lôi tôi đi lấy lời khai, và có khi còn lộ ra tung tích của mấy người bạn của tôi nữa. Thế nên sẽ chẳng có cảnh sát nào cả."

 

Gabriel, lần đầu tiên kể từ khi gặp mặt, trông vô cùng lúng túng không biết xử sự như thế nào trước lời nói của cậu.

 

"Là sao?" cô ta hỏi lại, và cảm thấy như một con ngu. Nhưng tất cả mọi chuyện thật vô lý. Ngoài việc bị còng tay thì Gabriel hoàn toàn được đối xử rất tốt khi đến đây. Thật vô lý!

 

"Là cô được tha, vậy đấy. Peter luôn có vấn đề với lòng trắc ẩn quái gở của mình và cậu ta tất nhiên sẽ không động đến một người phụ nữ chân yếu tay mềm lâm vào đường cùng." Deadpool nói với giọng to thái quá và kéo âm điệu dài ra, tay làm dấu ngoặc kép với cái cụm "chân yếu tay mềm".

 

{Và vì con mụ chân cò đấy mà mãi Wade nhỏ vẫn chưa dài thêm tí nào.}

 

"Huhu." Hắn nói và lại vắt tay lên che mắt.

 

Peter đảo mắt, nhưng trước khi cậu có thể mở miệng nói gì đó biện hộ cho bản thân thì điện thoại America reo lên.

Con bé nghe máy và không ngừng đảo mắt. Kate nhìn cô gái và không ngờ một người có thể đảo mắt nhiều đến vậy khi nói chuyện điện thoại với người khác. Con bé cứ không ngừng "ừ", "à", "rồi rồi", "biết rồi", "nói lắm quá", khiến trông nó cứ như ông chồng phát bệnh với mấy lời lải nhải của bà vợ già ở nhà.

Cuối cùng America đút điện thoại vào túi quần và quay qua nói với Peter. "Anh ổn rồi chứ Peter? Về thôi trước khi Loki và đám mèo đốt cháy nhà. Thật không thể tin được giọng anh ta lẫn với tiếng kêu của lũ mèo nghe cứ như cuốn băng bị nguyền rủa vậy."

 

"Ừ." Peter nói và toan đứng dậy. Bucky để một tay lên vai cậu, "Cậu có thể ở lại đây nếu mệt. Mai chúng tôi sẽ đón cậu." Người đàn ông đã im lặng nãy giờ và dù không tỏ ra nhưng rõ ràng anh ta là người lo cho cậu nhất. Có lẽ vì anh ta không biết khả năng hồi phục nhanh của cậu, có lẽ vì Peter là người anh ta rất quan tâm, có lẽ vì nhiều lý do khác nữa, nhưng dù là gì thì sự quan tâm lo lắng của Bucky luôn làm Peter cảm thấy ổn hơn rất nhiều.

 

Cậu để một tay lên bàn tay trên vai mình và mỉm cười, "Tôi đỡ hơn rất nhiều rồi. Chỉ là một vết thương thường thôi. Mọi người đều bị thương mà, cần phải về sớm để nghỉ ngơi."

 

Bucky nhìn cậu vài giây và khẽ gật đầu.

 

"Còn cô ta thì sao?" America nói, chỉ vào Gabriel, người suýt nữa bị bỏ lại.

Peter nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ. Cuối cùng cậu nói, "Dù tha cho cô, nhưng hiện tại hòn đảo kia đã gây sự chú ý của cảnh sát. Không sớm thì muộn cô cũng sẽ bị lộ chân tướng."

"Vậy ý cậu là gì?" Gabriel sốt ruột hỏi. Rõ ràng là cậu ta đã bảo sẽ không mang cô giao cho cảnh sát, không phải đổi ý chứ?

 

Bucky và America lập tức nhìn cậu, dường như cảm nhận được điều gì đó vô cùng kinh khủng sắp thoát ra khỏi miệng của cậu. Sự thật là như vậy.

 

"Chúng ta sẽ mang cô ấy về nhà."

 

"Không phải lại nữa chứ!" hai người ôm đầu gào lên, cùng lúc Deadpool nằm trên sofa bật dậy và cũng gào lên.

Peter đảo mắt. Hai người kia thì có thể hiểu, nhưng cậu có "nhặt" Deadpool về đâu, hà cớ gì hắn lại phản ứng mạnh đến vậy?

 

"Quyết định vậy đấy. Ai cãi sẽ không có tráng miệng cho một tháng."

 

Ba con người, không, tính cả Gabriel là bốn đều câm lặng.

 

"Cậu thật sự rất thú vị đấy, muffin." Cuối cùng Gabriel bật cười, giọng cười nghẹn lại trong cổ họng. Cô luôn cảm thấy con người này rất khác biệt so với những người khác, ẩn dưới vẻ ngoài bình thường ngô ngố của cậu ta. Có vẻ như lần này cô nợ cậu ta rồi.

 

 

 

Không ai nói gì cho đến khi cửa mở ra.

 

 

"Xe sắp đến rồi đấy. Ờ… ừm… có cần xe lăn cho anh ấy không?" Kate bước ra từ bên ngoài sau khi đi gọi xe, nhìn về phía America và chỉ vào cái chân của Peter.

 

Trước khi ai đó có thể trả lời cho cô gái, Peter đã bị nhấc bổng lên , khiến cậu mất thăng bằng và bám vào người kia.

 

"Về thôi." Deadpool nói đơn giản và tranh thủ nhích tay một tí lên gần mông cậu.

 

Theo như lẽ thường thì Peter sẽ tát cho hắn một phát và nhảy xuống, kéo Bucky giận dữ và xấu hổ đi ra khỏi nhà Kate. Nhưng chàng trai đáng thương vẫn còn đau chân và mọi người cũng đã thấy cái cảnh sến sẩm này rồi, chả việc gì phải tránh (…nhỉ?), thế nên cậu gật đầu và ra lệnh, "Về nhà thôi."

 

America và Bucky gật đầu, kéo Gabriel đứng dậy đi ra ngoài. Deadpool với Peter đi theo sau. Ngay khi họ ra khỏi cửa, xe đến. Tất cả lên xe về nhà, với America ngồi ghế trước vì có một điều quá hiển nhiên là Bucky không muốn Deadpool giở trò với Peter ở sau lưng anh ta. Ngoài ra, để hắn và con bé kia ngồi cạnh nhau là một sai lầm.

Cả bốn người mệt mỏi im lặng trên suốt chuyến đi về nhà. Tất nhiên Deadpool không mệt, nhưng Peter mệt và cậu dựa vào người hắn, nên gã lính cũng biết điều mà ngậm cái miệng máy may của mình lại. Bucky rõ ràng rất muốn chen vào ngồi giữa hai người, nhưng vì gã lính chỉ ngồi yên và không gây chuyện nên anh ta để yên đấy.

 

Họ về đến nhà vào tầm 5 giờ hơn và chiều đang bắt đầu lan dần trên mặt đường, mặt trời màu cam xám đang lùi dần về phía chân trời.

 

America còn nán lại nói gì đó với người tài xế, chắc là cảm ơn ông ấy, trong khi Bucky đi trước với Gabriel và Deadpool cõng Peter theo sau một khoảng. Chàng trai có lẽ do tác dụng của thuốc an thần mà ông bác sĩ đã bắt ép cậu uống nên gục đầu dựa vào vai gã lính, mắt lờ đờ vì buồn ngủ. Tác dụng của thuốc sẽ hết mau thôi, nhưng hiện giờ nó làm cậu buồn ngủ kinh khủng.

 

"Peteypie." Deadpool khẽ gọi cậu.

 

"Hửm?" Peter uể oải đáp.

 

Hắn chợt im lặng.

Peter cũng không bận tâm lắm, chỉ ngáp một cái và lại dựa vào vai hắn, mong gã lính đi nhanh lên để cậu vào nhà ngủ.

 

Bucky đứng lại giữ cửa cho Deadpool đi vào, sau đó dẫn Gabriel vào phòng bếp nơi Loki và Gwen đang cho mèo ăn. Aki thấy Peter về vui mừng sủa lên nhưng liền im lặng khi thấy cái chân băng trắng của cậu, khẽ rên và nhìn theo người đàn ông mặc đồ đỏ đang cõng cậu lên phòng.

 

Hắn mở cửa phòng Peter ra với Aki theo sau chân, nhẹ nhàng đặt chàng trai đã ngủ nằm lên giường, cởi giày cho cậu và kê cái gối dưới đầu Peter.

 

Chàng trai ôm lấy cái gối và hơi cau mày, sau đó ngủ tiếp.

 

Gã lính đứng nhìn cậu một lúc, chắc chắn rằng chàng trai đã hoàn toàn ngủ say và thoải mái, sau đó ngồi xổm xuống dưới đất cạnh giường cậu.

 

"Xin lỗi vì đã đến muộn, Spidey." Hắn thì thầm, đưa bàn tay đeo găng lên và vuốt nhẹ lên mái tóc nâu của cậu. "Xin lỗi, bro. Đáng lẽ tôi phải ở bên cậu."

 

Hắn nhìn Peter thêm vài giây, sau đó đứng lên và vỗ vỗ lưng Aki, "Ra cho cậu ấy nghỉ nào anh bạn." Và cả hai đi ra, đóng cửa phòng nhẹ nhàng, đi xuống bếp nơi mà có vẻ Gabriel đang nhận "phán xét cuối cùng".

 

 

 

 

Ngay sau khi tiếng cửa đóng vang lên, Peter nằm trên giường khẽ thở dài.

 

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tôi đã tung ra hết vốn... lại còng lưng viết tiếp... lườiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	15. Tạm biệt Gabriel

**CHAP 15**

Sáng hôm sau, cả nhà tụ lại bếp như mọi ngày.

 

Hôm nay là thứ Hai và Peter đã suýt không đến trường được vì Bucky cứ quanh quẩn gần cậu phòng cái chân đau làm cậu ngã, nói rằng có lẽ cậu nên xin nghỉ một ngày.

 

Rõ ràng anh ta không nhận thấy vai mình cũng bị băng trắng. Bên cạnh đó, Peter đã hoàn toàn lành lặn và đi được bình thường, nhất là khi đã được băng bó rất kĩ. Cậu không hề gặp khó khăn trong việc đi lại, nhưng Bucky vẫn một mực khuyên cậu nên ở nhà. Cũng may America nói nó sẽ hộ tống cậu đến trường nên chàng trai mới được tha cho.

 

Quay lại việc mọi người tụ họp ở bếp.

 

Gabriel đã ở lại từ tối hôm qua. America đưa cho cô ta bộ pyjamas của mình và dẫn cô lên phòng đối diện Bucky mà lúc trước Peter vẫn hay lên ngủ. Peter đã định nếu cô ở lại lâu, cậu sẽ mua giấy dán tường và thêm vài cái gối nữa. Mà nhắc đến giấy dán tường mới nhớ Bucky chưa thay giấy ở phòng anh ta sau cái lần Deadpool bằng cách nào đó mò lên đó và Bucky bật dậy, nhắm hắn mà đấm nhưng thay vào đó đấm vào bức tường sau lưng hắn và kéo một vệt dài làm rách cả mảng giấy dán tường khi đuổi theo gã lính. Sau hôm đó Bucky luôn đóng cửa sổ phòng cho dù trời có nóng cỡ nào đi nữa.

 

"Chiều nay tôi về tôi với Bucky sẽ đi mua giấy dán tường. Gabriel, cô đi cùng chứ?" Peter hỏi và ghi chú vào điện thoại, vẫn chăm chú nhìn vào màn hình.

 

Mọi người im lặng từ từ quay đầu về phía người phụ nữ ngồi đầu bàn.

 

Từ tối qua đến giờ cô ta không ngủ được tí gì vì không biết chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra. Và lúc này cũng vậy.

 

"Tôi…" cô nói, đưa mắt nhìn một lượt bốn con người. Peter vẫn chưa ngẩng đầu lên để thấy vẻ mặt khó xử của người phụ nữ. Không còn là quý bà sang trọng lúc trước, giờ đây với bộ pyjamas màu xanh in hình sao trắng, mái tóc buộc đuôi ngựa và vẻ mặt hoang mang, trông cô giống một người vừa trải qua những giây phút sinh tử hơn là… à thật ra chả có gì để mà so sánh vì cô ta thực sự vừa mới trải qua một khoảng thời gian khủng khiếp đối với một người phụ nữ bình thường.

 

"Sao nào?" Peter lại hỏi, vẫn bấm bấm gì đấy trên điện thoại. Mấy cái đầu quay từ từ qua phía cậu, cảm giác như họ đang ngồi xem một buổi kịch với hai nhân vật chính vậy.

 

Gabriel vẫn còn đang cố gắng sắp xếp câu chữ trong đầu mình khi Peter đột ngột bật dậy và bỏ chạy ra ngoài. Mọi người còn chưa hiểu gì thì đã nghe tiếng chàng trai la lên, "America, có vụ cướp ngân hàng, chở anh đến đó!"

 

Lần này thì đến lượt America bật dậy.

 

Năm phút sau, chỉ còn ba người, một con chó và một đám mèo.

 

Họ ngồi yên lặng và không nói lời nào. Gabriel không biết phải làm gì khi họ cứ ngồi đấy và dường như chả có vẻ gì là có ý định bỏ đi chỗ khác.

 

Ngay khi cô ta định mở miệng nói gì đó, Loki đã chống cằm nhìn cô và nhếch miệng cười, "Cô biết chơi cờ chứ?"

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Peter luôn cảm thấy may mắn khi có America bên cạnh mỗi khi có vấn đề xảy ra và cậu thì lại ở tít ngoại ô. Con bé giống như Batmobile của riêng cậu vậy, mặc dù đôi khi con bé dọa sẽ đấm cậu nếu cậu cứ tiếp tục gọi nó như vậy.

 

Mọi việc hôm nay lại được giải quyết ổn thỏa và Peter tiện đường đi bộ đến trường luôn sau khi dặn America vài thứ.

 

"Nhớ để mắt đến cô ấy, cô ta có thể sẽ chạy trốn hay làm cái gì đó ngu ngốc." Peter nói, tròng cái áo thun vào người khi họ đang đứng trong một ngõ cụt.

 

America khoanh tay trước ngực và nhăn nhó, "Em sẽ không làm bảo mẫu cho người đã bắn anh đâu. Bên cạnh đó, cô ta trông thật khó ưa."

 

Peter cười và mặc thêm cái áo khoác. Con bé luôn tỏ ra khó gần và không thân thiện với người nó mới gặp, nhưng thật sự nó là một đứa trẻ tốt tính. Rất tốt.

 

"Thôi nào, năn nỉ đấy. Nếu chiều anh về mà cô ta chưa chết ở xó nào đấy thì anh sẽ mua cho em cái headphones mới." cậu đưa một ngón tay ngăn con bé lại, "Đừng có nói với anh là em không nhìn nó chằm chằm mỗi khi ta đi ngang qua."

 

America đảo mắt, "Em có thừa tiền để mua nó."

 

"Vậy là không thích hửm?" cậu nghiêng người nhìn nó và nhoẻn miệng cười.

 

Con bé nhìn cậu chằm chằm một lúc trước khi làm mặt em-chịu-thua và nhún vai. "Được thôi." Nó nói và bỏ đi không nói thêm gì, bay lên trên tầng thượng ngôi nhà ngay đó.

 

Hôm nay tâm trạng America không tốt, có lẽ vì sự hiện diện của thêm một người nữa. Nó đã quen với việc chăm sóc cho một ông anh thích vùi đầu vào công việc, gây hấn suốt ngày với một tên khó tính, tập luyện và làm việc nhà với một người hiếm hoi không làm nó thấy ngứa mắt, và tất nhiên không thể bỏ qua gã lính đánh thuê thích kiếm cớ sang nhà họ ăn chực. Thế nhưng với Gabriel, với người phụ nữ này, nó không có chút thiện cảm nào và hơn hết cô ta là một người lạ. Theo lẽ thường tất nhiên khi nhà bạn xuất hiện người lạ, sự thoải mái thường ngày sẽ bị kìm hãm lại.

 

Nó bay vòng quanh, mau chóng chọn nơi nào đó vắng để tiếp đất vì nó vẫn còn muốn sống ở nhà Peter và nếu cứ bay thế này sẽ có ai đó nhận ra nó mất.

 

Ngay khi nó vừa tiếp đất, một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên sau lưng con bé.

 

"A… America?"

 

Mẹ khỉ, đó chính là điều nó đang nói đến đấy. Con bé bỏ tay vào túi áo và quay lại, sẵn sàng để gặp chủ nhân của giọng nói kia.

 

"America?!" người kia thốt lên, không tin vào mắt mình.

 

Con bé cau mày nhìn đi chỗ khác, chuẩn bị cho một loạt những câu hỏi sắp ập đến. "Chào." Nó nói đơn giản.

 

"Cậu đã ở cái nơi quái nào vậy!?"

 

Một câu.

 

"Mọi người đã rất lo cho cậu trong khi bác Stark cứ bảo là không cần lo, không cần tìm, không cần quan tâm! Cậu có bao giờ nghĩ trước khi làm điều gì không!?" người kia bước nhanh đến chỗ con bé.

 

Hai câu.

 

"Bây giờ cậu đang sống ở nơi khỉ nào vậy?!"

 

Ba câu. Và ba câu là đủ rồi.

 

"Nghe này Quý ngài Phép màu," con bé bước tới đối mặt với người kia, "hôm nay tớ không vui và cậu biết khi tớ không vui thì mọi chuyện thế nào đấy."

 

Người kia im lặng một lúc trước khi thở dài đánh thượt.

 

"Bọn tớ nhớ cậu."

 

America nhìn người đối diện, một cảm giác quen thuộc dâng lên trong lòng. Nó nghiêng đầu và hơi nhếch miệng cười.

 

"Tớ cũng vậy, Billy."

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Peter giữ đúng lời hứa và dẫn Bucky, America và Gabriel đi mua đồ. Những thứ cậu cần mua là giấy dán tường, quần áo, đồ ăn và headphones. Ngoài ra còn cần mua hạt giống và đồ ăn chó mèo.

 

Lại nói đến hạt giống.

 

Hiện đang tầm tháng ba, rất phù hợp trồng bí đỏ hoặc cà tím hoặc cải, và Peter thì đang phân vân nên trồng cái nào.

 

Chàng trai đứng trước dãy bán hạt giống ở siêu thị và hoàn toàn muốn bỏ cả ba loại vào giỏ hàng. Cậu đã bỏ Bucky và Gabriel lại cho họ chọn thứ gì họ thích họ thích, còn America như thường lệ đi loanh quanh xem các quầy hàng. Một lúc sau con bé có thêm hai người nữa tham gia chuyến tham quan siêu thị cùng mình.

 

Cả bốn sau đó đi đến chỗ bán giấy gián tường và Bucky chọn được một cuộn in hoa văn màu đen nền xanh đậm.

 

"Cô không chọn được gì sao?" Peter hỏi khi thấy người phụ nữ đi tay không ra. Cô ta có vẻ đặc biệt dính lấy Bucky, nhưng không phải kiểu dính ấy ấy mà là kiểu "anh trông có vẻ là người đáng tin nhất nên tôi sẽ đi theo anh". Bucky trông chẳng có vẻ gì là bị làm phiền bởi cái đuôi của mình và quay qua nhìn người phụ nữ chờ câu trả lời.

 

Gabriel nhún vai, "Tôi sẽ không ở lại đây lâu. Cùng lắm làm phiền cậu đến cuối tuần này thôi, khi mà tôi có thể thu xếp ổn thỏa."

 

"Ôi cảm ơn Chúa!" America kêu lên một tiếng đầy nhẹ nhõm và vung hai tay lên trời.

 

Peter đánh nó vào bả vai và quay qua với Gabriel, lơ đi cái miệng lầm bầm bất mãn của con bé.

 

"Ý cô là sao? Cảnh sát vẫn còn đang điều tra, và cô để lại rất nhiều manh mối đó. Nếu bây giờ cô về nhà hay đến nhà người quen, cô chắc chắn sẽ bị hỏi cung và cuối cùng là bị bắt!" cậu nói một hơi nhưng vẫn chú ý độ lớn của giọng nói mình.

 

Gabriel cười mũi, "Thật ra hôm qua tôi đã gọi cho em gái." Cô ngừng vài giây và bỏ qua câu hỏi của Peter "Ai cho cô ta đụng đến điện thoại vậy?", tiếp tục nói, "Con bé bảo tôi đã bị khai ra bởi đàn em, và họ đã điều tra ra việc tôi đang làm, những cái chết liên quan đến loại thuốc đó,…" cô lại ngừng, và lần này im lặng hẳn.

 

Peter nhìn người phụ nữ một lúc và khẽ thở dài, "Cô định chạy trốn?"

 

Gabriel lại cười, "Không, ngốc ạ. Tôi có chạy đằng trời. Tôi sẽ đầu thú."

 

"Sao cơ?!" cả ba con người cùng đồng thanh, thu hút sự chú ý của những người bán hàng và khách mua hàng.

 

Peter nhìn xung quanh và đưa Bucky tiền, sau đó kéo cô ra ngoài. America đi theo họ.

 

"Tội của cô mà đầu thú sẽ ngồi đến già đó!"

 

"Yên tâm, tôi sẽ giữ bí mật về cậu và lũ dị hợm nhà cậu." cô cười và hơi liếc qua America, thấy được hàng lông mày nhăn nhó xoăn tít của nó.

 

"Không phải vậy!"

 

Gabriel thở dài và để tay lên vai cậu. "Muffin, nghe này, tôi biết cậu là một chàng trai tốt bụng. Nhưng tôi biết cậu cũng là một người hiểu rõ đúng sai, đúng chứ? Tôi đã làm sai, và tôi phải trả giá. Đã đến lúc chúng ta ngừng việc này lại rồi."

 

 Peter nhìn người phụ nữ một lúc, và khẽ gật đầu. Nếu Gabriel là một tội phạm bình thường, chắc chắn giờ này cậu đã tống cô ta vào tù và đảm bảo rằng sẽ không ai được phép tiếp cận cô ta cho đến khi công lý được thực thi và cô ta phải trả giá trước tòa. Thế nhưng cậu thấy được ở con người này thứ mà bác May vẫn hay gọi là "nhân cách", và cô ta cần có một cơ hội thứ hai. Cậu không phải kiểu người xét trên việc người ta đã làm, mà xét trên việc người ta đang làm, và cái cách mà cô ta hối hận, đó là thứ khiến cậu không muốn người phụ nữ phải ngồi tù.

 

Cô ta không đáng phải phí hoài cả cuộc đời như vậy.

 

Cho dù thế nào đi chăng nữa, quyết định cuối cùng vẫn thuộc về Gabriel, và lần này cậu nghĩ, có lẽ chính cậu lại là người đưa ra quyết định sai lầm.

 

Bốn người đi về nhà sau khi đã mua đầy đủ đồ cần thiết. Peter vẫn mua cho Gabrile một bộ pyjamas và hai cái áo dù cô đã từ chối. Họ cứ thế im lặng cho đến khi về nhà.

 

 

 

Một tuần trôi qua trong cái không khí ảm đảm và nóng bức của tháng ba.

 

Deadpool từ hôm Peter bị bắn lại nhận được nhiệm vụ và đi mất tăm, vì thế không khí trong nhà cũng trở nên bớt ồn ào hơn. Loki có thêm bạn cờ mới ngoài Bucky, còn America có thêm người phụ nấu ăn. Con bé nhận thấy người phụ nữ cũng không quá khó chịu, có lẽ vì cô ta chín chắn hơn đa phần mấy đưa trong trường- tất nhiên, cô ta cũng gần ba mươi rồi mà.

 

Mọi thứ cứ nhàm chán trôi qua, với Peter đi học hoặc đi làm, America đi học hoặc đi chơi với Kate, để lại hai người đàn ông và một người phụ nữ hằng ngày ăn, ngủ, chơi cờ, làm việc nhà hoặc ngồi xem TV.

 

Cuối cùng cái ngày mà Gabriel rời đi cũng tới. Tối trước ngày hôm đấy America đã cố tình nấu thêm vài món, và sau đó tất cả ra ngoài vườn ngồi chơi, uống trà chanh và ngắm những ngôi sao. Những ngôi sao mà Gabriel chưa từng nghĩ lại đẹp đến vậy, những ngôi sao mà ngày mai thôi người phụ nữ sẽ không được thấy nữa.

 

Và rồi sáng hôm sau cô rời đi từ sáng sớm, nhờ Bucky mở cửa và để lại một bức thư cho Peter. Chàng trai tỉnh dậy với lá thư ngay ngoài phòng.

 

Lá thư không dài lắm, chỉ đơn giản là cảm ơn về những gì họ đã làm cho cô, cảm ơn Peter vì đã tin tưởng người phụ nữ, cảm ơn Bucky đã làm cho cô an tâm hơn, nói rằng America sẽ là một cô gái tuyệt vời sau này và nhắn với Loki rằng hắn ta chơi cờ dở tệ.

 

"Tại sao tôi lại là người duy nhất không nhận được lời khen nào chứ?" Loki phàn nàn khi họ tụ tập trong bếp ăn trưa.

 

America chỉa cái nĩa về phía hắn, "Cô ta đã khen tài chơi cờ của anh đây."

 

"Đó không phải một lời khen."

 

"Đó là một lời khen đối với người chơi cờ còn hơn cả tệ." Bucky nói, không thèm nhìn lên mà tập trung vào phần ăn của mình.

 

Loki cười khinh thường, "Cậu thua nhiều hơn thắng khi chơi với tôi đấy."

 

"Đó là vì cả hai người đều chơi cờ dở tệ. Giờ thì ăn đi và đừng nhiều lời nữa vì tôi cần mọi người giúp tôi trồng một số thứ." Peter nói với miệng đầy đồ ăn.

 

Trên bàn, điện thoại cậu rung lên không ngừng và mọi người bắt đầu nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt kì lạ nhưng Peter không muốn để ý đến nó nữa.  Bằng một cách nào đó Deadpool bỗng dưng có số điện thoại cậu và hắn cũng bỗng dưng hứng lên nhắn tin cho cậu liên tục vào hôm nay, khiến cậu phát mệt với mớ tin nhắn không đầu không đuôi của hắn. Tin nhắn cuối cùng cậu gửi hắn là "Anh mới học được cách nhắn tin lần đầu trong đời đấy à?" và sau đó là một loạt tin nhắn của hắn, bao gồm cả tin nhắn hình và tin nhắn thoại.

 

"Tắt cái thứ đó đi trước khi em bóp vụn nó." America cuối cùng lên tiếng sau tầm năm phút chịu đựng cái sự rung lắc kia. Peter thậm chí còn không thèm để nó ở chế độ im lặng, vì Chúa!

 

Peter thở dài, cầm điện thoại lên và đi ra khỏi bếp. Trời đánh còn tránh bữa ăn mà, khổ quá đi.

 

/Wade, anh biết là tôi sẽ không đọc hết đống tin nhắn đó mà đúng không?/

 

Deadpool kêu lên một tiếng vui vẻ khi cuối cùng chàng trai cũng chịu nhắn lại.

 

/Đố cậu biết tôi đang ở đâu?/

 

/Không biết./

 

Đó là một lời nói dối. Tất nhiên là cậu biết, vì chính hắn nói với cậu. À không, chính xác là nói với Spider-man. Cậu đang định nhắn bảo hắn đừng phá cậu nữa thì tin nhắn của Deadpool lại hiện lên.

 

/Tôi đang ở Ai Cập! \\(>3<)/ /

 

/Hay đấy. Nhớ mua kim tự tháp về cho tôi nhé./

 

/Cậu muốn cái to hay cái nhỏ?/

 

Peter cau mày không hiểu hắn đang nói về cái gì.

 

/To nhỏ gì?/

 

/Cái nằm trên sa mạc hay cái nằm trên giá ở cửa hàng lưu niệm?/

 

Peter khẽ phì cười.

 

/Gặp lại sau Wadey./

 

Và cậu tắt nguồn điện thoại. Nếu xét về trình bắt chuyện và nói lan man của gã lính thì có lẽ phải đến chiều cậu mới quay về bàn ăn tiếp được, thế nên tốt nhất là ngừng khi cậu còn có thể.

 

 

Deadpool nhìn tin nhắn của Peter và im lặng mất một lúc.

 

 

[Vậy là mua cái nào giờ?]

 

{Tao cá Peter thích cái to. Mày biết đấy, thứ to thường có sức hấp dẫn hơn mà.}

 

[Ew. Tránh xa tao ra.]

 

{Về lý thuyết và thực tế thì tao với mày không có cơ thể, nên rất tiếc đồ ngụ ạ, tao không tránh xa mày được.}

 

 

"Ê!" Deadpool gọi to, vẫy tay với người đàn ông đang dắt một con lạc đà. "Ê ông bạn," hắn nói và chỉ về phía cái kim tự tháp, "cái thứ đó phải hỏi ai mới mua được?"

 

Người kia nhìn hắn một vài giây và bỏ đi, lầm bầm điều gì đó về việc bọn du khách điên khùng khoái cosplay.

 

= = = = =


	16. Tạm biệt America

**CHAP 16**

Hôm nay America làm Peter phun sữa ra một lần nữa khi nó ngồi xuống cạnh cậu ở phòng khách và nói nó đã chọn được con đường mà nó muốn đi.

 

"Em chắc chứ?" cậu hỏi, vừa lau sữa văng khắp nơi vừa nhìn nó.

 

"Em chắc." con bé gật đầu, "Dù sao nếu không đậu đại học, em vẫn có thể làm lính đánh thuê mà."

 

Peter đảo mắt.

 

"Vậy em… sẽ về nhà?"

 

America khẽ cụp mắt xuống rồi lại nhìn lên, "Em không muốn về. Nhưng…"

 

Peter nhìn con bé bằng ánh mắt trìu mến, nhớ về lần đầu con bé đến đây, lần đầu cậu biết có thứ ngon hơn ngũ cốc và sữa, lần đầu cậu cảm thấy mình không còn cô đơn mỗi khi về đến nhà vào tối muộn và thấy con bé vẫn còn ngồi coi TV.

 

Chàng trai đưa tay lên vuốt mái tóc xoăn của con bé, vén vài lọn tóc qua vành tai America và nhìn thẳng vào mặt nó, "Sau khi thi em có thể quay về đây nếu em muốn. Anh sẽ luôn giữ phòng của em ngăn nắp, hứa đấy."

 

"Em sẽ rất nhớ anh." Con bé nói và ôm lấy cậu. Cậu quyết định sẽ lơ đi việc con bé đang sụt sùi, vì dĩ nhiên là nó sẽ không thích rồi.

 

Họ ngồi như vậy một lúc lâu cho đến khi Peter lên tiếng hỏi.

 

"Khi nào em định về?"

 

"Trưa mai. Em vẫn sẽ đến trường, nhưng em cần ổn định chỗ ở và chỗ học trước kì thi thử."

 

"Đi sớm vậy sao?" Peter hỏi, hơi vùi mặt vào tóc con bé.

 

America không trả lời. Con bé không muốn rời xa nơi này chút nào. Dù mới chỉ sống ở đây được hơn mười tháng, nhưng những gì nó được trải nghiệm khiến nó trưởng thành hơn rất nhiều. Nó học được cách tạo đồ vật, không phải phá chúng. Nó học cách giúp đỡ mọi người, tự chăm sóc bản thân và tự giác làm những thứ mà hàng ngày Steve cứ phải càu nhàu với nó.

 

Và nó cũng học được rằng, đôi khi có những thứ mà ta không thể hiểu hết được khi chỉ nhìn từ bề ngoài.

 

Bucky trông ít nói và hay cau có, nhưng thật ra anh ấy rất giống một người anh mà mấy đứa em họ vẫn cứ bâu vào mỗi dịp gặp mặt gia đình. Con bé thích nhìn Bucky mỗi khi anh ta cười -  trông rất đáng tin cậy, và ừ anh ta có cười, làm ơn đi.

 

Loki lúc nào cũng nói mỉa mai và trưng cái vẻ mặt đáng ghét, nhưng nhiều lúc hắn rất trầm tĩnh và America thừa biết hắn luôn âm thầm để mắt đến Peter, giúp cho cậu ta tránh xa khỏi mớ rắc rối mà chàng trai có vẻ như rất thích đâm đầu vào. Ngoài ra đôi lúc hắn cũng rất tử tế, chẳng hạn cái lần hắn khen con bé nấu ăn ngon hơn ở Asgard.

 

Và Peter.

 

Con bé luôn nghĩ, "Ờ phải rồi, một người thích đùa giỡn, thông minh bla bla bla… Chốt cho cùng thì là kiểu hút gái bí mật, nhưng chắc chắn không phải kiểu mình ưa" mỗi khi con bé thấy cậu làm việc với Tony. Đôi khi con bé còn thấy hơi ghen tị vì Tony cười nhiều khi nói chuyện với cậu hơn khi nói chuyện với nó.

 

Nhưng bằng một cách nào đó, nó đã tin tưởng và mò đến nhà cậu, sống cùng với chàng trai. Thôi được, có lẽ vì từ khi nó mười bốn, nó đã thầm hâm mộ Spider-man, và giờ thì nó biết nhà thần tượng của mình, và con bé đang gặp rắc rối, vậy thì tại sao không nhỉ?

 

Peter rất tuyệt, thế nên con bé sẽ không bao giờ hối hận đã bầu chọn cho cậu ấy trong cuộc thi "anh hùng được yêu thích nhất" của tờ báo trường, mặc cho cậu ấy thật ra rất hâm, thích làm việc quá sức và hay càu nhàu.

 

{Lời nhắc nhở thân thiện: cô quên mất tụi này rồi.}

 

Phải, còn cha nội Wade nữa chứ. Nói ngắn gọn thì hắn lắm điều, phiền phức nhưng nói chuyện với hắn khá là vui, nhất là hắn còn tiết lộ những món đồ mà Kate thích nếu như con bé muốn mua quà cho cô ấy hay gì đó. Hơn cả, hắn thích Peter và cậu ấy, nó chẳng biết nữa, nhưng cậu ấy có lẽ cũng quý hắn. Đó là lý do chính đáng để không ghét hắn nhỉ?

 

[Tao cảm thấy bị xúc phạm.]

 

{Chờ tao tweet cái coi: Cảm, thấy, bị, xúc, phạm, ngày, hôm, nay.}

 

[…Mày có tweeter?]

 

{Tao xài chung với thằng bự con.}

 

"Em đã nói chuyện với Bucky và Loki chưa?" Peter chợt hỏi.

 

"Chưa. Em tính sẽ nói vào bữa tối nay."

 

"Hôm nay bọn anh sẽ nấu ăn. Chúng ta sẽ làm một bữa tiệc!" cậu nói và nhìn đồng hồ, "Em đi gọi hai người kia và xem xem Wade về chưa nhé. Anh đi siêu thị."

 

Con bé nhìn cậu vụt chạy đi và khẽ mỉm cười.

 

Nó chắn chắn sẽ phải trở lại nơi này.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Peter, Loki và Bucky ngồi ngoài vườn và Peter chợt lên tiếng, ngẩng lên từ quyển sách trên tay.

 

"Tôi đã tìm được người để cho lũ mèo đi."

 

Loki nhướn lông mày lên, "Sao lại cho?"

 

"Không có ai trông chúng nó cả." Peter nhún vai, "Bên cạnh đó, tôi cứ có cảm giác cần phải cho chúng đi."

 

"Nghe cứ như sắp có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy." Bucky nói, mắt vẫn lướt dọc từng hàng chữ trên cuốn sách của mình.

 

Đã hai ngày kể từ khi America rời đi và từ hôm đấy người nấu ăn là Bucky. Loki cũng giúp một tay nếu được nhờ. Tuy cả ba dù không nói ra nhưng tất cả đều nhớ con bé và những bữa ăn của nó, đặc biệt là Loki. Hắn vẫn tỏ ra bình thường khi con bé tạm biệt và ôm hôn hai người còn lại, nhưng khóe miệng chắc chắn đã khẽ nhếch lên khi con bé ôm lấy hắn và siết vòng tay mình quanh vị thần.

 

Hoặc có thể do nó siết quá mạnh khiến hắn muốn khóc, ai biết được.

 

Sáng nay Peter lên phòng America dọn dẹp và mất một lúc ngồi trên giường nó nhìn chằm chằm vào mấy bức tường có hình dải ngân hà. Cậu nhớ về lần đầu tiên cậu dẫn con bé đi mua giấy dán tường, về hôm đầu tiên nó học ở trường mới. Mọi thứ cứ như chỉ vừa mới đây thôi vậy. Ai ngờ được nó đã ở lại đây được gần một năm chứ.

 

"Chúng ta giữ lại con lông vàng được chứ?" Loki chợt hỏi, kéo Peter ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ.

 

"Con giống Thor ấy hả?"

 

Loki làm vẻ mặt khó chịu nhưng cũng gật đầu cho qua chuyện, "Ừ ừ cái con trông như bị ADHD ấy."

 

Peter nhếch miệng và khẽ đáp "được thôi", sau đó quay lại với quyển sách.

 

Hôm nay là một buổi chiều mát mẻ khi mà so với cái thời tiết gần tháng Tư nóng nực, với mây trôi từng cụm lẻ tẻ trên bầu trời và làn gió ẩm thi thoảng thổi qua. Cả ba ngồi đọc sách ngoài vườn, Peter nửa ngồi nửa nằm trên võng còn hai người kia ngồi ở hai cái ghế mây, tất cả đều kê sát vào phần đổ bóng của ngôi nhà để tránh nắng.

 

Họ mặc đơn giản với tank top và quần thể dục, ngoại trừ Loki mặc áo thun ngắn tay. Vị thần thật sự không thích kiểu ăn mặc xuề xòa này nhưng với tiết trời kiểu vậy, chẳng ai đủ điên để nhấn chìm bản thân trong mồ hôi cả.

 

"Khát nước quá đi." Peter buông quyển sách xuống sau một lúc im lặng tập trung đọc, thở dài một tiếng và nằm hẳn ra.

 

"Có kem đấy. Để tôi đi lấy." Bucky nói và đứng lên, đặt sách của mình lên ghế và đi vào trong nhà.

 

Một lúc sau anh ta đi ra với khay kem trên tay, khiến lông mày Peter nhướn lên.

 

"Anh tự làm sao?" cậu hỏi và với tay lấy ra một cây.

 

Bucky gật đầu, "America mua cách đây một tuần và bảo tôi làm kem cho con bé."

 

Peter thấy được cách giọng người đàn ông hơi nhỏ xuống khi nhắc đến America. Cô gái thật sự đã trở thành một phần không thể thiếu của gia đình nhỏ này, mặc cho việc không một ai thật sự cho rằng họ là một phần của cái gì đó. Bốn con người, bốn nỗi lo sợ riêng, bốn cuộc đời riêng, nhưng bằng một cách kì lạ nào đấy họ liên kết lại với nhau, và Peter luôn thầm cảm ơn vì cậu đã gặp được họ.

 

"Kem chảy kìa." Một giọng nói vang lên trên đầu ba người, khiến họ ngước lên.

 

Deadpool, với đầy đủ trang phục đặc trưng màu đỏ, nằm sấp trên nóc nhà và chống tay dưới cằm nhìn xuống ba người ở dưới.

 

Peter bỏ qua việc kem đang chảy ra tay mình, nheo mắt nhìn hắn, "Nhìn anh trông thật nóng nực. Màu đỏ, thật sao Wade? Nhức hết cả mắt."

 

Gã lính im lặng không nói gì và chống tay đứng lên, xoay người nhảy xuống dưới sau khi đã lộn hai vòng như thi thể dục dụng cụ.

 

Làm màu.

 

"Kem vẫn chảy kìa." Hắn nói và chỉ vào tay Peter, nhìn chàng trai khẽ chửi thề và liếm vội chỗ kem chảy.

 

Mắt hắn cứ dán vào chàng trai và cây kem và cái lưỡi nho nhỏ và bắt đầu tưởng tượng đủ thứ cho đến khi Bucky ném vào người hắn một chậu cây.

 

"Đừng lấy chậu xương rồng của tôi ném anh ta chứ !" Peter giật mình la lên.

 

Loki đảo mắt và lầm bầm gì đó về việc không bao giờ được yên ổn đọc sách dù chỉ vài phút, sau đó bế con mèo lông vàng lên khi thấy nó cọ cọ dưới chân.

 

"Đó là hành động gợi cảm nhất tôi từng thấy đó. Liếm rất điệu nghệ." Deadpool nói, nằm nghiêng người dưới đất như kiểu nàng tiên cá, với đất và cây dính trên người. Hắn hôn gió và ném về phía Peter (ném, bạn biết đấy, kiểu như ném tuyết vào mặt ấy) và cười khúc khích khi thấy chàng trai nghiêng người né và vệt đỏ xuất hiện trên hai vành tai.

 

Peter đảo mắt. Lần sau nhớ nhắc cậu không bao giờ ăn kem trước mặt gã lính biến thái này.

 

Hắn thấy cậu không nói gì càng làm tới, "Tôi thắc mắc không biết cậu có thể làm thế với Wade nhỏ-".

 

Hắn bị ngắt lời khi một chậu cây khác bay đến đập vào mặt gã lính.

 

Peter nhìn qua phía Loki khi thấy hắn khẽ nhăn mặt và quay về với mớ chữ đang bắt đầu nhảy múa - tất cả là vì sự rối loạn không cần thiết của Deadpool. Chàng trai thật sự không nên mua mấy cái chậu cây đó nếu cậu biết trước chúng sẽ trở thành vũ khí như vậy. Nhưng dù sao Loki cũng đã ngăn chặn tên kia lại trước khi hắn có thể nói thêm thứ gì đó khiến máu dồn lên não cậu như máy bơm, thế nên việc mua mấy chậu cây nhỏ hóa ra khá có ích.

 

"Mẹ khỉ, đau chết được." Deadpool càu nhàu, đưa tay vén mặt nạ qua mũi, đưa bàn tay đeo găng quẹt qua chỗ máu đang chảy từ hai lỗ mũi hắn.

 

{Nhưng mày thấy phản ứng của Petey không? Không uổng công, không uổng tí nào.}

 

[Với cả lỗi là tại cậu ấy đấy chứ, ăn kem thôi có cần phải ẩn ý vậy không?]

 

{Ẩn gì đâu, cậu ta chỉ đơn giản là nguy hiểm chết người vậy thôi.}

 

"Hah, 'chết người'." gã lính bật cười, giọng mỉa mai.

 

Peter để ý thấy hắn bắt đầu nghiêng đầu như đang lắng nghe ai đó và cái cách hắn khẽ lầm bầm, đoán rằng hắn hẳn đang nói chuyện với hai giọng nói trong đầu. Sau mấy tháng tiếp xúc  và những nhiệm vụ làm cùng hắn, cậu nhận thấy việc hắn nói chuyện với chúng rất chi kì quặc không hề làm chàng trai ngừng tò mò muốn biết những lúc ấy họ đang nói về cái gì.

 

Lần này cậu đoán họ đang nói về cậu, khi mà gã lính đột ngột hướng ánh nhìn về cậu và toét miệng cười.

 

"Đi vào nhà đi." Bucky chợt nói và đưa quyển sách của anh ta che ngang mặt cậu, chặn tầm nhìn của chàng trai lại.

 

"Sao vậy?" Peter cau mày và lấy tay gạt cuốn sách ra.

 

"Mặt cậu đỏ hết cả rồi. Ngoài này nóng hơn trong nhà đấy. Vào đi." Anh ta nói và lại đưa cuốn sách lên che ngang mặt cậu khi chàng trai hơi liếc về phía Deadpool vẫn đang cười nhăn nhở.

 

Mặt Peter lại càng đỏ hơn, "Việc đó liên quan gì đến việc anh không ngừng đưa cái quyển sách dí vào mặt tôi chứ !", cậu hơi nhìn vào quyển sách và nhướn lông mày, "Cô bé Totto-chan? Tâm hồn trẻ thơ thật."

 

Bucky rút quyển sách lại và khẽ dùng nó đập vào đầu cậu, "Tôi bảo: đi vào nhà đi."

 

Peter hơi cau mày khi hàng lông mày người đàn ông xô vào nhau, biết rằng anh ta đang bực. Bực cái gì mà bực! Chúa ơi nhiều khi cậu còn không biết mình có phải chủ nhà không nữa!

 

Chàng trai thở hắt ra, đảo mắt và đứng lên đi vào trong nhà.

 

Bucky nhiều lúc còn chuyên quyền hơn Steve khi anh ta ra lệnh nữa. Đúng là ngưu tầm ngưu, mã tầm mã mà.

 

Sau khi Peter đã vào trong nhà, Bucky đứng lên tiến tới chỗ Deadpool, nắm lấy áo hắn kéo gã lính đứng dậy và cúi xuống nhìn hắn đe dọa.

 

"Peter thích anh."

 

"Woah," Deadpool nói và đưa một ngón tay ra, "với vẻ mặt đó thì câu nói vừa rồi chả ăn nhập gì cả. Và tất nhiên tôi biết cậu ấy thích tôi, làm ơn đi, tôi là Mr.Deadpool, là người tình trong mộng của bao người đẹp trên-"

 

"Và tôi không thích việc đó." Bucky kết thúc câu nói của mình, nheo mắt nhìn hắn.

 

Gã lính im lặng một lúc trước khi mở miệng và đóng lại vài lần, cuối cùng nói, "Tôi có cảm giác như đi gặp bố vợ."

 

Bucky lại nhìn hắn chằm chằm và cuối cùng buông gã lính ra, hơi mạnh tay đẩy hắn chuếnh choáng bước vài bước ra sau, đi về chỗ cái ghế cầm quyển sách lên và quay lại chỉ vào mặt hắn, "Tôi sẽ để mắt đến anh, Wilson.", sau đó bỏ vào trong nhà.

 

Loki khẽ cười khi thấy vẻ mặt của Deadpool, à không, một phần vẻ mặt vì hắn đang đeo mặt nạ.

 

"Có gì vui vậy Tí hon?" hắn hỏi, giọng cộc cằn.

 

Vị thần lườm hắn trước khi vắt chéo chân, quay về với con mèo đang lăn lộn trong lòng, "Tôi đoán đó là cách cậu ta nói "tôi sẽ cắm con dao làm bếp lên cửa sau của anh nếu anh gây nguy hiểm tới Peter"."

 

Deadpool đảo mắt, lẽ thường tình là Loki không thấy được, "Tất nhiên tôi sẽ không-"

 

"Và tôi cũng sẽ làm vậy với cậu nếu cậu khiến thằng nhóc đó khóc lóc chạy về nhà với vết thương trên người." Vị thần nói, khẽ mỉm cười và nắm lấy hai tai con mèo, chơi với chúng.

 

Deadpool lại đảo mắt và đưa tay lên xoa gáy, thở dài đánh thượt.

 

Hắn đến đây có chuyện cần nhờ mà, đâu phải đến gây rối. Cũng không phải đến để gặp phụ-huynh-không-chính-thức của Peter nữa.

 

Giờ làm sao nhờ vả đây…

 

 

= = = = =

 

 


	17. Hừm...

* * *

**CHAP 17**

 

Một buổi tối thứ Ba sau khi America đi được hơn một tuần.

 

Ba người cùng Deadpool ngồi ăn tối với con cá gã lính mang đến. Một con cá ngừ to tướng được cắt nhỏ ra, và chưa gì Peter đã thấy tương lai cả tuần ăn cá của cậu. Họ đang bàn về việc Peter có thể sẽ vào làm chính thức ở Stark Industries ngay sau khi ra trường và lương bổng khá hậu hĩnh khi mà có tiếng cửa mở và một lúc sau Kate bước vào phòng bếp, mặt tươi roi rói với vali màu tím kéo theo kêu lạch cạch.

 

Bốn người đàn ông đơ ra nhìn cô gái, hầu hết đều đang nhai dở với má phồng lên và nĩa trên tay.

 

"Chào cả nhà." Cô nói và mỉm cười.

 

Peter là người đầu tiên thoát khỏi trạng thái đơ, buông dao nĩa xuống và đứng lên kéo ghế ra, đi lại chỗ Kate.

 

"Sao em lại đến đây giờ này?" cậu hỏi cùng lúc với ba người kia hỏi.

 

"Sao em vào nhà được?" Bucky hỏi và đứng lên ra ngoài kiểm tra cửa.

 

"Vali gì kia?" là Loki hỏi.

 

"Ăn tối chưa?" là Deadpool hỏi.

 

"Em cần chỗ ở. Em mở khóa bằng kẹp tăm. Vali quần áo. Em chưa ăn gì cả và em cũng không muốn ăn." Cô gái trả lời từng câu hỏi, mỉm cười mệt mỏi khi trả lời câu hỏi của Deadpool.

 

"Sao vậy? Có chuyện gì? Bố mẹ em có biết em đến đây không?" Peter hỏi dồn dập, nhìn một lượt cô gái kiểm tra xem có bất kì thương tổn nào không.

 

Kate khẽ lắc đầu, vẻ mặt hớn hở lúc nãy bỗng thoáng buồn và lại vui vẻ trở lại, "Em sẽ trả lời sau. Giờ em rất cần chỗ qua đêm, anh giúp em được chứ Peter?"

 

Chàng trai hơi chần chừ nhưng cuối cùng gật đầu và dẫn con bé lên lầu, chỗ phòng cũ của America.

Khi Kate đã nằm vật ra trên giường thở hắt ra, cậu hỏi xem con bé còn cần gì nữa không trước khi ra ngoài và đóng cửa phòng lại.

 

Chàng trai đi xuống, khẽ lắc đầu khi ba người kia định mở miệng nói gì đó.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Sáng hôm sau.

 

Peter không biết nên làm gì với Kate vì cô gái vẫn chưa xuống và cậu thì không muốn làm phiền con bé khi mà nó đang gặp phải chuyện gì đó.

 

Cuối cùng Deadpool tự nguyện lên gõ phòng Kate, không phải do hắn thua trong trò kéo búa bao nhé, không hề, mà là vì hắn dường như là người thân với con bé nhất lúc này. Hắn quen con bé lâu hơn, nói chuyện với nó nhiều hơn và quan trọng nhất là hắn xung phong.

 

Gã lính gõ cửa phòng cũ của America, lắng nghe xem nếu có bất kì hồi đáp nào.

 

"Vâng?" Peter thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi tiếng cô gái thoát ra, dù nó có vẻ như ngái ngủ và nghẹt mũi lẫn với nhau. Cậu đẩy vai Deadpool, ý bảo hắn nói tiếp.

 

"Em dậy chưa?"

 

Một lúc im lặng. Hai người ngoài cửa nhìn nhau trước khi gọi vào lần nữa.

 

"Kate?"

 

"Anh vào đi." Cuối cùng con bé nói.

 

Peter đẩy Deadpool vài cái trước khi hắn đánh vào tay cậu và mở cửa phòng đi vào, nhẹ nhàng đóng nó lại sau lưng.

 

"Chào công chúa." Gã lính mỉm cười, nhìn cô gái đang ngồi cuộn thành kén trên giường, chừa ra mỗi hai con mắt và mũi để thở.

 

"America cũng hay gọi em như vậy." cô gái nói, vẫn không nhìn hắn, "Em nhớ cậu ấy."

 

Deadpool tiến đến chỗ Kate, bỏ cái dép Hello Kitty đi trong nhà ra và leo lên giường ngồi cạnh cô gái.

 

"Anh cũng nhớ nhóc đó." Hắn nói và ngồi khoanh chân, chống hai tay lên, cúi người nhìn vào mặt con bé, "Em có muốn nói lý do em đến đây không? Không phải vì nhớ người yêu nên đến đấy chứ?"

 

Kate lắc đầu.

 

"Em đói." Con bé nói.

 

Deadpool phì cười và đưa tay vỗ vỗ đầu nó.

 

"Em muốn ăn gì?"

 

"Cacao nóng."

 

"Em biết đấy, trời đang rất nóng, nóng như hồi anh hành quân ở Pakistan ấy, còn em thì ngồi đây, quấn chăn, đòi uống cacao."

 

"Cacao nóng." Con bé sửa lại.

 

Hắn đảo mắt và vỗ thêm cái nữa lên đầu nó, đứng lên, "Vâng, được rồi."

 

Một lúc sau hắn quay lên với cốc cacao, kiên nhẫn chờ cô gái uống gần nửa cốc và ngập ngừng ôm lấy con bé khi nó bật khóc.

 

"Bố không muốn em thi vào trường cảnh sát. Ông ấy muốn em tiếp quản công việc kinh doanh, sau đó chuyển đến Thụy Sĩ ở. Em không muốn đi. Còn America nữa, nếu em đi và cậu ấy quên em luôn thì sao? Em chưa bao giờ thích công việc của bố cả, thậm chí em không biết mình có thích ở gần ông ấy không nữa." con bé nức nở, vùi mặt vào hõm cổ người đàn ông. "Ông ấy thậm chí còn cắt cử người theo dõi em 24/7, yêu cầu giáo viên để ý kỹ đến em và thậm chí còn bằng cách nào đó khiến chủ nhiệm gọi em lên nói chuyện về quyết định nghề nghiệp. Cảm giác như đi đến đâu cũng bị cái bóng của ông ấy nuốt lấy vậy. Em không muốn đến gần ông ta tí nào nữa."

 

Deadpool không biết phải làm gì. Hắn không phải dạng hay nói những bài phát biểu truyền cảm hứng, hay dạng có thể an ủi được người khác. Hắn thử đặt mình vào tình trạng của cô gái, và nghĩ xem nếu đây là Ellie thì hắn sẽ làm gì trước quyết định của con gái mình. Gã thấy một cảm giác thôi thúc muốn thở dài khi thấy cái cách người Kate rung lên từng đợt và cốc cacao trên tay nó như sắp đổ hết ra ngoài vì bàn tay nó run bần bật. Có lẽ vì nó suy sụp, có lẽ vì nó tức giận, nhưng cho dù là gì thì hình ảnh Kate như thế này khiến hắn cảm thấy tức giận thay cô gái.

 

Cuối cùng hắn quyết định cầm lấy cốc cacao và để nó lên tủ đầu giường, sau đấy ôm lấy cô gái và khẽ đưa người qua lại nhịp nhàng khi hơi thở của Kate trở nên dồn dập và ngắn lại.

 

"Sshhh, thở đi nào, em cần phải thở. Hít vào sâu và thở ra chậm." hắn nói, tay xoa xoa lưng Kate. Đã rất lâu rồi gã lính không gặp trường hợp bị những cơn hoảng loạn ập đến thế này, tuy vậy hắn vẫn nhớ lại cách giải quyết và áp dụng nó. Cô gái dường như đã lấy lại được bình tĩnh và những tiếng nức nở nhường chỗ cho hơi thở đều đặn.

 

Peter đứng ngoài cửa phòng lắng nghe, khẽ thở phào vì Deadpool có vẻ như giúp được con bé phần nào. Cậu mỉm cười khi nghĩ về hắn- cái cách gã lính luôn có thể khiến mọi chuyện kinh khủng trở thành trò đùa khi hắn thích, và đôi lúc lại khiến cho những người xung quanh cảm thấy an tâm trước sự hiện diện của mình. Mặc dù Bucky vẫn hay cau có khi gặp gã lính và hay cố ý tấn công hắn, nhưng chàng trai biết người đàn ông vẫn dành ra một sự quan tâm nhất định cho Deadpool. Thậm chí cả Loki lắm chiêu nhiều kế nhiều lúc cũng phải đảo mắt trước mấy trò hề của gã lính điên rồ.

 

"Bây giờ anh không thể giúp được gì, nhưng anh sẽ sẵn sàng giúp nếu em yêu cầu. Giết, tra tấn, bắt cóc ông ấy, em muốn gì anh sẽ đáp ứng. Nhưng trước hết anh cần em suy nghĩ thật kỹ về quyết định của mình. Em có thật sự muốn thi vào trường đấy không? Nếu không em sẽ thi vào đâu?" Deadpool nói, giọng đều và dịu dàng. Thật buồn cười khi nghĩ về việc gã lính có thể dịu dàng, khi mà hắn hoàn toàn không biết cách cư xử xung quanh trẻ con, đừng nói là mấy cô cậu tuổi teen thừa hormon.

 

Kate không nói gì, vì vậy hắn nói tiếp, "Nếu muốn anh sẽ năn nỉ Petey-pie cho em ở lại. Em biết đấy, giống như lúc America đến đây ở ấy."

 

Kate im lặng, những tiếng sụt sùi đã thưa dần và cuối cùng ngừng hẳn. Cô gái khẽ gật đầu sau một lúc, giọng khàn khàn lên tiếng, "Anh giống như ông bố em chưa bao giờ có vậy."

 

Deadpool bật cười, giọng cười khiến người khác phát bệnh thường ngày của hắn giờ dường như khiến tảng đá hiện tại trong lòng cô gái nhẹ đi phần nào.

 

"Awww, bố cũng yêu con lắm con gái ạ." Hắn nói và luồn tay vào trong chăn xoa rối mái tóc dài của cô gái, khiến con bé đảo mắt cố đẩy tay hắn ra.

 

 

[Tự dưng nhớ Ellie quá đi…]

{Im đi.}

 

 

Peter đứng ngoài cửa khẽ mỉm cười, quay người đi xuống nhà, chắc rằng mọi chuyện có lẽ đã ổn thỏa phần nào.

 

Aki nằm dưới chân cầu thang khẽ vẫy đuôi khi cậu đi xuống và lon ton theo chân chàng trai xuống bếp.

 

"Sao rồi?" Loki hỏi khi thấy cậu mở tủ lạnh lôi ra hộp sữa và cứ thế uống, không cần rót ra ly.

 

Chàng trai đưa một ngón tay ra kêu hắn chờ, sau đó bỏ hộp sữa lại vào tủ lạnh và lấy chân đẩy cửa tủ đế nó đóng.

 

"Ổn." cậu nói và kéo ghế ngồi xuống, lấy điện thoại ra nhắn tin xin nghỉ buổi sáng cho Tony.

 

"Ý cậu là con bé sẽ chuyển đến ở chứ gì?" Bucky nói và đi vào từ ngoài phòng khách, tay cầm tờ quảng cáo của siêu thị, "Cậu có râu kìa." Anh ta nói và lấy tay vẽ vòng tròn lên miệng mình để chàng trai thấy.

 

Peter đưa tay lên cằm sờ, "Cạo rồi mà?"

 

"Sữa dính ấy." người đàn ông đi ngang qua cậu và đưa tay chọc vào mép Peter, sau đó bỏ đi đến chỗ tủ để lấy ly uống nước.

 

Chàng trai đưa tay quẹt ngang miệng, đoạn quay về phía cửa bếp khi thấy Kate và Deadpool đi vào.

 

Cô gái trông khác hẳn thường ngày: đôi mắt trũng sâu và thậm chí còn có quầng thâm dưới mắt, tóc hơi rối. Ít ra nó mặc bộ pyjamas in hình cá mập giống bộ mà America vẫn thường mặc, và điều đó khiến nó trở nên đáng mến trong mắt bốn người còn lại cho dù nó có bừa bộn cỡ nào.

 

"Vậy… tôi đoán là Kate sẽ ở lại với chúng ta nhỉ?" Peter nói và quay qua Bucky với Loki.

 

Hai người nhún vai, và chàng trai xem đó là sự đồng thuận. Dù sao họ cũng đã quen với cảnh ngôi nhà của họ có thêm những con người kì lạ.

 

"Tốt rồi! Mà tiện thể thì," Deadpool vỗ hai bàn tay vào nhau, thu hút sự chú ý của tất cả mọi người, "Tôi vừa bị thằng thọc gậy bánh xe nào đấy tố cáo chính quyền, thế nên tôi bị đá đít khỏi nhà của mình rồi."

 

Một sự im lặng diễn ra.

 

"Thì?" Peter nói, đưa hai bàn tay ra tỏ ý kêu hắn nói tiếp.

 

"Thì… tôi ở lại luôn được chứ?" gã lính nói, hơi rụt cổ lại.

 

"KHÔNG!" là tất cả những gì những con người trong nhà có thể thốt lên, ngoại trừ Kate đứng cạnh hắn cười ngặt nghẽo.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Tiết trời dần trở nên nóng hơn khi qua tháng Năm.

 

Kate vẫn đi học ở trường, nhưng đó là sau khi đã có một cuộc náo loạn ở nhà Peter khi ông bố đến và làm đủ thứ từ năn nỉ, hứa hẹn cho đến dọa nạt và cuối cùng là ép buộc. Ngay khi người của ông đụng đến tay của Kate, lập tức hắn liền bị đánh gãy tay bởi Bucky và Deadpool chỉa súng vào họ.

 

Peter đã phải xin lỗi thay hai người kia và mời ông ngồi xuống nói chuyện. Thật lòng mà nói đã rất lâu rồi chàng trai mới có lại cái cảm giác như đi thuyết trình thế này khi bản thân cậu hoàn toàn không phải kiểu cảm thấy thoải mái với việc thuyết phục người khác, nhất là khi họ không muốn để cô con gái rượu ở lại chung nhà với bốn gã đàn ông "lúc nào cũng thừa pheromones và trông như có thể đè một con voi ra để làm tình"- theo như lời người đàn ông.

 

Nhưng bằng một cách nào đấy có trời mới biết, chàng trai đã làm cho ông ta đồng ý, với điều kiện cô gái phải có câu trả lời cho ông trong vòng ba tháng. Kate không biết ba tháng liệu có đủ, nhưng cô vẫn đồng ý vì nếu làm to chuyện ai biết ông bố của cô còn gây thêm rắc rối nào cho Peter nữa chứ. Cuối cùng người đàn ông rời đi, sau khi đã đe dọa sẽ kiện cả dòng họ nhà bốn người kia nếu họ đụng đến cô con gái của ông, dĩ nhiên. Peter đã định nói ông ta không thể kiện một vị thần, hay một ông già chín chục tuổi có công với đất nước, hay một gã có vấn đề tâm lý, nhưng lại thôi vì chợt nhận ra ông ta có thể kiện cậu như thường.

 

Hôm nay là một ngày thứ Bảy như thường lệ và Peter với Deadpool đang hì hụi dán giấy dán tường hình Hello Kitty lên phòng hắn, chỗ Gabriel ngủ tạm lúc trước, đối diện với phòng Bucky.

 

Mặc dù đã to tiếng phản đối, nhưng cuối cùng chàng trai phải đồng ý vì hắn và Kate đã đi theo năn nỉ kì kèo cậu suốt hai ngày liền. Bên cạnh đó cô gái trông cũng có vẻ an tâm và mở lòng hơn khi có hắn ở gần.

 

Kate ở phòng cũ của America và ngoại trừ giấy dán cũng như rèm cửa, tất cả những vật dụng cô gái mang đến đều có màu tím và điều đấy làm Peter cảm thấy như vừa bị một hũ kem khoai môn hút vào mỗi lần bước vào phòng nó.

 

Cả hai dán xong giấy thì kim ngắn đồng hồ đã nhích đến số một. Mất cả buổi sáng.

 

Họ đi xuống bếp và ngửi thấy mùi bánh nướng thơm lừng khắp nơi. Kể từ khi dọn đến Kate tuy không phụ trách nấu ăn vì cô gái không biết nấu nhiều món, nhưng tài làm bánh của cô gái thật sự rất đáng nể. Peter chạy vào nhanh và reo lên khi thấy một cái brownies trên bàn bếp. Bucky và Loki -đang đưa đĩa cho Kate để con bé cắt bánh ra- hơi nhếch miệng cười khi thấy vẻ mặt cậu.

 

"Bánh!" cậu nói và ngồi vào ghế, cho hai tay lên bàn và ngồi ngay ngắn chờ cô gái cắt bánh ra.

 

Kate đảo mắt và kéo cái đĩa bánh ra xa chàng trai, "Rửa tay trước khi ăn."

 

"Em nói chuyện như bác May ấy." cậu càu nhàu và đứng lên ra bồn rửa tay.

 

Sau khi rửa xong cậu ngồi vào bàn, ngay lúc Kate đặt một lát bánh trước mặt cậu. Thế nhưng Peter chưa kịp nhìn nó được vài giây trước khi Deadpool thò tay cầm đĩa bánh lên và bắt đầu ăn nó.

 

"Wade!" cậu nói, ngồi tại chỗ cố gắng với lấy đĩa bánh.

 

"Không." Hắn trả lời đơn giản, đưa đĩa bánh cao qua đầu, "Muốn ăn thì đứng lên giành lại nó như một người đàn ông đi."

 

"Kate!" cậu cầu cứu, quay qua nhìn Kate trong khi tay vẫn giữ chặt áo của Deadpool đề phòng hắn bỏ chạy.

 

Khóe miệng Kate khẽ nhếch lên và cô gái lắc đầu, quay đi để giấu nụ cười đang dần giãn ra trên mặt mình. "Tự xử đi. Đấy là miếng cuối cùng đấy. Wade đã ăn hết phần của anh ta lúc anh còn đang rửa tay rồi."

 

"Wade!!!!!" Peter la lên khi gã lính bỏ chạy với đĩa bánh, vụn bánh rơi khắp nơi theo bước chân hắn.

 

Bucky đảo mắt và lầm bầm cái gì đó bằng tiếng Nga, sau đó lại đảo mắt lần nữa khi Loki đáp lại và cười.

 

Mặc dù không hiểu họ nói gì, nhưng cô gái bỗng thấy hiểu tại sao America lại muốn ở lại đây đến thế. Mọi thứ cứ như ở nhà vậy. Hoặc không, chính xác là giống như ở một ngôi-nhà-kiểu-mẫu, bởi vì ở nhà con bé chưa bao giờ có tiếng cười vui vẻ như thế này, và cũng không có mấy ai thật sự quan tâm đến Kate như thế này nhất là từ khi chị Susan-người con bé thân nhất đi lấy chồng.

 

Kate khẽ mỉm cười khi thấy Bucky vùi mặt vào lòng bàn tay trong khi Loki cười thích thú, mắt vẫn nhìn vào quyển sách dày cộm trông như bùa chú của hắn.

 

Bằng một cách nào đó, mọi chuyện có vẻ sẽ ổn thỏa trong hai tháng tới thôi.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 


	18. My second kiss

**CHAP 18**

Mọi chuyện bắt đầu vào một buổi chiều nọ, khi Peter nhận được tin nhắn từ America báo rằng bạn của nó cần chỗ ở một vài tuần.

 

/Ý em là gì khi em nói "cần chỗ ở" chứ?/

 

Peter nhắn lại, cảm thấy không ổn chút nào.

 

/Cậu ấy và bạn trai gặp rắc rối./

 

/Nhà anh không phải trại tị nạn =_=/

 

/Cậu ấy không điều khiển được sức mạnh và bằng cách nào đó khiến cho bố mẹ cậu ấy quên sạch về sự hiện diện của họ. Không những vậy hai ông bà ấy còn bị điên nữa. Giờ bố mẹ cậu ấy đang được chăm sóc, nhưng nhất định không chịu nhận con mình và hễ thấy mặt là đòi giết./

 

Peter không tin được vào cái tin nhắn con bé vừa gửi. Rốt cuộc bạn nó là người như thế nào mà điên lên là tẩy não người khác vậy chứ?!

 

/Nghe có vẻ không ổn lắm./

 

/Broooo./

 

/Đừng có "broooo" với anh./

 

/Năn nỉ mà./

 

/Không. Em biết việc Kate đang ở đây chứ?/

 

/Vâng. Thì sao?/

 

/Nếu cái cậu bạn đấy lỡ làm cho con bé quên sạch về em thì sao?/

 

/Khôngggg. Cậu ấy đã hứa sẽ cố kiềm chế lại. Cậu ấy chỉ mới có được sức mạnh gần đây thôi, và thật sự rất khó để kiểm soát nó./

 

/Câu sau và câu trước đập nhau chan chát ấy./

 

/Đi mà…/

 

Peter thở dài.

 

/America…/

 

/Anh biết em sẽ không nhờ anh nếu em không thật sự cần mà. Cậu ấy là bạn của em./

 

Peter thật sự rất muốn đập đầu xuống bàn nhưng lại nhận ra Bucky đang nhìn mình.

 

Sau một lúc đấu tranh tư tưởng dữ dội, chàng trai kêu lên một tiếng thu hút sự chú ý của tất cả mọi người và nhắn lại cho cô gái.

 

/Ugh. Được rồi, nhưng chỉ một thời gian thôi đấy. Và họ phải ở chung phòng gác mái./

 

America nhắn lại ngay lập tức.

 

/Tuyệtttttttttttt!!!!!/

 

Peter đảo mắt và nhét cái điện thoại vào túi, cầm lấy cái nĩa và chọc vào miếng bánh trước mặt.

 

"Có chuyện gì à?" Deadpool hỏi với một miệng đầy bánh và dâu và kem.

 

"Một cặp thiếu niên gay có phép màu của Disney đang gặp rắc rối với gia đình sẽ đến ở tạm nhà chúng ta." Peter trả lời với tông giọng buồn chán và tiếp tục tấn công cái bánh.

 

Kate đang ngồi xổm trước tủ lạnh, vẫn tìm kiếm thứ gì đó để ăn, nghe thấy vậy liền nói, "Nhà này không có ai thẳng sao?"

 

Và cũng chẳng quá ngạc nhiên khi không ai trả lời.

 

Cô gái một tay vịn cửa tủ lạnh, một tay chống dưới đất, quay đầu ra sau nhìn một lượt bốn người đàn ông. Tất cả những gì cô nhận lại là một Deadpool tập trung vào cái bánh của mình như thể nó là thứ quý giá nhất thế giới, một Peter hơi đỏ mặt giả vờ chơi Candy Crush trên điện thoại, một Loki nhấm nháp trà khẽ nhướn lông mày lên khi tia nhìn quét qua hắn và một Bucky im lặng, vô cùng bình thản.

 

"Okay." Con bé nói và nhún vai, quay lại với cái tủ lạnh.

 

Nó cũng đã từng nghĩ mình là thẳng cho đến khi nó gặp America, và chính chị gái nó cũng từng nói quan trọng không phải em là ai, mà em đã làm được gì. Thế giới vẫn luôn quan tâm về vấn đề giới tính, nhưng biết đâu được một ngày đẹp trời mọi người quyết định họ sẽ không bận tâm nữa?

 

Mà quay lại vấn đề cặp đôi sắp chuyển đến, nó tò mò không biết họ là ai.

 

"Em không biết là anh quen với một cặp thiếu niên gay có phép màu của Disney đang gặp rắc rối với gia đình đấy. Ý em là, anh thì lúc nào cũng rước những người gặp rắc rối về nhà, nhưng mà một cặp thiếu niên gay có phép màu của Disney lại khác." Con bé nói, thò tay lấy lon coke ăn kiêng ra và mở nắp uống tại chỗ.

 

Peter đưa tay lên xoa sống mũi, "Làm ơn đừng trích lại toàn bộ cái cụm "thiếu niên gay có phép màu của Disney" nữa. Và đóng tủ lại, em đã ngồi đó suốt mười lăm phút rồi."

 

Kate vẫn uống nước, đứng lên và đóng tủ lại, sau đó ngồi vào bàn cạnh Bucky.

 

Nó đặt lon nước xuống bàn sau khi đã uống hơn nửa lon và chống một tay dưới cằm nhìn Peter. "Họ sẽ ngủ đâu? Nhà mình đâu còn phòng?"

 

"Vẫn còn một phòng gác mái, nhưng anh nghĩ sẽ không đủ cho hai người. Vì thế họ sẽ ngủ phòng anh và anh sẽ lên trên đấy." chàng trai trả lời, cho một miếng bánh vào miệng nhai. Hãy nhai khi cậu vẫn còn có thể, nhai trước khi nhà cậu trở thành một khách sạn nhỏ, Petey.

 

"Trên đó đâu có giường?" Loki hỏi.

 

Chàng trai lấy tay xoa gáy ra chiều suy nghĩ, "Mang võng lên đấy là được."

 

"Hoặc cậu có thể ngủ chung phòng với tôi." Deadpool chợt nói, khiến mọi người nhìn hắn bằng con mắt nghi ngại. "Gì nào?"

 

"Anh," Bucky nói và trỏ ngón tay kim loại vào mặt hắn, mặc cho việc họ ngồi cách nhau khá xa nhưng hành động đấy vẫn làm gã lính thấy như bị tấn công, "và cậu ta," người đàn ông di chuyển ngón tay qua phía Peter, "sẽ không được đứng quá gần trong phạm vi một mét, đừng nói đến việc ngủ chung phòng."

 

"Anh nói chuyện như bố của Gwen ấy." Peter lầm bầm và nhận tia nhìn lạnh băng từ Bucky. Anh ta chắc chắn sẽ là một người cha đáng sợ nhất thế giới nếu như anh ta có con.

 

"Cậu sẽ ngủ ở phòng mình. Hai người mới sẽ ngủ phòng tôi." Bucky nói trước khi chàng trai có thể mở miệng ra nói gì thêm.

 

 

{Ê này, đến lượt mày nói "họ sẽ ngủ phòng tôi, hai người cứ ở yên đấy" rồi á.}

 

[Sao phải nói vậy?]

 

{Để lấy lòng, duh. Rõ ràng trong trường hợp này, Bucky chính là ông-bố-cau-có-mà-Peter-chưa-bao-giờ-có mà chúng ta cần làm thân.}

 

[Cũng có lý…]

 

{Nhưng Bucky đang nhìn đe dọa, kiểu "mở mồm ra là chết với tôi" ấy. Thế nên tao nghĩ im lặng đi vậy…}

 

 

Deadpool cảm thấy không cam tâm.

 

Hắn chưa rõ cảm giác của mình với chàng trai có thật sự nghiêm túc hay không, nhưng chắc chắn hắn muốn tìm hiểu thêm về cậu ấy. Thế nhưng cái tên gấu trúc này cứ không ngừng ngăn cản hắn! Anh ta là cái gì chứ, cũng chỉ là ăn nhờ ở đậu như hắn thôi mà!

 

 

Tức chết mất!

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Kate quyết định rằng nó rất thích hai người mới đến. Họ thật sự rất dễ mến, ngoại trừ những lúc quá thân mật và điều đó khiến con bé thấy khó chịu.

 

"Hai người không thể ở gần nhau hai phút mà không đứng quá sát thế này sao?" Kate nói trong một lần họ giúp Peter tưới nước cho vườn rau nhỏ của cậu ấy, lấy tay tách hai người ra.

 

Billy – cậu chàng có phép thuật- đảo mắt và hơi hướng vòi nước vào phía con bé, khiến nó ré lên một tiếng và chạy lại chỗ Deadpool đang nằm ườn phơi nắng. Hắn ta có một thời gian biểu cho việc phơi nắng mà theo lời gã lính là "rất tốt cho bộ đồ vì nắng sẽ diệt vi khuẩn giúp nó không bị mốc", mặc dù Peter thấy đó chỉ là một cách để hắn tránh việc tắm rửa và giặt giũ.

 

"Billy và Teddy là hai tên ngốc." nó càu nhàu và ngồi xuống ghế chỗ gã lính đang nằm, tháo giày ra và cho chân lên.

 

"Anh cũng muốn được ngốc nếu ngốc nghĩa là Peter có thể đứng sát cạnh anh như vậy mà không tỏ thái độ." Hắn chợt nói, rõ ràng không ý thức được mình đang nói ra suy nghĩ của bản thân.

 

Kate đứa mắt nhìn hắn và sau một vài giây nó nhận xét, "Anh thật thảm hại."

 

Hắn quay qua nhìn nó, biểu cảm khó tả qua lớp mặt nạ, "Cảm ơn."

 

Kate khịt mũi, quay qua nhìn hai con người đang cười đùa ngoài vườn rau như thể họ đang đứng giữa một cánh đồng đầy hoa và nắng chứ không phải một vườn rau bé tí với ống quần xắn bên thấp bên cao.

 

Nó co chân lên, lấy hai tay ôm gối và tựa cằm lên đấy, hơi thở dài ra, "Em cũng thật thảm hại. Em nhớ America."

 

"Nhớ ai đó không phải thảm hại." hắn đưa hai tay ra sau làm gối, lấy chân đạp đạp con bé khiến nó cáu lên đánh lại hắn.

 

Kate không nói gì nữa, những tưởng họ sẽ ngồi im lặng cho đến khi Peter về và mang theo bánh trái gì đấy và cả đám sẽ bâu lấy cậu như chết đói đến nơi mặc dù ai cũng vừa mới ăn xế, thế nhưng con bé lại quay qua nhìn hắn với vẻ mặt háo hức cố gắng để nghiêm túc.

 

"Em sẽ giúp anh."

 

"Giúp gì?" hắn hỏi và nhướn một bên lông mày.

 

Con bé nhún vai, "Nấu gạo thành cơm."

 

Gã lính trông suy nghĩ một lúc rồi hỏi, "Em muốn giết đứa nào à? Vì em biết đấy, anh có thể xử nó giùm em mà không tính công."

 

Kate đảo mắt. Tại sao hắn cứ nghĩ nó muốn giúp hắn là do muốn nhờ vả hắn chứ?

 

"Không. Em chỉ thấy anh là một tên đáng thương và Peter là một tên ngốc cũng đáng thương không kém, vì thế hai người rất hợp nhau, vì thế nên em quyết định giúp hai người." nó nói và thăm dò phản ứng của hắn.

 

Deadpool lại im lặng và bàn với hai giọng nói, cuối cùng đưa tay lên mắt và chùi vào cái mặt nạ.

 

"Anh cảm động quá. Anh đang khóc đây. Khóc những giọt nước mắt vô cùng nam tính." Hắn nói với giọng hạnh phúc, làm con bé ngay lập tức muốn rút lại những gì nó vừa đề nghị.

 

Cuối cùng hắn ngưng sụt sùi khi Kate bắt đầu đánh liên tục vào chân hắn để gã lính tập trung trở lại vấn đề chính.

 

"Nghe này, em đề nghị anh cưỡng hôn Peter." Nó nói và nhoẻn miệng cười.

 

 

{Been there, done that.}

 

[Nhưng con bé cũng có cách tiếp cận đối tượng thật… cởi mở.]

 

 

"Thôi." Hắn nói đơn giản, xua xua tay.

 

Kate bĩu môi, "Thôi gì mà thôi. Em sẽ tìm cách để hai người ở chung, riêng tư và lãng mạn."

 

 

{"Lãng mạn" nghe có vẻ không tưởng.}

 

[Cái lần đi bộ buổi tối, lần bế cậu ấy kiểu công chúa, lần hôn từ rất xa xưa ấy, tao nghĩ chừng đó là lãng mạn rồi còn gì.]

 

{Hừm…}

 

 

"'Tùy em."

 

 

Gã lính nói mà không biết rằng mình sẽ hối hận sớm thôi.

 

 

Mọi chuyện đang dần tăng tốc đây…

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Bạn có thể nói Deadpool không phải một kẻ hợp với từ "lãng mạn", nhưng chắc chắn hắn là người đã trải qua và hiểu từ đó nhất.

 

Và gã lính đảm bảo cái tình huống này hoàn toàn không mang tính chất "lãng mạn" gì hết.

 

"Chết tiệt." Peter lầm bầm và bấm liên tục vào cái điện thoại sắp hết pin của mình, và Deadpool đã đếm số lần cậu nói câu đấy là khoảng ba chục lần.

 

Gã lính hiện đang ngồi trên nắp bồn cầu trong nhà vệ sinh tầng trệt, với Peter đi qua đi lại như thể chỗ này còn chưa đủ chật. Họ đã bị nhốt trong này tầm 15 phút và có vẻ như sẽ phải đợi rất lâu nữa họ mới ra khỏi đây được.

 

Lại nói về việc tại sao hai người lại ở trong này.

 

Deadpool hoàn toàn không hiểu cái định nghĩa về "riêng tư và lãng mạn" của Kate có vấn đề gì khi mà con bé lại nghĩ chọn nhà vệ sinh là ý tưởng phù hợp. Hai ngày sau cái lần nó nói sẽ giúp hắn, con bé đã quyết định tiến hành kế hoạch.

 

Vì một lý do khó hiểu "nào đó" mà cống thoát nước nhà vệ sinh bị đùn nước lên và ống nước của vòi sen bị rò. Lẽ dĩ nhiên cái con người tiết kiệm và tài giỏi vô tình có tên là Peter đã xắn tay áo lên sửa vòi sen, và Kate cứ không ngừng huých vào sườn gã lính kêu hắn phụ giúp cậu. Vì Bucky đang chạy bộ và sau đó sẽ đi mua vài quyển sách với Loki, còn Billy và Teddy về nhà xem thử phụ huynh của họ thế nào rồi, thế nên chàng trai chẳng phàn nàn gì khi hắn vào giúp thông cống.

 

Kate đứng bên ngoài khoanh tay trước ngực nhìn hai người đàn ông lúi húi, đoạn nhân cơ hội Peter và gã lính không để ý, nó đóng cửa lại rồi lấy ghế chặn ngay ngoài, tiếp sức thêm bằng chậu cây cảnh to tướng và cao vổng.

 

Xong xuôi con bé phủi tay bỏ đi, mặc cho Peter đứng trong đập cửa ầm ầm. Chàng trai đã thử trèo ra lối cửa sổ, chỉ để nhận ra cửa ở tầng trệt bé tí và đã được trám lại xung quanh. Thế quái nào sống lâu đến vậy cậu mới nhận ra cái cửa sổ nó bé như vậy chứ? Rồi khi đi vệ sinh khí sẽ thoát đi đâu?! Sau khi suy nghĩ đắn do một hồi về việc có nên phá cửa hay không, cậu quyết định là không. Làm ơn đi, cái cửa đó đâu có rẻ… Bucky sẽ sớm về thôi, và đến lúc đó con bé Katherine sẽ không yên với cậu đâu.

 

"Cậu có muốn ngồi xuống không? Và thở nữa? Cậu có còn đang thở không vậy?" gã lính hỏi, ngừng chuyển động liên tục của Peter lại.

 

Peter quay qua nhìn hắn, không nhận ra mình đang thở gấp.

 

"Anh có biết tại sao nó lại làm vậy không?" cậu hỏi, thở dài và tiến đến chen mông vào ngồi cùng hắn trên cái nắp bồn cầu nho nhỏ xinh xinh.

 

Deadpool lắc đầu. Hắn vô tội, thật lạ là như vậy. Lần đầu tiên ai đó cùng hắn gặp rắc rối mà không phải do gã lính gây ra, và với Deadpool đó là một sự tiến bộ vượt bậc.

 

"Cậu tính sao với cái cống?" hắn hỏi, dùng ngón cái chỉ vào cái cống lại bắt đầu đùn nước lên, sau đó giật bắn mình khi cái vòi sen bung ra và chảy xối xả lên người hắn và Peter.

 

"Lấy cái gì bịt nó lại!" Peter la lên trong khi lấy tay giữ chỗ phun ra, còn Deadpool rối lên không biết lấy cái gì. Cuối cùng hắn cởi cái áo sơmi ngàn năm mới lôi ra mặc của mình và quấn nó quanh chỗ bị vỡ. May mắn là chừng đó cũng đủ tạm giải quyết vấn đề.

 

Và thế là hai người ngồi trên cùng cái bồn cầu, co chân lên trên tránh nước với một Peter ướt sũng và một Deadpool vừa ướt vừa bán khỏa thân.

 

 

{"Vừa ướt vừa bán khỏa thân".}

 

[Đáng cân nhắc.]

 

 

Họ ngồi im lặng trong một khoảng thời gian vô cùng kì quặc cho đến khi Deadpool bật cười.

 

"Có gì vui vậy?" Peter nói, cũng phì cười theo. Hắn để ý cái cách tóc cậu bết lại vì ướt và hơi lắc đầu để cái ý nghĩ bậy bạ mới nảy sinh rụng ra khỏi tâm trí.

 

"Tôi không biết cậu thế nào, nhưng đây là tình huống kì quặc nhất tôi từng gặp với người mình thích." Hắn nói và khẽ lắc đầu, vẫn cười không ngừng.

 

Peter chợt im lặng.

 

"Anh vừa nói "người mình thích"." Cậu nói sau một lúc, giống câu khẳng định hơn là câu hỏi.

 

 

{Uh oh.}

 

[Báo động mồm nhanh hơn não!]

 

{Chữa cháy đi!}

 

 

"Ý tôi là, à, sao nhỉ, ý tôi là… là…" hắn nói và bỗng dưng thấy khó xử, nhất là bây giờ hắn mới để ý cái cách họ ngồi gần nhau, gần đến mức cái áo ướt của Peter thậm chí có thể giúp hắn nhìn thấy từng thớ cơ săn gọn của cậu được nó ôm lấy.

 

"Anh thích tôi?" cậu chàng hỏi, khiến hắn càng cứng họng.

 

 

{Cậu ta sẽ khinh mày!}

 

[Khôngggggg!]

 

{Cóóóóó!}

 

[Im đi, Peter là người tốt nhất thế giới, cậu ta không nhỏ nhen vậy đâu.]

 

{Thế còn bao nhiêu lần cậu ta nói cậu ta không tin mày, không phải là bạn mày?}

 

[Cái đó…]

 

{Chấp nhận đi pussy, mày và thằng bự con là lũ thảm hại. Chúng ta đều là lũ thảm hại.}

 

[Má mày…]

 

{Cả nhà mày.}

 

[Không công bằng… Wadey, nói gì đi chứ!]

 

 

"Tôi…" đó là tất cả những gì hắn nói được, từng chút từng chút một nhìn vẻ mặt chàng trai dần thay đổi.

 

 

{Tao nói mà, nhìn lại đi. Mày đang không mặc áo, và mớ sẹo đó đủ để một người bình thường tạm biệt hết những thứ họ vừa ăn rồi.}

 

[Khoan.]

 

{Khoan gì?}

 

[Cậu ấy đang đỏ mặt.]

 

{…Tao nên cười hay như thế nào?}

 

[Ai biết. Cười đi.]

 

{[Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha.]}

 

 

"Cậu… đỏ mặt đấy à?" Deadpool hỏi, hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn chàng trai.

 

"Tôi ếu có đỏ mặt." Peter nói và quay đi nhìn ra phía cửa, thắc mắc vì sao Bucky vẫn chưa về.

 

Deadpool toét miệng cười, "Ê có mà, tôi không có bị mù màu! Cái này là màu đỏ!" hắn reo lên và chọt chọt vào tai và cổ và má chàng trai.

 

Peter đánh tay hắn ra và lấy một tay che mặt, "Tại bỗng dưng anh bảo thích tôi!"

 

"Vậy cậu có… à thôi…" hắn lên giọng vui vẻ ở câu trước, và bỗng hạ giọng ở câu sau như một đứa trẻ nhận ra quà Giáng Sinh của nó là một tấm ván ép.

 

Peter quay qua nhìn hắn, một tay vẫn che mặt.

 

"Gì vậy?" cậu hỏi và nhướn một lông mày lên. Thôi được, công nhận với bộ dạng kì quái bây giờ của Deadpool, thật khó để mà nói chuyện nghiêm túc được. Gã lính mặc một cái quần jeans và bên trên đeo mặt nạ, không mặc áo. Điều mỉa mai là thật hiếm khi hắn mặc thường phục, nhưng một khi mặc thì lại gặp vấn đề gì đó.

 

 

{"Cậu có thích tôi không?" lá la lá là.}

 

[Im coi mày.]

 

 

"Này," Peter nói, vòng hai tay ôm lấy đầu gối để chân không rơi xuống nước, "Wade? Nhìn tôi này."

 

Gã lính không nhận ra mình đã nhìn xuống dưới sàn từ khi nào, ngẩng lên và bắt gặp đôi mắt màu nâu lục của người bên cạnh.

 

"Tôi… ờm, cũng thích anh. Anh là một người tốt." Chàng trai nói và hắng giọng, nhìn xuống mấy ngón chân mình. "Chỉ là cho anh biết điều đấy thôi, vậy thôi."

 

Peter quay đi sau khi đã nói xong, mặc dù việc di chuyển khá là khó khăn khi hai người ngồi chung một chỗ bé tí.

 

Và chính vì nó khó khăn nên chàng trai mất thăng bằng và rơi khỏi bồn cầu.

 

 

{"Rơi khỏi bồn cầu". Đó là kiểu miêu tả gì vậy?}

 

[Dễ gây hiểu lầm.]

 

{Thật vui vì mày đã lại ở phe tao, Whitey.}

 

[Mỉa mai là sở thích của tao, không có chi.]

 

 

"Ấy!" Deadpool la lên và nắm lấy áo chàng trai, và dĩ nhiên là tên hâm ấy không nhận ra mình cũng đang ngồi rất không vững. Họ cùng rơi xuống sàn nhà đầy nước bẩn.

 

Bây giờ thì Deadpool rút lại câu nói ban nãy. Đây mới là trường hợp kì quặc nhất mà hắn từng gặp với người mình thích.

 

Peter nằm bẹp dưới sàn nhà, với áo bị hắn kéo lệch qua hẳn một bên vai lộ ra cả cơ ngực và các loại cơ khác mà hắn không ngờ cậu ta lại có (mặc dù lúc trong bộ đồ bó mọi cơ bắp đều đã được trình bày ra hết); còn hắn đè lên người cậu, một tay chống bên trái đầu chàng trai, một tay vẫn nắm chặt bên áo bị lệch.

 

Chưa kể đến chân cậu ta còn đang để giữa hai chân hắn.

 

Chúa ơi.

 

Hai người nhìn nhau chằm chằm như trong phim tình cảm Hàn Quốc, và Deadpool thấy chả có việc gì phải vội vàng đứng lên khi chàng trai chẳng có phản ứng gì.

 

Hắn đưa mắt nhìn vào mắt cậu, đôi mắt lúc nào cũng như sáng lên, vô cùng thông minh và vui vẻ, nhưng đôi lúc lại hằn những vệt đỏ và quầng thâm mệt mỏi. Hắn lại lướt mắt xuống gò má, xuống cái miệng luôn càu nhàu và trông rất đẹp khi cười- luôn tạo thành một vòng cung hoàn hảo, lướt xuống cần cổ với thớ cơ dọc xuống, nhìn ngắm xương đòn và cái cách nó hơi cong nhẹ. Mọi thứ ở Peter Parker đều khiến hắn ngẩn người.

 

"Cậu thích tôi thật chứ?" hắn hỏi, nhìn cái cách mắt cậu chớp nhẹ như thể trước mặt cậu không phải một gã đàn ông xấu xí đáng kinh tởm, mà là một người cậu ngưỡng mộ và yêu quý.

 

Khóe miệng cậu khẽ cong lên, vì Chúa hắn chết mất, và chàng trai hơi nghiêng đầu một bên, "Nếu thật anh sẽ cởi mặt nạ ra và hôn tôi chứ?"

 

Hai giọng nói trong đầu hắn nhao nhao lên và hắn có cảm giác như chúng đang đập phá và la hét nếu như chúng là người ngoài đời. Nhưng Deadpool không quan tâm nữa. Đây là lần thứ hai họ ở trong cái tư thế kì cục này, và hắn thấy ngạc nhiên vì lần này Peter là người chủ động. Mọi thứ diễn ra quá nhanh khiến cái đầu chập cheng của hắn khó theo kịp, nhưng gã lính biết mình cần phải làm gì ngay lúc này.

 

"Hell yeah." Hắn khúc khích và vén mặt nạ lên trên mũi, cúi xuống hôn cậu. Bàn tay nắm áo với lên luồn tay nắm lấy tóc cậu, kéo chàng trai lại gần hơn nữa.

 

Peter đưa tay lên ôm cổ hắn, sau đó một tay lướt nhẹ dần theo gáy và lên trên, luồn vào lớp mặt nạ và cởi nó ra. Deadpool không quan tâm nữa, vì rõ ràng hắn đã thấy một tia thích thú và đắc thắng ánh lên trong mắt chàng trai trong khi môi họ vẫn dính vào nhau.

 

Peter, trò chơi lột mặt nạ này xem ra cậu đã thắng hắn rồi.

 

Cả hai rời ra sau một loạt tiếng kêu phát ra từ cổ họng cả hai khiến gã lính thấy khó chịu chỗ ngã tư và sau khi cả hai đều không còn thở được bình thường.

 

Hắn vừa thở qua miệng vừa cười, nhìn xuống chàng trai bên dưới đang nhếch miệng cười với hắn.

 

"Tôi đã tưởng tượng về điều này từ rất lâu rồi, Petey-pie." Deadpool nói, không thể tin được việc mình vừa làm.

 

Chàng trai nhún vai.

 

"Tôi biết cái cách anh nhìn mông tôi không bình thường chút nào mà." Peter đáp, giọng cười khiến tim gã lính rơi tuột xuống tận gần bàng quang.

 

 

{Thật ra-}

 

[Thôi được rồi, chúng ta đều biết mày muốn nói gì. Mày có quyền im lặng.]

 

{Nhưng-}

 

[Im lặng đến hết truyện luôn thì càng tốt.]

 

 

Mọi thứ trước mắt gã lính dường như trở nên nhiệm màu hơn. Một vài con kì lân và trái tim có chim, nhầm, có cánh chim, đang nhảy múa xung quanh chàng trai.

 

Và hắn ước mình có thể giết cái tên Bucky khi anh ta mở cửa ra, nước bẩn tràn qua chân người đàn ông và tràn vào nhà.

 

Anh ta nhìn nước chảy qua chân mình, sau đó ngước lên nhìn hai người vẫn còn nằm trên sàn nhà với khuôn mặt cau có.

 

 

"Wilson…" anh ta nói, kéo dài âm cuối ra tức giận.

 

 

"Ooopsie." Là tất cả những gì hai người kia có thể nói.

 

 

= = = = =


	19. I like you too

**CHAP 19**

**PETER’S P.O.V**

Peter sẽ thoát khỏi cái nhà vệ sinh này và cho Kate một trận. Mắng nó, sau đó phạt con bé không được dùng điện thoại một tuần. Phải, chuyện đó sẽ khiến cô gái điên lên và không bao giờ có ý định chọc đến cậu nữa.

 

Nhưng trước hết thì vẫn phải thoát khỏi đây đã.

 

Cậu đã suýt nữa ném cái điện thoại vào tường khi mà nó rung lên và báo hết pin, sau đấy tắt ngấm. Chết tiệt.

 

Peter thấy mọi chuyện luôn thật khó hiểu với mấy người trong cái nhà này. Cách đây vài ngày thì Bucky bỗng dưng đứng đơ người lúc lâu ở ngoài vườn, và khi cậu hỏi Loki anh ta đang làm gì thì hắn nói người đàn ông đang quang hợp. Cái quái?!

 

Sau đó thi thoảng cậu còn nghe tiếng động kì lạ và ánh sáng phát ra từ phòng Loki khi cậu lên định gọi Kate xuống nhờ nó vài việc (vì phòng con bé đối diện phòng của vị thần).

 

Deadpool thì trước giờ đã quái gở rồi, làm ơn đừng nhắc đến nữa.

 

Cặp đôi mới tới… cậu cũng không muốn nhắc đến.

 

Nhưng mà Kate trước giờ vẫn là một đứa trẻ bình thường, ngoại trừ việc cứng đầu và hay nói mỉa mai như America thì nó hoàn toàn bình thường. Định nghĩa “bình thường” của Peter cũng rất đơn giản, thế nên sau cái hành động của Kate hôm nay thì cậu nghĩ mình nên xem lại từ điển. Chắc chắn cậu sẽ thêm vào phần “không giống Wade, Loki, Bucky hay bất cứ ai thích làm chuyện gây chú ý mà Peter biết”.

 

Ngoài ra còn một chuyện nữa cũng rất bất thường. Đó là sự im lặng của Deadpool.

 

Hai người đã ngồi như dân vùng lũ mùa mưa trên cái bồn cầu suốt mấy phút, và mấy phút im lặng là quá khác thường khi ta nói đến gã lính lắm điều này. Cũng may khi cậu định hỏi hắn có chuyện gì xảy ra với hắn không thì gã lính bật cười.

 

“Có gì vui vậy?” Peter phì cười.

 

“Tôi không biết cậu thế nào, nhưng đây là tình huống kì quặc nhất tôi từng gặp với người mình thích.” Hắn nói và khẽ lắc đầu, vẫn cười không ngừng.

 

Peter chợt im lặng.

 

Cậu phải nói gì?

 

Có phải hắn vừa nói thích cậu?

 

Mà giờ Peter mới để ý rằng Deadpool là người duy nhất nói rằng hắn thích cậu trong mối quan hệ của họ từ trước đến giờ. Hắn không ngại thể hiện tình cảm, nhưng vẫn có thứ gì đó, một giọng nói đầy thù hận trong đầu nói với cậu rằng chàng trai không đáng nhận thứ tình cảm đó. Phải, người mà ai cũng nghĩ rằng chưa bao giờ phải lo về việc ai đó thích mình hay không vì cậu ta lớn lên và dần trở nên thu hút hơn hẳn, thật ra luôn cảm thấy khó khăn trong việc mở lòng với ai đấy.

 

Mặc dù không nói ra, cậu luôn cảm thấy có lỗi với Gwen, thậm chí với cả MJ hay Felicia, dù cho họ có dễ cáu giận và khó chiều cỡ nào, bởi vì cậu cảm thấy mình đã làm họ buồn khi rời bỏ họ. Nhưng họ sẽ gặp nguy hiểm khi gần cậu, đó chỉ là điều tất yếu của cuộc sống anh hùng này, họ phải rời xa Peter trước khi có thứ gì đó khiến cậu phải hối hận. Cậu cảm thấy có lỗi với May vì cái chết của bác Ben, và đôi khi chàng trai không muốn đáp lại cái ôm của người bác mình tí nào vì nó khiến cậu muốn khóc. Cậu cảm thấy có lỗi với Bucky vì không thể giúp anh ấy thoát khỏi cuộc sống trốn tránh thế giới này, nhất là những khi anh ta thể hiện tình cảm bằng cách rất khô khan với cậu.

 

Cậu luôn cảm thấy có lỗi với tất cả mọi người, thật buồn cười là ai cũng thấy rõ điều đấy ngoại trừ cậu. Nhưng Peter không quan tâm, vì cậu biết mình vẫn luôn cố gắng từng ngày để không phải cảm thấy như một đống cứt ngâm ủ dột, và điều đấy khiến cậu thanh thản hơn mỗi khi làm được việc gì đó tốt.

 

Nhưng cho dù vậy, lần này cậu không muốn từ chối tình cảm của gã lính nữa.

 

Cho dù là một tên ngốc thì cậu cũng nhận ra mình đã phải lòng hắn từ lâu rồi. Và hắn cũng vậy.

 

Điều duy nhất khiến cậu suy nghĩ chính là việc cậu không biết người hắn thích là Spider-man hay Peter Parker. Đã từng có lúc cậu cảm thấy ghen tị với Spider-man – với chính bản thân mình, và rồi cảm thấy khó chịu mỗi khi thấy gã lính cứ quanh quẩn gần cậu. Cậu bắt đầu tạo một bức tường ngăn cách, nhưng tên điên đó, vì Chúa, hắn có thể phá vỡ mọi bức tường!

 

“Anh vừa nói “người mình thích”.” Cậu nói sau một lúc, nhìn vẻ mặt gã lính qua lớp mặt nạ. Cậu không thể thấy mặt hắn hay bất cứ cảm xúc nào, nhưng qua cái cách cơ trên người hắn khẽ căng lên, cậu biết hắn đang bối rối.

 

“Tôi…” đó là tất cả những gì hắn nói được, dường như đang chìm trong ý nghĩ của chính mình. Peter nghĩ hắn đang lắng nghe hai giọng nói trong đầu, và cậu có cảm giác rằng chúng đang nói thứ gì đó khó chịu vì cậu thấy tay hắn khẽ nắm thành đấm.

 

Cậu suy nghĩ về lời hắn nói ban nãy, khi hắn vô tình nói hắn thích cậu. Cái cách gã lính nói thật tự nhiên, và nó bỗng khiến cậu nhớ về những lần hắn bắn tim, hôn gió, huýt sáo và làm đủ trò hề khi cậu ở gần hắn. Chết tiệt, cách bày tỏ tình cảm của hắn trước giờ luôn lộ liễu vậy sao!? Giờ nghĩ lại mới thấy trong mắt mọi người cảnh tượng một tên biến thái cứ lẽo đẽo theo sau một thằng đeo kính to như cái nồi hầm rau củ của bác May hẳn khiến họ muốn động thủ.

 

Cậu cần tìm một cái lỗ để nhảy xuống, Jesus Christ!

 

“Cậu… đỏ mặt đấy à?” Deadpool hỏi, hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn chàng trai.

 

“Tôi ếu có đỏ mặt.” Peter nói và quay đi nhìn ra phía cửa, thắc mắc vì sao Bucky vẫn chưa về. Giờ này đáng lẽ cái người đó phải về rồi chứ, khi mà cậu đã nhắn với anh ta rằng mình đang bị nhốt với Deadpool trong nhà vệ sinh đầy nước cống thối.

 

Deadpool toét miệng cười, “Ê có mà, tôi không có bị mù màu! Cái này là màu đỏ!” hắn reo lên và chọt chọt vào tai và cổ và má chàng trai.

 

Tên điên này nữa!

 

Peter đánh tay hắn ra và lấy một bàn tay che mặt, “Tại bỗng dưng anh bảo thích tôi!”

 

“Vậy cậu có… à thôi…” hắn lên giọng vui vẻ ở câu trước, và bỗng hạ giọng ở câu sau như một đứa trẻ nhận ra quà Giáng Sinh của nó là một tấm ván ép.

 

Peter quay qua nhìn hắn, một tay vẫn che mặt.

 

“Gì vậy?” cậu hỏi và nhướn một lông mày lên. Cậu cố không để ý rằng gã lính đang không mặc áo và đống cơ bắp của hắn khiến cậu muốn đưa tay sờ thử. Nhất là da của hắn nữa. Chúng trông đau đớn, sần sùi do những vết thương đã lành, đỏ ửng do những vết thương mới – nhưng bằng một cách nào đó, Peter thấy chúng rất thú vị. Cảm giác như bản đồ địa lý thế giới sau khi bị xe tải cán qua vài lần, nham nhở và kì quái, nhưng vẫn không ngừng việc khiến người khác tò mò với những thứ trên đấy.

 

Cậu cảm thấy tâm trạng của gã lính đang đi xuống. Là do hắn cảm thấy không an toàn?

 

“Này,” Peter nói, vòng hai tay ôm lấy đầu gối để chân không rơi xuống nước, “Wade? Nhìn tôi này.”

 

Gã lính ngẩng lên từ từ và nhìn vào chàng trai.

 

“Tôi… ờm, cũng thích anh. Anh là một người tốt.” Cậu nói và hắng giọng, nhìn xuống mấy ngón chân mình, bỗng thấy chúng thật hấp dẫn. “Chỉ là cho anh biết điều đấy thôi, vậy thôi.”

 

Peter quay đi sau khi đã nói xong.

 

Và cậu công nhận mình là một thằng đần khi làm vậy, vì cậu rơi xuống đống nước bẩn sau khi làm cái hành động thiếu suy nghĩ đó.

 

Hiển nhiên Deadpool cũng tự chứng minh hắn đần không kém gì cậu khi nắm lấy áo chàng trai và rơi theo cậu.

 

 

 

= = = Cắt hết mấy đoạn rườm rà và chuyển đến cảnh hôn vì tôi là tác giả và tôi lười, đừng phán xét= = =

 

 

 

Okay, Peter không biết mình nghĩ gì khi mời gọi hỏi hắn có muốn hôn cậu không. Cậu không biết gì cả, cậu vô tội. Phải đấy, hãy đổ lỗi cho não của cậu. Nó là một tội ác của tạo hóa.

 

Nhưng Deadpool khiến cậu cảm thấy như vừa đi xuyên qua núi lửa, thế nên chàng trai không phàn nàn gì cả.

 

Màu mắt của hắn, cơ thể hắn, cái cách hắn nhìn xuống cậu với nước nhỏ khắp người (hãy lờ đi việc nó là nước bẩn và một lúc nữa có khi cả hai phải dùng Vim để tắm cho hết cái mùi kinh khủng này), làn da hắn, tất cả khiến cậu cảm thấy khác hẳn khi hôn bất cứ ai.

 

Cậu không phải kiểu mê tín, nhưng cái cách họ quấn lấy nhau khiến cậu nghĩ có lẽ, chỉ là có lẽ, hắn là phần còn thiếu trong ô chữ sudoku của cậu.

 

 

**END OF PETER’S P.O.V**

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

 

“Tôi thậm chí sẽ không hỏi chuyện quái gì đã xảy ra trong đó.” Bucky càu nhàu, lấy tay xoa sống mũi và uống nốt cốc sinh tố của mình. “Và thứ này thật kinh khủng.” anh ta phàn nàn về món thức uống của Kate.

 

Con bé đã quyết định rằng Bucky cần một thứ gì đó lạnh và có dưỡng chất vì trông anh ta như thể phiên bản tức giận của Sebastian Stan, thế nên nó bắt anh ta uống hết món rau bina xay với cà chua. Peter nghĩ thứ đó sẽ hợp làm món xốt ăn kèm với nui thì hơn, nhưng cậu sẽ giữ ý kiến đó cho riêng mình.

 

“Chuyện dài lắm, đầu tiên là cửa bị Kate chặn bên ngoài-”

 

“Cửa không bị chặn.” Bucky nói và lắc đầu.

 

“Oh.” Deadpool nói, sau đó ngơ ra một lúc trước khi chỉ vào Kate vẫn đang đứng cạnh cái máy xay sinh tố và bỏ rau vào, “Là do Kate. Nó-”

 

Kate bật máy xay lên, tiếng kêu đinh tai lấp hết mọi âm thanh khác.

 

“Xin lỗi, ồn quá không nghe thấy gì hết!” con bé la lên và chỉ vào tai mình.

 

Peter đảo mắt.

 

Nhưng cậu chưa thể có thêm hành động nào khi Loki lững thững đi vào tắt cái máy đi, sau đó đi ra kéo bàn ngồi cạnh Bucky. Hắn chống cằm nhìn cậu như thể đang coi một buổi diễn và hẩy hẩy tay bảo họ tiếp tục.

 

Bucky nhìn hắn không đồng tình nhưng không nói gì, quay qua Kate và nói khi con bé mở miệng định chống chế gì đó, “Anh không cần biết em làm gì. Lên phòng và lát nữa anh sẽ xử em sau.”

 

Con bé giơ nắm đấm với Deadpool khi hắn kéo mí mắt và lè lưỡi với nó dù gã lính vẫn đeo mặt nạ, ghi thù vào lòng và đủng đỉnh đi lên như kéo dài thời gian. Nó chỉ bỏ chạy khi Bucky quay qua lườm nó và chỉ tay về phía cầu thang.

 

“Rồi…” anh ta nói sau khi xoa thái dương lần nữa, “…hai người giải thích sao về cái nhà vệ sinh và tại sao Wilson lại bán khỏa thân nằm trên người cậu?”

 

Deadpool giơ một ngón tay lên, “Cậu biết đấy, mỗi khi cậu tức với tôi chuyện gì đấy cậu toàn gọi tôi bằng họ thôi. Điều đó khiến tôi thấy bị xa cách.”

 

“Ai đó khâu cái miệng anh ta vào giùm đi.” Bucky nói mệt mỏi và đưa tay lên vuốt mặt.

 

{Đã có người làm rồi.}

 

[Damn it, Fox.]

 

“Vòi nước hỏng. Cống bị tràn. Anh ta giúp tôi. Cả hai té.” Peter liệt kê ra các hành động và xem xem mình có bỏ sót cái nào không.

 

“Cả hai hôn nữa.” Deadpool nhắc với giọng vui vẻ, chống cằm nhìn cậu mơ màng. Peter thật sự phải cố gắng rất nhiều để không xấu hổ và tức giận cùng lúc, vì như vậy chỉ khiến cậu trông như một thằng hâm.

 

“Phải rồi. Cái tôi muốn nói đến là vụ hôn.” Bucky nhìn gã lính bằng ánh mắt chết chóc và quay qua Peter, chỉ ngón tay kim loại vào mặt Deadpool. “Hắn quấy rối cậu sao?”

 

Peter phản ứng ngay lập tức, cậu không muốn người đàn ông hiểu lầm và rồi trả thù gã lính thay cho cậu, “Không! Ý tôi là, không, anh ta không có ép buộc.”

 

Nói đến đấy thì rõ ràng tất cả những người có mặt trong căn phòng, kể cả Kate đang nấp chỗ cầu thang nghe lén, đều đã hiểu rõ sự tình. Kate khẽ nắm tay thành đấm và vung tay lên ăn mừng chiến thắng nho nhỏ của mình, sau đó bỏ lên phòng. Chà, nhiệm vụ hoàn thành, nó chẳng ở lại dây dưa làm gì. Con bé không biết America sẽ phản ứng thế nào với tin này nữa.

 

Loki nhướn lông mày lên nhìn hai cái tai đỏ của Peter, khẽ gật gù ra vẻ đăm chiêu, đoạn đập hai tay xuống bàn khiến mọi người nhìn hắn chằm chằm.

 

“Tốt rồi. Hai người đã đến bên nhau và tôi sẽ không phải chịu cái cảnh hai tên Midgard ngu đần chơi trò mèo vờn chuột nữa.” hắn nói với kiểu chúc phúc cho đôi trẻ của mấy ông làm ở chỗ đăng ký kết hôn, sau đó vỗ vai Bucky và đứng lên, “Cậu cũng nên như tôi, chấp nhận đi. Hãy đối mặt với sự thật rằng cậu không phải phụ huynh của Peter và tên kia sẽ ở lại đây một thời gian dài nữa.”

 

Sau đó hắn bỏ đi.

 

Bucky nhìn theo Loki, sau đó quay qua nhìn Peter bằng ánh mắt khó hiểu.

 

Người đàn ông không biết phải làm gì bây giờ, vì không biết từ lúc nào anh đã tự đặt cho mình nhiệm vụ bảo vệ chàng trai này. Rõ ràng Deadpool là một quả bom hẹn giờ, nhưng Peter thích hắn.

 

Chết tiệt, anh đã bảo hắn tránh xa cậu ấy ra mà.

 

“Sao cũng được.”

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

 

“Không, cậu không có làm như vậy!” America la lên qua điện thoại, giọng to hơn bình thường và rõ ràng đang phấn khích.

 

“Katherine Bishop là thiên tài, cho cô ấy một cái bích qui đi!” Kate cười, lăn lộn trên giường như thể nó vẫn còn đang trong cái tuổi mà không thể tiêu thụ hết lượng đường trong người và trở nên tăng động.

 

“Wade là một tên khốn!” America cười không ngừng, khiến những người đi đường nhìn nó kì lạ. Mặc kệ, nó đang đi trên đường về từ thư viện thành phố và bỗng dưng điện thoại reo lên, và tin tức từ Kate còn hay hơn cả việc bố mẹ Billy đã lấy lại được trí nhớ.

 

“Bucky trông có vẻ lo lắng, nhưng anh ấy chắc sẽ ổn thôi. Wade là người rất đáng tin.” Kate chợt hạ giọng nghiêm túc, và trở nên dịu dàng khi nhắc đến Deadpool. Nó quý Deadpool, và nó sẽ làm mọi thứ trong khả năng để giúp hắn có được hạnh phúc. Cả cuộc đời gã lính trải qua quá nhiều thứ, nhưng hạnh phúc dường như chỉ chiếm phần rất ít, vì thế con bé muốn giúp hắn.

 

America mỉm cười tự hào khi nghe cô gái nói vậy, “Wade là một tên khốn đáng tin. Cậu đã làm rất tốt. Vậy mới là cô gái của tớ chứ.”

 

Kate hơi đỏ mặt, và mừng rằng America không ở đây để thấy sự xấu hổ của cô.

 

“Cậu đang đi ngoài đường à? Đừng nói to vậy chứ.”

 

“Tớ biết cậu đang đỏ mặt, công chúa.” America nhếch miệng.

 

Kate cười và khẽ đảo mắt, “Gặp lại cậu sau, _công chúa_.”

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/3 vui vẻ các quý cô <3  
> Nổi loạn đi =]]


	20. Mở đầu

**CHAP 20**

Một tuần sau vụ nhà vệ sinh.

 

Họ đã sửa được cái cống và vòi sen, và Kate phải làm bánh đền bù cho việc phá hỏng đồ đạc của công. Con bé không có vẻ gì khó chịu khi bị phạt cả.

 

Billy và Teddy đã về nhà vì cậu đã tìm ra cách giải thần chú bố mẹ cậu dính phải, nhưng hứa sẽ đến thăm Kate khi họ rảnh. Peter mừng vì bọn trẻ đi, thật tội lỗi làm sao, nhưng nếu chúng cứ ở lại thì cậu sẽ phải tìm cách gì đó để Bucky có thể ngủ ngon mà không bị phá bởi lũ chuột trên tầng áp mái. Cậu đã bắt gặp anh ta ngồi ngủ gật trong phòng bếp với cốc sữa trên tay vào 2 giờ sáng, và quyết định sẽ làm gì đó để xử lý lũ chuột sau khi cặp đôi kia về nhà.

 

Chuyện giữa cậu và Deadpool có thể nói là có tiến triển khi hắn hỏi cậu đi ăn tối, nhưng sau đó hắn lại có công việc đột xuất và gã lính phải xin lỗi cậu, hẹn lần sau. Thật lòng mà nói Peter đã khẽ thở dài khi nghe thấy hắn có chuyện gấp. Cậu vẫn không biết làm sao để nói với hắn mình là Spider-man, mặc dù dường như hắn đã biết từ lâu. Gã lính không đả động gì đến, có lẽ hắn chờ cậu nói ra, có lẽ hắn quyết định rằng bây giờ chưa phải lúc, cho dù là gì thì cậu cần phải nghĩ ra cách gì đó sớm muộn.

 

Hôm nay Peter quyết định đi tuần thành phố, tiện thể gặp America rủ nó đi mua kem.

 

Hai người ngồi đung đưa chân trên sân thượng của tháp Avengers, với Peter kéo mặt nạ qua mắt, tay cầm kem vị phúc bồn tử còn America vị bạc hà.

 

“Vị này ăn như kem đánh răng ấy.” America nói và giơ cây kem trước mặt chàng trai. Gió bỗng nổi lên và viên kem của nó rơi xuống.

 

Cả hai cúi đầu nhìn theo viên kem màu xanh.

 

Mãi một lúc sau Peter mới lên tiếng, mắt vẫn nhìn xuống đám người đi qua bên dưới, ai cũng bé tí như kiến. Hình như có một con kiến bị kem rơi trúng.

 

“Anh không chia phần của mình cho em đâu.” Cậu nói và liếm cây kem, khiến con bé khẽ bĩu môi.

 

“Ai thèm, nước miếng anh ở khắp nơi rồi còn gì.” Nó nói và đưa phần ốc quế còn lại bỏ vào miệng nhai. Ít ra vẫn còn một ít kem dính trên ấy.

 

Họ ngồi như vậy một lúc, nói vài chuyện linh tinh và cuối cùng Peter phải rời đi khi Tony đi lên từ lầu dưới và gọi America vào ăn tối. Cậu còn kịp giơ ngón giữa với người đàn ông khi anh ta dùng hai ngón tay chỉ vào mắt mình và dùng chính hai ngón ấy chỉ vào cậu, ý bảo anh ta sẽ để mắt đến cậu nếu chàng trai có ý định không đứng đắn với con bé.

 

Cho xin đi, anh ta nghĩ ai đụng vào được một sợi tóc của nó chứ?

 

Chàng trai sau đó đu vòng quanh thành phố vài vòng, thi thoảng ngồi nghỉ hóng mát trên tầng thượng của mấy tòa nhà cao tầng. Mọi thứ dường như vẫn bình thường, chỉ có duy nhất một việc khiến chàng trai trở nên cảnh giác hơn. Mặc dù hôm nay trời nổi gió to, tiếng gió rít gần như che hết mọi âm thanh nhưng cậu vẫn nghe rõ ràng tiếng máy cơ kêu lên. Giác quan nhện nhói lên, gần như nhức nhối và không ngừng, nhưng cậu không tài nào dò ra được nơi bắt nguồn của âm thanh ấy.

 

Cuối cùng cậu thử giả vờ đu về hướng quảng trường Thời đại lần nữa, sau đó đu vòng quanh theo kiểu zigzag và số tám (như kiểu thi lấy bằng lái xe), và kết thúc tại một con hẻm tối. May mắn thay có vẻ bất kể thứ gì đó theo đuôi cậu cũng đã bỏ cuộc.

 

Peter thay thường phục ra và về nhà, không biết rằng một chuỗi những sự việc sẽ diễn ra trong cuộc đời cậu.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Loki biến mất.

 

Phải, sự mất tích của hắn là khởi đầu cho những thứ sắp xảy đến với Peter.

 

Cậu không biết hắn đi đâu, nhưng rõ ràng một điều hắn đã hồi phục lại sức mạnh của mình. Những âm thanh, ánh sáng kì lạ Peter thấy từ phòng Loki chỉ có thể là do hắn đang luyện tập gây nên. Vị thần đã lấy lại được sức mạnh, và hắn thậm chí còn không có ý định nói cho cậu. Tệ hơn, hắn bỏ đi không một lời từ biệt.

 

Loki đi đâu? Sau vụ Chitauri hắn phải lẩn trốn, che dấu thân phận, vì thế ngoài nhà cậu hắn còn có thể đi đâu chứ? Lẽ nào hắn lại muốn quay lại Asgard để gây nhau với Thor?

 

Peter suy nghĩ nhiều đến mức khi Deadpool quay trở về từ nhiệm vụ của hắn sau một tuần, mắt của cậu đã có hai quầng thâm đen xì do thiếu ngủ mấy ngày liền. Chàng trai dường như vẫn có năng lượng đầy đủ để không vừa đi vừa ngủ, nhưng vẻ mặt cậu khiến gã lính phải nhịn cười. Cho dù có trông như cậu ta bị lây nhiễm trong đại dịch zombie, hắn vẫn cảm thấy chàng trai rất đáng yêu.

 

“Có chuyện gì à? Trông cậu như vừa được Bucky trang điểm cho ấy.” hắn nói và đưa tay lên sờ má cậu, hơi miết nhẹ ngón cái lên chỗ quầng thâm.

 

Bucky đi ngang qua hai người chỗ phòng khách và ném vào người hắn tờ nhật báo, sau đó nhìn đống hóa đơn tiền nước và tiền điện trên tay, quyết định ném nốt vào người hắn.

 

Người đàn ông bỏ đi vào bếp sau khi có vẻ hơi nhếch miệng trước mấy lời càu nhàu của Deadpool.

 

“Anh ta có thể giết người với mấy thứ này đấy chứ chả đùa.” Gã lính nói và cầm đống giấy lên để trên bàn, sau đó ngồi xuống sofa cạnh một Peter đang ngoác miệng ngáp.

 

Hắn chờ cậu ngáp xong mới nói, “Một quý cô phải luôn che miệng khi ngáp.”, tiện thể nhân lúc Peter vẫn còn đang lơ mơ đưa tay lên vò rối mớ tóc vốn đã trông như chim vừa làm tổ của cậu ta.

 

Peter ngáp cái nữa, lần này chú ý che miệng, nhưng lại vừa ngáp vừa nói, “Đừng gọi tôi là quý côôôô. Và Loki biến mất rồi.”

 

Gã lính khẽ nghiêng đầu.

 

“Đi đâu?” hắn hỏi và nhận phản ứng đồng tình từ chàng trai.

 

“Đúng! Đi đâu được chứ!”

 

Chàng trai lại ngáp cái nữa, khiến gã lính không chịu nổi cũng ngáp theo.

 

“Đã bảo cậu ngâm miệng vào mà. Tôi buồn ngủ theo rồi này.” Hắn nói và lấy tay che miệng cậu lại. Peter vẫn ngáp, sau đó đưa tay dụi mắt.

 

Nửa tiếng sau Bucky đi ra từ bếp để lấy lại tờ báo tuần thì thấy cảnh hai tên kia nằm chảy dãi lên sofa, với Peter ngồi dựa người vào góc của cái sofa và Deadpool gối đầu lên đùi cậu ngáy khò khò.

 

Mặt người đàn ông không thể hiện cảm xúc gì, nhìn họ vài giây trước khi lấy tờ báo, tiện tay tắt đèn phòng khách trên đường đi ra.

 

Mặc dù không thể hiện rõ như Peter, anh ta cũng cảm thấy lo lắng về Loki. Mặc dù luôn tỏ ra đối đầu, nhưng anh ta thật sự trân trọng sự hiện diện của vị thần lắm trò. Người đàn ông nhìn tờ báo trên tay với mục sudoku chưa điền, suy nghĩ một lúc rồi lại ném nó lên bàn bếp và bỏ đi lên phòng.

 

 

Còn gì vui khi không có ai để so đáp án chứ?

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

 

Sự biến mất của Loki gây ra lo âu kéo dài cho tất cả mọi người.

 

Peter đã thử mọi cách, tất nhiên là trong bí mật, nhằm tìm ra hắn. Cậu biết Bucky thậm chí còn cố tình đến tiệm sách cũ mà vị thần hay đến, phòng trường hợp hắn mò đến đấy. America tuy tỏ ra thờ ơ nhưng Kate nói cho Peter rằng cô gái đã bí mật đến Asgard tìm kiếm.

 

Tuy vậy tất cả đều chỉ là một con số không tròn trĩnh.

 

Họ dần từ bỏ hi vọng tìm ra hắn khi mà từng ngày dần trôi qua và mọi cố gắng tìm ra vị thần đều chỉ khiến cho họ nghĩ rằng mình đã tưởng tượng ra hắn. Loki dường như chưa bao giờ tồn tại trên đời.

 

Cuối cùng sau hai tháng kiếm tìm, Peter- người cuối cùng trụ lại trong cuộc tìm kiếm- bỏ cuộc.

 

Nhưng đó chưa phải điểm dừng.

 

Ngày Kate phải đưa ra quyết định cũng đã đến. Ba tháng hơn đã trôi qua, mặc cho Kate đã xin gia hạn thêm nhưng người cha không thể chờ đợi quá lâu.

 

Peter gần như không nhận ra thời gian đã trôi qua nhanh đến vậy cho đến khi Kate ôm lấy cậu nói lời tạm biệt trong nước mắt.

 

Con bé sẽ đi Thụy Sĩ.

 

Nó khóc còn nhiều hơn lần cậu thấy nó cách đây ba tháng, nhưng lần này cô gái không còn giữ vẻ mặt lạc lõng nữa. Có vẻ như nó đã quyết định chọn con đường này và không tỏ ra hối hận.

 

Họ thậm chí còn đi tiễn cô gái ở sân bay cùng với America, Billy và Teddy. David- bạn của Kate, và Tommy-em của Billy cũng đến, dù thằng nhóc vẫn cố tỏ ra nó cảm thấy mừng chết được khi bà già khó tính đi đến nơi nào đó mà có lẽ nó chỉ mất vài giây để đến. Tommy và Kate từng tham dự cùng trại hè khoa học và phải nói Kate không thể tin được việc tên tăng động ấy lại là em song sinh của Billy.

 

Tận đến khi Kate đã đi vào khu làm thủ tục, Peter mới khẽ hít vào một hơi.

 

Vậy là bây giờ chỉ còn cậu, Deadpool và Bucky.

 

Chưa bao giờ trong cuộc đời mình, Peter lại thấy hối hận như vậy vì đã ước rằng mình không lao đầu vào rắc rối bằng cách cho những con người này ở lại. Họ đã cùng trải qua nhiều thứ, bên nhau trong những ngày buồn chán nhất hay những ngày vui vẻ nhất, và giờ cậu cảm giác như tất cả sẽ dần rời bỏ cậu. Peter chưa bao giờ nghĩ sẽ quen với ác nhân hạng A, hay trở thành đứa em trai nhỏ của một cựu sát thủ , hay thân thiết với cô con gái của sếp và coi bạn gái nó như một đứa em gái, hay thậm chí hẹn hò với một cựu lính đánh thuê.

 

Mọi thứ điên rồ nhất Peter có thể tưởng tượng đều xảy ra với chàng trai khi họ đến bên cậu, sát cánh cùng chàng trai như một gia đình thực thụ.

 

Và giờ thì cậu lại có cảm giác như cái lần mình đưa tay lên chặn máu chảy ra từ vết đạn của bác Ben, cho dù cố gắng đến mấy cũng không cứu vãn được gì.

 

Chàng trai cố gắng nhìn vào mặt sáng của vấn đề, rằng cậu vẫn còn Bucky và Deadpool ở bên cạnh, nhưng mọi thứ cứ xảy ra dồn dập khiến cậu muốn đấm cái gì đấy cho hả giận.

 

 

Chết tiệt.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

 

 

 

“KHÔNG PHẢI HÔM NAY, DEADPOOL!”

 

 

Deadpool trợn mắt lên nhìn con người trước mặt, vẫn chưa thoát khỏi cú sốc vừa đến.

 

Chàng trai tóc nâu thở dốc, mặt đỏ bừng vì tức giận, mắt hằn lên vệt đỏ đáng sợ. Cậu nhìn vẻ mặt bối rối của hắn mà không một chút mềm lòng, mọi thứ khó chịu suốt mấy ngày dường như dồn vào lúc này. Mặc dù gã lính chẳng làm gì, cậu biết điều đấy, nhưng chàng trai không còn tự chủ được nữa. Cậu siết chặt nắm tay khi hắn bật cười như trêu tức.

 

“Awww baby boy, sao vậy? Cậu hứa rồi mà?” hắn nói và toan tiến thêm bước nữa lại gần cậu, nhưng tất cả những gì hắn nhận lại là cơn thịnh nộ của Peter.

 

“Tôi nói: Không. Phải. Hôm. Nay!!!” cậu quát và hất bàn tay đang tiến về phía mình, đoạn đột ngột quay người bỏ lên phòng.

 

Gã lính nhìn cậu, không biết phải làm gì.

 

Giá như Peter thấy được vẻ mặt hắn lúc này.

 

Thật là thảm hại đến nực cười.

 

Gần một tuần sau sự rời đi của Kate, công việc dường như chọn đúng thời điểm đấy để dồn đến như lũ. Peter vùi đầu vào làm việc, nhiều khi tận 1-2 giờ sáng mới mệt mỏi về nhà. Deadpool luôn chờ cậu, nằm coi phim hoặc chơi game gì đấy cho đến khi chàng trai khẽ khàng đẩy cửa vào và mỉm cười với hắn.

 

Hắn cũng lựa những lúc chàng trai trông có vẻ không như bơi trong giấy tờ các thứ để hỏi cậu đi chơi. Gã lính thật sự muốn đền bù cho lần hẹn lúc trước khi mà hắn gặp công việc đột xuất, nhưng xui xẻo thay lần nào cậu cũng cười ngại ngùng và bảo hôm đấy bận việc. Deadpool dần nhận ra những lúc cậu ngồi rảnh rỗi thật ra là những lúc cậu tranh thủ ngồi nghỉ và suy nghĩ thêm về các thứ khoa học xoắn não mà cho dù cậu có giải thích hắn cũng không hiểu. Nhưng thật ra hắn sẽ ngồi nghe chăm chú khi cậu ấy nói, vì mỗi khi chàng trai nhắc đến niềm đam mê của mình, trông cậu ấy như tỏa sáng vậy.

 

Tuy vậy, hắn dần hỏi ít lại vì hắn biết bây giờ chưa phải lúc. Mọi thứ trở nên rối rắm với chàng trai, và hắn biết cậu cần không gian.

 

Lý do Deadpool hỏi cậu đi ra ngoài hẹn hò lần nữa vào hôm nay là vì hắn muốn chính thức hỏi cậu làm người yêu hắn.

 

Gã lính sắp nhận một nhiệm vụ được trả công rất hời, nhưng vấn đề là cho dù có cố gắng thì nhanh lắm cũng mất ba, bốn tháng gì đấy. Deadpool sợ đến lúc đấy chàng trai có lẽ chẳng còn tình cảm gì với hắn. Ai biết được chứ, trong ba đến bốn tháng có cả tỷ thứ có thể xảy ra, và hắn không sẵn sàng với việc quay về và nhìn cậu ấy hẹn hò với ai đấy.

 

Đâu ngờ Peter lại nổi giận…

 

Đáng lo hơn, chàng trai còn không nói chuyện với hắn mấy ngày liền. Chủ yếu là vì cậu thường xuyên vắng nhà, có hôm còn ngủ lại chỗ Tony. Nhưng gã lính vẫn thấy cái cách cậu né ánh mắt hắn khi ba người ngồi ăn tối chung.

 

Bữa tối gia đình dần trở nên thưa dần vì Peter ngày nào cũng về muộn, và cuối cùng một ngày nó hoàn toàn biến mất. Hai người đàn ông còn lại quyết định gọi pizza hoặc đơn giản là nhịn luôn bữa tối. Chỉ khi Peter báo sẽ về sớm, hai người mới nấu nướng đàng hoàng.

 

“Tôi đã nói hai người sẽ không đi đến đâu mà.” Bucky chợt nói khi chỉ có hắn và anh ta đang ngồi ở phòng khách uống bia và xem Empire.

 

Họ đã hình thành thói quen ngồi xem phim cả tối và uống bia mỗi khi Peter không về nhà. Bucky thật sự nhớ những buổi sáng ngồi điền sudoku với Peter, những ván cờ với Loki sau bữa tối hay những buổi trà chiều khi vị thần hứng lên và pha trà với bộ tách với họa tiết rất đẹp mà Peter mua được từ một gia đình sắp chuyển đi. Nhưng mọi thứ đang thay đổi, và người đàn ông phải thích ứng với điều ấy. Khi còn là một người lính, những thay đổi với Bucky là điều không thể tránh khỏi. Vậy mà giờ đây chúng khiến anh cảm thấy như mất mát thứ gì đó, và Bucky nghĩ có lẽ cuộc sống nhàn nhã đã khiến anh trở nên ủy mị như vậy. Thời bình thật đáng ghét.

 

“Tuần sau tôi phải đi rồi và cậu ấy vẫn không thèm nói chuyện với tôi.” Deadpool lờ đi câu nói của người đàn ông, than phiền với anh ta bằng chất giọng của Cookie Lyon.

 

Bucky đưa chai bia lên uống một ngụm, trở nên im lặng và tập trung coi phim.

 

Người đàn ông dần quen với việc ở cạnh tên lắm điều này, và rồi nhận ra có lẽ Loki nói đúng, anh nên chấp nhận việc gã lính ở lại đây. Ngạc nhiên thay sau khi Loki biến mất, sự hiện diện của Deadpool thật sự khiến anh cảm thấy đỡ buồn chán hơn khi Peter đi suốt ngày. Anh cũng  nhận ra hắn cũng khá tốt, chưa kể đến việc hắn thật lòng quan tâm đến Peter. Những buổi tối gã lính giả vờ như mình chưa buồn ngủ chỉ để đợi cậu ta về cho dù cậu có đang tránh né hắn, hoặc những lần hắn cố tình cho thật nhiều đồ ăn lên đĩa của chàng trai, hay cả những lúc hắn làm pancake và bỏ vào hộp cho cậu mang đi – tất cả đều khiến Bucky an tâm hơn về việc hai người họ quen nhau.

 

Lúc này, nhìn gã lính trở nên lo lắng về mối quan hệ chưa đâu vào đâu của họ, Bucky thậm chí còn có chút cảm thấy cần giúp gã lính gỡ rối. Nhưng anh không muốn nhúng tay vào, dù sao đó cũng là chuyện của hai người. Cho dù là lý do gì, Peter cũng cần phải là người đầu tiên xin lỗi vì đã nổi nóng vô cớ như vậy. Có lẽ anh có thể nói chuyện với cậu ta hay gì đó, giúp đỡ hắn một chút.

 

Đôi khi Bucky nghĩ, liệu sau này anh có thể tiếp tục ở lại đây khi mà sự có mặt của anh giống như một vật cản ngáng đường họ. Có lẽ rồi một ngày nào đó, người đàn ông sẽ phải tìm nơi khác để sống.

 

 

Có lẽ vậy.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

Brace yourselves, mis señoras ヽ(⊙ㄅ⊙ノ)


	21. Peter!!!!!!

**CHAP 21**

Mọi chuyện giữa Deadpool và Peter trở nên căng thẳng hơn, đỉnh điểm là ngày hôm nay.

 

Deadpool lau dọn nhà và làm đổ nước lên máy tính của Peter. Hắn không cố ý, thề có chimichanga làm chứng. Nhưng phản ứng của chàng trai thực sự rất đáng sợ khi cậu ta về nhà và thấy cái máy đang được hong khô.

 

"Thế đéo nào anh lại làm như vậy chứ!?" cậu hét lên, vung hai tay lên trời sau đó luồn tay vào mái tóc nâu của mình và bắt đầu kéo nó.

 

{Cậu ta vừa chửi thề đấy à?}

 

[Phải. Nhưng đừng nhắc đến vì cậu ấy chắc chắn sẽ cáu hơn đấy.]

 

"Bao nhiêu tài liệu quan trọng và các thứ và… và… Chúa ơi điên lên mất!!!" chàng trai tiếp tục ca thán và đi qua đi lại trong phòng, với Deadpool đứng ngoài cửa nhìn cậu bất lực. Trông cậu ta như thể sắp khóc đến nơi vậy, và gã lính biết lần này mình đã gây ra họa lớn.

 

Hắn bước vào phòng và toan nói gì đó xoa dịu cậu, hoặc ôm chàng trai vào lòng làm cậu bình tĩnh lại, nhưng Peter ngay lập tức quay phắt lại nhìn hắn, mắt mở trừng tức giận. Cậu né xa hắn, như thể gã lính là một con thú hoang ghê tởm, một thứ gì đó không đáng có trên đời này. Ánh mắt của chàng trai khiến hắn nhói lên trong lòng – là ánh mắt mà hắn đã thấy cả triệu lần trước đây, là ánh mắt chán ghét mà người khác vẫn quăng vào hắn mội khi gã lính lột mặt nạ ra.

 

Người cậu run lên bần bật như sốt rét, thế rồi giọng chàng trai vang lên nghe thật lạnh và xa cách.

 

"Đừng có mà lại gần tôi." Cậu khẽ gầm lên trong cổ họng.

 

Deadpool hơi đơ ra, không tin vào giọng điệu mà người hắn thích đang dùng.

 

 "Petey…", hắn gọi, không mong cậu đáp trả. Hắn cần thứ gì đó để biết chàng trai vẫn còn ở đây với hắn, chứ không phải một kẻ nào đó xa lạ đang giả dạng Peter.

 

"Đừng có lại gần tôi!" cậu ta lặp lại, lần này lấy ngón tay chỉ vào mặt hắn, ngăn không cho người đàn ông bước thêm bước nào nữa.Mắt cậu ươn uớt như chực khóc, và điều đó khiến lòng hắn chùng xuống. Hắn không muốn làm chàng trai khóc, hắn không muốn làm Petey của hắn khóc. Gã lính muốn tự bắn chết mình để xin cậu thứ lỗi, nhưng ngay lúc này điều đó chẳng giúp ích được gì.

 

Gã lính đưa hai tay lên lưng chừng khoảng cách giữa họ, cho cậu biết rằng hắn sẽ không tiến thêm bước nào nữa, và với một giọng trầm và bình tĩnh nhất có thể, hắn khẽ nói, "Peter, nghe này. Tôi xin lỗi. Tôi thật lòng xin lỗi cậu. Là tôi bất cẩn. Nghe này, tôi có cậu bạn rất giỏi về mấy thứ này, cậu ta có thể giúp, được chứ? Cứ để-"

 

"Tôi không cần sự giúp đỡ của anh!" Peter chợt hét lên và lấy hai tay hất tay hắn ra. "Tôi cần quái gì chứ! Tôi thậm chí còn không hiểu sao mình lại có thể tin tưởng vào anh nữa Deadpool! Anh là kẻ phá đám! Bao nhiêu công sức cả mấy tháng của tôi đều ở trong đấy, và xem anh đã làm gì nó! Không thể tin được tôi lại nói rằng mình thích anh! TÔI. GHÉT. ANH. DEADPOOL!"

 

Với mỗi câu nói, chàng trai lại lấy tay đẩy vào ngực hắn, chì chiết đầy căm ghét. Cậu ghét hắn, cậu căm ghét hắn. Gã lính thậm chí còn không thèm đáp lại những lời lẽ ác độc ấy của Peter, chỉ im lặng hứng đòn và lùi từng bước trước những cú đẩy. Cuối cùng Peter bật khóc khi hắn đã đứng ở ngoài cửa.

 

"Tôi ghét anh… Biến đi…" giọng chàng trai khản đặc và khô khan, như vang lên từ sâu trong tiềm thức hắn, khiến gai trên người gã lính nổi lên. Hắn nhìn cậu, nửa muốn mở miệng nói, nửa muốn ngậm chặt lại. Những vết thương trên mặt hắn bỗng dưng trở nên ngứa ran, xoáy vào hắn, nhắc nhở cho hắn về sự thảm hại của mình, về hình hài quái gở của bản thân. Đúng rồi, ở hắn chẳng có gì bình thường, làm thế quái nào có ai đó thích hắn được chứ?

 

Nực cười.

 

Nếu là những lúc bình thường, Deadpool có lẽ đã phá lên cười. Cười để che đi sự khinh thường của người khác, cười để vớt lại chút tự tôn của bản thân. Hắn không cần sự thương hại, cái hắn cần là tình cảm thật sự. Nhưng dường như người hắn mong chờ có cái thứ tình cảm ấy lại không hề ưa hắn.

 

"Peter…" hắn nói lần cuối, giọng gần như van xin, và nghiêng người muốn lại gần xem cậu ấy như thế nào. Nhưng Peter, giọng cố kìm tiếng khóc thảm hại của mình, gào lên và quay mặt đi.

 

"Cứ… đi đi." Cậu nói, để lại hắn đứng lặng người nghe tiếng khóc của cậu. Peter chưa bao giờ khóc, ít nhất là trước mặt hắn. Ấn tượng của cậu với hắn luôn là một chàng trai thích nói đùa, thích làm việc, thích thú nuôi, thích chăm sóc vườn tược, là một người yêu đời và luôn đứng lên sau vấp ngã. Cậu không bao giờ thể hiện sự yếu mềm của mình ra, tất cả là vì sợ người khác lo lắng.

 

Nhưng lần này, hắn lại chính là người làm chàng trai đi đến giới hạn chịu đựng.

 

Hắn là kẻ luôn miệng nói muốn làm cậu ấy hạnh phúc, muốn bảo vệ chàng trai, muốn giúp đỡ cậu ấy. Vậy mà hãy xem hắn đã làm gì.

 

Có lẽ Bucky nói đúng, họ sẽ chẳng đi đến đâu đâu.

 

Nhất là khi chính Peter đã nói cậu ấy ghét hắn.

 

Có lẽ trước giờ cậu ấy luôn ghét hắn.

 

Chàng trai nói thích hắn cũng chỉ là một sự thương hại, thứ vốn dĩ chính là bản chất của cậu ấy.

 

Điều tốt nhất hắn có thể làm bây giờ là rời khỏi cuộc đời của Peter Parker càng nhanh càng tốt.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Peter vẫn khóc không ngừng, đổ sụp xuống sàn nhà và dựa người vào tường.

 

Cậu không muốn khóc, một gã thanh niên hai mấy tuổi đầu khóc trông thật khó coi, thế nhưng nước mắt cứ không ngừng trào ra. Mắt cậu cay xè, họng cậu như bị xé ra từ bên trong, muốn thoát ra tiếng, muốn hét lên nhưng tất cả những gì thoát ra chỉ là tiếng kêu kì lạ. Lồng ngực Peter nghẹn lại như ai đó đang ra sức bóp nặn, không khí bị rút ra và chặn lại ngay cổ họng. Cảm giác này thật khó chịu, và Peter ghét nó.

 

Cậu ghét bản thân mình.

 

Deadpool không đáng phải nhận vào người một kẻ như cậu. Một kẻ dối trá, một kẻ chỉ gây thương tổn cho người khác. Hắn không đáng phải chịu đựng cậu, chịu đựng cái cuộc sống đầy áp lực của cậu, chịu đựng những thứ cảm xúc dồn nén của cậu.

 

Peter sợ hãi nhận ra rằng chính mình là người khiến hắn thấy bị xúc phạm, bị ruồng bỏ. Chính cậu là người không kiềm chế, không điều khiển được mớ xúc cảm hỗn độn của mình để rồi đem tất cả những thứ đó trút lên đầu hắn.

 

Gã lính đã bỏ đi sau khi chứng kiến cái cách người mà hắn yêu quý đối xử với hắn. Peter hi vọng người đàn ông sẽ quay trở lại, nhưng rồi lại hi vọng hắn sẽ bỏ đi luôn. Cậu sẽ trở nên dựa dẫm vào hắn nếu hắn còn ở lại, cậu sẽ trở nên phụ thuộc vào hắn và rồi đi đến kết cục dễ dàng lường trước là lại làm gã lính tổn thương.

 

Peter không muốn điều đấy.

 

Vì thế cậu cần làm hắn căm ghét cậu.

 

Rời bỏ cậu.

 

Chàng trai vẫn khóc, nhưng lúc này tiếng khóc đã nhỏ dần lại, không còn giằng xé nữa mà chỉ còn là những tiếng sụt sùi nho nhỏ.

 

"Peter?"

 

Chết tiệt.

 

Gai trên người chàng trai nổi hết lên khi giọng nói của Bucky vang lên ngay cửa, chứa đựng nỗi lo lắng của người đàn ông.

 

Cậu cố lấy ống tay áo lau nước mắt hoặc làm gì đó để che đi gương mặt thảm thương của mình lúc này, nhưng bị bàn tay lành lặn của anh nắm lại. Chưa bao giờ cậu lại thấy vẻ mặt anh ta lo lắng đến vậy khi nắm lấy cằm cậu, bắt chàng trai hướng về phía anh ta để nhìn cho rõ.

 

Nét căng thẳng trên mặt Bucky dịu xuống và anh ta lấy tay nhè nhẹ lau nước mắt cho cậu, sau đó kiểm tra một loạt xem cậu có bị đau chỗ nào không. Khi đã chắc chắn không có vấn đề nghiêm trọng đến thể chất, anh ta cúi người xuống nhìn vào mặt cậu, ép ánh mắt đang dán trên sàn của chàng trai phải nhìn vào mặt mình.

 

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" anh ta hỏi, giọng từ từ, phát âm từng chữ một như thể để chắc đầu óc mụ mẫm của chàng trai có thể theo kịp.

 

Peter khẽ lắc đầu, lại dán mắt xuống sàn.

 

Bucky nhìn cậu nhưng không hỏi gì thêm, từ từ ngồi xuống và khẽ vòng tay ôm cậu vào lòng. Lúc đầu anh ta đã nghĩ đây không phải ý hay vì trước giờ ôm ấp không phải việc anh hay làm ,nhưng khi thấy cái cách cơ trên người chàng trai khẽ căng lên sau đó giãn ra, anh thấy có lẽ đây là thứ Peter cần lúc này.

 

Chưa bao giờ Peter thấy bàn tay của một người lại ấm đến vậy. Có lẽ là vì chưa bao giờ cậu ở gần Bucky như thế này, cũng có thể vì lúc này cậu cảm thấy như nhiệt độ trên người đang tụt xuống nhanh chóng.

 

Họ ngồi một lúc cho đến khi Bucky nhận thấy vai áo mình có thứ gì đó ẩm ướt và nóng chảy lên, để rồi nhận ra đó là nước mắt.

 

Từng dòng nước mắt nóng ẩm chảy ra, nhưng không một tiếng kêu, không một tiếng sụt sịt. Peter khóc với vẻ mặt vô cảm, cứ như thể những hạt nước lăn đều trên má cậu ta không phải của cậu nữa.

 

"Tôi xin lỗi." Bucky chợt nói, và nhận lại sự im lặng từ chàng trai.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

_Đừng xin lỗi…_

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Deadpool xông vào đám cháy, lửa hừng hực từ tứ phía, chiếu sáng cả một vùng trời tối đen như mực.

 

Tiếng người la hét khắp nơi, khiến đầu hắn ong lên.

 

Gã lính bế hai đứa trẻ đang nấp dưới gầm một quầy hàng lên, chạy ra ngoài ném chúng cho người dân đứng gần nào đấy và lại chạy trở vào.

 

Khu trung tâm thương mại bốc cháy cách đây gần 15 phút do thằng nào đó xưng là Hellfire châm mồi, lửa lan với tốc độ chóng mặt nhờ gió thổi. Còn rất nhiều người chưa thoát ra kịp, và hắn cùng với Avengers đang cố hết sức đưa hết họ ra ngoài trong khi đánh đấm đủ trò với mấy cái nhân bản dị hợm của thằng Hellfire gì đấy.

 

"Chỗ cậu sao rồi Deadpool?" giọng của Iron-man vang qua tai liên lạc, rõ ràng đang thở dốc.

 

"Lửa bắt đầu lan nhanh hơn cả The Flash nữa!" hắn hét, lội ngược lại dòng người vẫn đang tiếp tục chạy ra ngoài. Rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu người trong này vậy?

 

{Lộn vũ trụ rồi mày.}

 

[Chưa kể vi phạm bản quyền.]

 

{See you in court, bitch.}

 

[Nhắc đến bản quyền thì "Hellfire" đã có người lấy rồi.]

 

{Có nên nói nó hông? Thấy đánh nhau tội quá mà lát lỡ thắng thì lại bị người ta nhầm với thằng khác.}

 

[Kệ nó. Tập trung đi kìa.]

 

"Cứ tiếp tục đi, sắp có thêm chi viện rồi!" Cap nói, dìu một bà cụ ra ngoài giao cho Iron-man đang đứng sẵn, đưa bà ấy từ tầng hai mươi bay xuống.

 

"Chi viện là F4 hả?" Hawkeye hỏi, thở không ra hơi, bắn một loạt tên vào đám nhân bản. Lúc nãy chúng còn suýt làm anh ta bỏng, bọn phiền phức đấy!

 

Black Widow tung cước đá văng một tên, cố gắng giữ khoảng cách với đám người lửa để tránh bị bỏng. May mà bộ đồ đã được nâng cấp, may bằng chất vải chịu nhiệt cao.

"Tưởng họ bận việc gì tận châu Phi chứ?" cô hỏi, né quả bóng lửa bay đến. Bọn này không những biết nhân bản, phát lửa mà còn ném đồ chơi tùm lum nữa, rõ lắm trò mà.

 

Trời hôm nay gió nổi to bất thường, khiến đám cháy ngày một to ra, lan sang cả khu gần đấy. Người dân chạy tán loạn, mặc dù cảnh sát đã kịp có mặt để sơ tán dân chúng nhưng với số lượng người quá đông, dường như họ cũng đang gặp rắc rối lớn, nói gì đến việc hỗ trợ cho các vị anh hùng. Việc duy nhất họ có thể làm lúc này là giải tán dân chúng tụ tập hóng chuyện và đưa những người gặp nạn thoát ra, giao cho bộ phận y tế.

 

"Chẳng cần chi viện đâu, mọi thứ đều nằm trong tầm kiểm soát." Iron-man nói, đứng lại nhìn Hulk bóp bốn tên cùng lúc, biến chúng thành đám tro đen xì.

 

{Thật nóng bỏng! Hê, hiểu chứ? Nóng bỏng?}

 

[Tao đã bảo mày im đến hết truyện luôn đi mà…]

 

"Mọi người, tập trung này!" Deadpool gào lên và chỉ vào mặt đám người đang đứng hóng chuyện, sau đó di chuyển ngón tay khắp mọi nơi vào những người đang chạy vô cùng mất trật tự, "ĐANG CÓ CHÁY THẾ NÊN HÃY CHẠY VỀ PHÍA CẢNH SÁT VÀ TỰ CỨU LẤY CÁI MÔNG MÌNH! CÒN AI KHÔNG CÓ NGHĨA VỤ GÌ THÌ LÀM ƠN ĐỨNG XÍCH RA TRƯỚC KHI TÔI GHIM ĐẠN VÀO LỖ ĐÍT MẤY NGƯỜI! CẢM ƠN!!!"

 

Hawkeye dìu một người phụ nữ bồng con ra khỏi đám cháy, mặt đen nhẻm gào lên theo, "Mấy người nghe thằng kia nói rồi đấy! Làm theo đi!"

 

Cảnh sát cũng gào lên theo và ra sức cản mấy fan hâm mộ đang cố gắng chụp hình. Dù vậy vẫn còn nhiều người cố gắng trụ lại và khiến Hulk tức giận đập hai tên người lửa xuống đất, khiến mặt đất nứt toác, nhờ đó cả đám đông ồn ào trở nên im lặng bất thường.

 

Gã lính tròn mắt nhìn sự hợp tác của mọi người, và tự nhiên thấy hào hứng lạ thường.

 

Hắn đang định la lên "Avenger assemble" thì bỗng một âm thanh quen thuộc thu hút sự chú ý của hắn, khiến sống lưng gã lính lạnh cóng.

 

"Xoẹt!"

 

Tiếng động kia ngày một gần và cuối cùng hắn thấy một đợt tia bắn vào tên người lửa đang có ý định tấn công hắn, ném tên đấy bay một vòng lên không trung và quấn thành kén, rơi bộp xuống đất như bao gạo, khói tàn vẫn còn bốc lên.

 

Spider-man lộn một vòng từ trên không đáp xuống nóc xe gần đấy, quay qua nhìn hắn và ngay lập tức quấn tơ vào một tên khác, sau đó chạy vào trong tòa nhà.

 

"Chi viện đến rồi đấy." giọng Iron-man vang lên, và dường như hắn có thể cảm nhận được ý cười trong đấy.

 

Chết tiệt, lão già.

 

Lúc này họ bị chia thành hai nhóm: một nhóm bên trong giải thoát cho người dân và dẹp bọn Hellfire đi lẻ tẻ ở trong, một nhóm ngoài hướng dẫn họ náu thân và giải quyết vấn đề chính là bọn người lửa nhân bản.

 

Deadpool ở bên ngoài, nhưng tâm trí hắn đã đi theo Spider-man vào bên trong từ lúc nào. Đã hai ngày hắn bỏ đến nhà Weasel ở nhờ và dường như không có lúc nào hắn không nghĩ đến cậu, đến đôi mắt căm hận của chàng trai. Và nhìn xem, giờ cậu ta lại mò đến đây như thể cậu ta không còn cả đống việc để làm vậy.

 

Hắn xuyên hai cây katana qua bụng một tên, sau đó đẩy tên đó đến gần tên khác và xiên hai đứa cùng lúc như nướng BBQ. Đoạn hắn rút ra, ngước lên trên nhìn về phía tiếng động ở tầng năm.

 

Hình như đó là tầng bị cháy nặng nhất.

 

Hình như Spider-man đang ở trên đấy.

 

Hắn rất muốn lên đấy, nhưng phải tìm ra cách nào đó để ngừng thằng điên này nhân bản ra thêm người. Hắn và Black Widow nhìn nhau trao đổi ánh mắt, rõ ràng đang có cùng ý nghĩ. Mặc dù Hulk có thể đè chúng đến tắt lửa, nhưng đó chỉ là cách tạm thời. Nếu như Thor ở đây thì có lẽ có thể làm gì đó với cái búa của anh ta, nhưng lúc này vị thần đang trên chuyến du hành tìm em trai của mình. Dĩ nhiên đám trẻ con, trường hợp này là ám chỉ America, không được đi theo, nên mọi chuyện có vẻ khó nhằn.

 

{Gọi Elsa đến đóng băng thằng này lại!}

 

[Hoặc Jack Frost!]

 

{Hoặc… tao chả nghĩ ra được ai nữa.}

 

"Chúng mày có nghĩ đến việc gọi cứu hỏa chưa?" Deadpool nói với hai giọng nói, nhưng Hawkeye không biết điều đấy. Người đàn ông nhăn mày bắn thêm hai tên và nói qua tai nghe, "Cậu biết đấy, cứu hỏa bảo sẽ đến trong vòng 5 phút, nhưng nãy giờ là 50 phút rồi."

 

Ngay khi người đàn ông vừa nói xong, còi cứu hỏa hụ lên từ đằng xa.

 

Black Widow nhướn lông mày nhìn anh ta và người đàn ông nhún vai.

 

Họ tiếp tục đưa hết người dân ra, cùng lúc hỗ trợ cho đội cứu hỏa tiến vào sâu hơn, vượt qua đám đông.

 

Hóa ra lính cứu hỏa thật sự có ích.

 

Tuy không làm tên kia ngừng nhân bản hoàn toàn nhưng có thể khiến hắn chậm lại nhờ vòi rồng. Cuối cùng cả đám bị gom lại nhờ áp suất mạnh của vòi rồng, hạ gục tên Hellfire gốc. Người của Fury đến và áp giải hắn về trong khi Cap và Iron-man đi ra ngoài trước, theo sau là Spider-man. Tòa nhà bắt đầu có vẻ muốn sụp, may thay tất cả đã được di tản an toàn.

 

"Hey, có ai muốn đi ăn cơm Dương Châu không? Bụng tôi kêu nãy giờ này." Tony nói và hạ miếng giáp trên mặt xuống, đưa tay lên che miệng ngáp, "Mấy giờ rồi nhỉ?"

 

Natasha nhìn vào đồng hồ của cửa hàng quần áo gần đấy và trả lời, "1 giờ sáng."

 

"Tuyệt, tôi buồn ngủ đến mức có thể vừa ăn vừa ngủ rồi đây." Clint ngáp một cái thật to và quay qua phía Spider-man tính hỏi gì đấy khi thấy hành động lạ của chàng trai.

 

Cậu ta lắng nghe gì đấy và hỏi, "Có ai nghe thấy gì không?"

 

Mọi người nhìn nhau kì lạ và lắc đầu.

 

Steve cười và vỗ vai cậu, "Chắc cậu mệt quá thôi, là ảo giác đấy."

 

"Không…," cậu ngập ngừng, và sau một lúc quả quyết, "Còn người trong đấy."

 

Đoạn đột ngột bỏ chạy vào trong.

 

Mọi người la lên ngăn chàng trai lại vì tòa nhà đang bắt đầu rơi rụng ra mặc cho công sức chữa cháy của đội cứu hỏa. Gió quá to và lửa cháy đã lâu khiến nước dường như chẳng xi nhê gì. Steve đã toan chạy vào theo cho đến khi Deadpool, kẻ nãy giờ im lặng một cách kì lạ, ngăn anh ta lại và nói với giọng nghiêm túc, "Để tôi."

 

Ở bên trong lửa vẫn còn cháy ở một số nơi và khói lan tỏa, bịt kín không khí, khiến hắn gặp khó khăn trong việc thở. Hắn không tin còn ai có thể sống sót trong điều kiện không khí nghèo nàn thế này, nhưng hắn tin vào Spidey. Gã lính suýt nữa bị một thanh xà đè lên, may thay hắn né kịp.

 

"Spidey!" hắn gọi, nheo mắt nhìn xuyên qua làn khói đen ngòm dày đặc.

 

Hắn gọi thêm vài lần nữa và bắt đầu thấy lo lắng khi không có tiếng trả lời cho đến khi giọng của chàng trai vang lên ở một cửa hàng.

 

"Đằng này! Còn hai người nữa!" cậu nói, ho sù sụ.

 

Tòa nhà bỗng dưng rung chuyển và họ mất thăng bằng một lúc.

 

Deadpool vác một người lên vai trong khi Spidey vác một người, tìm lối thoát. Các cửa sổ, cửa kính dẫn ra ngoài đều đã bị lửa chặn lại, hoặc thanh xà chặn lại, hoặc gạch đá bê tông rơi lả tả như lá mùa thu.

 

Cuối cùng họ tìm ra được lối thoát hiểm, nhưng cũng phải chật vật một lúc lâu.

 

Những người ở ngoài sốt ruột và bắt đầu muốn vào tìm, nhưng Steve ngăn lại.

 

"Họ sẽ không sao. Nếu vào bây giờ chắc chắn sẽ có thiệt hại thêm. Họ sẽ không sao đâu." Anh ta nói, dường như đang tự trấn an chính bản thân mình. Nhưng anh thật sự tin tưởng vào hai người đấy.

 

Cuối cùng, họ thấy bóng dáng của Deadpool ở tầng hai.

 

Cầu thang thoát hiểm bị lửa làm kẹt ở ngay tầng này, và họ quyết định dùng thân bảo vệ hai thường dân lao qua lửa tiến về cửa sổ.

 

"Nhanh lên Spidey!" gã lính nói, xốc người trên vai lên.

 

Ngay khi Spider-man vừa bước thêm bước nữa, liên tiếp ba, bốn mảng trần rơi xuống.

 

Tất cả những gì cậu kịp làm là quăng người trên vai mình cho Deadpool. Gã lính đỡ lấy người kia, do sức nặng nên khiến cả hắn và hai người bị thương ngã lăn ra sàn.

 

"Spidey!" hắn la lên khi thấy bóng người nằm trên sàn, bên kia đống thanh xà và mảng trần nhà bốc cháy. Tiếng hét của hắn không còn là tiếng hét của con người nữa, nó đã trở thành tiếng gào của loài vật nào đó, thống thiết và bất lực. Spider-man gượng ngồi dậy, đầu đau như búa bổ. Deadpool định tiến đến, nhưng tàn lửa rơi xuống chỗ hắn khiến gã lính không tài nào tiến đến được.

 

Tòa nhà lại rung chuyển lần nữa.

 

"ĐI ĐI!" Spider-man la lên, chống tay đứng dậy cũng định tiến về phía gã lính, nhưng lại bị lửa chặn lại.

 

Ngọn lửa như bốc lên từ địa ngục, phừng phực, đỏ rực, liếm trọn mọi vật.

 

Tòa nhà một lần nữa, trước con mắt kinh hoàng của Deadpool, lại rung lắc dữ dội. Gã lính chưa kịp phản ứng gì thì một loạt xà đỡ lại rơi xuống.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

Giây phút cuối cùng trước khi hắn có thể nhìn thấy Spider-man, chàng trai đã gỡ mặt nạ của mình ra.

 

 

Ngay sau đó, toàn bộ thế giới trước mắt hắn chìm trong màu đỏ rực.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

"PETER!!!!!"

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 


	22. Adiós mi bebé

**CHAP 22**

Gã lính thình lình bật dậy, mồ hôi lạnh túa ra như tắm.

 

Hắn nhìn quanh.

 

Một màu trắng xóa. Mùi thuốc khử trùng. Tiếng nói chuyện râm ran đâu đó.

 

Hắn nhìn xuống tay mình. Một mũi kim ghim vào tay hắn, giấu dưới lớp bông và băng trắng, nối liền với cái ống dài dẫn đến túi nước biển.

 

Thật buồn cười là có thằng ngu nào đấy nghĩ hắn cần những thứ này. Gã lính giật phăng ống kim ra, đột ngột đưa tay lên trán khẽ nghiến răng khi một cơn đau đầu ập đến. Mọi thứ bỗng dưng tràn về, ngập ngụa trong tâm trí hắn.

 

Ngọn lửa. Các thanh xà. Trần nhà.

 

Peter.

 

Deadpool giật bắn người nhìn xung quanh.

 

Chỉ có mình hắn.

 

Gã lính nhảy khỏi giường một cách mạnh bạo, khiến lớp ga trắng xộc xệch hẳn ra khỏi nệm. Hắn chạy về phía cửa, giật tung cánh cửa ra và hốt hoảng chạy ra chỉ để thấy Steve đang ngồi ở ghế chờ với Tony.

 

“Wade-” Steve nói khi thấy hắn, nhưng chưa kịp phản ứng gì khi gã lính lao đến và nắm lấy cổ áo anh ta.

 

Mắt hắn trợn lên, các vết sẹo xô vào nhau trông càng khó coi, gằn từng chữ một, “Spider-man đâu!?”

 

Steve không trả lời.

 

Chết tiệt, sao anh ta không mở mồm ra trả lời cho hắn!?

 

“SPIDER-MAN ĐÂU!!!?” Hắn lặp lại câu hỏi, gầm lên, tiếng hắn vang khắp dãy hành lang sáng trưng nhờ ánh sáng nhân tạo từ đèn huỳnh quang.

 

Người đàn ông nhìn vào đôi mắt đục ngầu của hắn, khẽ cụp mi xuống.

 

“Wade-”

 

“Cậu ta đâu?”

 

“Spider-man, cậu ấy-”

 

“Cậu ta đâu!!!?”

 

“Nghe này-”

 

“TÔI HỎI: CON NHỆN CHẾT TIỆT ĐÓ ĐÂU!!!!!!”

 

 

“Cậu ta mất rồi!” Tony chợt hét lên, giọng vỡ ra như không tin nổi điều mình đang nói.

 

 

Gã lính cứng người.

 

 

Giọng của Tony cứ vang lên trong đầu hắn, vang mãi vang mãi như vọng lên từ nấm mồ chết chóc.

 

Hắn buông Steve ra, người bỗng dưng trở nên mềm nhũn. Mọi sức lực, mọi tức giận, mọi thứ trong hắn như vỡ vụn ra, đổ sụp xuống nền đất lạnh cóng.

 

Gã lính thẫn thờ, ngã xuống đất, tay chống ra sau nhìn trân trối vào một điểm không tồn tại nào đấy. Mọi chuyện quả là một trò đùa ngoạn mục. Thật hài hước, thật buồn cười làm sao.

 

Steve nhìn hắn kinh sợ khi gã lính bắt đầu cười khùng khục, tiếng cười như bị chặn lại nơi cổ họng, sau đó thoát ra và biến thành giọng cười điên dại. Giọng hắn vang vọng khắp các ngõ ngách, len lỏi vào từng khe hở, từng khoảng trống, đau đớn và xa vời.

 

Hắn vẫn cười. Cười vào mặt lũ người bày ra trò đùa dở nhất thế kỷ này, cười vào vẻ mặt của hai con người đang đứng nhìn hắn đau xót.

 

Đây là trò đùa rẻ tiền nhất hắn từng chứng kiến.

 

Gã lính cười.

 

Cái thứ nửa mùa này cũng gọi là hài sao?

 

Hắn cười.

 

Nó thậm chí còn chẳng thật chút nào.

 

Hắn lại cười.

 

 

…Phải không?

 

 

 

Hắn ngừng cười.

 

 

“Wade…” Steve khẽ gọi, giọng chưa bao giờ nhỏ và lo lắng đến thế.

 

Hắn quay qua nhìn anh.

 

Gã lính đưa tay sờ lên má. Thứ gì đó lỏng và ấm làm ướt tay hắn.

 

 

…Là nước mắt?

 

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

 

Một ngày mưa bụi ẩm ướt của New York.

 

Trời trong và hơi ngả sắc xám, với một cụm mây lẻ loi trôi nhẹ, đối lập với nền trời rộng lớn. Nắng len qua làn mây và mưa, cố gắng đem đến chút hừng hực từ phía Nam.

 

Dưới tiết trời nóng nực, từng đoàn người trong sắc đen đứng ngoài khu nghĩa trang Green-Wood.

 

Hơi ẩm từ đất bốc lên mang theo cái mùi ngai ngái của thảo mộc, mùi hương từ những cụm hoa, từ những vòng hoa được mang đến quyện lại trong không gian, khiến lồng ngực như bị cái gì chặn lên, khó hô hấp bình thường được.

 

Hắn nhìn xung quanh.

 

Tất cả mọi người đều mặc màu đen, với vẻ mặt đau thương của những người đưa tang. Người hâm mộ yêu quý vị anh hùng thân thiện của New York kéo đến kín bên ngoài, nhưng vẫn rất trật tự, không xông vào bên trong. Trong số dòng người cũng không ít là cảnh sát và gia đình. Họ nhẹ nhàng đặt vòng hoa, nến, các bó hoa ly trắng tinh khiết bên ngoài cổng và ra về trong nước mắt.

 

Tiếng khóc tang thương vang động cả vùng trời xanh thẳm.

 

Hắn nhìn xung quanh.

 

Vẻ mặt hoang mang của May bật lên trên những nét đau khổ của người tham dự khác. Người phụ nữ không khóc. Có lẽ vì bà đã cạn nước mắt, có lẽ vì bà đã chết từ bên trong tự lúc nào, không còn cảm xúc gì có thể thoát ra. Người cuối cùng bà yêu thương đã ra đi khi tuổi đời còn rất trẻ, và điều đó khiến người phụ nữ thấy thật bất công. Tại sao lại là cậu ấy? Tại sao lại là con người yêu đời và say mê làm việc ấy? Tại sao cháu bà lại phải chết?

 

Nhìn kìa.

 

Là America. Là Kate. Là những người quen của Peter.

 

Thật lạ lùng là chàng trai đã cống hiến cả tuổi trẻ vì thành phố này, vì đất nước này, vì tất cả mọi người, nhưng chỉ đến khi cậu qua đời, mọi người mới biết đến danh tính thật sự của cậu.

 

Hắn nhìn xung quanh.

 

Bucky đang đứng lẫn trong đám người ngoài kia, với hoodie trùm kín đầu.

 

Hắn vẫn đứng gần cửa chính nhìn ra ngoài, nhìn vào người đàn ông với đôi mắt ẩn dưới bóng của vành nón. Hắn không biết ánh mắt ấy muốn nói gì, nhưng hắn thấy sự đau thương trong đấy. Nó khiến đầu hắn nhức như ai đó đang đấm vào.

 

“Wade. Đi thôi.”

 

Giọng của America kéo hắn ra khỏi ánh nhìn kia. Hắn khẽ gật đầu và đi theo đoàn người đi vào, vẫn còn ngoái lại nhìn người đàn ông lần nữa để rồi nhận ra anh ta đã biến mất.

 

Họ ngồi vào ghế, những cái ghế bọc vải trắng tinh tế và hoa mỹ. Hắn vô thức ngồi xuống, tay khoanh lại trước ngực như bị ép buộc đi xem một buổi diễn nhàm chán.

 

Trời dần tắt nắng và trở nên xám hơn, nhưng phía xa xa đằng chân trời kia vẫn còn vương lại chút sắc vàng cam chiều tàn. Mưa vẫn cứ lắc rắc như những hạt muối tinh, vương lên áo, lên tóc, lên cây cỏ. Mọi thứ khiến hắn cảm thấy bình tĩnh lạ lùng.

 

Cha xứ đang đọc gì đấy. Thứ gì đấy về tuổi trẻ và an nghỉ. Hắn khẽ nhếch miệng cười. Tuổi trẻ của cậu ấy, liệu mấy người thật sự quan tâm?

 

Hắn nhìn xung quanh.

 

Hắn tìm kiếm gì?

 

Gã lính luôn thấy việc đi dự tang lễ của người khác thật mỉa mai, bởi hắn không chết được. Không biết bao nhiêu lần hắn nghe cụm “an nghỉ nơi suối vàng”, nhưng chưa bao giờ hắn thấy nó lại khắc đậm và chua xót đến vậy. Nhiều lúc hắn đã nghĩ, giá như mình có thể chết, giá như mình không phải nhìn cảnh họ rời xa cuộc đời, giá như mình có thể thay thế họ.

 

Quá nhiều cái “giá như” cho một đời người.

 

Hai người cuối cùng được hắn và Peter cứu cũng đến tham dự. Họ ngồi cách hắn một hàng ghế, nhìn hắn e dè, cảm thấy cái cách hắn nhìn họ như đang trách móc, đang đổ lỗi.

 

Không, hắn chẳng cảm thấy gì hết.

 

Hắn không trách họ.

 

Họ có quyền sống, Peter mất không phải vì họ. Peter mất là vì hắn.

 

Hắn không thể chết, tại sao hắn không thế chỗ cho cậu lúc ấy? Cùng lắm là mất vài ngày để tái tạo lại. Tai sao gã lính không làm vậy?

 

Hắn nhún vai. Ai biết chứ, tạo hóa nhiều khi thật lắm trò.

 

Hắn nhìn xung quanh.

 

Cuối cùng phần lễ cũng đã xong. Dòng người xếp hàng chậm rãi đi qua quan tài của Peter, để lại những nhành hoa trắng muốt lên gương mặt biến dạng và thân người của chàng trai, cùng với vài giọt nước mắt thầm lặng hoặc lời thì thầm vĩnh biệt. Hắn nhịp chân mất kiên nhẫn, chờ đợi đến lượt mình.

 

Đến lượt hắn rồi.

 

Gã lính bước đến, tay vẫn cầm bông hồng trắng, nhìn xuống gương mặt cậu. Không phải là gương mặt tươi cười hắn vẫn thấy nữa. Phải rồi, cậu bị bỏng mà. Hắn nhìn cậu thật lâu và nghĩ, phải chăng cậu bị bỏng thế này trước đây, thì hắn đã sẵn sàng cầu hôn cậu. Hắn sẽ không cảm thấy tự ti lúc ấy vì cậu cũng thật giống hắn, hắn sẽ ôm lấy cậu và nói rằng cậu là người xinh đẹp nhất hắn từng thấy.

 

Nhưng không, cậu lại luôn hoàn hảo, với những đốm tàn nhan chỗ này chỗ kia, với hàng mi dày và dài, với cái mũi cao và cái miệng luôn trông như đang cười, và một đôi mắt êm dịu nhất hắn từng thấy.

 

Cậu làm hắn thấy như vừa ăn cả hộp kẹo vậy.

 

Và cho dù lúc này đây, với gương mặt xạm đi, lồi lõm do bỏng, gã lính vẫn thấy đây là tạo vật hoàn hảo nhất mà Chúa trời có thể làm ra.

 

Hắn mỉm cười, một nụ cười trên khuôn mặt không đeo mặt nạ, và đặt đóa hoa hơi nở xòe lên môi cậu.

 

“Tạm biệt, sweetums.” Hắn thì thào, cho tay vào túi quần và bước đi, không ngoảnh đầu lại.

 

Hắn biết nếu hắn quay lại, Peter sẽ đứng đó và mỉm cười với hắn.

 

 

Nhưng hắn sợ.

 

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

 

Trời chợt nổi gió.

 

Mây kéo đến từng cụm lớn, mang theo trong mình lượng nước nặng nề, ì ạch.

 

Làn mưa bụi trở nên nặng hạt hơn, và mọi người chậm rãi tìm chỗ trú hoặc bung dù ra. Một vài người đi qua và vỗ vai hắn, nhưng gã lính chẳng biết ai là ai nữa. Tâm trí hắn như lạc về một miền xa xôi nào đấy, nơi mà cả hai giọng nói của hắn cũng không chạm đến được. Mưa rơi lộp bộp, ban đầu còn trượt trên lớp vải cotton của bộ vest, sau đấy bắt đầu thấm vào từng thớ vải.

 

Mưa lăn trên mí mắt hắn, rơi nhẹ xuống cằm và luồn vào trong áo.

 

Ai đó che dù cho gã lính, còn lại tất cả đều đã di chuyển đến chỗ trú. Họ đứng đấy dưới trời mưa. Cho dù mưa không còn rơi vào người hắn được nữa, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao nước vẫn lăn trên mí mắt người đàn ông. Lạ thật.

 

Người che dù cho hắn khẽ vỗ vỗ vai và xoa xoa lưng gã lính, nhưng chỉ nhận lại cái lắc đầu và giọng nói trầm của hắn.

 

“Cảm ơn. Nhưng cậu nên vào trong cùng mọi người đi.” Hắn nói, và nhận ra người kia là Weasel. Anh ta gật đầu và đi vào, toan đưa cho hắn cây dù nhưng lại nhận được cái lắc đầu khác từ gã lính.

 

Wade đứng đấy dưới trời mưa. Mưa không nặng hạt, nhưng tiếng sấm gầm từ phía Tây, dù xa xôi, nhưng đủ khiến mọi thứ như xoay vòng. Như thể các thiên thần đang than khóc cho ai đấy.

 

Hắn lại nhìn xung quanh.

 

 

Và nhận ra mình trơ trọi.

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

_You’re the one that I love_

_And I’m saying goodbye…_

 

 

 

= = = = =


	23. Wake up

**CHAP 23**

Gã lính thình lình bật dậy, mồ hôi lạnh túa ra như tắm.

 

Hắn nhìn quanh.

 

Một màu trắng xóa. Mùi thuốc khử trùng. Tiếng nói chuyện râm ran đâu đó.

 

Hắn nhìn xuống tay mình.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Và thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

 

Tay hắn đang nắm lấy tay Peter, và chàng trai đang thở đều đặn trên giường bệnh, sắc mặt tuy có chút nhợt nhạt nhưng hai ngày qua đã dần hồi phục hồng hào trở lại nhanh chóng.

 

Cậu đang lim dim ngủ thì khẽ mở mắt ra khi thấy tay mình bị hắn giật mạnh.

 

"Wade?" cậu hỏi, hơi nheo mắt nhìn hắn, một phần do ánh sáng chiếu vào đột ngột, một phần do vẫn còn buồn ngủ.

 

"Xin lỗi. Ác mộng." hắn nói ngắn gọn, đưa tay vuốt phần tóc lòa xòa trên trán cậu ngược lên để chúng khỏi cắm vào mắt cậu.

 

{Mọe, làm tao hú hồn… Cứ tưởng không còn cơ hội tỏa sáng chứ…}

 

[Thật tốt khi thấy cậu ấy khỏe lại.]

 

{Yep-p. Thật tốt.}

 

Peter ngáp, đưa tay lên luồn qua tóc lần nữa, sau đó đưa tay vỗ nhẹ lên má hắn và cười.

 

"Khi về anh sẽ phải ngủ bù lại mấy ngày vừa rồi đi." Cậu nói, ngón tay cái khẽ vuốt nhẹ lên làn da sần sùi của gã lính.

 

{Cậu ấy quan tâm tới chúng ta.}

 

[Thật hạnh phúc, ahihi.]

 

{Hưởng thụ đi, hưởng thụ!}

 

Hắn hơi vùi mặt vào bàn tay ấm của cậu, gật đầu.

 

Gã lính muốn nói nhiều thứ hâm dở lúc này, trở về với bản chất của mình, nhưng hắn muốn để nó lại sau khi chàng trai đã được đưa về đến nhà an toàn và mạnh khỏe.

 

Đám cháy hôm ấy, hắn đã tưởng mình sẽ mất cậu vĩnh viễn. Cái cảnh cậu mỉm cười buồn bã nhìn hắn khi lột mặt nạ ra là thứ khiến hắn hoảng sợ nhất, ám vào những giấc ngủ chập chờn của gã lính.

 

 

 

_Hắn đem hai người kia thoát ra ngoài, lăn vài vòng trước khi được nhóm Avengers đến đỡ._

 

_"Spider-man đâu?" vẻ bối rối xuất hiện trên mặt Captain._

 

_Hắn không trả lời, chỉ vụt đứng dậy chạy trở lại vào đám cháy đang bốc lửa hừng hực, rực lên như một giàn hỏa thiêu khổng lồ._

 

_Chỉ như vậy cũng đủ để anh ta hiểu được._

 

_"Shit." Cap nói, đeo khiên ra sau lưng và chạy theo gã lính, theo sau là Iron-man._

 

_Hawkeye đã định theo vào nhưng bị Black Widow chặn lại với một cái lắc đầu. Anh quyết định ở lại và đưa hai người bị thương đến chỗ đội cấp cứu. Người phụ nữ tóc đỏ nhìn theo bóng những con người vừa xông vào kia, nhìn cái cách mà lửa bốc dữ dội, cặp lông mày khẽ xô vào nhau và lắc đầu nhẹ, quay qua phía Bruce Banner đã trở về dạng thường đang quấn chăn ngồi ở một xe cấp cứu._

 

_Ba người xông vào, vượt qua những mảng trần rơi rụng, những đám lửa kêu lách tách và nóng bỏng._

 

_Chỉ để thấy Spider-man nằm gọn trong một vòng tròn phát ánh sáng xanh lá._

 

_Với Loki đứng cạnh bên._

 

_"Cái, đéo, gì, thế, này?" Iron-man nói chậm rãi, không tin vào mắt mình._

 

_Họ bị ngăn cách với vị thần và chàng trai bởi một đống giàn giáo và xà nhà, đứng bất lực nhìn trân trối vào chàng trai nằm trong vòng bảo vệ kia._

 

_Deadpool không nói gì, chỉ gật đầu chào hắn. Lúc ấy, Cap đã nghĩ mình bị khói độc làm cho ảo giác, vì anh ta thấy vị thần mỉm cười gật đầu chào với gã lính lắm điều kia._

 

_"Không có lần sau đâu đấy, Wilson." Loki nói với một cái nhếch miệng thường trực, nhưng ẩn sau câu nói lại là một giọng điệu đe dọa. Hắn khẽ nâng tay lên, lờ đi việc Cap và Iron-man rơi vào thế phòng thủ và chuẩn bị tấn công khi thấy vị thần cử động, sau đó làm cho cái vòng tròn di chuyển bay lên không, cuối cùng biến mất và lại hiện ra phía bên ba người đàn ông._

 

_Deadpool chạy đến chỗ chàng trai và ôm cậu vào lòng. Bộ đồ của cậu đã bị cháy xém, có chỗ còn rách ra và dính vào lớp da bị bỏng đang có vẻ hơi bắt đầu hồi phục của cậu. Gương mặt chàng trai cũng bị bỏng nhẹ, và hắn có thể nghe rõ ràng tiếng hít vào đột ngột của Iron-man khi thấy mặt cậu._

 

_Riêng Cap còn đang tập trung vào vị thần đang đứng bên kia nên chưa để ý._

 

_Loki nghiêng đầu nhìn Spider-man._

 

_"Xem như trả xong nợ nhé, Parker." Hắn thì thầm, sau đó biến mất._

 

_Khi đã chắc rằng vị thần đã đi rồi, Cap quay qua để rồi mắt mở to ra khi thấy người đang thở khó nhọc trong tay Deadpool._

 

_"Đó là-"_

 

_"Chuyện đó để sau! Đi ra nhanh thôi!" Iron-man chợt hét lên và nhẹ nhàng đón lấy Spider-man từ tay Deadpool. "Tôi mang cậu ấy ra trước."_

 

_"Khoan." Deadpool dừng người đàn ông lại và gỡ mặt nạ mình ra đeo vào cho chàng trai. Mặc dù có hơi lo lắng vì những vết thương trên mặt cậu, nhưng việc che dấu danh tính vẫn là quan trọng nhất._

 

_"Hứa với tôi, chuyện này chỉ có hai người biết." hắn nói và nhìn vào họ, ánh lửa phản chiếu trong mắt hắn, mệt mỏi và mong đợi._

 

_Hai người kia lập tức gật đầu và kéo hắn đứng dậy nhanh chóng, thoát ra khỏi tòa nhà vừa mới có thêm một đợt rung nữa._

 

 

"Cậu làm tôi sợ vãi shit ra ấy." hắn nói và cáu kỉnh hất bàn tay đang vỗ vỗ đầu hắn ra của cái người vẫn nằm trên giường bệnh mà cười hềnh hệch kia.

 

"Biết trước anh cứu được tôi thì tôi đã chẳng tiết lộ danh tính làm gì." Cậu cười, thu tay lại và để lên bụng. Chàng trai nhìn hắn, dịu dàng và mệt mỏi. Hắn thấy lòng dịu lại. Cậu bị bỏng nhẹ, gãy tay trái và hai cái xương sườn, chân bên trái lệch khớp gối. Hắn đáng lẽ không nên đánh cậu mạnh như vậy, cho dù cái tay phải không bị sao.

 

Gã lính đã toan nói rằng người cứu Peter là Loki, nhưng nghĩ lại và nhận ra rằng có lẽ vị thần sẽ không muốn điều đấy.

 

"Tôi biết từ lâu rồi, pumpkin." Hắn cười mũi, xoa đầu chàng trai.

 

Lần này thì đến lượt cậu hất tay hắn ra, hơi trề môi, "Ngừng gọi tôi bằng mấy cái biệt danh đó đi. Và cũng đừng xoa đầu. Làm như tôi là trẻ con ấy."

 

Hắn nhướn cặp (đã từng là) lông mày của mình lên, cúi gần xuống người đang nằm kia.

 

"Thật hửm? Chúng minh xem nào. Trông cậu như đang học cấp ba ấy, nhãi ranh." Hắn nói với giọng trầm và nhẹ, cảm giác như một con mèo đang kêu nho nhỏ trong cổ họng mỗi khi nó được vuốt ve.

 

Chàng trai toát mồ hôi lạnh, tim lộn ngược trong lồng ngực.

 

"Tôi có thẻ căn cước." cậu nói, không nhận ra giọng mình hơi run. Mà vì cái quái gì giọng cậu lại run chứ?!

 

Hắn cười, cúi xuống gần hơn nữa.

 

"Nhưng mà cậu để thẻ ở nhà rồi, còn tôi thì muốn xem bây giờ kìa. Có cách nào khác không?"

 

"Không." Cậu trả lời cương quyết.

 

"Vậy thì cậu vẫn là một đứa nhóc cho đến khi tôi thấy được cái thẻ đấy." hắn cười, và lại cúi gần hơn một cách nguy hiểm. Chàng trai thậm chí còn cảm nhận được hơi thở ấm của hắn phả vào gần miệng mình, mùi bạc hà bay ra.

 

"Anh ăn kẹo cao su à? Cho tôi một cái." Cậu đánh trống lảng.

 

Tuy vậy có vẻ nó lại phản tác dụng khi hắn nhếch miệng cười và há miệng định nhét cái kẹo đang nhai dở của mình vào miệng cậu.

 

May mắn là cậu chặn lại kịp.

 

"Sao vậy? Không ăn nữa à?" hắn hơi bĩu môi khi thấy ngón trỏ của cậu dí vào miệng mình, ngăn không cho gã lính lại gần thêm chút nào nữa.

 

"Không, cảm ơn. Tôi ổn." cậu trả lời với một sự thành khẩn và biết ơn lịch sự.

 

Hắn vẫn bĩu môi nhìn cậu, và Peter cứ tưởng hắn sẽ xích ra, chừa không khí cho cậu thở và giúp tim cậu ngừng đập như gắn mô-tơ.

 

Nhưng không.

 

"Wade!" cậu khẽ hét lên, cố hạ giọng xuống tránh gây chú ý bên ngoài, mặt đỏ như gấc nhìn gã lính đang liếm ngón tay mình.

 

Chàng trai toan rút tay lại, nhưng tên biến thái kia nắm lấy cổ tay cậu và bắt đầu liếm các ngón tay khác, liếm vào kẽ tay và lòng bàn tay, khiến gai ốc nổi khắp người cậu.

 

"Dừng lại!" cậu giằng ra, cố gắng không chấp nhận việc mình đang cảm thấy nóng lên. Chết tiệt, lúc nãy trời còn mát mà,sao giờ lại nóng đến vậy chứ !?

 

Lưỡi của gã lính để lại những vệt nhớp nháp trên tay bàn tay cậu, thỉnh thoảng hắn còn cắn vào phần thịt ở trong lòng. Cảm giác kì lạ rộn lên trong bụng Peter khi Deadpool vẫn liếm, nhưng mắt lại liếc lên và cười quái đản với chàng trai. Có cần phải tỏ ra mời gọi vậy không chứ !

 

Gã lính bắt đầu liếm dần lên trên cánh tay cậu, để lại dấu răng quanh cổ tay mảnh của chàng trai.

 

Gai ốc trên người chàng trai càng nổi nhiều hơn, và cậu suýt đã bật ra tiếng rên khi hắn liếm mặt dưới cẳng tay cậu.

 

Nhưng cậu đã không kịp phản ứng vì Tony bỗng mở cửa đi vào.

 

"Từ từ coi nào, cậu khó chịu thật ấy." anh ta nói, lè lưỡi với Steve ở bên ngoài. Đoạn quay lại và nhìn thấy Deadpool vẫn đang cắn cắn lên tay Peter.

 

Một khoảng lặng ngại ngùng xảy ra.

 

"Ờm… Tôi vừa nhớ ra là mình quên dặn America tắt bếp ở nhà, nên…" anh ta nói nhỏ dần và chỉ ra ngoài cửa, toan lủi đi.

 

"Khoan!" Peter xấu hổ la lên, giằng mạnh tay mình ra và tặng Deadpool một cú rõ đau vào giữa mặt.

 

Gã lính văng ra và ngã vào cái tủ kê đầu giường, làm mấy bó hoa trên đấy rơi xuống và rụng lên đầu hắn. Hắn chửi thề một tiếng và đưa tay lên phủi mấy bông hoa xuống, chống tay đứng lên nhưng chợt thấy xây xẩm mặt mày, cuối cùng lại ngã ra nền đất, ôm cái mũi dường như đã bị lệch của mình.

 

Tony nhướn một bên lông mày, "Huh. Xem ra cậu đang hồi phục rất tốt."

 

Và Peter kêu lên một tiếng đầy mệt mỏi, vùi mặt vào lòng bàn tay để rồi nhận ra trên đấy toàn nước miếng của Deadpool.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Steve và Tony ngồi trên hai cái ghế nhựa bên tay trái chàng trai, còn Deadpool ngồi bên phải cậu như lúc đầu, chỉ khác là hắn đang cầm một túi đá chườm lên mũi.

 

"Cậu chườm làm gì chứ? Không phải nó sẽ lành sớm thôi sao?" Steve hỏi, ngồi gác một chân lên đầu gối chân kia và tựa hai khuỷu tay lên đấy.

 

"Nhưng nó đau." Hắn lầm bầm, nheo mắt nhìn Peter đang cười ngại ngùng và khẽ nói xin lỗi.

 

Cậu quay lại nhìn Tony khi anh ta khẽ hắng giọng.

 

"Vậy… Cậu là Spider-man." Anh ta nói, như khẳng định lại lần nữa cái sự thật quá sức hiển nhiên ấy, hít vào một hơi nhằm làm mình bình tĩnh lại. "Wow."

 

Peter không biết nói gì. Cậu đã cố gắng che giấu mọi thứ từ rất lâu, nhưng đúng như May nói, chàng trai thật sự không giỏi cho lắm trong việc giấu giếm. Chỉ là cậu không ngờ mọi chuyện lại vỡ lở ra sớm đến như vậy.

 

Tony không tức giận, và Steve cũng vậy. Họ trông có vẻ ngạc nhiên hơn. Điều đó khiến Peter yên tâm phần nào.

 

"Tôi xin lỗi." cuối cùng cậu nói, giọng nghiêm túc, "Nhưng hãy hứa hai người sẽ không nói với ai khác. Tôi có lý do riêng để không tiết lộ danh tính và-"

 

"Rồi rồi, chúng tôi hiểu, cậu không cần lo lắng đâu." Tony cắt ngang chàng trai, "Chỉ cần hứa lần sau đừng hành động đột ngột như vậy nữa."

 

Đôi mắt nâu của người đàn ông khẽ dịu lại, nhìn Peter và bỗng đưa tay lên xoa đầu cậu. Chàng trai bật cười, nhưng không hất tay anh ta ra, chỉ khẽ đưa người lại gần để người đàn ông không phải với. Mặc dù luôn nói không thích bị xoa đầu, sự thật là một phần trong cậu không thích thật, nhưng phần lớn trong cậu luôn cảm thấy hành động ấy rất thoải mái.

 

"Mà… tôi không bị đuổi việc phải không?" Peter hỏi, hơi co người lại đón nhận tin dữ. Nhưng Tony chỉ cười và lắc đầu, vì thế cậu thở ra nhẹ nhõm.

 

"Spider-man là nhân viên của tôi. Cậu tin được chứ?" anh ta lấy mu bàn tay vỗ vào bắp tay Steve, kéo người đàn ông ra khỏi vẻ mặt đăm chiêu. Steve cười, nhưng trông không thoải mái lắm.

 

"Lần này rõ ràng sự chỉ dẫn của tôi không có tính toán kỹ, thế nên mới dẫn đến việc cậu bị thương nặng thế này. Xin lỗi…" Steve chợt nói, cười cái kiểu cười mím môi hối lỗi của anh ta, khiến Peter lập tức lắc đầu.

 

"Không, do tôi không đợi chỉ dẫn mà đã làm vậy. Đừng thấy có lỗi."

 

Steve gật đầu, nhưng vẻ mặt anh ta rõ ràng thể hiện rằng người đàn ông vẫn cảm thấy cần có trách nhiệm với vụ việc lần này.

 

"Mà mọi người gửi lời hỏi thăm cậu, cả hai người dân mà được cậu cứu nữa. Họ không đến trực tiếp được vì, cậu biết đấy, bí mật danh tính này nọ." Tony nói, nhún vai.

 

Peter gật đầu, hơi mỉm cười. Cậu thật sự rất quý họ, vì những con người kì lạ ấy cũng giống như cậu, trong thâm tâm luôn mong muốn có một gia đình. Cậu thấy mình may mắn hơn họ khi có cái gia đình chắp vá của mình ở nhà, nhưng lòng lại chùng xuống khi nghĩ đến việc về nhà và chỉ còn Bucky với Deadpool.

 

Họ bỗng trở nên im lặng một lúc.

 

Cuối cùng Tony cho tay vào túi quần, đứng lên và nói với giọng vui vẻ, "Thôi được rồi, về thôi Steve. Wade, chăm sóc cho cậu ta tốt đấy. Và bảo America khi nào về nhớ mua mấy thứ mà tôi đã dặn con bé nhé." Nói đoạn cả hai người đứng lên, chào Deadpool và ra về.

 

Khi Steve đã ra ngoài trước thì người đàn ông tóc nâu bỗng ngừng lại.

 

"À mà còn một chuyện nữa." Tony nói, vẫn quay lưng lại với Peter, mắt hơi nhìn lên trần nhà như chợt nhớ ra gì đấy. Anh ta quay lại nhìn chàng trai, nét mặt khó tả được. Nó như pha trộn giữa hối hận, tức giận và lo lắng.

 

"Lần sau tôi sẽ không để cậu lao vào rắc rối một mình đâu, Nhện còi." Người đàn ông nói, sau đấy quay đi và ra khỏi cửa, đóng cửa lại.

 

Peter nằm trên giường bệnh, khẽ mỉm cười.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 


	24. Sexy motherfuckers~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chả hiểu nghĩ sao lại đặt cái tên chap nghe thật thổ tả...

 

**CHAP 24**

 

 

Steve và Tony rảo bước trong khuôn viên bệnh viện, đang trên đường ra bãi đậu xe.

 

Hôm nay là một ngày đẹp trời, với gió thổi nhẹ mang theo không khí trong lành. Tony một tay cho vào túi quần, một tay buông thõng, sóng bước bên người đàn ông tóc vàng vẫn mang vẻ mặt nhăn nhó.

 

Anh ta khẽ nhếch miệng, lấy bàn tay đánh nhẹ vào lưng người kia.

 

“Cười lên nào. Trông cậu như vừa biết tin mình sẽ nhận nuôi con gái lần nữa ấy.”

 

Steve đảo mắt, nhưng khóe miệng vẫn hơi cong lên, “Lần đấy anh làm tôi phát bệnh lên khi mang về một đứa bé và bảo đó sẽ là con gái chúng ta.”

 

Tony nhún vai, “Tôi cứ nghĩ sẽ giữ con bé vài ngày thôi, cho đến khi hai cô nàng người ngoài hành tinh nóng bỏng kia quay lại và đón nó. Ai biết nó nhất quyết ở lại và giở trò mắt cún con chứ. Nhãi ranh.” Anh ta cười khi nhớ lại, dù gọi cô con gái của mình là nhãi ranh nhưng lại không hề có chút ác ý nào.

 

Steve cười theo, nhưng hàng lông mày vẫn như sắp dính vào nhau đến nơi. Tony đánh anh ta lần nữa, nhưng lần này mạnh hơn.

 

“Lần này cậu không làm sai chuyện gì cả. Có thể việc tính toán có gặp rắc rối một chút lúc Spider-man bị kẹt lại, nhưng làm gì có ai hoàn hảo chứ. Cậu ta cũng đã đấm được Deadpool một cú đáo để, nên đừng lo lắng quá về sức khỏe cậu ấy nữa.” người đàn ông tóc nâu nói, tay cử động liên tục như thói quen thường ngày của anh ta. Steve nhìn anh, khẽ mỉm cười. Anh luôn thích nhìn những lúc người đàn ông nói, trông rất linh hoạt và đầy sức sống, không giống những lúc anh ta câm như hến và chúi đầu vào làm việc, hoặc lười chảy thây lết từ xưởng làm việc lên bếp tìm đồ ăn khi cuối cùng anh ta cũng thấy đói bụng.

 

Steve khẽ gật đầu, cố gắng dẹp cảm giác bồn chồn trong lòng qua một bên.

 

“Mà… về vụ Loki ấy…” Steve chợt nhớ ra, quay qua nói với người kia. Tony khẽ gật đầu chờ anh ta nói tiếp.

 

“Anh nghĩ tại sao hắn lại cứu cậu ấy?”

 

Tony nhún vai như thể không quan tâm, nhưng người tóc vàng có thể thấy nếp nhăn giữa hai chân mày anh ta. Anh biết người đàn ông luôn thắc mắc về điều đó và trở nên lo lắng mỗi khi anh nhắc đến vị thần.

 

“Ai biết có cái khỉ gì trong đầu tên đó chứ. Nhưng theo như tôi thấy, có lẽ hắn quen biết Deadpool và Spider-man. Hoặc tệ hơn, thân thiết với họ.”

 

Steve cau mày, “Tôi cũng nghĩ vậy. Nhưng vấn đề là Pet – Spider-man chỉ vừa mới hồi phục, tôi chưa muốn làm cậu ấy căng thẳng.”

 

Tony gật đầu, và cả hai trở nên trầm tư.

 

Khi họ đi ra đến bãi đậu xe, Tony mở cửa xe vào ghế tài xế còn Steve ngồi cạnh, thì Tony bỗng hỏi.

 

“Ê này, cậu biết lúc nãy tôi vào thì thấy họ đang làm gì chứ?” người đàn ông làm vẻ mặt bí ẩn, cười cười nhìn qua anh.

 

“Làm gì?” Steve chau mày thắc mắc. Anh cũng quên mất việc hỏi tại sao Deadpool lại bị một quả ngay vào mặt, mặc dù cũng không lạ khi có ai đó làm như vậy với hắn vì gã lính thật sự là cái máy nói khiến người khác khó chịu.

 

Tony khởi động xe, lái nó ra ngoài.

 

“Hai người đó đang làm những thứ mà lão già chín mươi cậu luôn đỏ mặt khi nhắc đến ấy.”

 

“Sex á?” Steve hỏi, và nhận lại ánh nhìn kinh ngạc của người đàn ông.

 

Tony hít vào một hơi như thể trong này đang bị rút cạn không khí, trợn mắt lên nhìn người kia. Và anh ta cứ làm vậy, như một con cá mắc cạn, cho đến khi Steve cáu lên lấy tay đẩy mặt anh ta quay qua nhìn đường đi thay vì nhìn mình.

 

“Lái cho đàng hoàng.” Người tóc vàng nói, khoanh hai tay trước ngực, “Và đừng có làm cái vẻ mặt đó nữa.”

 

“Nhưng… nhưng… Capsicle đâu rồi!? Cậu luôn đỏ mặt thậm chí khi tôi không mặc áo đi trong nhà mà!” anh ta giơ hai tay lên để nhấn mạnh lời nói, nhưng lập tức hạ tay xuống nắm vào vô-lăng khi Steve giật mình định cầm lấy nó.

 

Steve đảo mắt, “Gần mực thì đen, gần đèn thì sáng.” Anh ta nói đơn giản, và cố nhịn cười khi Tony trề môi.

 

“Phải rồi, sao cũng được.” Tony nói và moi trong cái túi giấy để trên hộp số xe ra một quả dâu, cho vào miệng nhai. “Dù sao thì, quay lại chuyện họ làm cái chuyện đó trong bệnh viện. Tuổi trẻ thật sung sức mà.”

 

Steve cũng lấy một quả và ăn, “Vậy, trong vòng bốn ngày thì anh phát hiện được hai chuyện: nhân viên thân thiết của mình là Spider-man và cậu ta hẹn hò với Deadpool.”

 

“Dead-fucking-pool!” người đàn ông nhắc lại, suýt nữa bóp dập quả dâu trong tay trước khi cho nó vào miệng, “Trong tất cả những người cậu ta có thể hẹn hò, thằng nhóc đấy chọn một tên điên có thể nói không ngừng như thể hắn có sẵn kịch bản và lời thoại trong đầu!”

 

Steve bật cười, “Nghe có vẻ giống anh.”

 

Tony đảo mắt, cầm túi dâu lên nhét qua bên trái mình.

 

“Cậu không được ăn dâu nữa.” anh ta nói, làm Steve muốn đảo mắt lần nữa trước cách xử sự trẻ con ấy.

 

Họ bàn về mối quan hệ giữa Peter và Deadpool cho đến tận khi về nhà, và câu chuyện trở thành đề tài bàn tán cả trong bữa ăn.

 

Và thế là một tuần sau Peter trở lại, chịu đựng mấy trò đùa đáng xấu hổ của Clint, mấy cái vỗ vai như muốn làm xương cậu gãy thêm lần nữa của Thor, ánh nhìn kì lạ của Bruce, kiểu cười đáng sợ của Natasha và cả tỷ thứ khác khiến cậu chỉ muốn tìm cái hố nào đó để nhảy xuống.

 

Nhưng đó lại là chuyện của một tuần nữa.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

“Wade.”

 

“Hửm?” Deadpool quay qua từ chảo pancake, nhìn chàng trai chờ đợi cậu nói tiếp.

 

Họ đã về nhà được hai tuần và Peter đã có thể hoạt động hoàn toàn bình thường. Mặc dù vậy Bucky và gã lính vẫn cố giành làm hết mọi việc để cậu không phải đụng vào việc gì.

 

“Về chuyện… tôi nói tôi ghét anh lúc trước…” chàng trai ngập ngừng, để ý rằng người gã lính khẽ cứng lại. Hắn đang căng thẳng.

 

“Không sao đâu. Tôi hiểu. Tôi có thể dọn đi khi cậu muốn. Và xin lỗi về việc ở bệnh viện luôn, tôi-”

 

“Thật ra tôi rất thích anh!” Peter ngắt lời hắn, mắt nhìn xuống cái đĩa trống không trước mặt mình, “Tôi xin lỗi. Tôi không hiểu sao lúc ấy mình lại có thể nói vậy với anh nữa. Tôi…”

 

 

 

_Anh là người vô cùng quan trọng với tôi._

 

_Làm ơn đừng đi._

 

_Tôi yêu anh Wade Wilson._

 

 

 

Peter im lặng. Cậu đã chuẩn bị lời xin lỗi rất kĩ càng kể từ khi rời bệnh viện và về nhà, nhưng khi đối mặt với hắn, cậu cảm thấy như não bị tẩy trắng, không còn một chút ý thức nào trong đấy.

 

Chàng trai yêu hắn. Cậu yêu cái cách hắn luôn khiến cậu cười kể cả khi cậu đang nhăn nhó. Cậu yêu cái cách hắn luôn quan tâm chăm sóc cậu, điều mà hắn hiếm khi làm với bản thân. Cậu yêu cái cách hơi ấm từ cơ thể hắn sát gần cậu. Mọi thứ ở hắn đều làm chàng trai cảm thấy an toàn, nhưng chưa một lần cậu thấy mình đáp trả đủ tình cảm ấy.

 

“Peter.” Hắn bỗng gọi, và cậu không nhận ra gã lính đã tiến tới ngồi cạnh cậu từ khi nào.

 

Hắn nghiêng đầu cúi xuống nhìn vào mắt cậu, cái hành động mà hắn luôn làm khi chàng trai không đủ can đảm để nhìn vào mắt hắn, và nhếch miệng dưới lớp mặt nạ.

 

“Tôi cũng rất thích cậu.”

 

Peter khẽ chớp mắt nhìn hắn, không hiểu Deadpool đang nói đến cái quái gì.

 

“Tôi cũng rất thích cậu.” hắn nhắc lại lần nữa, giọng lần này trầm và chậm hơn.

 

Cuối cùng chàng trai cũng hiểu ra. Cậu đã buột miệng nói ra rằng mình thích hắn. Peter hơi ngước lên nhìn vào mắt gã lính, vẻ rụt rè hiện rõ. Cậu không nghĩ đây là ý hay. Cậu không nghĩ việc hắn cũng thích cậu là một việc tốt. Cậu sẽ chỉ làm hắn tổn thương thêm thôi.

 

“Anh chắc chứ?” chàng trai hỏi, giọng cho thấy rõ sự thiếu an toàn. Cả hai người họ đều có quá khứ đau buồn, đều có những bí mật kinh khủng, đều có những vết thương, và cậu không có quyền gì làm cho hắn phải nhận thêm những thứ đấy.

 

Hắn nhìn cậu một lúc, chỉ im lặng. Mãi đến khi cậu bắt đầu thấy thắc mắc rằng có khi nào hắn đang ngủ gật thì gã lính nhếch miệng cười.

 

“Cậu biết những khi cậu lo lắng, trông cậu rất đáng yêu không?”

 

Peter hơi cau mày, không biết nên phản ứng sao, “Tôi đang rất nghiêm túc đấy…”

 

Hắn vẫn giữ vẻ mặt mơ mộng sau lớp mặt nạ, nhìn cậu chăm chú và khẽ thở dài như thiếu nữ si tình.

 

“Tôi cảm thấy mình cần phải có sự cho phép của em để hôn em.” Hắn bỗng nói trong khi Peter vẫn thấy vô cùng kì quặc.

 

Chàng trai hơi đơ ra, sau đó hỏi, “Ờm… không phải đó là trích dẫn từ The Danish girl à?”

 

“Yep.” Hắn trả lời, tay chống cằm nhìn cậu mơ màng. “Cho phép tôi chứ?”

 

Chàng trai thấy vừa bối rối vừa xấu hổ. OK, chuyện này ngày một lúc giống cái cảnh Einar tỏ ra e ngại và chảy máu mũi rồi đấy.

 

“Đừng chảy máu mũi nhé.” Hắn chợt nói.

 

“Sao cơ?” Peter càng lúc càng bối rối hơn.

 

“Tác giả vừa bảo cậu có thể sẽ chảy máu mũi và tôi chỉ tỏ ra quan tâm tới cậu thôi.”

 

Tôi không có bảo là cậu ta sẽ chảy máu mũi…

 

“Ý cô là cậu ta sẽ chảy chỗ khác?” hắn nhếch mép ranh mãnh, “Khi tôi tiến vào?”

 

Peter đỏ mặt và cắt ngang, “Tôi nên đấm anh bây giờ đúng không?”

 

Đấm nó đi Peter.

 

“Cô biết là chỉ có tôi thấy cô đúng không?” Deadpool lên tiếng, với Peter bắt đầu nhăn mày ngồi cạnh.

 

Cậu Wilson, sẽ như thế nào nếu như tôi nói tôi có thể làm cho cậu thấy khá hơn? Cho cậu cơ hội mà cả tá thằng đực rựa khác muốn làm với Petey-pie? Biến cậu thành Mr. Parker?

 

“Đừng nhái lời thoại của lão Smith, và có, làm ơn.” Hắn nói.

 

“Tôi đâu có – Anh đang nói chuyện với hai giọng nói trong đầu à?” Peter hỏi, cau mày nhìn hắn đang lè lưỡi với ai đấy. Bình thường cho dù có nói chuyện với hai tên trong đầu, gã lính cũng rất ít khi hành động ra bên ngoài, như thể có ai đó ngoài cậu đang theo dõi hắn.

 

Deadpool quay lại với cậu, và đưa tay lên bên má vẫn còn vết sẹo mờ mờ của chàng trai. Hắn vuốt nhẹ lên đấy, trượt ngón cái xuống môi cậu.

 

“Không, tôi chỉ đang tám chuyện chút với tác giả thôi.” Hắn cười và trả lời. Đoạn cho ngón cái vào trong miệng chàng trai, bàn tay vẫn cúp lấy má cậu. “Lần trước tôi liếm tay cậu rồi, lần này đến lượt cậu.”

 

Mặt Peter đỏ lên khi ngón tay hắn nghịch môi dưới của cậu.

 

Tự dưng lại đòi cậu liếm tay hắn khi đang nói chuyện nghiêm túc, hắn bị điên à? Chàng trai đảo mắt trước chính câu hỏi của mình. Nói gì vậy chứ, hắn trước giờ luôn là một tên điên.

 

“Sao nào? Hay cậu muốn hôn trước? Nhắc nhở nho nhỏ là Bucky nửa tiếng nữa sẽ về đấy.” hắn cười.

 

“Tôi không – Bỏ tay ra xem nào!” Peter cố đẩy tay hắn ra nhưng gã lính chỉ chọc vào sâu thêm, “Tay anh có vị như siro cây thích.” Cậu nói, khẽ cau mày liếm thêm cái nữa.

 

“Tại tôi đang làm pancake.” Hắn chỉ về chảo bánh, sau đó quay lại nhìn cậu.

 

“Rồi giờ cậu có liếm hay không?”

 

“Không.”

 

Hắn ấn vào lưỡi cậu.

 

“Ê đừng làm vậy, tôi buồn nôn!”

 

“Liếm không?”

 

“Không… Đừng ấn nữa!”

 

“Thế liếm đi rồi tôi không ấn nữa~” hắn cười hềnh hệch.

 

Nhưng nhanh chóng nụ cười ấy biến mất khi chàng trai khẽ mút tay hắn.

 

Deadpool nhìn cậu ngạc nhiên. Chưa bao giờ chàng trai lại đáp ứng mấy cái yêu cầu quái đản của hắn, thế nên hắn thực sự kinh ngạc khi thấy lần này cậu lại đổi ý nhanh như vậy. Cho dù là vì lý do quái quỷ gì, cái cách cậu ta nhìn hắn thách thức cũng đủ khiến bụng dưới của hắn trở nên cồn cào và cảm giác hưng phấn truyền lên não bộ.

 

Bàn tay không đeo găng của gã lính luồn vào, cảm nhận sự mềm mịn của cái lưỡi nóng ẩm của chàng trai.

 

Cậu trông tập trung đến mức không để ý rằng bản thân mình đang tạo ra những tiếng kêu nho nhỏ trong cổ họng, khiến tim gã lính đập nhanh hơn bình thường gấp trăm nghìn lần.

 

Hắn bỗng giật tay ra và bóp lấy má cậu, kéo chàng trai lại gần thật mạnh bạo và luồn lưỡi vào khoang miệng ẩm ướt của Peter.

 

Họ bấu víu vào nhau, hôn điên cuồng. Peter cảm thấy chuyện này không đúng chút nào. Cậu cần ngừng việc này lại. Nhưng Chúa ơi, Deadpool khiến cậu phát điên với bàn tay hắn. Gã lính đang không ngừng vuốt nhẹ dọc đùi cậu, xoa nắn cặp mông sau lớp vải quần thể dục và lướt trên xương sống chàng trai, khiến cậu khẽ rùng mình, hơi thở mất cân bằng.

 

“Cậu muốn làm việc này thật chứ?” hắn thì thào vào tai cậu, hơi thở ấm nóng khiến người cậu căng lên. Peter có thể cảm nhận sự không an tâm trong giọng nói gã lính.

 

Cậu muốn điều này. Cậu cần điều này. Cậu cần hắn.

 

“Chỉ khi anh năn nỉ.” chàng trai nhếch miệng cười, vẫn còn đủ tỉnh táo để đùa giỡn. Cậu bóp mạnh mông hắn, khiến gã lính giật nảy vì bất ngờ.

 

Deadpool liếm môi, bóp nhẹ vào phần dưới chàng trai.

 

“Làm ơn?”

 

Cái cách hắn nói, với tông giọng trầm và run rẩy, đặc sánh như một ly vodka Nga, rung nhẹ và vang vào tận trí óc Peter, khiến cậu muốn hắn chạm vào người mình hơn bao giờ hết. Chàng trai dùng sức mạnh của mình, đè hắn ra quầy bếp, hất đổ mọi thứ trên đấy mà không quan tâm về việc phải thu dọn chiến trường một lúc nữa.

 

Môi họ quấn lấy nhau, và Peter liếm lên xương quai hàm gã lính, lướt xuống cổ hắn và mút mạnh, để lại những dấu hôn đỏ nổi bật kể cả trên nền da vốn đã không mịn màng của hắn.

 

“Như anh mong muốn.” cậu nói, cắn nhẹ vào tai gã lính.

 

Cậu muốn đền bù cho hắn. Cậu muốn khiến gã lính cảm thấy mình đặc biệt.

 

Deadpool nhếch miệng cười dù thở không ra hơi, khẽ ưỡn người lên để phần dưới của hắn cọ vào của chàng trai. Hắn cười thỏa mãn khi nghe thấy tiếng rên từ người bên trên.

 

Họ cọ sát vào nhau, cả căn nhà chỉ nghe được tiếng rên rỉ, tiếng cọ sát sột soạt của quần áo thô nhám, tiếng thở dốc gấp gáp. Hắn có thể cảm nhận được sự căng cứng của phần dưới của mình, và Peter cũng vậy.

 

“Mẹ nó, cởi quần cậu ra đi.” Deadpool nói, mất kiên nhẫn luồn tay vào cởi áo chàng trai ra, sau đó giúp cậu gỡ dây quần và tụt nó ra.

 

Môi họ không rời chút nào, cả hai đều thở gấp nhằm thu lấy oxy vào lồng ngực đang thắt lại vì thiếu không khí.

 

Sau khi Peter đã khỏa thân, hắn nhanh chóng xoay người lại, đè ngược cậu trở lại lên quầy bếp. Peter để hai tay lên bụng gã lính, vuốt dần lên những thớ cơ săn chắc của hắn trong khi gã lính cởi áo mình ra, sau đó đến quần ngoài và quần trong.

 

Hắn lại hôn cậu, cắn nhẹ môi dưới chàng trai, liếm dưới cằm cậu, lướt cái lưỡi ẩm dọc theo cần cổ trắng với những đốm tàn nhanh mà hắn luôn thấy rất quyến rũ.

 

“Haaaaaa….” Peter kêu lên khi Deadpool mút lấy phần trước ngực cậu, cắn nhẹ nó và xoay nhẹ lưỡi.

 

Gã lính trượt dần xuống, đùa giỡn với phần dưới rốn cậu nhưng không hề có ý định tiến thêm xuống dưới, khiến chàng trai mất kiên nhẫn cúi xuống nhìn hắn, tay để lên đầu gã lính.

 

“Giờ không phải lúc để đùa đâu Wade.” Cậu nói và hơi cong người lên mời gọi, khiến gã lính dù muốn trêu chọc thêm chút nữa nhưng lại không đủ bình tĩnh. Dù vậy hắn vẫn cố nuốt nước bọt xuống, yết hầu nâng lên hạ xuống khiến mắt Peter không thể rời ra.

 

Mọi chuyện xảy ra quá nhanh khiến Deadpool không kịp tiếp nhận thông tin, nhưng tất cả hắn quan tâm bây giờ là khiến con người này trở thành của hắn. Gã lính muốn cậu không thể nào quên được hắn, khiến cậu luôn nghĩ về hắn cả khi cậu đang làm việc, khi đi trên xe buýt và phải cố gắng về nhà thật nhanh để đè hắn ra.

 

“Gọi Daddy đi.” Hắn cười, nắm lấy phần cứng lên của chàng trai.

 

Cậu rên lên trước sự tiếp xúc đột ngột từ bàn tay thô ráp của hắn, giọng run rẩy.

 

“Fuck…” Peter bật ra tiếng chửi thề khi hắn khẽ bóp thứ trong tay mình.

 

Gã lính cười, giọng cười khản đục khiến chàng trai khẽ rùng mình, cảm nhận một luồng điện chạy dọc thân người, “Gọi Daddy đi đã.”

 

Peter cau mày nhìn hắn, mắt đối mắt thách thức với Deadpool. Cuối cùng cậu khẽ đáp ứng yêu cầu của hắn, nhưng bằng giọng khản đục và quyến rũ nhất có thể, khiến gã lính bỗng dưng thấy nhói lên ngay nơi dưới.

 

“Daddy~” cậu cất tiếng khàn khàn gọi, liếm môi trên và nhìn thẳng vào đáy mắt nâu mờ hơi nước của hắn.

 

“Chết tiệt…” hắn lẩm bẩm và cúi xuống thấp giữa hai chân chàng trai. Gã lính cho thứ đang cương cứng của cậu vào miệng, sâu vào tận cuống họng, và bắt đầu di chuyển, khiến cậu phải ngửa cổ ra sau thở gấp.

 

Tiếng kêu của Peter to lên sau mỗi cú nhấp của hắn, tiếng thở hổn hển hòa nhịp với tiếng ma sát giữa nước bọt và thứ kia của chàng trai.

 

Hai chân Peter run rẩy đến mức đứng không vững.

 

Cậu chưa bao giờ làm điều này với ai trước đây, kể cả người yêu của mình. Cậu chưa bao giờ làm với một cô gái, đừng nói đến đàn ông, và cũng đừng nói đến việc làm ngay trên quầy bếp thế này.

 

Thế mà đây, Deadpool xuất hiện trong cuộc đời cậu, từ cái gai khó chịu trở thành người cậu sẵn sàng hi sinh để anh ta sống cho dù biết hắn không thể nào chết. Trở thành người cậu muốn làm chuyện này cùng hơn bao giờ hết.

 

“Khoan đã… Wade… chậm lại…” cậu nói, tay run run để lên đầu hắn. Nếu hắn còn tiếp tục, cậu sợ mình sẽ đứng không vững nữa và sẽ đổ sụp bất cứ lúc nào.

 

Deadpool dường như cũng nhận ra điều đấy. Hắn nhả thứ trong miệng ra, khiến khoái cảm trong lòng chàng trai chợt giảm, và nắm lấy eo cậu nhấc lên, để chàng trai ngồi ngay ngắn trên bàn bếp.

 

Hắn tiếp tục quay lại với công việc dang dở. Peter rên rỉ thỏa mãn, lưng cong lên, từng thớ cơ săn chắc co lại, hai tay chống ra sau để có điểm tựa. Hắn vừa liếm, đôi lúc lại cắn, vừa quan sát vẻ mặt chàng trai.

 

Hắn cố dằn lòng thêm chút nữa, cố không để vẻ mặt đỏ bừng, tiếng rên khó cưỡng lại của cậu, hay cái cách mà cơ thể chàng trai phô bày trước mặt hắn khiến bản thân bị lay động mà đè cậu ra làm mạnh bạo.

 

Hắn muốn tiến vào cậu, muốn cậu hét lên tên hắn, muốn để lại những vết bầm thật đau đớn trên làn da cậu, muốn để lại nỗi đau trong tận cùng cậu, nhắc nhở cho cậu về những điều điên rồ họ đã làm với nhau, về cái cách cậu đã rên như thế nào khi hắn mới chỉ chạm vào cậu.

 

Nhưng đây là Peter, là người hắn trân trọng, là người hắn không bao giờ muốn làm tổn hại đến. Họ có thể làm những thứ hoang dại, điên cuồng ấy nếu như cậu muốn, nhưng bây giờ là lần đầu của chàng trai, hắn đoán vậy, thế nên gã lính cố gắng làm cậu thoải mái nhất có thể.

 

Hắn vừa làm thỏa mãn anh bạn nhỏ của Peter, vừa xoa nhẹ cửa hậu có vẻ hơi giãn ra theo phản xạ của cậu mỗi khi khoái cảm dâng trào.

 

Hắn quờ quạng lấy chai dầu oliu gần đấy, mở nắp bằng miệng và nhổ nó đi.

 

“Bây giờ tôi sẽ bôi trơn cho cậu. Cố thư giãn nhé?” hắn hỏi, nhìn cậu dịu dàng.

 

Chàng trai đưa đôi mắt mờ hơi nước nhìn hắn, thắc mắc tại sao nhiều lúc gã lính lại có thể dịu dàng và quan tâm đến nhường ấy, khi mà chỉ cần thả ra là gã lính sẽ bắt đầu giết người làm trò vui. Mặc dù hắn đang cố trở thành người tốt, đôi khi chàng trai vẫn thấy được sự khát khao bạo lực trong sâu thẳm đáy mắt hắn. Cái cách hắn nhìn cậu bạn nãy, chàng trai khá chắc đã có một tia sáng lóe lên trong mắt hắn, như cách một con thú đang ngắm nhìn con mồi của mình. Điều đó khiến Peter rùng mình vì kích động.

 

Cậu khẽ gật đầu, và Deadpool lấy đó làm tín hiệu để bắt đầu đổ dầu ra các ngón tay mình và lên thứ đang hơi co lại vì tiếp xúc của hắn.

 

“Hít vào và thở ra.” Hắn hướng dẫn, đột ngột tiến một ngón tay vào khi thấy cậu làm theo và thở ra.

 

“Wade!” cậu hơi hét lên, nhanh chóng lấy mu bàn tay bụm miệng mình lại. Cậu không muốn hắn lo lắng, nhưng thật lòng mà nói thì cậu đau đến mức nước mắt đang bắt đầu ứa ra.

 

Hắn tạm thời không di chuyển, tay còn lại nắm lấy hạ bộ của Peter và vuốt nhẹ, cố làm cho chàng trai thoải mái trở lại, hoặc ít nhất khiến khoái cảm xóa mờ đi đau đớn. Hắn biết rõ việc đi bằng cửa hậu khó đến thế nào vì hắn cũng đã từng làm vậy vài lần, và gã lính muốn chắc chắn Peter sẽ không cảm thấy quá nhiều đau đớn.

 

Cuối cùng khi gã lính cảm nhận được cậu đã giãn ra hơn, hắn cho thêm ngón thứ hai, và sau đó thứ ba vào.

 

Peter không thấy đau nữa.

 

Cậu thấy… kì lạ. Cảm giác như tê liệt toàn thân, mọi giác quan vốn dĩ đã rất nhạy cảm của cậu nay như càng nhạy cảm hơn.

 

“Wadeee…haa…” cậu thở hắt ra, tên của hắn thoát ra như làn sương mờ, len lỏi vào não bộ gã lính, khiến hắn phải hít thật sâu vào nhằm giữ bình tĩnh không cho mình có sơ suất nào khiến chàng trai đau.

 

Deadpool di chuyển ngón tay theo cử động của phần dưới chàng trai, khiến Peter đôi lúc chợt rùng mình, những tiếng ồn ào vô nghĩa vang lên trong đầu như tiếng chuông báo thức kêu mãi không ngừng.

 

“Wade… ngừng đi… tôi cần anh tiến vào…” chàng trai bỗng nói, cúi xuống nhìn hắn với ánh mắt ngập nước, và có chút gì đó như van nài, như cầu khẩn.

 

Thôi được, hắn không nhịn được nữa.

 

“Nói tôi nghe cậu muốn tôi làm gì nào? Nói đi, mi bebé chico.” Hắn thở vào tai cậu, hơi nóng ẩm luồn vào khiến vành tai Peter như rực cháy.

 

Dù không nói ra, nhưng cậu rất thích những lúc hắn dùng ngôn ngữ khác để nói. Cách hắn phát âm, cách hắn rung nhẹ nơi cổ họng và chóp lưỡi, chúng luôn làm cậu nghĩ tới việc hắn dùng chất giọng ấy để quyến rũ cậu, lôi kéo cậu vào việc mà cậu luôn cảm thấy xấu hổ khi nghĩ tới.

 

Peter thở nặng nhọc, trượt tay dọc những thớ cơ căng cứng sau lưng Deadpool, những thớ cơ nổi lên đẹp mắt và khiến cậu luôn muốn chạm vào chúng mỗi khi hắn mặc áo hơi ôm vào người.

 

“Tôi muốn anh tiến vào, làm cho tôi khóc thét lên vì sung sướng.” cậu cười, thì thầm vào tai hắn và liếm nhẹ nơi đấy, sau đó cắn vào.

 

Hắn một tay cúp sau mông cậu, một tay nắm lấy quai hàm chàng trai, kéo cậu vào một nụ hôn ẩm ướt. Gã lính luồn lưỡi vào, di chuyển nó khắp mọi ngóc ngách, nếm lấy vị pancake trong miệng chàng trai và khiến môi cậu đỏ tấy lên.

 

Deadpool cười trong khi vẫn hôn cậu,”Cẩn thận khi ước điều gì đấy, Parker.”

 

Hắn mở ngăn kéo bếp ra, không nhìn vào trong mà chăm chú hôn chàng trai, tay lục tìm thứ gì đấy. Cuối cùng hắn khẽ reo lên vui vẻ trong cổ họng, lấy ra một cái “biện pháp an toàn”.

 

Peter nhìn nó và nhướn một bên lông mày, “Anh giấu thứ đó trong ngăn kéo bếp?”

 

“Tôi giấu chúng khắp nơi trong nhà.” Hắn nhún vai, lấy miệng xé vỏ bao ra, vừa đeo nó vào vừa nói, “Phòng khi chuyện gì đó xảy ra và cậu quyết định chúng ta phải làm ngay lập-”

 

“Tôi thậm chí còn không phải người bắt đầu chuyện này.” Peter đảo mắt, ngắt lời hắn và nhận lại tiếng cười của Deadpool.

 

Hắn hôn vào môi Peter một cái, nhảy lên quầy bếp bên cạnh cậu.

 

“Tôi chắc chắn sau lần này thì lần sau cậu sẽ là người đòi hỏi trước tiên.” Hắn nhếch mép ranh mãnh, nắm lấy eo chàng trai và đột ngột quay lưng cậu lại phía hắn.

 

“Chống tay xuống và cố gắng thả lỏng ra.” Hắn nói với giọng nghiêm túc, cầm phần căng cứng của mình và bắt đầu đưa nó vào trong Peter sau khi đã tự vuốt vài lần.

 

Chàng trai khẽ nhăn mày khi cảm nhận phía sau mình căng ra, nhưng nhờ sự chuẩn bị lúc nãy, mọi thứ dường như khá suôn sẻ.

 

“Aaaa… Spidey, trong này thật dễ chịu.” hắn cười, nhưng ẩn sau đó là hơi thở nặng nề.

 

Peter rên lên khi hắn gọi cậu như vậy. Gã lính đã biết được danh tính của cậu, và giờ thì hắn muốn đem nó ra trêu đùa.

 

 

Tuyệt thật.

 

 

“Ngừng nói nhảm đi,” cậu nói và di chuyển mông mình, làm cho thứ của hắn vào sâu thêm và sau đó khẽ nhấp, khiến hắn khẽ gầm lên trong họng, “và chỉ gọi tên tôi thôi.”

 

Gã lính dường như mất kiểm soát hoàn toàn.

 

Hắn nắm lấy eo cậu, bắt đầu tạo nhịp điệu.

 

Tiếng thở, tiếng rên hòa lẫn vào nhau đầy nhục cảm.

 

Peter nghiến chặt mắt lại. Mọi thứ dường như đang dồn vào cậu cùng một lúc.

 

Ánh sáng trở nên quá chói, mùi mồ hôi, mùi bột bánh ban nãy như xộc thẳng vào mũi cậu, tiếng rên của gã lính phía sau như luồn lách vào tai chàng trai, vị mặn của mồ hôi chảy hai bên thái dương, sự ma xát ở tận trong người Peter – tất cả khiến cho chàng trai trở nên điên đảo, nhấn chìm mọi giác quan cậu trong khoái cảm.

 

Gã lính luồn tay vào tóc cậu và hơi nắm lấy, hất nhẹ đầu cậu ra sau.

 

 

“Gọi tên tôi đi.” Hắn ra lệnh, đột ngột thúc mạnh vào khiến chàng trai bật ra tiếng kêu.

 

 

“Wade!”

 

 

“Lần nữa.”

 

 

“Wade…”

 

 

“Lần nữa…haa…”

 

 

“Wade, Wade, Wade, Wade, Chúa ơi Wade fucking Wilson!” chàng trai kêu lên liên hồi, khiến người gã lính càng thêm hưng phấn.

 

 

Hắn cảm nhận được sự nóng ẩm bên trong chàng trai, từng thớ thịt mềm bao quanh hạ bộ hắn, dịch chảy ra hòa quyện với dầu bôi trơn cho mọi thứ. Peter quá khít, và điều đó khiến hắn muốn ngấu nghiến cậu, muốn nâng niu cậu, khiến cậu luôn là của hắn, khiến không ai có thể chạm vào cục vàng quý giá của hắn nữa.

 

Hắn rên trong cổ họng, ngắm nhìn cái cách cả cơ thể chàng trai dịch chuyển theo nhịp của hắn, như thể họ đang hòa làm một.

 

Hắn chiêm ngưỡng cái cách mà tấm lưng lấm tấm mổ hôi của cậu cong lên theo từng đợt, cơ thể không quá lực lưỡng mà gọn gàng và vẫn có các cơ bắp như một vận động viên, vì Chúa, cái cách mà đầu cậu ngửa ra sau và để thoát ra những tiếng kêu đầy kích thích.

 

Deadpool không bao giờ nghĩ trong bất cứ tưởng tượng kì diệu nào của hắn, gã lính lại có thể tận mắt nhìn con người tuyệt đẹp này rên rỉ vì hắn, phô bày những khía cạnh khác biệt vì hắn. Hắn chưa bao giờ thấy một Peter quyến rũ đến vậy, đáng kinh ngạc đến vậy, một người mà chỉ cần khẽ liếm môi cũng đủ khiến hắn muốn xuất tinh.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Chàng trai chợt hét lên, và hắn biết mình đã tìm ra điểm nhạy cảm của cậu. Hắn nhắm vào đấy và thúc những cú mạnh, nhanh dần theo nhịp thở của cậu.

 

Peter hoàn toàn bị gã lính làm cho gục ngã.

 

Cậu ngửa đầu ra sau cảm nhận khoái cảm, nước bọt chảy ra khóe miệng. Cậu gọi tên hắn liên tục, trong vô thức, và cũng hôn hắn trong vô thức khi Deadpool cúi xuống hôn cậu.

 

Lưỡi họ quấn vào nhau, nhịp điệu ngày một nhanh ở phần dưới.

 

Gã lính thở gấp, cơ bắp siết chặt lại, nổi lên thành những đường cong tuyệt mỹ.

 

 

“Peter…” hắn gọi, và cậu đáp lại, dường như đọc được ý nghĩ của hắn.

 

 

“Tôi cũng sắp đến rồi…”

 

 

Hắn di chuyển nhanh hơn, và cuối cùng, Peter kêu lên.

 

Ngay sau đó hắn cũng kêu lên một tiếng, đám chìm trong khoái cảm, dòng dịch nóng ấm tràn cả ra ngoài.

 

Cả hai đổ gục xuống, với hắn nằm đè lên cậu.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Phải mất một lúc cả hai mới lấy lại được hơi thở của mình.

 

 

{Chưa bao giờ…}

 

[…tao lại phê đến thế này…]

 

{… khi thông ai đó…}

 

 

Hắn hé mắt ra nhìn chàng trai nằm dưới, người bỗng dưng cười khúc khích như chuyện họ vừa làm là một trò đùa.

 

Hắn nhéo eo cậu, “Tôi tưởng chỉ có tôi bị điên thôi chứ? Cậu cười cái gì vậy?”

 

Chàng trai vẫn cười, tiếng cười nghe như chuông kêu leng keng, vang vọng vào tim hắn.

 

A phải rồi, cái cảm giác này. Cảm giác nghe người quan trọng với mình cười.

 

Hắn nằm ngửa ra, tiện tay kéo cậu ôm vào lòng.

 

“Không thể tin tôi vừa làm chuyện đó với anh.” Sau một lúc Peter nói, giọng có chút ngạc nhiên xen lẫn với vui vẻ.

 

Hắn gật đầu ậm ừ cho qua, vùi mặt vào tóc cậu, ngửi lấy mùi mồ hôi quyện với hương táo của loại dầu gội cậu hay dùng.

 

“Cậu như trẻ con vậy. Tôi không hiểu sao Bucky lại chịu dùng cái loại dầu gội có mùi như nước ép táo trộn với kem đánh răng của cậu nữa.” hắn cười và nhận một nắm tay xoáy vào cằm.

 

“Ít ra tôi có tóc để dùng dầu gội.” cậu cười, đoạn lăn ra khỏi tay hắn, nhảy xuống khỏi quầy bếp, cúi xuống nhặt quần áo lên.

 

“Bucky sắp về và tôi khá chắc anh ấy sẽ đấm anh vỡ mặt nếu anh cứ nằm tồng ngồng thế đấy.” cậu vừa đi về phía cầu thang lên phòng tắm, vừa quay ra sau lưng nhếch miệng nói với gã lính vẫn còn nằm kiểu nàng tiên cá. Gã lính không mấy ngạc nhiên trước việc lần đầu của Peter cậu lại không cảm thấy đau lưng và không đi được – cái hắn quan tâm là việc cậu ấy không bị chảy máu. Thật may là hắn đã làm thật chậm nên không có sơ suất gì xảy ra.

 

Deadpool chống một tay dưới đầu, một tay giơ lên cao, nằm nghiêng người như thể đang ở giữa một buổi triển lãm nghệ thuật.

 

“Hãy vẽ tôi như một trong những em người Pháp của cậu.” hắn nói, giơ mấy ngón tay kiều diễm của mình về phía cậu.

 

Chàng trai đảo mắt, tiếng cười vang khắp nhà khiến tim hắn như chảy ra, đi lên cầu thang và nói vọng lại.

 

 

“Anh là một con người kinh khủng.”

 

 

Và hắn biết ý cậu không phải vậy.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Lần đầu viết full H không cắt, thật ngại quá  ((ﾐ´ω`ﾐ))

Đọc xong có thể xem mấy cái ở dưới ʅ(´◔౪◔)ʃ

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqnQRC61MBw> For scientific research :>

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kMnOaMpnYA&feature=share](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kMnOaMpnYA&feature=share) For scientific research too :”>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfqBjBqlFOk> Hơi ngắn mà sexy af =]]]

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mft0rc1EgeM> Buồn tẹo nè :”<

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ANJ3PeEm68> For… whatever.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-pQdnttIJw> Bài này làm tôi nhớ đến hai bạn nhà mình =]]] Và cái anh đeo kính – Johannes – trông cute vờ nhờ, kiểu nerdy giống Peteypooh =]]]


	25. Quậy banh nào OTL

**CHAP 25**

Bucky về sau buổi chạy bộ thường ngày của mình.

 

Anh ta mở cửa ra và đi vào nhà, chỉ để thấy một Deadpool không mặc quần áo đang thu dọn đống đổ vỡ trong bếp.

 

Người đàn ông không biết mình đã làm gì nên tội để phải thấy cảnh tượng kinh khủng này. Anh ta nhắm mắt lại, mong chờ khi mở mắt ra thì tất cả sẽ biến mất.

 

Bucky mở mắt ra.

 

"Oh, chào gấu trúc." Deadpool quay qua và vui vẻ chào.

 

Không, gã lính không tha cho anh. Hắn cứ nhất định phải làm cho cái tình huống này tệ hơn kìa.

 

Bucky quay mặt đi, giơ một cánh tay về phía hắn như thể ngăn cách giữa họ, mặc dù cả hai đứng một khoảng khá xa so với người còn lại.

 

"Tôi thậm chí sẽ không hỏi chuyện quái gì đã xảy ra." Anh ta lặp lại cái câu lần trước mình đã nói sau khi bắt gặp Deadpool và tên nhóc chủ nhà hôn nhau. Đoạn người đàn ông cứ với tư thế đó đi từ từ lên lầu, bỏ lại một Deadpool làm mặt khó hiểu.

 

"Này, cậu có muốn ăn panc-" hắn nói với theo, nhưng bị ngắt lời bời tiếng quát của anh.

 

"Không! Cảm ơn!"

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Peter bắt gặp Bucky đang vừa xoa mắt vừa đi lên lầu.

 

Anh ta quay qua nhìn cậu khi chàng trai vừa mới bước ra khỏi phòng tắm ở tầng của mình, khăn tắm vắt lên đầu và đang cột dây quần lại.

 

"Anh về rồi đấy à?" cậu ngước lên hỏi, mỉm cười.

 

Bucky không trả lời, chỉ nhìn cậu chằm chằm. Thông tin đang dần tràn vào não người đàn ông, và đột nhiên đầu anh nhức như búa bổ. Ôi Chúa ơi, hai người đó…

 

Peter nhìn anh ta khó hiểu khi người đàn ông lắc đầu nguầy nguậy cho những ý nghĩ quỷ quái trong đầu rơi ra, sau đó lững thững đi lên lầu như thể anh ta vừa bị bắt mất hồn.

 

Chàng trai nhún vai, lấy khăn lau đầu tiếp và đi xuống dưới để xem có gì uống không. Kêu gào chán chê khiến họng cậu khát khô. Cậu khẽ đỏ mặt khi nhớ đến lý do mình thấy rát họng, và nhanh chóng lấy khăn lau đầu thật mạnh lần nữa như để ép nhiệt độ giảm xuống.

 

Peter đi xuống và thấy gã lính đã dọn dẹp xong, nhưng hắn vẫn chưa tắm hay thậm chí mặc quần vào.

 

Giờ thì cậu cảm thấy cảm thông cho mấy hành động kì lạ của Bucky. Anh ta chắc hẳn đã bị đả kích khá lớn, lớn đến mức người đàn ông còn không thèm cho tên điên này ra bã ngay khi anh ta thấy hắn.

 

Cậu vắt khăn lên vai và xoa xoa mắt.

 

Chàng trai cũng đang cảm thấy như Bucky lúc nãy đây.

 

"Ayyy sweetums! Tắm xong trông cậu càng sexy hơn ấy~" hắn nói và hôn gió với Peter.

 

Chàng trai cầm cái khăn ném vào mặt hắn và đi tới chỗ tủ lạnh, mở tủ ra tìm đồ uống, "May cho anh là Bucky đang dần quen với mấy chuyện quái dị anh làm rồi đấy, nếu không anh ta đã cho anh nát như thịt xay rồi."

 

Hắn lấy cái khăn ra khỏi mặt mình, ngửi ngửi mùi dầu gội hương táo và tiến tới chỗ chàng trai, ngồi xổm cạnh cậu.

 

Đoạn hắn bóp mông Peter.

 

"Hiệp hai đi." Hắn cười, và hiển nhiên là bị chàng trai đẩy bản mặt biến thái ra.

 

"Đi tắm đi, for fuck's sake." Cậu đảo mắt, đứng lên và đóng cửa tủ lại, tay cầm lon coke uống dở của ai đó.

 

Hắn ngồi đó làm mặt hờn dỗi.

 

Cậu ngồi vào bàn bếp, lấy cái bánh qui mà America làm và mang cho cậu hôm trước bỏ vào miệng.

 

Hắn vẫn ngồi đấy, hai tay khoanh trước ngực.

 

Chàng trai với lấy tờ báo trên bàn, mở ra và đọc mấy mục linh tinh trên đấy. Thề luôn, báo chí ngày nay thật kinh khủng.

 

Gã lính vẫn không nhúc nhích, bĩu môi và khỏa thân ngồi bệt xuống sàn bếp.

 

Cuối cùng sau khi đã đọc xong tin về "Spider-man suýt chết" – mặc dù đã là hai tuần kể từ vụ việc hôm đấy nhưng có vẻ báo chí đang cạn ý tưởng nên cứ lôi ra, chàng trai gấp nó lại, uống thêm ngụm nước ngọt và thở dài khi thấy Deadpool vẫn ngồi đấy.

 

"Anh muốn gì?" cậu hỏi.

 

"Hiệp hai." Hắn trả lời cộc lốc, không thèm nhìn mặt cậu. Đùa chắc, hắn làm như mình là nhân vật nữ chính trong phim tình cảm bị người tình bỏ rơi sau một đêm mặn nồng ấy.

 

Chàng trai ăn thêm cái bích qui, nói với hắn cùng một miệng đầy bánh, "Không được. Bucky về rồi và tôi vừa tắm nữa."

 

"Kệ cậu ta và kệ cả cậu. Đó không phải việc của tôi. Tôi muốn chịch." Hắn cãi ngang.

 

Chàng trai ăn thêm cái bánh nữa. Ai mà biết làm chuyện đó lại đói đến vậy chứ.

 

Cậu vừa nhai vừa cầm một cái bánh, quơ quơ về phía hắn.

 

"Ăn không?"

 

"Không."

 

Peter nhún vai, cầm cái bánh đứng lên đi lên lầu.

 

"Ok. Tắm đi đấy nhé. Và nhớ mặc đồ vào."

 

"Này!" hắn gọi, dù vậy cậu chỉ có thể nghe thấy tiếng vì hắn đang ngồi và bị quầy bếp che khuất, "Còn chịch thì sao!?"

 

Peter lại nhún vai dù biết gã lính không thấy được, "Sao lại hỏi tôi?"

 

Gã lính bật dậy ló đầu lên định gọi cậu, nhưng chàng trai đã đi mất dạng. Chết tiệt, thằng nhóc ấy. Hắn có thể cảm nhận được giọng cười của cậu ta trong câu nói ban nãy.

 

Gã lính đang định nằm ra và để thế giới đối mặt với bi kịch của cuộc đời hắn thì lại nghe giọng Peter lanh lảnh vang lên từ trên lầu.

 

"Nhanh lên! Anh còn nợ tôi buổi hẹn đấy, nhớ chứ?"

 

Và Deadpool chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình có thể bật dậy nhanh đến như vậy.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Nến thắp lung linh.

 

Tiếng nhạc từ nghệ sĩ vĩ cầm du dương, dìu dặt, khiến không khí càng trở nên lãng mạn hơn.

 

Mùi rượu vang thơm nồng quyện với mùi thức ăn, phân tán trong không gian.

 

Tiếng nói cười râm ran, mang lại cảm giác vui vẻ nhưng cũng không kém phần thân mật.

 

"Nâng ly." Deadpool nói, nâng ly rượu và chạm nhẹ nó vào ly của chàng trai.

 

Hắn nắm lấy tay cậu khi họ đã cạn ly, nhìn vào mắt chàng trai.

 

"Tôi có thể trở thành lesbian vì cậu."

 

Peter hơi cau mày, "Anh đang trích Scott Pilgrim à?"

 

"Đúng vậy đấy, tình yêu của tôi." Hắn mơ màng nhìn cậu.

 

"Ohh…k." cậu nói, "Nhưng… chúng ta sao lại ngồi đây?"

 

Hai tên hâm đang ngồi dưới gầm bàn ở một nhà hàng sang trọng nào đấy, với một chai rượu thó được từ xe đẩy thức ăn vừa đi ngang qua và hai cái ly mà Deadpool tiện tay lấy khi hắn thản nhiên đi vào đây thông qua lối ra vào khu vực bếp.

 

"Để phá đám Tin-man và Cap, duh." Hắn nói và buông tay cậu ra, rót thêm rượu vào ly.

 

Chàng trai thở dài, "Chẳng hiểu sao tôi lại đồng ý làm trò này với anh nữa."

 

Gã lính bỗng dưng chuyển từ tư thế ngồi xếp bằng sang tư thế bò, và vì người hắn rất to mà gầm bàn thì chật nên chàng trai cứ phải né ra và hắn cứ không ngừng đụng cái bàn khiến nó kêu lạch cạch.

 

Đứa trẻ ngồi gần đấy kéo áo mẹ nó và chỉ vào cái bàn không có người ngồi nhưng lại có tiếng nói chuyện và tiếng động kì lạ phát ra, nhưng người phụ nữ xoa đầu nó và bảo thằng bé hãy ngoan ngoãn cho đến hết buổi nếu không nó sẽ phải về nhà bà dì bẩn thỉu ở đến hết tuần.

 

Ở dưới gầm bàn, Deadpool hôn vào má chàng trai một cái và sau đó quay mông vào mặt cậu, ló đầu ra khỏi nơi ẩn náu.

 

Hắn bắt gặp đứa nhóc ngồi gần đấy trợn mắt nhìn hắn kinh ngạc, toan la lên. Nhưng Deadpool đã kịp đưa ngón tay lên miệng ra hiệu cho nó im lặng, vì thế thằng bé tự bịt mồm mình lại.

 

Hắn hẩy hẩy tay ý bảo nó quay về với mẹ nó đi, và thằng bé ngoan ngoãn làm theo.

 

"Mẹ ơi, Spider-man ở dưới gầm bàn đấy mẹ." nó nói, mặt háo hức.

 

Mẹ nó đảo mắt và thì thầm vào tai nó, "Nếu con còn gây sự thì mẹ sẽ không mua cho con cái quần đùi hình Spider-man ở cửa hàng hôm qua đâu."

 

Và thế là thằng bé im lặng đến hết buổi.

 

Deadpool ngó xung quanh, đoạn quay lại chỗ nấp.

 

"Hai lão già đó đến rồi." hắn thì thào hưng phấn.

 

"Anh có vẻ rất vui khi làm mấy trò này nhỉ?" Peter phì cười, nhâm nhi đồ uống của mình.

 

Dự định của cậu là sẽ chỉ ngồi đây uống rượu đến hết buổi và mặc cho gã lính muốn làm gì thì làm, sau đó sẽ kéo cái xác không toàn vẹn của hắn về nhà. Cũng đơn giản thôi.

 

Gã lính xoa hai tay vào nhau, "Tất nhiên rồi!"

 

"Thế anh định làm gì?" cậu hỏi.

 

Gã lính chợt im lặng.

 

Peter nhìn hắn.

 

Cậu rót thêm rượu ra ly, uống nó trong khi chờ hắn trả lời.

 

"Anh vẫn chưa nghĩ ra phải không?" cậu hỏi, giọng điệu như thể đã quá quen với sự hấp tấp của hắn.

 

Deadpool lắc đầu ủ rũ, xà vào lòng cậu nằm, vòng tay ôm lấy hai đầu gối đang co lên trước ngực.

 

Tư thế người trầm cảm.

 

"Anh đau khổ đến vậy cơ à?" cậu hỏi, phì cười.

 

Hắn gật đầu.

 

"Vậy chờ chút đi." Cậu nói, sau đó rút điện thoại ra dưới con mắt tò mò của gã lính, nhắn tin cho ai đó. Xong việc cậu cất nó vào và bảo hắn chờ thêm nửa tiếng.

 

Kế đấy cậu nghiêng người để thò đầu ra nhìn ra ngoài, ngó sang chỗ bàn cặp đôi nước Mỹ đang ngồi. Họ ngồi ở một góc khuất và mấy bàn xung quanh đấy đều đã được đặt chỗ, nhưng cậu đoán đó là do Tony làm. Càng nổi tiếng thì càng cần riêng tư mà.

 

Thật ra nếu nói về việc phá đám bọn họ, cậu sẽ tham gia hăng hái vì, duh, người phải chịu đựng cảnh họ làm đủ trò đáng xấu hổ là cậu đấy. Chính vì thế cậu gọi một vài trợ giúp, và may mắn thay những người cậu cần đều đang rảnh rỗi.

 

Chàng trai rút đầu vào trong và ngồi chờ.

 

Nửa tiếng sau họ nhận được tin nhắn từ phía trợ giúp, và Peter khẽ cười. Chuyện này có vẻ vui hơn nhiều so với việc ngồi nhà xem Doctor Who.

 

Cậu lại lôi điện thoại ra, gọi cho Tony.

 

Người đàn ông đang nói chuyện vui vẻ với Steve thì nhận được cuộc gọi. Anh ta cau mày, toan tắt máy thì nhận ra đó là số của Peter.

 

"Là Peter." Anh nói với người tóc vàng, và người kia bảo anh hãy nghe đi vì cậu ta đang trong kì nghỉ phép và biết đâu cần giúp đỡ gì đấy.

 

"Xin chào?"

 

"Anh đang mặc một bộ vest xám với caravat xanh khói, còn Steve đang mặc một bộ vest đen với caravat vàng nâu." Peter nói, cố nhịn cười.

 

Tony cau mày nhìn quanh và không thấy bóng dáng người bên kia đầu dây đâu hết.

 

Anh ta quay lại, "Ờm… cậu làm tôi sợ đấy Peter. Làm ơn đừng nói là cậu đang ở trong bộ đồ Spider-man và đậu ở một trong những cái cửa sổ nào đó nhìn vào đây đấy…"

 

"Dây giày anh tuột kìa."

 

Người đàn ông nhìn xuống chân mình.

 

"À ừ cảm ơn c- mà cái quái ?! Làm sao cậu biết được !?"

 

"Tôi đang ở sau lưng anh."

 

"Này… nhây quá rồi đấy Parker. Cậu ở cái nơi quái nào vậy?"

 

Steve nhìn anh khó hiểu khi người đàn ông trở nên bối rối.

 

"Đã bảo sau lưng mà. Quay qua đi."

 

Tony quay ra sau, chỉ để thấy hai cái đầu đang ló ra từ gầm bàn cách đó vài cái bàn khác, cười ngoác đến tận mang tai.

 

Là Deadpool. Và Peter.

 

Tony hít vào một hơi.

 

"Hôm nay là kỷ niệm ngày cưới của chúng tôi." Người đàn ông nói sau một lúc, mặt không biểu cảm vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào hai tên dưới gầm bàn.

 

"Chúc mừng, chúc mừng." Peter đáp. Lúc này họ đã chui trở lại vào chỗ nấp vì ban nãy có một anh bồi bàn đi ngang qua. May mà không bị phát hiện.

 

Tony quay về với Steve, quyết định lờ đi hai con người không bình thường mà anh ta sẽ nói là không quen biết nếu họ bị bắt. "Đừng gây chuyện đấy." anh ta dặn.

 

"Đùa à anh bạn! Gây chuyện là sở trường của tôi!" giọng Deadpool hớn hở vang lên từ bên kia, "À và chúc mừng kỷ niệm ngày cưới. Chúng tôi có vài món quà nho nhỏ cho hai người đấy."

 

Tony cau mày, "Quà gì-"

 

"Nó sẽ đến trong-"

 

"Này khoan đã-"

 

"Ba-"

 

"Deadpool-"

 

"Hai-"

 

"Này-"

 

"Một!"

 

Và Tony chưa bao giờ thấy kinh hoàng đến vậy trong cuộc đời mình khi mà tiếng nổ vang lên khắp nơi. Khách khứa chạy tán loạn, phục vụ bàn, quản lý mặt bối rối không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra.Tất cả những gì họ thấy là tia lửa đủ màu sắc và các âm thanh chói tai.

 

Là pháo hoa.

 

Sau đó đột nhiên những tia lửa từ pháo hoa hợp lại thành dòng chữ "Mừng kỷ niệm ngày cưới" và America bay vào từ cửa sổ cùng với Billy, và Teddy theo sau.

 

Tất cả khách khứa bỗng dưng trong chớp mắt đều thấy mình đã đứng an toàn ngoài cửa, và Tommy chạy vào cười toe toét.

 

"Pháo hoa vui chứ?" David cười và nói, "Cháu làm đấy. Vì hai bác biết mà, người ta không bán pháo hoa cho trẻ con."

 

Tony và Steve vẫn ngồi ở chỗ cũ, mắt trợn lên như sắp lăn ra xỉu đến nơi.

 

"Khoan đã." America ngăn họ lại trước khi mặt cả hai biến sắc và nó phải chịu cấm túc một tháng, "Còn chưa hết mà."

 

Và cứ như thế, chỉ vài phút sau đấy thì hai người đàn ông thấy mình hoang mang tột độ ngồi giữa một cánh đồng đầy hoa, trên hai cái ghế kê đối diện nhau, chính giữa là một cái bàn với các món ăn mà họ đã đặt ở nhà hàng nọ.

 

Mùi thảo mộc bay lên, hòa với mùi đất, mùi của thiên nhiên, khiến cho mọi thứ trở nên thật thoáng đãng, thoải mái. Phía xa xa kia là núi trập trùng, mờ ảo sau tầng mây xanh thẳm.

 

America xuất hiện với đồ bồi bàn, rót rượu cho hai người và mỉm cười, "Không phải đây là nơi mà bố vẫn muốn đến sao, Steve?"

 

Steve hơi ngẩn ra, nhìn xung quanh.

 

Anh không ngờ con bé vẫn còn nhớ.

 

Đây chính xác là cái nơi mà anh thấy trên cái quảng cáo nước xịt phòng cách đây vài năm, khi mà họ đang ngồi xem phim và ăn kem với nhau, và rồi lúc ấy Steve bỗng buột miệng rằng mình muốn đến nơi như vậy.

 

Không phải hai người họ chưa đến những nơi đẹp hơn thế này, nhưng chưa một lần nào anh đặt chân đến đây. Và chỉ riêng việc America có thể nhớ một câu nói bâng quơ như vậy của anh cũng đủ khiến lòng người đàn ông ngập tràn sự hạnh phúc.

 

Steve quay qua nhìn Tony, người đang nhìn ngắm anh đắm đuối, khẽ mỉm cười.

 

"Có vẻ lần này con bé làm tốt hơn tôi rồi." người đàn ông tóc nâu nói, và đưa tay ra nắm lấy bàn tay để trên bàn của anh.

 

Steve hơi nhếch miệng, gương mặt hiện rõ sự hoài niệm xen lẫn cảm động.

 

"Ừ." Anh nói và nhìn vào mắt Tony, khiến anh ta bỗng cảm thấy lại như cách đây mười mấy năm, khi mới lần đầu họ hẹn hò với nhau. Và chính điều đó khiến Tony nhận ra mình đã luôn yêu con người này nhiều đến thế nào, mặc cho sự ương ngạnh, sự đáng ghét đôi lúc của cậu ta.America đứng bên cạnh cầm cái khay nhôm nhìn họ, khẽ nghiêng người qua lại ngại ngùng. Gì nào, ai chả thấy khó xử khi thấy bố mẹ họ tình cảm vậy chứ ?!

 

"Ờm… vậy…con sẽ để đôi uyên ương ở đây… và, hai người biết đấy, đi nôn tí?" nó nói và chỉ về phía cổng không gian do Billy mở ra, toan quay đầu bỏ đi nhanh chóng.

 

Nhưng Steve tóm nó lại.

 

"Không nhanh vậy đâu, nhãi con." Tony nói và cười với nó, "Cái ôm gia đình nào."

 

Và con bé bị kéo vào một cái ôm đến ngạt thở, giống như cái lần nó ôm Loki và siết thật mạnh, cố tình khiến hắn thở khò khè như mèo hen. Nó cố đẩy họ ra nhưng lại cũng không muốn làm hại đến họ, nên cuối cùng đành buông xuôi và để hai người đấy ôm chán chê.  

 

"Và con vẫn bị cấm túc." Steve nói sau khi buông America ra, khiến con bé ngửa mặt lên than trời.

 

"Không công bằng tí nào!"

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Deadpool cười suốt chặng đường đi đến quán tacos Tiana, với Peter cũng khúc khích như đứa nhóc vừa bày trò chọc phá với bạn nó.

 

"America đã chuẩn bị cho lần này rất kĩ càng." Deadpool nói, có chút ngạc nhiên, "Và chúng ta lại vô tình cũng chọn ngày này để phá họ. Cái này gọi là định mệnh đó, Peter."

 

Chàng trai gật đầu, vẫn cười không ngừng, "Anh có nhớ cái vẻ mặt của Tony không? Tôi đã kịp chụp lại một tấm rồi, để đảm bảo sau này anh ta không đem hình chụp lén tôi tung lên Facebook."

 

"Cậu có Facebook?"

 

Chàng trai nhún vai, "Không phải chuyện đó bình thường sao?"

 

"Tony có hình chụp lén cậu?" hắn lại hỏi.

 

"Một vài tấm. Chủ yếu là anh ta canh lúc tôi ngủ quên, hoặc có lần giẫm vào cái tua-vít và té lăn quay." Cậu khẽ cười khi nhớ về chuyện đó. Chàng trai dường như đã quá quen với những chuyện kì quặc trong đời mình, và cả việc chúng luôn nhắm đến cậu. Đến mức mà Tony nói nếu như chàng trai có thể chứng minh có ai đó đen đủi hơn mình thì anh ta sẽ gả America cho cậu. Thật may mắn là con bé luôn xem cậu như thằng ngố. Cảm ơn America.

 

"Tôi cũng muốn xem mấy cái hình đấy." hắn nói, hạ vai xuống tỏ ra thất vọng, "Thật không công bằng khi mà tôi chả có tấm hình nào của cậu trong điện thoại cả."

 

Chàng trai khẽ đấm vào vai hắn, "Thôi nào, anh ở chung với tôi luôn còn gì. Ngày nào mà chẳng thấy mặt nhau."

 

"Nhưng có hình vẫn hay hơn. Tôi có thể đem cho Ellie xem và khoe với con bé đây là người yêu của tôi." Hắn nói, trề môi.

 

Peter hơi ngừng lại.

 

"Ellie?"

 

"Cậu không biết con bé à? Tôi chưa kể cho cậu sao?"

 

Chàng trai lắc đầu.

 

"Ôi Chúa ơi, tôi thật đãng trí." Hắn tự cười bản thân và bắt đầu mò trong túi áo khoác ra một ví tiền, trong đó có hình của một cô bé.

 

Peter cầm lấy và nhìn kĩ con bé. Đó là một đứa trẻ đáng yêu, với làn da bánh mật, mái tóc xoăn và đôi mắt to thông minh.

 

"Xin giới thiệu với cậu Ellie-belly, con gái của tôi." Hắn nói và chợt nhận ra chuyện này đột ngột đến mức nào, khi mà hắn trước giờ chưa bao giờ cho cậu biết mình có con gái, "Mẹ con bé mất rồi, và hiện nay nó sống tách biệt, an toàn ở nơi mà tôi không bao giờ có thể đến để làm hại con bé."

 

Câu nói cuối cùng của hắn khiến ngực Peter nhói lên.

 

"Ý anh là sao?"

 

Cô bé đang sống với ai? Tại sao hắn lại nghĩ mình sẽ làm hại đến con bé? Tại sao mẹ nó lại mất?

 

Hàng vạn câu hỏi ập đến và Peter không biết nên làm thế nào để hỏi chúng hết một lúc mà không trông có vẻ quá soi mói. Cậu không muốn hắn cảm thấy không thoải mái. Chàng trai nhìn hắn, nhìn vẻ bối rối của gã lính.

 

"Cậu không giận đấy chứ?" hắn hỏi, có chút e dè, "Tôi xin lỗi vì trước giờ không hề đả động gì đến con bé, nhưng cậu biết đấy, Ellie đáng lẽ không nên liên quan gì đến tôi hết. Không một ai được biết đến sự hiện diện của con bé. Chỉ là… tôi thực sự tin tưởng cậu nên bây giờ mới nói ra-"

 

"Không, Wade." Cậu nói và khẽ mỉm cười xoa dịu, cắt ngang hắn trước khi gã lính bắt đầu nói dài dòng, "Tôi sẽ rất vinh hạnh nếu được gặp quý cô Eleanor của anh."

 

Gã lính mở miệng toan nói gì đấy, nhưng đóng lại.

 

Miệng hắn khẽ cong lên thành hình nụ cười dưới lớp mặt nạ, và hắn bất ngờ ôm lấy chàng trai.

 

"Tôi yêu cậu, Peter." Hắn thì thầm, và Peter chỉ mỉm cười không nói gì cả, vòng tay ôm lại hắn, vùi mặt vào lớp áo khoác vải mềm.

 

Cậu muốn nói với hắn rằng gã lính không cần phải cảm thấy tội lỗi với con bé, vì cậu chắc rằng hắn sẽ là một người cha tốt. Cậu muốn nói rằng con bé sẽ rất vui nếu hắn đến thăm nó thường xuyên hơn, rằng không một ai có thể ngăn hắn trở thành người cha mà nó mong muốn, rằng mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi vì từ nay còn có cả cậu bảo vệ Ellie quý giá của hắn. Nhưng chàng trai không vội, vì lúc này cậu còn muốn cảm nhận hơi ấm từ hắn, cảm nhận nhịp thở đều đặn của gã lính, cho cậu biết rằng hắn vẫn sống, vẫn sẽ luôn bên cậu.

 

Và Peter chưa bao giờ thấy hối hận khi sẵn sàng hi sinh tính mạng vì Deadpool, cho dù gã lính có bất cần đến mức nào.

 

 

= = = = =


	26. Lại là Loki

**CHAP 26**

 

Đó là lúc họ đang trở về từ quán tacos, khi mà Peter lại nghe thấy tiếng máy cơ kêu lên.

 

"Anh nghe thấy tiếng đó chứ?" cậu hỏi, nhìn xung quanh ngờ vực. Chàng trai cảm thấy bồn chồn không yên, bởi vì ai, hoặc thứ gì đó dường như vẫn chưa bỏ cuộc trong việc theo dõi cậu. Lần này nó thậm chí còn theo cậu khi chàng trai không trong trang phục Spider-man.

 

"Có." Deadpool nói, giọng cảnh giác.

 

Hắn lập tức chuyển từ trạng thái vui vẻ sang nghiêm túc, và điều đó khiến Peter thấy… khác lạ. Không phải cậu chưa bao giờ thấy hắn như vậy khi họ làm việc chung, nhưng những lần như vậy thường rất hiếm. Và những lần như vậy thường khiến cậu thấy hắn thật thu hút.

 

Không ổn.

 

Tập trung lại nào, Peter.

 

Tiếng máy cơ vang lên lần nữa, và Deadpool nhanh chóng rút súng trong bao súng đeo bên dưới lớp áo khoác ra bắn về hướng nào đó. Peter cũng đã xác định được vị trí của tiếng động, thậm chí trước cả gã lính, nhưng nếu xét về phản xạ dường như hắn nhanh hơn cậu. Chàng trai đổ lỗi về việc đó cho Deadpool. Chính hắn là người khiến cậu mất tập trung như vậy.

 

Cả hai chạy lại chỗ Deadpool vừa bắn và nhìn thấy vật gì đó rất nhỏ và có màu đen lẫn vào nền cảnh vật, to cỡ một ngón tay.

 

Peter cầm nó lên xem và nhận ra đó là một loại cybug tự chế. Nó trông khá chi tiết và gọn nhẹ, và dường như điểm yếu duy nhất là tiếng nó kêu mỗi khi chụp lại hình ảnh.

 

"Của quỷ gì đây? Sao nó lại theo chúng ta chứ?" Deadpool nói với giọng chán ghét và cầm lấy thứ trên tay cậu, quan sát một lúc.

 

"Hình như nó bay được đấy. Tôi nghĩ thứ này đã theo dõi mình một lần." cậu nói.

 

Deadpool chợt im lặng.

 

"Khoan- cậu vừa nói là mình bị theo dõi một lần và cậu thậm chí còn không nghĩ đến việc nói lại với tôi?"

 

Peter lấy tay xoa gáy, "Lúc đó tôi đã cắt được đuôi nó nên tôi nghĩ không cần lo lắng…"

 

Deadpool đảo mắt và kêu lên mệt mỏi, "Lần sau có gì khác lạ phải báo tôi ngay. Rõ chưa?"

 

"Rõ- mà khoan, tôi có thể tự bảo vệ bản thân mà!"

 

"Phải rồi, gãy cả rổ xương sườn và tay chân gãy nốt có thể gọi là "tự bảo vệ bản thân"." Hắn nói và làm dấu ngoặc kép với hai ngón tay.

 

Peter hừ mũi và nhìn cái thứ trên tay hắn.

 

"Cậu có nghĩ mình có thể dựa trên thứ này và dò ngược lại nguồn tín hiệu của nó không?"

 

Chàng trai nhún vai, "Đáng để thử."

 

Thế nhưng trước khi họ có thể mang thứ ấy về nhà, nó bỗng dưng rung lên bần bật trên tay gã lính và tất cả những gì hắn có thể nhận thấy là Peter đẩy hắn ngã ra lòng đường, và rồi thứ khỉ gió ấy phát nổ.

 

"Holy. Shit." Hắn nói, nhìn đốm lửa tàn rơi khắp nơi.

 

Peter không nói gì, vẫn còn ôm chặt lấy hắn, mắt nhìn theo hướng gã lính nhìn.

 

Họ ngồi một lúc cho đến khi Deadpool, mắt vẫn dán vào thứ vừa phát nổ, nói, "Cho dù ai đó theo dõi cậu đi nữa thì cậu cũng gặp rắc rối to rồi, Peter Parker."

 

Chắc rồi, hắn nghĩ cậu là ai chứ?

 

Quý ngài Thích lao đầu vào rắc rối là đây đấy.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Một buổi sáng thứ Bảy nhàn rỗi.

 

Đã mấy ngày sau lần phát hiện mình bị theo dõi, nhưng dường như không có chuyện gì xảy ra từ lúc đó nên Peter vẫn tận hưởng những ngày yên tĩnh hiếm hoi khi Deadpool đi làm nhiệm vụ.

 

Gã lính đã rất không an tâm khi để cậu lại, nhất là sau lần vụ cháy lớn chỉ xảy ra cách đây không lâu, vì thế hắn tìm mọi cách để thoái thác công việc. Tuy nhiên công việc lần này lại liên quan đến bên phía Avengers chứ không phải một nhiệm vụ làm công ăn lương, và cũng do lần trước hắn phá đám lễ kỷ niệm của cặp đôi nước Mỹ nên lần này họ hoàn toàn không chấp nhận bất cứ lý do nào hắn đưa ra.

 

Ít nhất thì hắn yên tâm khi có Bucky bên cậu.

 

"Anh không phải nói thừa." hắn nhại lại giọng cáu bẳn của Bucky khi gã lính dặn anh trông chừng cậu ấy, và lập tức bị tiếng quát của Iron-man làm cho điếc cả tai.

 

"Cậu bảo ai nói thừa?! Đừng có mà gây chuyện lần này đấy!"

 

Deapool đảo mắt.

 

{Ai nói với anh ta đâu.}

 

[Khó chịu vậy đấy, chả phải họ đã có buổi tối vô cùng lãng mạn và cảm động nhờ chúng ta sao?]

 

{Vô ơn.}

 

"Ngoại trừ việc họ xuất hiện trên bản tin sáng hôm sau." Gã lính nhún vai nói với hai giọng nói, tay chân linh hoạt di chuyển né tránh những đường kiếm của đối thủ.

 

Một tổ chức sát thủ toàn những ninja đã bị phát hiện đang bắt giữ một số nguyên thủ của các quốc gia nhỏ nằm ở châu Phi. Đó cũng là lý do nhóm F4 được mời đến để điều tra vì theo như những gì họ tìm kiếm, những kẻ bắt cóc hoàn toàn chuyên nghiệp và không để lại bất kì dấu vết nào. Tất cả những đặc vụ được cử đi điều tra đều bị thủ tiêu nhanh chóng, khiến họ hoang mang vô cùng. Họ nghi rằng thành viên của tổ chức là dị nhân hoặc là kết quả của thí nghiệm nào đó - cho dù là gì thì chuyện này cũng cần giải quyết sớm trước khi các nước nghi ngờ lẫn nhau và phát động chiến tranh. Tuy vậy khi đã tìm ra, họ mới nhận thấy là tổ chức này quá lớn và có mạng lưới bao phủ chặt chẽ, thế nên việc này cần có cả sự trợ giúp từ Avengers.

 

{Nhưng cũng nhờ vậy mà cái nhà hàng đó càng trở nên nổi tiếng còn gì?}

 

[Và hôm nay họ dường như hành động ăn ý hơn hẳn nữa.]

 

{Nhờ chúng ta hết.}

 

[Vậy mà chúng ta lại phải bỏ baby boy của mình ở nhà chỉ vì họ vẫn còn để bụng chuyện đấy?]

 

{Thật không thể nào nhỏ nhen hơn.}

 

"Xấu bụng là hậu quả của việc không tẩy giun định kì." Hắn lầm bầm, vẫn đang đấu với tên kia. Cái mẹ gì, thằng đấy trâu vãi! Nó có biết mệt là gì không vậy?

 

"Tao không mệt nhưng tao buồn tè. Mày có thể ngừng tí để tao đi giải quyết không?" hắn nói, cúi xuống né đường kiếm lia qua chỉ cách đầu hắn vài li.

 

"Chết đi." Tên kia nói, giọng cứng như đá.

 

Deadpool bật ra một tràng cười kì dị, nghe như xe buýt cũ sắp long hết phụ tùng, kêu cọt kẹt liên hồi.

 

"Thật buồn cười là mày nhắc đến việc chết."

 

{Mà mày nghĩ có khi nào chúng ta sẽ chết vì vỡ bàng quang không?}

 

[Như vậy sẽ rất là nhục đó.]

 

"Năn nỉ đấy, một tí thôi." Hắn kì kéo với tên kia, "Không tao tè ngay đây đấy."

 

[Huh… tao quên mất thằng này đâu biết nhục là gì.]

 

Tên sát thủ không hề tỏ ra do dự trước mấy lời vô nghĩa của gã lính, chỉ chăm chăm ra tay, những đường kiếm vô cùng nguy hiểm liên tục nhắm vào Deadpool. Gã lính cũng không kém cạnh, không những né được mà còn phản đòn trong chớp mắt. Tuy vậy phải nói đây là lần đầu hắn gặp ai đó có thể trụ lâu đến vậy khi đấu tay đôi với hắn.

 

"Tin-man, tôi mắc tè!!!"

 

"Liên quan quái gì đến tôi!?"

 

"Tên này không cho tôi đi tè!"

 

"Tự lo đi thằng điên này!"

 

Và hắn mất kết nối với người đàn ông.

 

Tên kia nhân cơ hội Deadpool mất tập trung liền nhắm mũi kiếm vào hắn. Gã lính nhanh chóng xoay người nhảy lên trên không.

 

"Shit."

 

[Gì nữa đấy?]

 

{Ra quần rồi à?}

 

[Mày đâu còn là trẻ con, nhịn một chút đâu đã chết. Nhục quá đi.]

 

"Éo phải." hắn nói, đạp vào vai tên kia, khiến hắn ngã ngửa. Tuy vậy tên sát thủ ngay lập tức chống tay ra sau và hạ người xuống nhanh chóng, giữ vững trọng tâm, mặc dù thế vẫn bị cú đạp của gã lính làm cho trượt thêm một đoạn.

 

Ánh mắt sắc như dao, một tay cầm kiếm một tay chống dưới đất, tên kia lấy đà chân sau đạp đất, bật lên như tên bắn về phía Deadpool. Hắn phản ứng lại bằng cách lấy hai cây katana bắt chéo chặn cú chém xuống hiểm hóc từ gã sát thủ, nhưng kể cả như vậy cũng đủ khiến cổ tay hắn tê rần vì sức mạnh từ người đàn ông.

 

{Không phải thì là gì?}

 

[Ê khoan… đừng nói với tao..]

 

[{Là mày vãi cớt ra rồi nha!?}]

 

Deadpool đảo mắt.

 

"Éo phải nốt."

 

{Thế làm sao nào?}

 

"Tao quên giặt cái váy lolita tao định tặng cho Peter rồi." Hắn trả lời, hai tay hất lưỡi kiếm sáng loáng của tên kia ra.

 

Và ở nhà, Peter vừa hắt xì vừa cầm trên tay một cái váy kì lạ mà cậu vừa moi ra từ trong máy giặt.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Peter ngồi thần người trước điện thoại.

 

Cậu vừa nhận được tin nhắn từ Deadpool báo họ đang mệt mỏi trở về từ nhiệm vụ trên một chiếc chuyên cơ của chính phủ cung cấp. Họ mệt đến mức không muốn cử động tay chân, thế nên tất nhiên việc sử dụng phương tiện đi lại như một người bình thường là rất cần thiết  lúc này.

 

Tuy nhiên cái khiến cậu ngẩn ra không phải là việc họ đang trở về, mà là việc Tony nhắn tin cho cậu.

 

"Loki đã cứu cậu hôm xảy ra vụ cháy. Gặp lại khi tôi trở về." là tất cả những gì anh ta gửi. Cậu khá chắc anh ta đã quá lười để thậm chí nói một câu gì đó hoàn chỉnh để J.A.R.V.I.S nhắn giúp.

 

Loki đã cứu cậu? Tại sao Deadpool không hề nhắc gì đến việc đấy?

 

Cậu khẽ thở dài.

 

Tất nhiên là vì hắn lo cậu sẽ sốt sắng lên rồi. Hắn đã đúng, cậu chắc chắn sẽ cuống cuồng lên đi tìm vị thần và làm cho tình trạng sức khỏe mình tệ đi. Nhưng cậu không muốn mất Loki như vậy. Cậu nhớ về lúc hắn nói muốn ở lại, về lúc họ đọc sách, chơi cờ với nhau, những lúc hắn chơi với mèo và khiến cho cậu cảm thấy có lẽ hắn cũng chẳng xấu xa độc ác gì cho cam. Cậu cần hắn – Loki dường như đã trở thành một phần gia đình của cậu. Và cậu biết hắn cũng cần cậu, cần mái nhà méo mó này.

 

"Có chuyện gì vậy?"

 

Giọng của Bucky kéo chàng trai ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ. Anh ta chỉ vừa đi xuống từ trên lầu và thấy chàng trai ngồi đấy với vẻ mặt bần thần.

 

Peter khẽ lắc đầu.

 

"Anh không tin được đâu…" cậu nói và đưa tay lên vuốt từ mắt lên trên trán và luồn tay qua mái tóc một cách mệt mỏi, "Vụ cháy lần trước, chính Loki là người đã cứu tôi."

 

Biểu cảm của Bucky không thay đổi mấy, nhưng cậu thấy được cái cách bàn tay phải của người đàn ông khẽ giật một cái.

 

"Vậy sao?"

 

Peter hơi ngạc nhiên.

 

"Ý anh là sao?" cậu hỏi lại.

 

Người đàn ông quay lưng bỏ đi vào bếp, nhún vai. "Thì là vậy đấy. Hắn cứu cậu. Thông tin rất hữu ích."

 

Peter bật dậy nhanh chân theo anh ta vào bếp, thấy người đàn ông vẫn quay lưng lại với cậu, mở tủ lạnh tìm gì đó. Chàng trai biết đấy chỉ là cách Bucky tránh việc đối diện với cậu.

 

"Anh không muốn biết tại sao anh ta lại ở đó à? Hay ít nhất cũng là tại sao tôi lại biết hắn đã ở đấy?"

 

"Không. Tôi biết chuyện hắn cứu cậu lâu rồi."

 

Cậu cau mày, "Wade nói với anh? Và anh không nói cho tôi biết?"

 

"Anh ta dặn không được nói cho cậu." Bucky trả lời đơn giản.

 

"Nhưng nếu anh nói chúng ta đã có thể đi tìm anh ta-"

 

"Không phải chúng ta đã thống nhất là sẽ không đi tìm hắn nữa sao?" Bucky ngừng tìm kiếm trong tủ lạnh, hơi nghiêng đầu ra sau để lắng nghe phản hồi từ cậu. Giọng anh ta có gì đó khiến cậu khẽ lùi một bước.

 

Người đàn ông đóng tủ lại và đứng thẳng người lên, vẫn không quay qua nhìn cậu, di chuyển ra chỗ bồn rửa để rửa quả cam trên tay mình.

 

Họ im lặng một lúc cho đến khi Peter lên tiếng.

 

"Anh không quan tâm tới việc hắn ở đâu nữa à?"

 

Và bàn tay kim loại của anh ta nắm thành đấm, đập mạnh xuống mặt đá hoa cương đen bóng.

 

"Chính vì tôi quan tâm nên tôi mới muốn cậu chấm dứt đống câu hỏi đó đi!"

 

Mắt Peter mở to. Cậu nhìn vết lõm với những đường nứt trên mặt đá, nhìn cái cách người đàn ông mệt mỏi đưa bàn tay phải lên luồn qua mái tóc dài của mình. Sự im lặng của cậu làm anh ta lo lắng rằng mình vừa làm cho chàng trai sợ.

 

Điều cuối cùng mà anh muốn làm là khiến cho Peter hoảng sợ.

 

"Chết tiệt." Bucky rủa, thở dài và quay ra sau, chuẩn bị cho cơn thịnh nộ của chàng trai. "Nghe này, tôi xin-"

 

"Đừng xin lỗi." Peter nói, lông mày hơi xuôi xuống và môi mím lại thành một đường thẳng nhợt nhạt trên gương mặt chàng trai. "Lại đây nào."

 

Người đàn ông nhìn vào đáy mắt phảng phất buồn của cậu, nhìn cái cách hai cánh tay mở rộng nhưng đồng thời buông thõng mệt mỏi của cậu hướng về phía anh. Bucky lại thở ra một hơi, rời khỏi chỗ mình chôn chân nãy giờ, tiến lại gần chàng trai và ôm lấy cậu.

 

Peter vỗ vỗ lưng anh ta, giọng nhỏ và đầy lo lắng, "Tôi hứa sẽ tìm ra Loki."

 

Bucky khẽ phì cười, "Làm như tôi cần tên đó làm phiền mình thêm."

 

Nhưng anh vẫn đứng đấy, chìm dần vào cái ôm ấm áp và xoa dịu của Peter, chìm dần vào những kí ức yên bình lúc trước.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 


	27. Get used to it, Bucky

**CHAP 27**

“Tôi kể xong rồi đấy. Giờ thì, cậu tính giải thích sao về việc đấy?” Tony hỏi khi họ đang đứng trên sàn boxing, thở không ra hơi.

Peter thở hắt ra, tháo nón bảo vệ đầu xuống và tiến tới góc võ đài, bỏ cái nón xuống và cầm chai nước lên uống như sắp chết khát đến nơi.

Chàng trai lấy tay quẹt ngang miệng và hơi cau mày nhìn cái áo bị nước đổ lên.

“Anh tin tưởng tôi chứ?” cậu hỏi, nghiêng người dựa vào trụ của võ đài.

“Nếu xét về việc cậu giấu danh tính của mình, phá đám tôi hôm trước-”

“Thôi nào! Anh giận dai quá đấy!”

“- và quen biết với tên khốn gây náo động khắp nơi,” Tony lờ đi lời cảm thán của Peter và tiếp tục kể lể, “thì không, có điên mới tin cậu.”

Peter cau mày nhìn anh, đưa tay vò mái tóc rối bết mồ hôi của mình.

“Tôi cần anh tin tôi lần này nữa thôi và xem như việc Loki xuất hiện chưa bao giờ xảy ra.” Cậu nói với giọng thành khẩn và nhìn anh ta bằng con mắt mà bác May vẫn hay bảo là có thể giết một ai đó vì độ đáng thương của nó. Mà đấy là chuyện của hồi mầm non, còn bây giờ thì cậu không chắc nó còn hiệu lực không.

Tony đảo mắt, ném cái khăn sũng nước anh ta đang lau về phía cậu. “Cậu biết là cái mặt đó không hợp với tuổi cậu nữa mà.”

Anh ta nói dối. Suýt nữa người đàn ông đã tính nói được thôi, tôi sẽ không hỏi nữa. May mà kìm lại được.

Peter lấy cái khăn ra khỏi mặt mình, tiến lại chỗ người đàn ông đang uống nước. Cậu dựa người vào vành đai cạnh anh ta, hai khuỷu tay tựa lên đấy và quay qua nhìn Tony.

“Vậy là hôm nay anh chỉ kêu tôi đến đánh nhau vì muốn hỏi về Loki? Tôi lại còn cứ tưởng anh muốn thử xem tôi có phải Spider-man thật không. Buồn ghê.”

“Làm ơn đi, tôi thừa biết cậu nhường tôi. Mà cú lúc nãy cũng đau chết được.” anh ta thử cử động hàm dưới của mình, đưa tay lên sờ sờ. “Và đừng có lảng sang chuyện khác, Parker. Khai ra đi, cậu có quan hệ gì với tên lùn đó?”

Peter đã toan nói Tony trông có vẻ thấp hơn Loki, nhưng lại ngậm miệng lại.

“Tôi tìm được hắn nằm ngoài nhà tôi.” Cuối cùng cậu trả lời.

“Và cậu nhặt hắn về, nuôi như thú cưng. Hết chuyện. Chán phè. Thử cốt truyện nào đó vui hơn xem.”

Peter đảo mắt, “Loki thật ra rất tốt-”

Tony bật cười, sặc ngay ngụm nước đang uống. Chàng trai lại đảo mắt và vỗ lưng anh ta, tiếp tục nói.

“Hắn mất sức mạnh và cần tìm chỗ trú, vả lại hắn trả tiền nhà cũng rất hậu nữa-”

“Này tôi bị xúc phạm đấy. Lương thực tập sinh của cậu cũng đâu có ít.”

Peter lại lờ anh ta đi, “-quan trọng hơn ở một mình buồn lắm nên-”

“Nên cậu rước một tên sẵn sàng chặt đầu cậu treo lên và chiếm nhà cậu? Hay đấy.” Tony cắt ngang, cười mũi.

Peter bỗng trở nên im lặng. Mặc dù đã lường trước việc hôm nay đến để nói chuyện với người đàn ông, nhưng dường như cậu không thể nào biện hộ được cho mình hay cả những quyết định của mình. Mặc dù miệng nói cậu cho hắn ở lại là vì tiền, nhưng chính bản thân cậu cũng không hiểu nổi tại sao lúc ấy mình lại làm vậy. Peter thừa biết sự xấu xa của hắn, thừa biết tính cách tinh quái của vị thần, nhưng cậu vẫn để Loki ở lại. Đôi khi ta không thể cứ làm một việc gì đó quá lý trí khi mà bản năng dường như chiếm quyền kiểm soát hoàn toàn như vậy.

“Ai cũng xứng đáng có cơ hội thứ hai.” Chàng trai nói, giọng nhẹ và khàn khàn.

Tony nhìn cậu và quay đi thở dài.

“Tôi… hãy mong rằng lần này cậu đã quyết định đúng, Peter. Hãy mong rằng việc cậu để hắn ở lại nhà mình là điều cậu sẽ không bao giờ hối hận.” Tony nói sau một lúc ngập ngừng. “Nhưng luật vẫn là luật. Nếu chúng ta lúc nào cũng phá vỡ luật lệ thì thế giới này sẽ thành cái gì? Một khi Loki đã ở trong tay bọn tôi, cậu sẽ không có bất cứ quyền gì để can thiệp vào. Tất nhiên việc hắn quay về tìm cậu là không thể tránh khỏi, nên từ nay nhà cậu sẽ bị phong tỏa và theo dõi 24/7.”

Peter quay qua nhìn người đàn ông bằng ánh mắt không tưởng tượng nổi, “Tony…”

Anh ta lắc đầu, “Cậu cần phải hiểu. Cho dù những gì cậu thấy, những điều cậu tin là thật, thì với những ai trải qua thảm họa lần ấy vẫn sẽ không bao giờ nghe lời cậu. Với họ, Loki là ác nhân. Với tôi, hắn vẫn là ác nhân cho dù hắn có cứu cậu.”

Peter im lặng. Cậu hiểu chứ. Nhưng cậu không muốn chấp nhận.

Một sự im lặng nặng nề diễn ra giữa cuộc đối thoại của hai người.

Chàng trai khẽ hít vào một hơi, “Anh sẽ làm gì với Loki?”

Tony nhún vai, “Hắn không có quốc tịch ở Trái Đất nên tất nhiên chúng tôi sẽ gửi hắn cho Thor, tiễn tên ấy về cái ổ thần kì của hắn và hi vọng người bên đấy sẽ không để xổng hắn ra.”

Peter khẽ cau mày trước cái cách anh ta nói như thể Loki là một con thú, một con quái vật cần giam giữ.

“Họ sẽ không làm hại hắn… phải không?” chàng trai rụt rè hỏi. Cậu sợ nghe câu trả lời, nhưng cậu cần biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với vị thần.

Tony vỗ vai cậu và xoa nhẹ nó, “Tôi không biết, nhóc con. Nhưng theo tôi nghĩ thì dù sao tên ấy cũng là con trai của một vị thần tối cao, nên có lẽ mọi chuyện sẽ không quá tệ đối với hắn. Họ sẽ không đối xử tệ bạc với hắn đâu.”

Peter khẽ gật gù, phóng tầm mắt nhìn ra ngoài của kính, về phía chân trời hừng hực sắc cam. Vẫn là sắc cam ấy khi nhìn từ khu vườn nhà cậu, vẫn là sắc cam ấy của những chiều ngồi đọc sách và uống trà, vẫn là sắc cam ấy của luống bí ngô mà cậu trồng vì biết vị thần thích ăn, vậy mà lúc này nó trông thật khác biệt.

Màu sắc ấy đã mất đi sự ấm áp của chính nó.

Peter thở dài.

Cho dù thế nào đi chăng nữa, cậu cũng mong Loki sẽ không bao giờ quay trở về ngôi nhà của họ thêm một lần nào.

 

_Nếu anh trở về, đó sẽ không còn là nhà nữa._

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Xem đây! Tara!” Deadpool dí vào mặt Peter thứ gì đấy khi chàng trai đang cặm cụi ngồi sửa máy bắn tơ trên giường mình.

Cậu đánh vào tay hắn, “Thế này là gần quá rồi. Tôi đâu có bị cận.”

“Nhưng cậu đeo kính.”

“Thói quen thôi, nó giúp tôi tập trung. Mà đã bảo là bỏ nó ra.” Cậu đẩy tay hắn và nhìn vào thứ kia. Là hai vé xem phim.

“Phim này mới ra đó!” hắn nói hào hứng, nhảy lên giường và bắt đầu nảy lên nảy xuống như trẻ tăng động, “Tôi đã chờ rất lâu để xem nó, tối nay nhất định phải đi xem nha nha nha!”

Peter thu dọn đống đồ của mình nhanh chóng trước khi tên kia có thể để cái thân người quá khổ của mình làm chúng nát bét. Cậu ôm chúng vào lòng bằng một tay, tay kia đẩy hắn ngồi xuống.

“Không được. Nhỡ Loki về đột ngột thì sao? Với cả, người của Tony ngoài kia cũng sẽ không để chúng ta đi một mình đâu, chắc chắn sẽ có người theo dõi. Như vậy đâu còn thoải mái nữa.”

Deadpool bĩu môi, nằm lăn ra và xà vào lòng cậu, “Nhưng tôi muốn đi~ Đừng nhẫn tâm làm vậy với tôi chứ.”

{Có Henry Cavill đó, không thể bỏ lỡ được huhuhuh.}

[Cố gắng năn nỉ cậu ta đi.]

{Nói rằng mày đã rất đau khổ chờ đợi suốt bấy lâu nay.}

[Rằng Loki sẽ không ngu gì quay về.]

{Còn nếu hắn quay về thì đó là vì hắn ngu. Đơn giản vậy thôi.}

Peter lắc đầu, “Tôi xin lỗi, nhưng Loki-”

“Loki sẽ không về đâu. Cậu hiểu hắn mà~ Hắn cứu cậu coi như trả xong nợ rồi, không còn dính líu gì đến cậu đâu.” Deadpool đưa ra luận điểm. Mặc kệ tên chết tiệt ấy, hắn sẽ không để Peter ngồi ủ rũ ở nhà như thế này. Dù sao gã lính cũng đã hứa với Bucky và vị thần sẽ làm cho cậu luôn vui vẻ còn gì…

Peter ngẩn mặt ra suy nghĩ một lúc, và như chợt nhận ra điều gì đó, cậu khẽ gật đầu và mỉm cười.

“Thôi được.” cậu nói.

Hắn nhìn nụ cười ấy và không nói gì hết.

Deadpool biết đó chỉ là cách để cậu ấy che giấu nỗi buồn của mình mà thôi.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Buổi xem phim diễn ra khá suôn sẻ. Họ đã hôn nhau gần hết đoạn cuối bộ phim và chắc chắn có hai nhân viên của Tony đang ngồi sau họ, nhưng Peter không quan tâm. Ai cần quan tâm đến hai người lạ khi bên cạnh bạn đã có gã lính thu hút nhất mọi thời đại chứ?

Cậu biết Deadpool muốn cậu trở nên vui vẻ hơn và ngừng lo nghĩ, vì thế chàng trai cũng cố gắng tận hưởng thời gian riêng tư với hắn.

Thôi được, có lẽ là hơi quá riêng tư vì ngay sau khi ra khỏi rạp và về đến nhà, cả hai đã vật lộn trong phòng Peter. Và “vật lộn” ở đây không thể hiểu ở nghĩa bình thường của nó được.

“Cậu chắc muốn làm điều này chứ?” gã lính hỏi khi họ đang vừa hôn vừa đi lùi về phía giường.

Chàng trai dứt ra khỏi nụ hôn để có thể kêu lên chán nản và tỏ thái độ với hắn.

“Thật sao, Wade?”

Hắn bật cười, “Hỏi cho chắc thôi.”

{Ai mà nghĩ người đẹp như cậu lại muốn làm chuyện ứa ừa với mặt pizza chứ.}

[Chúng ta không xứng đáng với cậu ấy.]

{Có khi cậu ta đang phê cần.}

[Đập đá.]

{Hút cỏ.}

[Bất cứ thứ gì làm cho cậu ta đưa ra quyết định dại dột này cũng cần bị trừng trị bởi pháp luật.]

Mặt Peter bỗng trở nên nghiêm túc. Cậu đưa tay lên cúp má hắn, bắt gã lính nhìn thẳng vào mắt mình khi hắn có ý định quay đi chỗ khác, “Nghe đây Wade Winston Wilson.” Cậu nói và ép phần thân dưới căng cứng của mình vào người hắn, nhìn hắn bằng đôi mắt nâu lục của mình và nhấn mạnh từng chữ, “Tôi. Muốn. Anh. Ngay. Bây. Giờ.”

Hai giọng nói trong đầu Deadpool trở nên im lặng đột ngột. Một tiếng ồn nghe như tiếng TV mất tín hiệu vang lên không ngừng trong đầu hắn.

Peter nhìn hắn và sợ rằng có lẽ mình vừa làm cho gã lính bị choáng váng hay cái gì tương tự thế vì hắn bỗng dưng im lặng bất ngờ. Cậu đã định mở miệng nói khi Deadpool bật ra được duy nhất một từ.

“Oh.” Hắn nói, vì đó là thứ duy nhất hắn nghĩ ra được lúc này.

Peter đảo mắt khi thấy nụ cười đáng ăn tát giãn dần ra trên mặt hắn và trông như sẽ còn giãn thêm đến tận mang tai.

“Đó là thứ gây hưng phấn nhất tôi từng nghe đấy.” hắn nói và khẽ di chuyển, cọ thứ cũng đang cương lên của mình vào của cậu.

“Ôi im đi Wade.”

Và với câu nói ấy, Peter kéo cổ áo hắn, khiến cả hai cùng ngã ra giường, với hắn đè lên người cậu.

Hắn nhìn xuống chàng trai, nhìn xuống tạo vật đẹp nhất mà hắn từng thấy, và cúi xuống hôn vào đôi môi mềm mại của cậu.

Đôi khi Deadpool nghĩ, kể cả rượu cũng không làm hắn say được, nhưng chỉ cần một nụ hôn từ con người này cũng đủ làm hắn say khướt và nằm thẳng cẳng đến tận sáng mai.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Deadpool thức dậy vì bị cái gì đấy chọt vào mũi. Hắn đã lấy tay hẩy nó ra nhưng mũi vẫn cứ khó chịu. Gã lính mở mắt ra để thấy Peter đang cầm một nùi lông mèo nhét vào mũi hắn.

“Cậu đang làm gì vậy?” hắn hỏi, nhắm mắt lại vì vẫn còn buồn ngủ.

“Đánh thức anh dậy.” Peter nói, nằm sấp với một tay chống cằm, một tay vẫn cầm lông mèo phẩy qua phẩy lại.

Gã lính kêu ừ hử trong cổ họng, không muốn mở mắt ra tí nào. Hắn nắm lấy cổ tay cậu, lấy đám lông mèo vứt đi và quay người nằm đè lên người cậu ngủ tiếp.

“Tôi…không…thở…được…” Peter kêu lên như bị bóp cổ dưới sức nặng của gã lính. Deadpool chỉ nhếch miệng cười và giả vờ ngáy. Chàng trai cố gắng đẩy hắn ra nhưng cuối cùng đành bỏ cuộc trước cái ôm như koala của hắn. Ít ra cậu có thể nghiêng người khiến hắn không đè lên người mình nữa.

Deadpool khẽ thả lỏng vòng tay ra, nhưng cả hai vẫn nằm đấy vì Peter không còn ngọ nguậy nữa. Hắn hít vào mùi hương của cậu, và khóe miệng cong lên khi ngửi thấy được cả mùi của mình trên người cậu ấy. Gã lính nhẹ nhàng kéo cậu lên gần mặt mình và hôn thái dương cậu, sau đó thở ra hạnh phúc và toan ngủ tiếp.

Peter thò một tay ra khỏi vòng tay hắn, đánh vào vai gã lính, “Dậy đi. Bucky sắp dậy rồi.”

“Thì sao?” hắn hỏi thờ ơ.

“Thì anh ấy sẽ xuống làm bữa sáng và sẽ lên đây gọi tôi dậy và sẽ thấy cảnh này và anh chắc chắn sẽ bị phạt xách nước tưới vườn rau. Tiện thể thì, vòi nước hỏng rồi nên anh sẽ phải tưới rau bằng cái nồi nấu canh.”

Hắn phì cười, “Cậu nghĩ tối qua tên gấu trúc không nghe thấy gì sao? Cũng chẳng có gì phải che giấu nữa.”

Chàng trai đỏ mặt, cố đẩy hắn ra, “Đừng có nói như thể đó không phải chuyện của anh.”

“Ô? Peter Parker, xin nhắc cho cậu nhớ là tối qua chính cậu mới là người chủ động đấy nha.” Hắn cười và siết chặt cái ôm, cố không cho chàng trai thoát ra.

“Im đi!” Peter khẽ gào lên và đẩy được hắn ra. Thế nhưng gã lính không chịu bỏ cuộc, dẫn đến việc họ vật lộn trên giường, kết thúc với việc cả hai lăn xuống dưới đất kéo theo đống chăn gối bừa bộn tối qua.

“Không im.” Hắn nói khi họ đang ở trong cái tư thế vô cùng kì quặc: Peter nửa thân dưới vắt trên giường, nửa thân trên trồng cây chuối dưới đất; với Deadpool nằm sấp đè lên người chàng trai và cũng gần như sắp rơi xuống đất, mặt đối mặt với cậu. À không, thật ra là mặt hắn đối với bụng cậu vì chàng trai đang tuột dần xuống.

Hắn nắm lấy áo cậu và kéo chàng trai dậy. Gã lính ngồi trên giường, với Peter lúc này ngồi trong lòng hắn, mặt đối mặt hoàn toàn.

Chàng trai cụng trán mình vào trán hắn, “Không im cũng có cách làm cho im.”

Và chỉ với vậy, cậu rút ngắn khoảng cách môi mình với môi hắn. Peter chắc chắn rằng mình đã thấy khóe miệng gã lính cong lên khi hắn mở miệng ra để hôn cậu.

“Uhmm…” Deadpool khẽ kêu lên, như một cách bày tỏ sự yêu thích của hắn đối với con người này. Đôi khi hắn vẫn bất ngờ khi Peter có thể từ một người hiền lành trở thành một đứa mồm miệng lau lảu, sau đó lại thành một chàng trai đáng yêu thân thiện, và cuối cùng lại có thể đột ngột trở thành một cơn bão đầy thu hút.

{Sexy motherfucker~}

[Ý mày là motherParker.]

{Ùùùù~}

Gã lính đưa tay ra sau bóp mông cậu và ngay lập tức bị cậu cắn vào lưỡi.

“Ouch.” Hắn nói và dứt ra, bóp lấy hai bên má cậu. “Cậu là nhện hay là chó vậy? Nói cắn là cắn à?”

Chàng trai nhếch miệng cúi xuống hôn hắn một nụ hôn bình thường, ý tôi là không phải hôn kiểu Pháp, sau đó nhanh chóng nhảy khỏi giường và chạy ra mở cửa.

“Nhà vệ sinh là của tôi.” Cậu cười và quay qua cửa, chỉ để đập mặt vào khuôn ngực rộng của Bucky. Cậu nhìn anh ta bằng ánh mắt như của mấy đứa học sinh trung học mở tiệc mời bạn bè đến và bị bố mẹ bắt quả tang.

“Nhà vệ sinh lại bị tắc cống nữa.” người đàn ông nói sau vài giây im lặng, hơi liếc về phía Deadpool chỉ mặc mỗi cái quần thể dục đang toe toét cười với anh ta.

“Và kiếm cái quần mặc vào, Peter.” Bucky nói đơn giản và quay người đi xuống lầu dưới.

Chàng trai nhìn lại mình và thấy bản thân chỉ đang mặc mỗi cái áo thun quá khổ của gã lính. Cậu quay qua nhìn hắn, và cả hai nhún vai.

Hãy quen với điều đó đi, Bucky.

 

 

= = = = =


	28. Goodbye my home

**CHAP 28**

Hôm nay Teddy và Billy đến chơi. Thật ra chúng đến nhờ Peter chỉ bài tập, nhưng dù sao cũng không thể nói huỵch toẹt ra vậy được. Vả lại năm sau chúng sẽ thi đại học rồi, nên chắc chắn chàng trai sẽ không phiền khi bọn trẻ qua hỏi bài.

Lại nói về thi đại học, America đã thi vào trường luật và đậu thủ khoa. Mọi người không có vẻ gì ngạc nhiên, vì tất nhiên con bé sẽ là thủ khoa. Mặc dù không chia sẻ dòng máu, nhưng có lẽ cách nuôi dạy của Tony và Steve cũng ảnh hưởng tới con bé phần nào. Tony rất tự hào và cả mấy tuần liền lải nhải rằng từ bé America đã học rất nhanh và rằng thì con gái của anh không thể nào đỗ loại thường được, phải là hàng đầu chứ. Con bé đã phát mệt với việc anh ta lôi nó đi khắp nơi để khoe và thi thoảng còn thơm vào má nó một cái. Một Tony giành hết mọi sự chú ý của anh ta vào con bé khiến America không quen lắm, vì bạn biết đấy, ưu tiên hàng đầu vẫn là người đàn ông tóc vàng.

Hiện tại đã là tháng mười một, thời tiết trở nên lạnh và hanh khô, khiến da nứt nẻ nếu không được chăm sóc kĩ.

Họ ngồi ở phòng khách, với Peter ngồi trên trần nhà làm việc, Billy và Teddy ngồi ở dưới đất làm bài tập ở bàn cà-phê, còn Deadpool và Bucky ngồi xem phim.

“Petey-pie, sao cậu lại leo lên đấy ngồi vậy?” Deadpool hỏi, cầm cái điều khiển nhắm chàng trai mà ném.

Peter cau mày bắt lấy thứ kia và thảy lại cho Bucky, “Đừng ném đồ lung tung.”

“Nhưng cậu phải trả lời câu hỏi đi chứ.” Hắn nói và gác chân lên bàn, khiến hai đứa nhóc đang ngồi giật mình. Chúng nhìn gã lính khó chịu và khẽ đẩy sách vở ra xa hắn một chút.

Peter bắn tơ vào chân Deadpool và kéo hắn ngã xuống đất, nhịn cười khi nhìn vẻ hoảng hốt của hắn, “Vì anh cứ bám lấy tôi và tôi thì cần làm việc.”

Gã lính xoa đầu ngồi dậy, đấm một cái vào chân Bucky khi thấy miệng anh ta nhếch lên cười nhạo, “Đâu ra lắm công việc vậy?”

“Ồ xin lỗi, chắc tiền sẽ rơi từ trên trời xuống một ngày nào đấy. Nhưng cho đến lúc đấy thì tiền đồng nghĩa với công việc.” Peter nói mà không nhìn vào hắn.

Gã lính ngồi lại vào ghế, lầm bầm bất mãn gì đó nhưng cuối cùng cũng chịu ngoan ngoãn ngồi yên xem TV khi Peter hơi trợn mắt lên với hắn. Chúa ơi, nhiều khi cậu ta như một bà mẹ vậy.

<Đề nghị xác định danh tính các mục tiêu.>

Chương trình TV có khá nhiều thứ hay ho vào giờ này, nhưng Bucky lại là người cầm điều khiển và anh ta luôn muốn coi thời sự vào buổi chiều. Họ đã suýt nảy ra trận chiến giành điều khiển cho đến khi Peter ném hai cây bút vào đầu hai người kia và bắn tơ giành lấy cái điều khiển.. Chàng trai khẽ thở dài nhìn hai người họ khoanh tay trước ngực, mặt cau có nhìn đăm đăm vào cái TV đang mở hoạt hình.

“Là do anh mà chúng ta phải ngồi coi thứ trẻ con này trong khi tôi đã có thể coi bản tin hàng ngày.” Bucky cáu kỉnh lầm bầm đầy thù hận trong miệng, nhìn qua Deadpool. Gã lính đang dán mắt vào màn hình và ngoác miệng cười.

Phải rồi, anh quên mất hắn ta thích hoạt hình. Tên khốn đấy.

<Theodore Altman.>

“Chuyển kênh đi Peter.” Bucky ngước cổ lên nói với chàng trai đang chăm chú vào cái laptop.

“Đừng nghe lời gấu trúc, Peter!”

“Còn gọi tôi ‘gấu trúc’ lần nào nữa thì anh không yên với tôi đâu, Wilson.”

“Cứ gọi đấy. Sao nào? Tức hả, gấu trúc? Cậu sẽ làm gì chứ?” Deadpool lè lưỡi dưới lớp mặt nạ và làm trò hề trước mặt Bucky.

Cánh tay kim loại của người đàn ông khẽ giật, nhưng anh ta khẽ hít vào một hơi và thả lỏng ra khi thấy TV đã mở sang kênh thời sự.

“Đồ phản bội.” Deadpool nói, nhìn chàng trai căm thù.

<William Kaplan.>

Peter nhún vai, “Tôi không muốn thấy anh bị Bucky đá đít đâu, nên hãy cảm ơn vì tôi đã chuyển kênh và chấm dứt cuộc cãi nhau vớ vẩn này.”

Deadpool bĩu môi, nằm dài ra ghế và lại đưa chân lên gác trên bàn. “Sao cũng được, đồ phản bội.”

<Không xác định.>

<Wade Winston Wilson aka Deadpool>

<Peter Benjamin Parker.>

<Đã xác định được mục tiêu chính. Đề nghị hạ lệnh chốt mục tiêu.>

“Để công bằng thì sau khi Bucky coi xong sẽ đến lượt anh chọn kênh. Thế nên hãy im lặng cho hai đứa kia làm bài tập.” cậu nói và chỉ xuống cặp đôi kia, “Còn hai đứa làm nhanh lên vì anh không muốn nấu bữa tối đâu và vì thế hai đứa sẽ không ở lại ăn chực được.”

Cặp đôi kia đảo mắt và quay lại làm bài tập. Sao cậu ta biết chúng có ý định ở lại ăn tối luôn chứ…

<Chốt mục tiêu.>

Peter giật mình nhảy xuống khỏi trần nhà, đẩy ngã hai đứa trẻ và dúi chúng trốn xuống gầm bàn.

Chúng chưa kịp phản ứng gì khi chàng trai hành động quá đột ngột như vậy, nhưng ngay tức khắc lấy tay ôm đầu khi một loạt đạn xuyên qua tường nhà nhắm thẳng vào trong.

Cả Bucky và Deadpool cũng nghe thấy được âm thanh quen thuộc của đạn rời khỏi nòng súng liên thanh cùng lúc với Peter, vì thế đã kịp nằm sấp xuống đất.

“Cái đéo gì đang xảy ra vậy?!” Deadpool la lên, nhìn qua phía Bucky đang ôm đầu, thở gấp. Hắn im bặt khi nhận ra người đàn ông đang rơi vào hoảng loạn. Hắn đã từng thấy những trường hợp như vậy – triệu chứng của chấn thương tâm lý hậu chiến tranh.

Gã lính bò lại gần anh ta, để tay lên lưng người đàn ông và gào lên, thậm chí không nhận ra được chính giọng mình, “Hít thở đi gấu trúc! Nghe theo hướng dẫn của tôi! Hít vào! Thở ra! Hít vào! Thở ra!”

“Billy, làm gì đó đi!” Peter la lên cùng lúc với tiếng chỉ dẫn của Deadpool.

“Làm gì là làm gì chứ!” Billy hét lại, nhắm chặt mắt và ôm đầu khi một viên đạn sượt qua.

Xung quanh đã trở thành một bãi chiến trường đúng nghĩa với mảnh sành từ chậu cây, đất cát lẫn lộn, mảnh vụn của những đồ nội thất trong nhà, vải sofa và bông bên trong bục ra bay tứ tung, giấy tờ lộn xộn và các mảng tường nát bấy.

“Làm gì cũng được! Nhưng nhanh lên!” Peter hét lại và nấp dưới người Teddy cùng với Billy.

Chàng trai tỏ ra hoảng loạn, nhưng sau đó hít vào một hơi và bắt đầu đọc gì đấy. Teddy nắm lấy tay cậu ta và cầm lấy tay Peter, sau đấy bảo chàng trai nắm lấy tay Deadpool và Bucky.

“Tôi muốn di chuyển mọi người ra ngoài. Tôi muốn di chuyển mọi người ra ngoài. Tôi muốn di chuyển mọi người ra ngoài. Tôi muốn di chuyển mọi người ra ngoài.”

Ngay lập tức họ thấy mình nằm một đống bên ngoài. Những kẻ bên ngoài có vẻ hoảng sợ khi đột nhiên mục tiêu của chúng xuất hiện từ không đâu cả.

Teddy, Billy và Deadpool tìm thấy và xử lý bọn chúng dễ dàng, trong khi Peter để mắt đến Bucky- người đang dần lấy lại được sắc mặt và nhịp thở của mình. Mà thật ra cũng không dễ dàng cho lắm, vì bọn chúng đều rất chuyên nghiệp. Nếu không chuyên thì làm gì có chuyện bọn chúng tìm ra được nơi này chứ.

Nhưng cũng nhờ có Billy, mọi chuyện trở nên gọn gàng nhanh chóng.

“Tớ… chưa bao giờ điều khiển được sức mạnh thuần thục như vậy.” chàng trai không tin được việc mình vừa làm, nhìn chằm chằm vào bàn tay mình.

Teddy khẽ cười, ôm lấy cậu ta và hôn lên trán cậu, “Thật may là cậu chọn thời điểm rất thích hợp để điều khiển được nó.”

Họ quay qua Peter, người đột ngột im lặng nãy giờ.

Cả bốn con người còn lại đều nhìn vào chàng trai đang lững thững tiến lại nơi từng là ngôi nhà của mình.

Và rồi họ nhận ra, đó _từng là ngôi nhà của họ_.

“Chúa ơi…” Peter nói, không tin được chuyện vừa mới xảy ra. Một cảm giác hỗn tạp dâng lên trong lồng ngực cậu, đánh vào phần ý thức hiếm hoi còn sót lại của chàng trai.

“Chúa ơi… Chúa ơi, không… không, không, không, không, không…”, với mỗi từ “không”, chàng trai lại bước nhanh hơn về phía đống đổ nát, tay run lên bần bật. Cuối cùng cậu sụp xuống trước nơi ấy, tay run run sờ vào đống gạch đá còn sót lại. “Ôi Chúa ơi, chuyện gì thế này? Chuyện gì… mọi người,” cậu quay lại với bốn người kia, gương mặt bối rối, mắt đỏ hoe, “đây là mơ phải không? Nói với tôi, đây là mơ thôi phải không? Ngôi nhà… ngôi nhà không thể nào… Ôi Chúa ơi…”

Họ đứng đấy, lồng ngực thắt lại khi chứng kiến cảnh một con người bình tĩnh như Peter lại sụp đổ dễ dàng như vậy.

Mái nhà của cậu ấy.

Kỷ niệm của cậu ấy.

Gia đình của cậu ấy.

Tất cả, tất cả đều trở thành một đống hoang tàn. Chỉ vừa vài phút đây thôi, họ vẫn còn cãi nhau về những chuyện nhỏ nhặt trong ngôi nhà ấy. Chỉ vừa vài phút đây thôi, Peter còn định nấu ăn cho cả bốn người vì đã lâu lắm rồi cậu mới có lại cảm giác tụ họp lại với nhau như vậy.

Tất cả đứng đấy, đứng giữa đống trơ trọi từng là nơi họ luôn thấy yên lòng khi nghĩ về, ánh lam chiều hắt xuống tạo thành các mảng tối não nề.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

_You can’t wake up, this is not a dream…_

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Cái gì?” giọng Gwen vang lên bên kia đầu dây, thể hiện rõ sự lo lắng. “Nhà anh bị tấn công? Mọi người không sao chứ? Giờ anh đang ở đâu?”

“May mắn là mọi người vẫn ổn, có Teddy bị đạn sượt qua nhưng không nguy hiểm đến tính mạng. Giờ bọn anh đang ở nhà bác May.” Peter trả lời, khẽ ngước lên mỉm cười buồn bã với May khi người phụ nữ đi từ bếp ra và ngồi xuống cạnh cậu, vuốt tóc chàng trai.

Gwen bên kia thở phào nhẹ nhõm, “Thật may là hôm trước anh gửi em trông giùm Aki, nếu không lúc đấy đã loạn mà còn phải lo cho nó nữa thì không biết thành ra thế nào.”

Peter gật gù dù biết cô gái chẳng thể thấy được hành động ấy, “Có lẽ sẽ phải gửi nó chỗ em thêm một thời gian nữa. Giờ bọn anh rối quá rồi, không biết phải thế nào…” Cậu đứng lên, mở cửa và đi ra ngoài hiên nhà, ngồi xuống bậc tam cấp. Cậu không muốn May nghe được và trở nên lo lắng vì cậu chưa nói với người phụ nữ rằng mình bị tấn công.

“Anh tính sẽ ở đâu?” Gwen hỏi, giọng dịu dàng và có chút thương cảm. Cô biết Peter chỉ xem ngôi nhà đấy là nhà của mình, kể cả nhà bác May cũng không đem lại được cảm giác gia đình cho cậu. Cô biết mỗi khi Peter về đây, nhìn thấy những hình ảnh, những đồ vật gợi nhớ cho cậu ấy về một tuổi thơ êm đẹp, nhưng lại đồng thời gợi ra những ký ức đau thương, chàng trai chỉ muốn rời khỏi nhà May càng nhanh càng tốt. Hơn cả, bây giờ không phải chỉ có mỗi mình cậu ấy mà còn có Deadpool và Bucky nữa. Deadpool thì không sao, vì mặt hắn xuất hiện trên mọi phương tiện thông tin đại chúng rồi, nhưng Bucky lại khác. Anh ta hiện đang bị S.H.I.E.L.D săn lùng, vì vậy không thể cứ chường cái bản mặt ra khắp mọi nơi được.

Peter luồn tay qua mái tóc nâu, thở dài, “Tạm thời bọn anh sẽ ở lại đây cho đến khi tìm được căn chung cư nào đấy.”

“Anh có thể qua nhà em ở tạm.” Gwen đề nghị.

“Em biết rằng bố mình là cảnh sát mà đúng không?” Peter nhướn lông mày.

Gwen đảo mắt, “Anh biết rằng em mới thuê nhà mà đúng không?”

“…Anh không muốn làm phiền em.” Peter nói sau một lúc im lặng.

Gwen lại thở dài, đưa tay xoa đầu Aki khi chú chó tiến lại gần nằm dưới chân cô gái, “Anh chưa bao giờ làm phiền em cả, Peter.”

Peter xoa sống mũi, “Không đúng. Anh luôn gây phiền toái cho em. Nghe này, bọn anh sẽ sớm tìm được chỗ ở thôi, yên tâm đi. Vả lại cũng đã lâu anh không ở với May, anh muốn dành thời gian cho bác ấy.”

“…Tùy anh vậy.”

“Cảm ơn em, Gwen.”

“Vì gì chứ?”

Peter mỉm cười.

“Anh không biết. Chỉ là đôi khi anh nghĩ mình nợ em lời cảm ơn.”

Cô gái im lặng vài giây, và cậu có thể cảm nhận được nụ cười của Gwen khi cô lên tiếng, “Tạm biệt, Peter. Mai em sẽ đến.”

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Peter quay trở vào trong nhà và thấy Deadpool đang nhồm nhoàm đồ ăn với Bucky chỉ ngồi đấy, mặt đăm chiêu.

“Bà Parker, món này ngon kinh khủng.” gã lính nói, trông có vẻ đang rất hạnh phúc.

Peter thở dài tiến đến, tát nhẹ vào má hắn một cái, “Nuốt đi rồi mới nói.”, sau đó kéo ghế ngồi xuống cạnh May, đối diện với hai người đàn ông.

Người phụ nữ khẽ cười, tay chống cằm nhìn họ và nói với gã lính, “Cảm ơn cậu. Nhưng chỉ cần gọi tôi là May là được rồi.”

Peter hơi liếc qua phía bác mình và thở dài.

Họ không dám nói mình vừa bị tấn công bằng súng và nhà họ đã nát bấy, mà chỉ nói dối rằng nhà bên cạnh có cháy và nó lan sang nhà họ. Dù sao mối nguy hại đến từ nhà người khác nghe vẫn có vẻ đỡ hơn là đến từ chính nhà mình.

May có vẻ đã rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy ba người đàn ông nhếch nhác, người lấm lem đất cát cùng với hai đứa nhóc đứng trước cửa nhà mình. Bà lùa họ vào trong nhà nhanh chóng và đi hâm lại vài món ăn. Bà cũng đã băng bó lại cho Teddy và gọi điện cho phụ huynh hai đứa đến đón.

Người phụ nữ lo lắng hỏi America và Loki đâu, nhưng Peter chỉ bảo họ đã rời đi, không thuê nhà nữa. Bà không hỏi gì thêm, chỉ khẽ gật đầu và pha một bình trà thảo dược cho ba người họ. Bucky trông có vẻ bị đả kích khi mới đến, nhưng anh ta trông khá hơn rất nhiều khi nhìn thấy người phụ nữ và sau khi uống trà của bà pha. Tuy vậy Peter có thể thấy tròng mắt anh ta trông vẫn còn chút gì đó không ổn định.

May đưa hai người kia hai bộ đồ cũ của Ben, còn Peter lấy đồ cũ của mình mặc. Thật may khi dọn đi cậu vẫn để lại vài bộ đồ.

“Giờ thì nói đi nào, mấy cậu vừa gặp chuyện gì?” May hỏi, uống một ngụm trà, đưa ngón tay dí vào trán Peter, “Và cháu đừng có mà nói với bác nhà hàng xóm cháu bị cháy.”

Peter thở dài. Rõ ràng là chẳng có gì lừa được bác ấy.

“Cháu… cháu không rõ. Hình như đó là-”

“Đó là kẻ thù của tôi.” Deadpool cắt ngang chàng trai. Mọi ánh mắt đổ dồn vào hắn.

Deadpool đã ngừng ăn từ lúc nào, mặt nạ kéo xuống. Trông hắn có vẻ nghiêm túc khác hẳn thường ngày.

“Đó chắc chắn là kẻ thù của tôi.” Hắn khẳng định. Mọi người nhìn Deadpool, không biết phải phản ứng thế nào khi hắn đã khẳng định chắc nịch như vậy.

Cuối cùng, khi thấy hắn định mở miệng ra nói gì đó tiếp, Peter đứng dậy khỏi bàn ăn và chặn hắn lại trước khi gã lính nói thêm điều gì đấy khiến cậu xây xẩm mặt mày, “Hôm nay như vậy là quá đủ trò đùa cho một ngày rồi. Mọi người nên đi nghỉ sớm đi. Bác May, không phải mai bác trực ca sáng ở bệnh viện sao? Lên ngủ thôi.”  Cậu nói, đặt một tay lên vai người phụ nữ. Bà trông có vẻ bối rối một chút, nhưng khẽ gật đầu, đứng lên đi theo chàng trai sau khi Bucky nói sẽ rửa bát đĩa giúp bà.

Deadpool nhận thấy rõ cậu ấy đang tránh ánh mắt hắn.

Gã lính khẽ thở dài.

 

 

= = = = =

 


	29. Everything is gonne be daijoubu =]]

**CHAP 29**

 

Gã lính ngồi im lặng một cách bất thường sau khi hai bác cháu nọ đã đi lên lầu được một lúc. Hắn chỉ khẽ động đậy, quay qua nhìn Bucky khi anh ta đánh vào bắp tay hắn.

“Rửa bát đi.” Người đàn ông hất cằm về phía đống bát đĩa trên bàn.

Gã lính nhướn mày, “Không phải cậu mới là người hứa sẽ rửa chúng sao?”

Bucky cầm lấy bình trà sắp nguội tự rót cho mình một tách khác, cầm nó lên uống một ngụm, “Có việc làm sẽ khiến anh bận rộn và có thời gian suy nghĩ về những gì mình vừa nói.”

Deadpool đảo mắt. Hắn thề nếu đó là cách anh ta lừa hắn rửa bát hộ thì gã lính sẽ vặt nốt cánh tay bên kia của người đàn ông.

Hắn chống tay lên đùi, nặng nhọc đứng lên và chậm rãi thu dọn bát đĩa và ly tách, đem chúng đến bồn rửa, xả nước. Gã lính xắn tay áo lên lưng chừng và bắt đầu cầm lấy miếng bọt biển, cho nước rửa lên và tạo bọt, cầm lấy một cái đĩa và kì nó.

Hắn nhìn vào những vết sẹo trên tay mình, nhớ lại về cái cách May nhìn hắn lúc họ xuất hiện ngoài cửa nhà bà. Bà nhận ra ngay người đàn ông vẫn thi thoảng giúp đỡ cho các siêu anh hùng, mặc dù bản thân hắn lúc trước là lính đánh thuê. Người phụ nữ đã rất tử tế không tỏ ra soi mói những vết sẹo của hắn trong khi gã lính đang mặc thường phục và chỉ đeo mặt nạ. Bà cũng đã cười xoa dịu với hắn khi đưa gã lính bộ đồ để thay, và lúc ấy hắn cảm thấy muốn ôm chầm lấy bà ấy. Peter nói đúng, người phụ nữ thật sự rất tuyệt vời.

Và hắn không xứng đáng với bà ấy, hay thậm chí cháu trai bà.

Nhưng hắn đã cố gắng. Deadpool đã cố gắng.

Hắn đã làm mọi thứ trong khả năng để bảo vệ chàng trai khi cậu là Spider-man, yêu thương cậu ấy, đỡ lấy cậu ấy khi chàng trai sắp gục xuống vì đống công việc ngập đầu. Dẫu vậy, chỉ có một thứ hắn không thể cho cậu : sự bất tử.

Peter sẽ chết một ngày nào đó, như bao người bình thường khác, và hắn không thể làm gì với điều đó. Ngày hôm nay chính là minh chứng rõ ràng nhất cho sự vô dụng của hắn. Hắn không thể lấy thân mình đỡ đạn cho cậu. Hắn không thể đem cậu thoát ra ngoài. Hắn không thể làm gì trong cái giây phút kinh hoàng ấy. Thậm chí hắn còn không moi được thông tin nào từ bọn sát thủ vì bọn chúng đều bị cấy chip phát nổ vào người.

Deadpool không thể chết, chính vì vậy hắn chưa bao giờ cảm thấy sợ hãi khi đối mặt với súng đạn. Nhưng ngày hôm nay, hắn lại có lại cái cảm giác thập tử nhất sinh như hồi trước, khi những người hắn yêu quý bị bao vây bởi làn mưa đạn và tất cả những gì hắn có thể làm là nằm đấy, và chỉ nằm đấy. Nếu như không có Billy, hắn không biết mình sẽ hối hận đến thế nào khi tỉnh dậy sau khi gặp Death và thấy xác họ bên cạnh hắn.

“Này.”

Gã lính thoát khỏi dòng suy nghĩ. Hắn cũng để ý tới sự im lặng kì lạ của hai giọng nói, nhưng quyết định lờ chúng đi và quay ra sau lưng.

“Gì?” hắn nhìn người đàn ông đang ngồi yên tại chỗ nhưng quay lưng ra sau nhìn hắn, hai tay đặt lên lưng ghế và dựa cằm lên đấy.

“Cảm ơn.”

“…Vì?”

“Nếu không có anh, có lẽ tôi đã trở nên hoảng loạn và gây rắc rối thêm cho Peter và bọn trẻ. Vì vậy… cảm ơn.”

Bucky nhìn hắn bằng đôi mắt nâu của mình, đôi mắt toát lên sự thành thật, sự tin cẩn. Hắn bỗng thấy lòng như gỡ được một tảng đá nặng xuống, mặc dù hắn khá chắc vẫn còn cả núi đá đè lên nó.

Gã lính quay lại với đống chén bát, “Thật hiếm khi nghe thấy câu tử tế từ cậu, tôi nghĩ mình đã hít vào quá nhiều bột vữa trong vụ xả súng rồi. Tỉnh lại đi Wade, tỉnh lại.”

Bucky đảo mắt, “Kể ra lần nào mà anh tỉnh táo xem? Không có.”

“Người cậu cần cảm ơn hơn vẫn là Billy. Chúng ta đều nợ nhóc ấy một mạng.”

Bucky không trả lời, chỉ im lặng ngồi nhìn lưng hắn khi gã lính vẫn còn đang rửa bát. Mặt anh ta trông mệt mỏi và phờ phạc, nhưng có điều gì đó khiến anh ta không buồn ngủ chút nào. Có lẽ là vì cái cách Peter lảng tránh chủ đề ban nãy. Anh biết cậu ấy không muốn nghe thêm bất cứ thứ vớ vẩn nào từ gã lính nữa. Anh biết cậu ấy không muốn nghe hắn nhận hết mọi trách nhiệm về phía mình.

“Tại sao anh lại chắc chắn về việc đó là kẻ thù của mình?” người đàn ông hỏi, để ý cái cách người gã lính khẽ cứng lại.

Tay hắn ngừng ở chỗ vòi rửa – gã lính đang tráng lại nước chỗ bát đĩa- và hắn nói với giọng rất nhỏ, “Vì chúng nhắm vào Peter.”

Bucky không hiểu, “Thì sao?”

Hắn im lặng, tiếp tục tráng và xếp đống bát đĩa sạch lên giá để, sau đó lau tay vào cái khăn, kéo tay áo xuống và kéo ghế ngồi cạnh Bucky. Người đàn ông kiên nhẫn chờ hắn, không hối thúc.

Gã lính mất một lúc vùi đầu vào lòng bàn tay, sau đó thở ra mệt mỏi, “Chúng nhắm vào Peter làm gì chứ, cậu thử nghĩ xem? Cậu ta chỉ là một sinh viên sắp ra trường, ra tít tận ngoại ô sống như một ông già với một đám người quái dị. Cho dù có nói rằng cậu ta làm việc cho Tony Stark thì cũng chả giải quyết được gì vì , thôi nào, chắc gì cậu ấy đã quan trọng đến mức anh ta sẽ hốt hoảng đau khổ vì mất một nhân viên chứ.”

Bucky khẽ cau mày khi nghe đến Tony Stark. Bạn đời của Steve. Bạn đời của bạn thân anh.

Deadpool nói tiếp, “Ý tôi là, Tony chắc chắn sẽ hốt hoảng đau khổ đấy, nhưng người ngoài sẽ không biết điều đấy vì đâu có ai vào được tận công ty để theo dõi cậu ta làm ở vị trí nào. Lỡ cậu ta là lao công thì sao?” , hắn tự cười trước ý nghĩ ấy, “Nói thế nào đi nữa cũng là do chúng theo dõi và biết được cậu ấy là bạn trai của Deadpool. Chính vì đi với tôi nên chúng mới biết. Trước đây chúng cũng đã theo dõi Spider-man vì cậu ta cũng hay đi với tôi. Nhưng lại thôi vì có lẽ chúng thấy không xử được anh hàng xóm thân thiện trong bộ spandex vô cùng gợi cảm đấy, mà thôi lạc đề rồi. Là do Peter đi với tôi khi mặc thường phục nên mới bị chúng nhắm tới-”

“Wade…” Bucky ngắt lời hắn, nhưng gã lính vẫn không ngừng lải nhải.

“Tôi chưa nói xong, mất lịch sự quá đấy. Dù sao thì, quay lại vấn đề chính. Phải, hôm nay tất cả mọi người suýt chết đều là do tôi. Tôi đáng lẽ không nên ở lại. Đáng lẽ chưa bao giờ gặp Peter. Đáng lẽ chưa bao giờ gặp Spider-man. Đáng lẽ… tôi đáng lẽ không nên yêu cậu ấy…”, hắn như vừa nhận ra điều gì, lại vùi mặt vào lòng bàn tay đầy mệt mỏi, “Ôi Chúa ơi… tôi yêu cậu ta.”

Hắn ngừng một lúc, nhưng Bucky không nói gì vì biết hắn sẽ nói tiếp ngay thôi.

“Tôi yêu Peter. Nhưng cậu ấy không thể sống như thế này, gấu trúc. Cho đến khi tôi vẫn còn kẻ thù, cậu ấy, và cả cậu, và cả bất cứ người nào đó ai biết được một ngày đẹp trời cậu ta lại rước về, sẽ gặp nguy hiểm. Tôi-”

Bucky chọn lúc này để ngắt lời hắn, “Vậy thì đừng tạo thêm kẻ thù nữa.”

Deadpool ngước lên từ lòng bàn tay, đoạn bật cười, “Cậu đùa tôi chắc? Chúng đều là bọn người xấu muốn trả thù vì bị tôi phá rối. Tôi không thể-”

“Vậu thì đừng đi gây rối nữa.” người đàn ông nói, đưa tay che miệng ngáp.

Giờ thì trông gã lính hoàn toàn bối rối, “Nhưng-”

“Đôi khi mấy người và trò anh hùng của mình làm tôi phát mệt. Sao không sống như người bình thường? Mua một căn nhà, có mảnh vườn, nuôi con vật gì đấy. Tránh xa cái thế giới đầy rẫy thứ nhảm nhí ra.” Anh ta nói, chợt nhớ đến Steve. Anh đã thấy người đàn ông trên TV, mặt bầm tím lăn lộn khắp nơi. Anh ta luôn như vậy, y như hàng chục năm trước, vẫn chỉ là một thằng nhóc cứng đầu đến từ Brooklyn, luôn lao vào rắc rối chỉ để bảo vệ những con người anh ta không quen biết, làm những việc không liên quan tí nào đến mình.

Y hệt Peter.

Bucky đã từng có chung ước muốn ấy, ước muốn nhìn thấy một thế giới yên bình, một thế giới mà họ có thể ăn một con gà ốm đói quay vào lễ Tạ Ơn mà không phải tằn tiện cả tháng, một thế giới mà ai cũng có thể ăn như vậy. Nhưng cái thời ấy đã qua, và người đàn ông thấy mình tỉnh dậy sau những cơn đau đầu kéo dài, với những kí ức lập lòe như những hồn ma ám ảnh trong tâm trí. Anh biết mình đã làm những gì trong thời gian kí ức bị hổng một lỗ ấy.

Những thứ hoàn toàn đi ngược lại với những gì họ luôn hướng tới khi còn là những đứa trẻ.

Anh thấy trên TV, trên báo những vấn nạn mới so với thời của mình, những thứ kì lạ, khác biệt mà anh không thể hiểu tại sao người ta lại làm vậy. Cho dù thế nào, người đàn ông vẫn cảm thấy khó chấp nhận khi thấy sự khác biệt quá lớn trong cái thế giới hỗn loạn thời nay với cái thế giới hỗn loạn mấy chục năm trước. Nhưng có một thứ khiến anh thấy thế giới này vẫn còn chút ý nghĩa gì đó, thứ đã kéo anh trở lại với niềm hi vọng vào một cuộc sống tươi đẹp hơn ngay khi anh đã định bỏ rơi nó. Đó chính là sự xuất hiện của những vị anh hùng.

Sự xuất hiện của Peter.

Của Steve.

Của Tony.

Của rất nhiều những người khác.

Đó cũng chính là lý do anh bảo gã lính sống ẩn dật cùng Peter. Ngoài kia còn đầy rẫy anh hùng, sự vắng mặt của họ đâu thể gây nên tổn thất quá lớn?

Deadpool không trả lời ngay, chỉ nhìn anh chằm chằm, sau đó lại thở ra và vùi mặt vào bàn tay, “Tôi ước gì mình có thể làm như vậy thật. Nhưng cậu thừa biết Peter mà. Cậu ta sẽ không chịu rời bỏ thành phố yêu quý của mình đâu.”

“Nó đã chẳng còn là thành phố của cậu ta nữa rồi khi cậu ấy đã chuyển ra sống ở ngoại ô.” Bucky nói. Và điều anh vừa nói khiến chính người đàn ông cảm thấy nhói trong ngực. Peter, cho dù như thế nào đi nữa, vẫn luôn muốn bảo vệ những thứ quý giá đối với mình, kể cả khi điều ấy đồng nghĩa việc lao vào nguy hiểm.

Deadpool lắc đầu, “May sống ở đây. Những người bạn của cậu ấy sống ở đây. Nơi làm việc, học tập, nơi chứa đựng mọi kỷ niệm của cậu ấy đều ở đây. Cậu ấy không thể rời bỏ nơi này.”

Bucky nhìn hắn.

Có lẽ gã lính nói đúng. Sống với cậu ấy lâu như vậy, đáng lẽ anh nên hiểu cậu hơn cả hắn chứ?

Người đàn ông khẽ thở ra, luồn tay qua mái tóc của mình, kéo ghế đứng lên. Hắn nói đúng, ích kỷ không bao giờ là lựa chọn tốt cả. Họ không thể làm như vậy.

“Tùy anh thôi. Chuyện này chắc chắn sẽ lại gây ra một vụ cãi lộn nữa nếu anh không hiểu ý Peter, vì vậy hãy cẩn thận lời nói của mình đấy.” Bucky nói, toan quay đi.

“À mà,” anh nhìn hắn, “Chia tay cậu ấy chắc chắn không phải cách hay đâu. Đừng nghĩ anh có thể yên ổn nếu chia tay với cậu ta. Động não đi, Wilson.”

Và với như vậy, người đàn ông bỏ đi.

Deadpool lại thở dài.

 

[Thở dài nhiều sẽ bị già trước tuổi đấy.]

{Mặc dù với cái mặt như mày thì cũng chả có ai biết được mày đã bao nhiêu tuổi đâu.}

 

Ồ, hay thật. Bọn nó đã trở lại rồi.

“Bọn mày im lặng lâu quá đấy, làm tao bắt đầu thấy mừng không biết có phải đã tắt được bọn mày không.”

 

{Đừng mừng vội, dickface.}

[ Bọn này còn bám chú dài dài.]

{Mà cũng tại tác giả lười viết thoại cho bọn tao đấy chứ.}

[Mất dạy thế chứ.]

 

Để biện hộ cho bản thân mình, tôi muốn nói là vì đây là cảnh xoáy vào tâm trạng nhân vật nên nếu mấy đứa kia xuất hiện sẽ phá hỏng bầu không khí.

“Tôi đồng ý.” Deadpool nói, chỉ vào đâu đấy như thể có ai đang ngồi trước mặt hắn, “Mà nhân tiện, cô có thể làm bọn chúng im lặng thường xuyên hơn được chứ? Và thêm vài chap H này nọ, không phải là tôi đang gợi ý hay gì đâu.”

Trước khi anh nói thêm điều gì nữa, Deadpool, tôi muốn nhắc rằng mảng chính của fic vẫn là romantic, chứ không phải smut.

“Pffttt! “Romantic”? Cô đang bắt đầu trở nên nhàm chán rồi đấy. Kể chuyện gì vui hơn đi.”

눈_눈 Tôi có ý này. Sao anh không thể cứ ngậm cái mồm mình vào, xem như tôi không tồn tại và tiếp tục cảnh diễn sâu của mình đi nhỉ?

“Ê sao cô làm được cái đó vậy?” hắn hỏi, chồm lên thích thú như đứa trẻ thấy đồ chơi.

Làm cái gì? 눈_눈

“Đấy! Cái thứ cô làm sau mỗi câu nói ấy!”

눈_눈 Nó gọi là emoticon. Và tôi bắt đầu mệt với mấy cái bullshit của anh rồi, thế nên làm ơn hãy quay lại với việc nghĩ cách giải quyết đống lộn xộn của mình đi, đừng bắt tôi nghĩ dùm nữa.

“Tôi thấy đó chỉ là cách cô bao biện cho việc lười nghĩ ra cách giải quyết-”

Hush, Deadpool.  (」゜ロ゜)」Hush.  (」゜ロ゜)」

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Peter mệt mỏi quăng cái điện thoại ra giường.

America vừa gọi cho cậu. Chàng trai có thể nghe thấy tiếng Tony và Steve lo lắng ở đầu bên kia.

Tất nhiên là con bé biết. Cậu đảo mắt. Đáng lẽ phải dặn Billy và Teddy giấu kĩ việc này không được nói với ai.

Tony cũng đã rất lo và giật lấy cái điện thoại từ tay con bé để hỏi thăm cậu.

 

 

_“Đáng lẽ tôi nên cử người ở lại thêm một thời gian nữa.” anh ta nói sau khi đã hỏi thăm cậu bằng cách dồn dập nhất có thể. Người đàn ông sau một thời gian dài cho người theo sát cậu, cuối cùng vì một lý do nào đó lại cho rút quân về. Peter không hỏi, nhưng cậu biết không phải do anh ta đã bắt được Loki._

_Peter thở dài, “Không sao, mọi người đều ổn, yên tâm đi Tony.”_

_“…Vậy cậu nghĩ lần này là kẻ thù của Deadpool?”_

_“Không phải nghĩ, mà là chắc chắn. Vì anh ta đã nói như vậy. Tôi biết rõ khi nào Wade nghiêm túc và khi nào anh ta chỉ đang cố nhận lấy trách nhiệm.” cậu nói, lấy cánh tay để lên mắt nhằm che nốt đi một chút ánh sáng đến từ bên ngoài, len qua từ cửa sổ. Ngay lúc lên đến phòng mình, chàng trai đã tắt hết đèn và ngồi trong bóng tối- cách cậu thường làm khi cần suy nghĩ về thứ gì đó._

_Tony ở đầu dây bên kia nhún vai, chỉ vào mặt America rồi chỉ về phía thang máy, ý kêu nó về phòng ngủ, sau đó khẽ thở dài khi con bé lấy chân đá nhẹ vào cái sofa và khiến đồ vật đáng thương ấy kêu cọt kẹt trượt đi một đoạn, “Hai người có tra ra được chủ mưu không?”_

_“Không, ” Peter thở dài, “Có vẻ như bọn chúng bị điều khiển từ xa, và khi thấy nhiệm vụ thất bại thì tên điều khiển đã kích chip phát nổ sau gáy bọn chúng.”_

_“Chúa ơi…” Tony lầm bầm,”Dù sao thì, cũng muộn rồi nên không làm phiền cậu nữa. Hãy nghỉ lấy sức đi, mai cậu có thể không đến chỗ tôi. Và nếu có cần giúp đỡ gì thì phải nói, đừng có mà giấu.”_

_“…Cảm ơn, Tony.” Peter cười mệt mỏi, “Hẹn gặp lại.”_

 

 

Peter nằm đấy, lắng nghe từng tiếng động nhỏ nhất. Tiếng tủ gỗ kêu lên khe khẽ vì khí trời hanh khô, tiếng ù ù nho nhỏ phát ra từ máy sưởi, tiếng gió đập mạnh vào cửa kính và len qua các kẽ hở, rít lên. Một chiếc xe bên ngoài chạy ngang qua. Một chùm sáng phát ra từ đèn xe chiếu một vùng trong giây lát, sau đấy mọi thứ chìm trở lại trong bóng tối. Tiếng May khẽ ho bên kia phòng. Tiếng cửa phòng cậu mở ra he hé, đủ lớn để một cái đầu màu đỏ thò vào.

Chàng trai vẫn nằm im, không phản ứng gì khi gã lính gọi cậu.

“Petey-pie?”

Cậu chưa muốn nói chuyện với hắn bây giờ. Lúc này đây, Peter biết mình sẽ nổi điên lên nếu hắn lại nói gì đó về việc chính hắn đã khiến mọi người gặp nguy hiểm tính mạng. Cậu biết mình đang quá mệt để nghe thêm mấy thứ vớ vẩn đấy từ hắn.

“Sweetums? Cậu ngủ rồi à?”

Khi thấy Peter vẫn không trả lời, hắn mở cửa to hơn và bước vào, nhẹ nhàng đóng lại sợ làm cậu thức giấc.

Hắn đứng đấy, nhìn cậu một lúc, cho đến khi Peter mất kiên nhẫn và lên tiếng.

“Ngủ với tôi.”

Deadpool khẽ cười, lấy tay xoa gáy, “May đang ngủ bên phòng bên cạnh đấy, cậu biết mà.”

Peter cố không đảo mắt trước câu nói đấy, tay vẫn để lên che mắt, xoay người nằm nghiêng quay lưng lại với hắn, “Anh không thể nói chuyện một giây mà không chuyển hướng nó đến tình dục sao? Nằm xuống đi.”

Deadpool không nói gì thêm. Sự im lặng của hắn làm cậu lo lắng, nhưng khi thấy cánh tay to dài của hắn luồn qua eo mình và kéo cậu lại gần, chàng trai khẽ thở ra.

Peter có thể cảm nhận hơi ấm từ lồng ngực rắn chắc của hắn, cảm nhận được nhịp thở đều đặn của gã lính. Cậu bỏ tay ra khỏi mắt mình, vẫn không quay lại nhìn hắn mà chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào mảng tối nơi góc tường.

“Chúng ta có thể xử lý chuyện này nhanh thôi.” Peter nói sau một lúc.

Cậu có thể cảm nhận được giọng cười của hắn khi gã lính hôn lên gáy cậu, “Cậu nói đúng. Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi. Tôi sẽ tìm một căn chung cư nhanh nhất có thể, và sau đấy chúng ta sẽ để dành tiền mua một căn nhà khác ở ngoại ô. Tất nhiên là sau khi đã tìm ra bọn lợn kia và cho chúng ăn hành no nê.”

Peter đảo mắt, “Không hành tỏi gì ở đây hết. Anh đã bảo sẽ không giết người nữa còn gì.”

“Tôi bảo là không giết người vô tội vạ, và có xem xét trước khi giết. Cậu biết đấy, kiểu như shinigami, cầm lưỡi hái đi phán xét ấy. Oooh, điều đó làm tôi nhớ đến Death. Cậu phải gặp cô nàng kìa, nóng bỏng luôn. À mà thật ra không nóng bằng cậu, kiểu, nóng hun khói thôi, còn cậu là nóng bùng cháy. Bập bùng bập bùng-”

“Wade.” Peter nhắc khi hắn bắt đầu lảm nhảm.

“Phải rồi,” hắn đan bàn tay to lớn của mình vào những ngón tay mảnh và dài của chàng trai, “Không hành tỏi. Hứa đấy.”

Peter mỉm cười, đưa bàn tay đầy sẹo của hắn lên hôn.

“Mà lúc nãy anh nói “chúng ta sẽ để dành tiền mua nhà”, nghe như cặp đôi mới cưới ấy.”

Deadpool bỗng trở nên lắp bắp.

“Ý…ý tôi là…”

 

{Chết mọe chưa con~}

[Peter nghe có vẻ không giận lắm.]

{Điều đó không có nghĩa là cậu ta không muốn cười phá lên trước câu nói đó.}

 

Peter cười thật. Nhưng giọng cười của cậu có gì đó rất dịu dàng, rất tự nhiên, như đang ôm lấy tâm hồn hắn.

 

{Một bộ lòng mề hỗn loạn.}

[Như thể ai đó vừa múc nó ra từ nồi canh hầm.]

 

“Bình tĩnh nào, đầu trọc. Tôi đùa thôi.”

Không hiểu sao nhưng điều đó nghe có vẻ tệ hơn là việc cậu ấy đang nhắc khéo hắn.

Gã lính siết chặt tay quanh eo Peter.

“Uuuh…này? Wade? Hơi bị chặt quá rồi…” Peter nói, cố quay đầu ra sau nhìn xem hắn đang tính làm gì.

 

Gã lính nhân cơ hội hôn lấy chàng trai. Hắn liếm nhẹ cằm cậu, hôn lên môi và sau đó luồn lưỡi vào khoang miệng ẩm nóng của Peter.

Peter bị tấn công bất ngờ nhưng không đẩy hắn ra. Đầu cậu cảm thấy có chút choáng váng, không biết là do thiếu oxy hay do cái cách hắn hôn cậu. Nó cuồng nhiệt, nhưng lại nhẹ nhàng; ngấu nghiến, nhưng đồng thời từ tốn.

Khiến Peter như muốn tan ra trong nụ hôn ấy.

Cuối cùng khi hắn dứt ra, nhìn vào con người trong lòng mình, gã lính chỉ muốn hôn cậu thêm lần nữa. Và hắn làm luôn. Peter phải vội vàng hớp lấy không khí trước khi hắn tiến đến lần nữa, cắn nhẹ vào môi dưới cậu và sau đấy quấn lưỡi hắn vào lưỡi cậu.

Peter kêu lên trong cổ họng khi gã lính nắm lấy vai cậu và quay chàng trai hoàn toàn đối diện với mình, sau đó lại xoay người đè lên người cậu. Hắn chống hai khuỷu tay xuống tấm nệm giường, rời khỏi đôi môi Peter và nhìn xuống người phía dưới.

Tóc Peter xoăn nhẹ và rối bù trên tấm drap giường màu tối, phản chiếu ánh đèn từ bên ngoài cửa sổ, khiến chúng trông như ánh lên. Đôi mắt nâu của hắn nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt nâu lục của cậu, và như thể đọc được ý nghĩ của chàng trai, hắn cúi xuống hôn cậu lần nữa, lần này chậm hơn, sâu hơn và khiến người cậu càng nóng hơn.

Deadpool chợt lấy đầu gối cọ vào phần nhạy cảm của Peter, khiến chàng trai nhắm mắt lại khẽ rên lên, nhưng không dám to tiếng vì cậu chợt nhớ ra bên kia là phòng May.

Cậu để tay lên khuôn ngực rắn của hắn và đẩy gã lính ra, nói không ra hơi, “May ở bên kia.”

Deadpool chỉ nhếch miệng, cọ đầu gối thêm lần nữa. Peter phải lấy tay bịt miệng mình lại để không rên to lên.

Hắn cúi xuống hôn lên trán cậu, cọ từ tốn nhưng như trêu ngươi vào phần đang dần cứng lên của chàng trai.

“Bịt miệng vào là được rồi.” hắn nói với giọng khàn khàn, và hơi đẩy đầu gối ấn vào, khiến Peter thở dốc.

Đã lâu họ không quan hệ lại, chủ yếu chỉ là blow job hoặc hand job vội vàng trước khi Bucky trở về từ buổi chạy bộ hoặc trước khi cả hai bận việc gì đấy và phải chạy vội đi, vì thế lần này gã lính sẽ không bỏ qua cơ hội, nhất là khi chàng trai đã lên như thế.

Deadpool ngừng cọ, hôn chàng trai dần xuống vành tai, liếm nhẹ nơi ấy, khiến Peter khẽ rùng mình. Gã lính bỗng bế thốc cậu lên, đem cậu vào nhà vệ sinh và đặt cậu ngồi trên bồn rửa mặt. Môi họ lại quấn lấy nhau trong khi gã lính cởi áo mình ra, sau đó hôn xuống cổ cậu, xuống xương quai xanh và lên đầu ngực căng lên của chàng trai.

Peter phải lấy tay bịt miệng lại để không bật ra tiếng kêu, mắt ươn ướt nhìn xuống kẻ vẫn đang cắn lấy ngực cậu và nhìn khiêu khích. Một tay hắn nắm lấy eo cậu, giữ cho chàng trai ngồi vững; tay còn lại luồn ra sau, xoa nắn nhè nhẹ cặp mông của cậu.

Đoạn hắn ấn một đống dầu tắm từ cái chai gần đấy lên tay mình, mò vào trong quần chàng trai và xoa nhẹ ngoài cửa hậu.

Peter run lên, cụng trán mình vào trán hắn, cảm nhận khoái cảm.

“Cho vào đi.” Cậu nói sau một lúc.

Hắn cười, đút một lúc hai ngón vào.

Peter khẽ rít lên, “Chết tiệt, Wade!”

Nước mắt cậu chực trào ra khi ngón tay dài của hắn như chạm đến tận sâu bên trong, nhưng lại quá khô và to. Hắn hôn dưới cằm cậu, hôn lên cằm, hôn khóe miệng của cậu, nhằm xoa dịu chàng trai.

“Cơn đau sẽ chẳng là gì cả. Cậu sẽ dần quen với nó, và khi ấy, tôi sẽ bang cậu thật mạnh bạo, khiến môi cậu bật máu vì cắn lại để không la to lên.” Hắn thì thào, giọng nói vừa lạnh và cay độc, nhưng không hiểu sao đồng thời cũng rất kích thích và mời gọi.

Peter để thoát ra một tiếng rên.

Cũng không mất quá nhiều thời gian để cậu thư giãn ra, kể cả khi không chuẩn bị kĩ càng. Chàng trai hôn lấy hắn, cắn lấy môi dưới đã sưng tấy lên của gã lính và mỉm cười ranh mãnh.

“Để xem xem, chưa chắc anh đã chịu nổi mà hét lên trước ấy.”

“Vậy sao?” hắn hỏi, đồng thời ấn hai ngón tay của mình vào sâu thêm. Peter cong người lên, rên một tiếng như con mèo động dục, giống như một đòn chí mạng nhắm vào cùng hạ bộ của hắn.

Gã lính cau mày, bắt đầu di chuyển tay. Nhiều khi cái cách cậu ta rên lên cứ như trêu tức hắn vậy, và nó khiến hắn muốn cậu phải khóc lên vì hắn.

Deadpool bế chàng trai lên sau một lúc cho hai ngón tay ra vào người cậu, ép Peter dựa vào bức tường bên cạnh. Hắn luồn hai tay xuống mặt dưới đầu gối chàng trai để đỡ lấy cậu, sau đó tiến vào bên trong chàng trai.

“Khoan đã, mới có hai ngón thôi mà-” Peter nói khi thấy đầu hạ bộ hắn đang ấn vào cửa hậu mình, nhưng ngay lập tức bị hắn làm cho im lặng bằng cách hôn cậu cuồng nhiệt.

Cậu nhắm mắt lại, cau mày khi cảm nhận được độ dài của vật bên trong người mình. Phía dưới của cậu đang bắt đầu rỉ dịch ra, thấm ướt một phần áo vì hắn đang nâng người cậu lên cao khiến cậu trông như đang ngồi, với lưng dựa vào tường và bệ đỡ là Deadpool.

“Ngậm miệng vào nào.” Hắn nói, như một phát súng cho một cuộc chạy đua, ngay sau đấy bắt đầu di chuyển và nhấp mạnh.

“Shit, Wade.” Peter cắn vào tay mình để không gào lên ngay giữa đêm khuya, nhưng cũng không ngăn được bản thân kêu không ngừng trong cổ họng sau mỗi cú nhấp mạnh bạo của hắn.

Gã lính đã giữ lời hứa khi dường như dồn hết sức vào mỗi cú thúc và rút. Hắn cũng khẽ kêu lên trong cổ họng, bởi vì bên trong Peter vẫn còn rất khít và ấm nóng. Khoái cảm ngập tràn trong hắn, khiến mọi lỗ chân lông như nở ra. Mồ hôi của cả hai túa ra ngay cả trong tiết trời lạnh và sàn nhà như đóng băng này.

“Fuck, trông cậu thật gợi tình, Petey-pie.” Hắn nói, thở gấp và nghiêng người về trước chiếm lấy đôi môi đang mím lại của cậu. Hắn quấn lưỡi vào lưỡi cậu, hôn không ngừng khiến chàng trai như bị rút cạn không khí trong lồng ngực.

Tiếng rên và thở gấp của họ lấp đi hết mọi tiếng ồn ào vô nghĩa của mọi vật, và Peter cảm thấy như đang có một đống sao trên trời rơi xuống đầu cậu, bởi vì tất nhiên, gã lính đang khiến cậu muốn kêu lên và mặc cho mọi người nghe thấy.

Hắn bỗng đột ngột xốc cậu lên lần nữa và bắt đầu đi vào trong phòng, với thân dưới của hắn vẫn còn trong cậu. Chàng trai quặp hai chân vào eo hắn để không rơi xuống, lúc này mới để ý đến vết móng tay của mình trên vai hắn. Mặc dù nó lẫn vào những vết sẹo và vết thương ửng đỏ của hắn, nhưng vệt móng tay của cậu dường như đang cố để bật lên trên cái nền ấy.

Gã lính đưa họ trở lại cái giường êm ái. “Tôi mỏi.”, hắn giải thích.

“Anh già rồi.” cậu cười khúc khích.

“Để tôi cho cậu xem sức già của mình.” Gã lính cười và bắt đầu nhấp mạnh.

Peter cắn lấy môi mình, không khí trong lồng ngực như muốn làm cho phổi cậu vỡ tung ra. Chàng trai cố gắng nói với hắn qua hơi thở gấp gáp, “Ngày mai anh sẽ là người dọn đống bừa bộn này.”

Deadpool đảo mắt, “Lúc nào tôi chả là người đi dọn đống bừa bộn. Chết tiệt, cậu tuyệt quá, sweetums.”

Peter vùi mặt vào hõm cổ gã lính để không hét lên, nhưng hắn một mực đè cậu nằm ra giường để nhìn vẻ mặt chàng trai.

Ánh đèn đường vàng vọt hắt vào, cùng với ánh sáng từ nhà vệ sinh, làm cho bóng của họ hiện lên tường nhà.

Hắn nhìn cậu, nhìn đôi mắt mờ đục vì khoái cảm, vì kiềm chế không hét lên của cậu, bỗng thấy thôi thúc khiến cậu không thể không kêu lên vì hắn.

Gã lính thúc mạnh hơn nữa, như muốn nhập làm một với chàng trai.

“Ôi Chúa ơi Wade! Haaaa…” cậu không kìm được hét lên nhưng ngay lập tức đưa tay lên bịt chặt miệng mình lại, nhìn hắn vừa tức giận vừa xấu hổ. Gã lính cười giả lả và tiếp tục nhịp điệu. Hắn lại quay nghiêng người cậu, để cho một chân chàng trai gác lên vai hắn.

“Anh đổi tư thế nhiều quá đấy.” cậu nói, nhưng không còn sức để gồng lên nhìn vào mặt hắn, chỉ nằm bẹp ra giường và cảm nhận sức nóng từ vật kia trong người mình. Dù phàn nàn, nhưng phải công nhận những tư thế của hắn luôn làm cậu không hét lên cũng phải rên rỉ liên tục.

“Thế này tôi có thể nhìn cặp mông ngon lành của cậu.” hắn nhếch miệng cười khi nghe Peter lầm bầm “im đi Wade”, ngắm nhìn cái cách cơ thể cậu giãn ra vô cùng dẻo dai và gợi cảm.

Tay Peter bấu chặt vào drap giường, chặt đến mức mà những khớp ngón tay cậu bắt đầu mất màu và trở nên xanh xao. Mổ hôi chảy dọc tấm lưng cậu, trên cổ, ngực, khắp mọi nơi. Chàng trai nhắm mắt lại cảm nhận khoái cảm đang dần dâng lên, cái cảm giác khác lạ khiến đầu cậu không còn một cảm giác nào.

Gã lính dường như cũng đã đến giới hạn.

“Tôi sẽ bắn vào trong.” Hắn chợt nói và thúc nhanh hơn.

Peter ngước lên nhìn hắn, “Không được.”

“Cậu đâu có bầu được.” hắn cau mày, không ngừng chạm đến điểm nhạy cảm bên trong chàng trai, khiến cậu nghiến chặt răng không rên to lên.

“Tắm rửa khó ra lắm.” cậu nói, thở không ra hơi, hàng lông mày xô vào nhau khi nhìn cái cách thân hình lực lưỡng của hắn ở trên mình, cái tư thế mà họ đang thực hiện khiến hắn trông như đang kiểm soát toàn bộ cậu.

Nhưng gã lính dường như chẳng bỏ vào tai bất cứ lời nào của cậu nữa. Hắn càng lúc càng nhanh hơn, mạnh hơn, như thể đang muốn giã nhừ cậu ra. Chàng trai không thể nào kìm được nữa, cậu rên to hơn, dồn dập hơn.

“Wade!” cậu hét vào trong tấm nệm khi cả hai ra cùng lúc, dòng tinh dịch nóng hổi bắn vào tận trong cùng cơ thể cậu.

Gã lính cũng hét lên tên cậu khi ra, sau đó thở dốc nằm vật xuống cạnh cậu, ôm chàng trai vào lòng.

Họ mất một lúc há miệng ra thở, nhịp tim dường như đập không theo bất cứ nhịp điệu nào nữa.

Cuối cùng Deadpool kéo cậu nằm lên trên người hắn. Peter chống tay hai bên đầu hắn, ngồi trên bụng gã lính, nhìn xuống người đàn ông đang cười toe toét bên dưới mình.

Cậu đảo mắt, “Anh đến mùa động dục à? Chuẩn bị không kĩ gì hết, lại còn làm mạnh như vậy nữa.”

“Cậu không sao chứ?” hắn hỏi với giọng hối lỗi, ngừng cười toe toét mà chỉ hơi mỉm và nhìn cậu lo lắng.

“Nếu mà là người bình thường thì gãy lưng lâu rồi.” cậu cười, ngồi thẳng lại và vuốt tóc, thở ra. Hắn nhìn cái cách cơ thể cậu ở trên người mình, từng cơ bắp săn chắc sáng lên dưới ánh đèn mờ mờ, cùng gương mặt vẫn còn đỏ vì lúc nãy và mái tóc rối bù. Hắn lướt mắt dọc những đường nét trên người cậu, những vết bầm tím đang dần đậm hơn như những cánh hoa trên nền da cậu.

Peter bỗng giật mình nhìn hắn.

Gã lính nhìn cậu cười cười.

“Không-”

“Thôi nào, một lần nữa thôi.”

“Không!” cậu nói, cố giãy ra khi hắn tóm lấy eo cậu.

Gã lính chết tiệt chưa gì đã lại dựng lên. Rõ ràng là đang trong mùa giao phối!

Hắn chẳng cãi nhau với cậu, lại bế thốc chàng trai vác lên vai và đi vào phòng tắm lần nữa.

“Để tôi tắm cho cậu~”

“Wade!”

 

 

= = = = =


	30. My hips...

**CHAP 30**

 

Peter bị đánh thức bởi ánh sáng từ bên ngoài chiếu thẳng vào mắt cậu.

Chàng trai rên nho nhỏ trong họng khi khẽ nhúc nhích. Thắt lưng cậu như rời ra, tất cả là do tên kia. Tối hôm qua họ không dừng ở con số 2, mà là con số 5. Chúa ơi, năm lần, mày điên thật rồi Peter.

Cậu nhìn qua bên cạnh mình, thấy Deadpool đang nằm giang tay giang chân thoải mái như thể hắn chẳng có vấn đề gì sau tối qua. Cái giường khá nhỏ, nếu nằm gọn lại thì hai người là đủ, nhưng với cái kiểu nằm không biết trời trăng gì của hắn thì trông gã lính như sắp rơi khỏi giường đến nơi.

Và Peter co chân lên đạp cho hắn rơi hẳn xuống đất.

“Lạy thánh Allah!” hắn kêu lên, cảm giác như vừa gặp động đất.

Peter nằm xuống ngủ tiếp khi hắn ngồi dậy và nhìn xung quanh không biết mình đang ở cái nơi quái quỷ nào. Phải mất một lúc cái đầu thiếu ngủ của hắn mới tỉnh lại và nhớ ra mình đang ở nhà May, trong phòng của Peter. Nhưng làm thế nào mà hắn rơi xuống đất thì gã lính không biết.

Hắn nhìn Peter vẫn còn hít thở đều đặn, có vẻ đang ngủ say, vì thế nghĩ rằng mình đã tự lăn xuống.

Deadpool chống tay ngồi dậy và bò lồm cồm lên giường, đè lên người Peter như đô vật.

“Dậy thôi, công chúa ngủ trong rừng! Bảy chú lùn đã đi làm về rồi mà cô vẫn ngủ như lợn vậy à!” hắn nói, lăn qua lăn lại trên người cậu, đè cái thân hình vạm vỡ lên con người đáng thương phía dưới.

Peter cau có đẩy hắn ra, “Đã bảo bao nhiêu lần là Công chúa ngủ trong rừng và Bạch Tuyết là hai truyện khác nhau!”

“Là một!”

“Hai.”

“Một!”

Peter đảo mắt, đẩy hắn ra và ngồi dậy, “Sao tôi lại đi cãi nhau về cái chuyện vớ vẩn như vậy chứ.”

Chàng trai vươn người ngáp, lấy tay dụi mắt mơ ngủ. Deadpool thơm vào má cậu một cái thật kêu và xoay người lại, đưa hai tay ra sau, “Lên đi.”

Và hắn cõng cậu vào nhà vệ sinh.

Cả hai thay phiên đi vệ sinh, sau đó đánh răng.

Hai tên mắt nhắm mắt mở, vừa đánh răng vừa đứng trước cái gương làm trò. Mất một lúc mài muốn mòn cả răng, họ cùng cúi đầu xuống nhổ và cụng vào đầu nhau. Peter chỉ lấy tay khẽ xoa đầu, vẫn còn quá buồn ngủ để gây sự với hắn.

Chàng trai xua hắn ra để mình tắm trước. Gã lính chắc chắn sẽ lại đè cậu ra nếu cậu cứ để hắn ở trong đấy, vì thế Deadpool dù hậm hực vẫn phải đi ra ngoài ngồi chờ tới lượt mình tắm.

Một lúc sau Peter thò đầu ra nhờ hắn lấy cho mình một bộ đồ mới, và cậu đã suýt ném cái quần lót lọt khe có ren vào mặt hắn khi gã lính đưa nó cho cậu.

Bình tĩnh, Peter, bình tĩnh. Cáu giận vào buổi sáng sẽ tạo nên một ngày tồi tệ.

Cả hai đi xuống lầu sau khi Deadpool đã tắm rửa sạch sẽ, ngửi thấy mùi bánh mì nướng và trứng chiên.

“Chào hai con sâu ngủ. Ngồi vào ăn sáng đi.” May nói và cười với họ, để hai đĩa thức ăn lên bàn. Người phụ nữ sau đó xoay người duyên dáng mở cái tủ lạnh sau lưng mình ra, lấy hộp nước cam và rót cho hai người hai ly. Mọi cử động của bà đều rất nhanh gọn và đầy sức sống, khiến nhiều lúc Peter không hiểu nổi làm thế nào lại có người có thể tràn đầy năng lượng như vậy vào buổi sáng.

Họ ngồi xuống đối diện với Bucky, người có vẻ đã dậy từ rất sớm, nhưng trông không có vẻ gì là tỉnh táo hay vui vẻ như May.

Anh ta cầm cái cốc chứa gì đó nâu nâu đen đen mà Peter đoán đó là cà-phê đậm đặc, nhìn hai người kia chằm chằm đầy căm tức. Nhưng anh ta cố không thể hiện điều đó ra quá rõ ràng.

Chỉ khi Deadpool và Peter cảm ơn vì bữa ăn và bắt đầu ăn được vài miếng, Bucky mới lên tiếng, “Làm ơn lần sau kiếm cái khách sạn nào đó đi.”

Cả hai nghẹn ngay miếng bánh vừa ăn vào.

“Ý anh là sao?”

“Nước!!!”

Hai người họ nói cùng một lúc.

Peter quay qua vỗ vào lưng Deadpool để hắn nuốt miếng bánh vừa ăn xuống, trong khi Bucky đẩy ly nước cam lại gần hắn. Gã lính cầm lấy, uống một mạch.

 

{Tao đã bảo khi ăn phải nhai mà.}

[Làm như nó có bao giờ nghe ấy.]

{Có một số thứ mày luôn phải làm theo trình tự, không thể giống như việc ấy với Petey rồi mới hẹn hò.}

[Ví dụ như ăn.]

{Mày không thể nuốt, sau đó móc ra nhai.}

[Như vậy thì gọi là bò.]

 

Deadpool nuốt chỗ thức ăn xuống và thở ra nhẹ nhõm, sau đó cười toe với Bucky.

“Cậu chỉ khó chịu vì Peter quá nhiệt tình với tôi thôi.”

Hắn nhận một cái nhéo đùi và một cái lườm từ Peter. Gã lính không dám la to lên nên chỉ ngoạc miệng ra và mếu máo. Ít ra thì hắn cũng đã làm cho Peter đỏ mặt được.

Chàng trai tằng hắng, không nhìn vào mắt Bucky mà quay lại với bữa sáng của mình.

“Bác không ngờ hai đứa lại sung sức đến vậy đấy. Làm bác mất cả ngủ.” May cười, đặt đĩa thức ăn xuống trước mặt Bucky và bảo anh ta nên ăn gì đó để không bị say khi uống mỗi cà-phê không.

Peter kêu lên ngán ngẩm, “Chúng ta có thể không nói chuyện này vào bữa sáng không.” và sau đó quay qua đánh vào vai Deadpool trước khi hắn kịp mở miệng nói gì đấy, “Ăn đi.”

May cố không cười khi nhìn gã lính bĩu môi nhưng vẫn nghe lời ngồi ăn trong im lặng. Từ khi gặp người đàn ông, bà đã thấy rằng hắn chỉ có thể im lặng trong lúc ăn hoặc uống, hoặc khi bị Peter lườm. Còn lại thì cái miệng hắn cứ hoạt động không ngừng, làm bà nhiều lúc không tin được lại có người có thể nói nhiều đến vậy.

“Mà bác thật sự tức giận đấy.”

Peter và Deadpool đưa mắt nhìn người phụ nữ, khẽ rùng mình khi nghĩ đến lý do bà tức giận.

 

{Có thể là do May phát hiện ra việc cháu trai bà ấy ứa ừa với một thằng trông như vừa tiếp xúc với khí mù tạt.}

[Hoặc do chúng ta làm bà ấy không ngủ được.]

{Mẹ nó, đã bảo là cần phải lấy cái gì đó nhét miệng cậu ta lại mà.}

[Đó chỉ là cái cớ để mày lôi kéo cậu ta chơi SM thôi.]

{Ây, đừng suy bụng ta ra bụng người như thế chứ.}

[Mày éo lừa được ai đâu.]

 

“Bác thực sự tức giận vì hai đứa hẹn hò với nhau mà không nói cho bác biết.” người phụ nữ khẽ đưa mắt nhìn Deadpool và nhanh chóng quay lại với Peter, khiến cả hai người bỗng thấy cổ họng khô ran.

Peter trông khá lúng túng, đưa tay lên xoa gáy, nói cùng lúc với Deadpool, “Chuyện này… bọn cháu…bọn cháu cũng chưa định công khai… ý là… bọn cháu…”

Hai người nhìn nhau khi nhận ra cả hai đang nói trùng lặp với người kia.

“Đừng có nói cùng lúc với tôi.” Họ lại nói cùng lúc, khiến May bật cười.

Peter chậc lưỡi khó chịu với gã lính, hơi đỏ mặt.

“Hai đứa quả là một cặp trời sinh.” May nói, chống cằm ngắm hai người trước mặt bằng ánh mắt trìu mến, đoạn quay qua Bucky vẫn đang cau có nhìn không ngừng vào hai quả trứng và miếng thịt xông khói tạo thành hình mặt cười trên đĩa của mình, lấy vai mình khẽ hích vào vai người đàn ông, mỉm cười với anh ta. Bucky nhìn bà và hơi giãn nét mặt ra, nhưng khi thấy chân ai đó đá vào chân mình, anh ta lại cau có trở lại.

Người đàn ông lườm Deadpool cháy mặt khi thấy hắn nhún vai vờ như không biết gì.

“Tôi cá là bà nói vậy với tất cả cặp đôi bà từng gặp.” Anh ta nói, cắm nĩa vào miếng trứng, khiến lòng đào bên trong chảy ra một cách hấp dẫn. Người đàn ông cho một miếng vào miệng và hơi liếc nhìn Deadpool – kẻ đang ôm tim như thể cả dòng họ mình vừa bị xúc phạm.

“Thật là một con người bất lịch sự!” gã lính thốt lên như đang đóng vở diễn nào đấy, đưa tay lên trán và ngửa mặt nhìn trời thở dồn dập, khiến Peter nghĩ nếu cứ tiếp tục như vậy có khi hắn sẽ hít hết cả oxy của thế giới mất.

May cười khúc khích, khẽ lắc đầu kéo ghế đứng lên từ từ, “Cháu thật may mắn khi sống với những chàng trai vui nhộn đến vậy, Peter.”

Chàng trai vẫn giữ vẻ mặt cá chết, chú tâm vào phần ăn của mình hơn là vào hai con người đang xẹt tia điện bằng mắt với nhau kia. “Vâng, thật may mắn ạ.”, cậu đáp, không mấy hứng thú.

May mở tủ lạnh lấy ra hộp nước cam và rót đầy lại ly cho Deadpool, khiến tim hắn như tan chảy ra một ít.

 

{Đã rất lâu rồi mới có ai đó đối xử tốt với chúng ta đến thế.}

[Những bà bác lớn tuổi luôn là số một.]

{Ê mà thật ra May cũng không già lắm, vẫn ngon chán.}

[Ew. Mày đang nói về người mà Peter xem như mẹ đấy.]

 

“Mà bác nói thật đấy.” May nói, kéo hắn ra khỏi cuộc cãi vã trong đầu, “Hai đứa thực sự rất hợp với nhau.”

May mở chạn để đồ, nhón chân nhìn lên đấy, quay lưng lại với ba người đàn ông.

Bà khẽ cười khi nghe thấy tiếng khịt mũi của Bucky và tiếng cãi vã vặt vãnh giữa hai người còn lại.

Người phụ nữ để mặc họ như vậy, chìm dần vào suy nghĩ của chính mình.

Đã rất lâu bà mới nghe lại được tiếng cười, tiếng cãi nhau và những cử chỉ thân mật vui vẻ trong ngôi nhà này. Bà không hề nói dối khi nói rằng Peter và Deadpool hợp nhau. Cho dù bất cứ ai nhìn vào cũng thấy họ như một đôi đũa lệch, và có khi chính họ cũng thấy vậy, nhưng đối với May, tình cảm mới là thứ quan trọng nhất.

Deadpool có thể là một gã nổi tiếng với quá khứ không mấy hay ho của mình, mà thật ra bây giờ vẫn vậy, nhưng khi nhìn thấy cách Peter hơi nép vào người hắn khi họ xuất hiện trước cửa nhà bà tối qua, cách hắn luôn để mắt đến bàn tay run không ngừng của cậu, cách hắn cố tỏ ra cởi mở với bà chỉ để Peter yên tâm mặc dù bên trong hắn chỉ muốn kiếm góc phòng nào đó và ngồi đấy đến hết cuộc đời mình, May biết bà có thể tin tưởng vào con người này.

Vì Peter tin tưởng hắn, và bà tin tưởng vào chọn lựa của cậu. Peter không phải lúc nào cũng đưa ra những chọn lựa đúng đắn – như trở thành Spider-man chẳng hạn – nhưng May luôn đặt niềm tin vào những quyết định ấy. Bà muốn cậu cảm thấy được an toàn, được bà đứng về phía mình, vì cậu là người cuối cùng trên thế giới này bà có thể dành hết tình yêu thương của mình cho họ.

Nhưng nói đi thì cũng phải nói lại…

“Nếu hai đứa còn muốn ở đây thêm một thời gian,” bà quay lại, đóng cánh tủ và chỉ vào hai người đang nhìn mình, “thì cả hai phải học cách kiềm chế tiếng động của mình lại. Và đừng thức quá khuya như thế, không tốt cho sức khỏe chút nào.”

Peter đỏ mặt, cúi xuống lí nhí “dạ” và lấy tay xoa mũi nhằm che mặt đi, khiến người phụ nữ mỉm cười. Bà nhìn qua phía Deadpool có vẻ cũng hơi xấu hổ, hắng giọng cầm nước cam lên uống.

May cười, đi về phía cửa, tiện thể xoa đầu Peter.

“Bác đi mua vài thứ. Mấy đứa ở nhà ngoan nhé. Và đừng nghịch ổ điện.” bà thêm vào câu cuối như thể nói với ba đứa nhóc năm tuổi, khiến cả ba người đều cau có với tiếng cười của người phụ nữ.

Peter vẫn ngồi trên ghế, quay người lại nói với theo khi thấy May bắt đầu mặc áo khoác và đi giày vào, “Bác có cần cháu đi chung không?”

“Không đâu cháu yêu.”

Và với thế, người phụ nữ khuất dạng sau cánh cửa.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Tìm ra cậu rồi.”

Loki quay mặt lại, nhếch mép cười vui vẻ.

“Là ta để cho ngươi tìm thấy thôi, anh trai.” Hắn nói, bước chậm rãi lại gần vị thần sấm, và trước sự không mấy ngạc nhiên của anh ta, hắn chập hai cổ tay vào nhau và giơ ra, vẻ mặt thoải mái nhìn người đối diện.

“Về nhà thôi.” Hắn nói.

Thor nhìn hắn, và hắn cảm thấy như đang bị Odin nhìn. Một ánh mắt nghiêm nghị và nghi hoặc, nhưng có cái gì đó đằng sau ánh mắt ấy khiến hắn cảm thấy đỡ khó chịu hơn là khi đứng trước mặt ông già đấy.

“Cậu lại muốn bày trò gì à?” Thor hỏi, hơi đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh. Nơi này sau bao nhiêu năm vẫn vậy.

Anh ta nhớ.

Họ đã bao nhiêu lần chơi trốn tìm khi còn bé trong khoảng rừng này, với những dòng suối lạnh quanh năm và màu lá rừng xanh như mắt hắn.  Họ đã từng đổ sơn lên bức tranh vẽ dở của Sif và phải trốn ở đây đến tận tối, và cuối cùng ôm chầm lấy cô nàng khi cô dẫn cả một đoàn người đi tìm họ. Họ đã từng nô đùa, cười ha hả suốt ngày nơi đây. Họ đã từng nắm lấy tay nhau vượt qua những mỏm đá trơn nhẫy để tìm hoa tặng mẹ.

Họ đã từng đứng đây trò chuyện mà không cố đề phòng nhau như thế này.

Vị thần nhún vai trước câu hỏi đấy, “Tôi chưa có ý tưởng gì mới? Anh có không?”

Thor lại nhìn hắn.

Người đàn ông chợt nắm lấy tay hắn, và sau đó hắn cảm nhận được chiếc còng vừa khít khẽ cọ vào da mình.

Nhưng anh ta không buông tay hắn ra.

“Tại sao cậu lại chọn nơi này?”

Hắn mỉm cười, và trong nụ cười đấy Thor không thấy được vẻ ranh mãnh thường ngày. Chỉ là một nụ cười đơn thuần.

“Vì tôi biết anh sẽ có cái vẻ mặt đấy.”

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Đã một tuần nữa trôi qua.

Hôm nay America đến thăm họ.

Mọi người đều vui khi thấy con bé đến, nhưng vui nhất vẫn là Bucky. Thật ra nếu nói là vui ra mặt kiểu hớn hở thì không chính xác lắm, nhưng Bucky đã cười khi con bé bước vào với bộ cờ vua và vẻ mặt kẻ đi chinh phạt của nó, thế nên ừ, có lẽ anh ta rất vui vì sự có mặt của nó.

Cũng không trách anh ta được.

May khá là bận với những ca trực của mình, Peter thì ngoài đi làm, về nhà ăn và tắm rửa thì thời gian còn lại đều dành cho tên đầu hói kia, thế nên Bucky gần như không có ai để trò chuyện cùng. Lúc trước khi sống ở ngoại ô, dân cư thưa thớt và ít quan tâm đến thời sự, thì khi buồn chán anh có thể dắt Aki đi dạo hoặc đi đọc sách ; còn bây giờ, sống ở khu dân cư này với những người hàng xóm mà chỉ cần ho một cái người ta cũng để ý thì việc anh ta đi loanh quanh sẽ gây chú ý rất nhiều.

“Peter.” America gọi, ngoắc chàng trai ra ngoài khi con bé chuẩn bị ra về.

Chàng trai nói sẽ tiễn con bé ra khỏi khu này và bảo mọi người hãy nấu ăn trước khi May về, cậu sẽ tiện đi đón bà luôn. Sau đó chàng trai mặc áo khoác vào và đi theo cô gái.

“Có chuyện gì vậy?” cậu đóng cánh cửa vào, mỉm cười với cô gái đang đứng cuối bậc tam cấp.

America cho tay vào túi áo, nhún vai, “Thật ra hôm nay em đến để báo với anh một tin.”

“Gì nào?” cậu đi xuống, và hai người bước đi chậm rãi, “Từ khi nào em có cái kiểu nói úp mở đấy vậy?”

Con bé trông có vẻ hơi khó xử. Nó ngước cổ lên nhìn trời, thở ra một làn khói trắng.

“Loki đã bị bắt.”

Gai trong người cậu nổi lên khi nghe đến cái tên ấy.

Cậu cố tỏ ra bình tĩnh, nhưng tim cậu dường như đập nhanh gấp chục lần thường ngày, “Khi nào?”

America lại nhún vai. Con bé cố không nhìn qua phía cậu, nó sợ sẽ phải thấy ánh mắt của Peter, “Không biết. Bố chỉ báo rằng Thor đã áp giải anh ta về. Mà tên đó cũng kinh phết,” con bé cười mũi, “hắn tự tìm về Asgard đấy.”

Peter cười, nhưng nó nghe thật giả tạo, cứ như thể cậu đang cố xem chuyện đấy là một chuyện gì đó rất vui nhộn, “Thật không thể hiểu nổi anh ta.”

America khẽ ừ đáp lại, và họ rơi vào khoảng im lặng, cứ như thể họ chưa từng có cuộc nói chuyện vừa nãy.

Họ chậm rãi đi dưới tiết trời lạnh cóng. Bỗng America cảm nhận được cánh tay của Peter khoác qua vai mình, và nghe thấy giọng cười buồn bã của cậu gần hơn bao giờ hết.

“Anh sẽ rất nhớ anh ta.” Cậu nói, và America thề rằng con bé đã suýt khóc khi nghe thấy cái cách giọng cậu như bị bóp nghẹt.

Nó đưa tay lên gãi đầu mũi, như một cách che giấu cảm xúc, và khẽ đáp, “Em cũng sẽ nhớ anh ta.”

Họ đi thêm một đoạn và con bé nói từ đây nó có thể tự về rồi. Peter gật đầu, tạm biệt nó và rẽ hướng bệnh viện của May. Con bé nhìn bóng lưng chàng trai chìm dần vào mảng tối của góc đường không ánh đèn, mắt khô rát và mệt mỏi. Nó đưa tay dụi mắt, chậm rãi đi bộ về.

 

 

= = = = =

 


	31. Anh có mùi như loại kẹo tôi thích ấy

**CHAP 31**

 

“Cậu vẫn tìm tên đó à?”

Steve hơi giật mình trước sự xuất hiện của Tony, nhanh chóng cất tấm ảnh vào túi quần.

“Không.” Anh ta nói, khiến Tony đảo mắt xì một tiếng.

“Thôi đi, cậu nói dối dở tệ.”

Ánh mắt Steve dịu đi một chút. Anh ôm lấy người đàn ông khi anh ta tiến đến ngồi vào lòng mình, cọ mũi vào mái tóc xoăn nhẹ sau gáy của người đàn ông.

“Tôi cảm thấy có lỗi. Trong khi tôi ngồi đây, trong căn phòng ấm áp với người mình yêu, thì cậu ấy phải ở ngoài kia chiến đấu vì thứ đi ngược lại hoàn toàn với mong muốn của mình, trở thành một con rối.”

Tony thở ra, “Đó không phải lỗi của cậu, Steve.”

Steve hít vào một hơi mùi nước hoa của người tóc nâu. Chắc anh ta sắp đi đâu đấy.

“Đó luôn là lỗi của tôi khi để trượt mất cậu ấy lúc trước.” anh nói, và hơi ngước lên nhìn khi Tony đứng lên. Anh ta ngồi trở lại, nhưng lần này quay mặt đối diện với Steve, cụng trán mình vào trán người tóc vàng.

“Điều đó làm tôi ghen tị đấy. Cách cậu tràn đầy tình cảm khi nói về cậu ta ấy.”

Steve đảo mắt, “Tony…”

Người đàn ông cười như trẻ con, “Gì? Tôi ích kỷ mà, tưởng cậu phải quen với việc đấy chứ?”

“Tony…” anh nói lần nữa, và khẽ thở dài khi Tony hôn nhẹ vào môi mình, cười khúc khích.

“Đùa thôi. Nếu cậu cứ nhăn nhó như vậy thì chỉ vài năm nữa thôi cậu sẽ trông giống tôi đấy.”

“Đừng nói quá, ” anh hôn lại người kia một cái, “Anh vẫn còn rất phong độ.”

Tony đảo mắt, phẩy một bàn tay qua lại, “Đã bảo cậu nói dối dở tệ mà.”

Nhưng Steve không nói dối lần này, và anh biết điều đấy.

Tony ngồi yên nhìn người tóc vàng một lúc, khiến anh ta không biết có phải có chuyện gì đã xảy ra khi Tony làm việc dưới xưởng không, như bị Dummy cầm bình chữa cháy đập vào đầu chẳng hạn.

Người đàn ông nhìn vào sắc xanh trong nơi đáy mắt của Steve, vẻ mặt trầm tư.

Cuối cùng khi anh ta lên tiếng, khóe miệng Steve khẽ cong lên.

“Chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau tìm ra tên đó.”

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Peter nhìn chằm chằm vào Bucky, cứ như thể cậu ta nghĩ rằng anh không để ý thấy cái vẻ mặt đấy.

Người đàn ông bỏ tờ báo Chủ Nhật xuống, cau mày nhìn cậu, “Gì nào?”

Peter nhún vai, “Trông anh có vẻ buồn.”

Người đàn ông lườm khi Deadpool cười phá lên với cái giọng cười thổ dân của hắn.

“Điều đó làm phiền đến cậu?” anh ta hỏi, quay lại với tờ báo mà nếu như cậu không nhầm thì đã được đọc đến lần thứ ba.

[Trông thằng cu này lúc nào chả buồn?]

{Mặt hãm vê lờ ra, kiểu, mày mở mồm ra là bố đấm chết mẹ mày ấy.}

[Theo như tao quan sát thì cậu ta chỉ như vậy đối với Wadey thôi.]

Điều đó làm gã lính muốn đảo mắt, vì nó thực sự rất xúc phạm.

Peter lại nhún vai, lờ đi câu hỏi của Bucky, nói bâng quơ, “Có lẽ anh cần một người bạn. Bạn mới chẳng hạn. Hoặc bạn cũ…”, chàng trai ngừng ở đấy, làm anh cảm thấy như có ẩn ý gì sau đó nữa.

Anh ta lật mạnh qua một trang khác, bắt đầu thấy khó chịu với kiểu nói vòng vèo của cậu ta. Nhưng anh cũng không muốn nghe cậu ta nói thẳng ý của mình, thế nên chỉ chăm chăm đọc báo.

“Tôi ổn, cảm ơn.” Anh trả lời cộc lốc.

{Sai tòe!}

[“Ổn” có vẻ là hơi quá.]

{Nhà này làm ếu gì có đứa nào bình thường. Ngoại trừ May.}

[Kể cả Petey?]

{Kể cả cậu ta.}

[Tại sao? Ý tao là, nếu đem so với gấu trúc và thằng bự con thì cậu ta có thể gọi là tỉnh táo chán.]

{Lại sai! Peter là thằng điên nhất bọn!}

“Này, nói vậy là không được đâu.” Deadpool nhắc, nhận một cái nhìn kiểu anh-đang-làm-cái-quần-gì-vậy từ Peter và tiếp sau là cái nhìn kiểu rảnh-quá-thì-đi-chỗ-khác-chơi cũng từ cậu ta.

Chàng trai ngả người ra ghế, thở dài, lại nói bâng quơ, “Nghe bảo hôm trước có vụ kia làm Captain America bị thương ấy, còn được trực tiếp trên TV mà. Mọi người có vẻ lo lắng, nhưng anh ta hồi phục khá nhanh và sau đó vẫn tiếp tục chiến.”

Nắm tay trên mép báo của Bucky khẽ siết lại. Anh hiểu cậu ta muốn nói gì rồi.

“Chuyện đó chả liên quan đến tôi.”

{Cho xin, bạn thân chú mày xuống lỗ thì lúc đó mới liên quan chắc?}

Peter vẫn vòng vo, “Ừ thì có ai nói gì đâu. Chỉ là, tôi nhớ là có ai đó đã ngồi xem thời sự rất chăm chú…”

{Vấn đề là, có lúc nào nó không xem thời sự chăm chú?}

[Đến mức làm tao nghĩ cậu ta có khi là fan hâm mộ của nhà đài ấy.]

{Coi thời sự mà cứ làm như đi dự concert của idol không bằng.}

Bucky trông có vẻ như anh ta chưa uống đủ cà-phê để có đủ tỉnh táo ngồi nghe Peter nói xoáy về việc anh cần đi gặp Steve, thế nên người đàn ông chỉ thở dài, đặt tờ báo xuống và nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt chàng trai.

Peter quay ra sau lưng để chắc rằng người đàn ông đang nhìn mình chứ không phải ai khác, sau đấy quay lại, “Mặt tôi dính gì à?”

“Không. Tôi đang đếm đến 10 thôi, và tôi đã đếm đến 8 rồi mà vẫn không bình tĩnh được.”

Peter hơi né ra xa anh ta, mặc dù hai người họ đang ngồi đối diện nhau.

“Bucky…”

“Đừng.”

Và cuộc hội thoại kết thúc tại đấy.

Peter nhìn người đàn ông cầm tờ báo lên. Cậu khẽ thở dài, kéo ghế đứng dậy và bỏ đi ra ngoài. Có lẽ cậu cần đi linh tinh đâu đấy để suy nghĩ thêm về việc này.

“Wade, anh có muốn sang nhà Gwen xem Aki thế nào rồi không?” cậu hỏi trong khi mặc áo khoác vào.

Deadpool nhìn Bucky vài giây, mắt vẫn không rời anh ta, trả lời cậu, “Ờm… không, tôi chợt nhớ mình có vài việc cần làm.” Đoạn hắn thò đầu ra nhìn cậu, “Cậu đi một mình sẽ ổn chứ, tục tưng?”

“Ừ.” Cậu trả lời đơn giản, cột nốt giây dày bên phải và đứng lên mở cửa ra ngoài.

Deadpool quay lại với người trước mặt, hai tay đan vào nhau và chống cằm lên chúng. Bucky vẫn cầm tờ báo to tướng lên vờ như đang chăm chú đọc, nhưng thật ra anh ta chỉ đang cố tránh khỏi một cuộc nói chuyện nghiêm trọng và khó thở khác với tên này. Anh biết lý do duy nhất hắn – kẻ luôn bám dính lấy Peter – không đi theo cậu ấy là vì hắn chuẩn bị có một bài phát biểu vô cùng trịnh trọng, trịnh trọng theo nghĩa đen ấy. Tức là hắn sẽ lôi đâu đó ra một cái bục, một dàn âm thanh và một bộ vest, cắm thêm bình bông trên cái bục và bắt đầu phát biểu bằng chất giọng đầy cảm xúc. Anh không hề muốn có cuộc nói chuyện ban nãy, và cũng không mong đợi bất kì cuộc nói chuyện nào khác nữa, nhất là với hắn.

“Cậu cần đi gặp Steve.” Hắn nói sau một lúc im lặng giữa hai người.

Bucky thở ra, đặt tờ báo xuống.

“Sao anh không lo cho bản thân mình trước đi nhỉ? Như là bảo vệ Peter ấy, vì anh biết đấy, cậu ta vừa bị ám sát hụt cách đây vài tuần và anh đã hứa là sẽ chịu trách nhiệm.”

Deadpool nhún vai, “Đã xong.”

Bucky cau mày, “Khi nào?”

“Cách đây vài hôm. Bọn chúng khá khó nhằn đấy, nhưng tất cả đều đã có phần của mình. Tôi không cho Peter biết vì tôi không muốn cậu ấy có bất cứ liên quan gì đến đám đấy nữa. Cậu ấy sẽ dần nguôi đi nỗi buồn về căn nhà be bé của mình và sau đó tôi sẽ kiếm vụ nào ngon ngon một tí, và bam, mua một căn nhà mới cho bae của tôi. Sau đấy cậu ấy sẽ cảm động đến mức sa vào vòng tay rắn chắc, rộng lớn và vô cùng vững chãi của tôi, và sau đấy tôi sẽ lột-”

“Được rồi. Ngừng ngay đấy. Làm ơn.” Bucky đưa một tay ra cản cái miệng máy khâu của hắn lại, tay còn lại xoa xoa sống mũi. Bây giờ hoàn toàn không phải lúc thích hợp để nghe hắn lải nhải về mấy cái viễn tưởng của mình. Hoàn toàn không đúng lúc.

Gã lính nhún vai, hơi ngả ra sau và nửa như nằm trên cái ghế, hai tay để lên bụng.

“Quay lại vấn đề đi, gấu trúc. Cậu thật sự cần đi gặp Captain Đít to để giải quyết ổn thỏa, ờm, bất cứ chuyện quái gì xảy ra với hai người.”

Bucky quyết định lại lờ người đàn ông đi và chú tâm vào cái mục báo mà anh đã đọc đến thuộc lòng. Anh mong nếu mình không giao tiếp với hắn thì gã lính sẽ chỉ nói nhảm gì đấy thêm một lúc rồi thôi.

Deadpool nhìn người đàn ông khi thấy anh ta trở nên im lặng, đoạn đột ngột ngồi phắt dậy và túm lấy tờ báo, kéo nó xuống để nhìn vào mặt anh ta.

“Nói chuyện với tôi nào, Bucky.” Hắn nói, và người đàn ông bỗng thấy gai người trước tông giọng nhiêm túc của hắn. Deadpool là một gã không bình thường và tâm trạng hắn luôn lên xuống như biểu đồ hình sin, đó là điều anh nhận thấy rõ từ khi họ mới gặp nhau. Từ trước đến giờ số lần hắn nói chuyện nghiêm túc đều đếm trên đầu ngón tay, thế nhưng mỗi lần như thế đều là một lần chẳng hay ho gì cho cam.

Bucky tặc lưỡi khó chịu, gấp tờ báo lại và để nó qua một bên. Rõ ràng là anh không thể tránh cuộc nói chuyện này được.

“Tôi phải nói gì khi gặp cậu ta chứ?”

“Stevey, tớ xin lỗi vì đã thụi vào cái bản mặt điển trai như Chris Evans của cậu. Xin lỗi luôn vì đã không liên lạc với cậu bấy lâu nay vì tớ là một thằng nhát cáy luôn viện cớ mất trí nhớ để được mọi người đối xử tử tế như người ta hay đối xử với người già và khỏi phải vác đít đi nhìn mặt cậu. Tiện thể thì vì chúng ta đã thành thật, tớ muốn nói là dú cậu to như thế thật không công bằng với bất cứ ai trên thế giới này.” hắn đề nghị.

Khóe mắt người đàn ông khẽ giật giật.

“Thứ nhất, giọng tôi không có nghe như vậy. Cứ như anh vừa mới hít khí Heli ấy. Thứ hai,… lần trước tôi đã tấn công cậu ấy. Anh phải biết là hiện giờ tôi đang bị truy nã gay gắt mà, đúng chứ?”

Gã lính thò một chân lên khỏi gầm bàn và gác nó lên mặt bàn, sau đó nhận thấy tư thế này không thoải mái lắm nên gác nốt chân còn lại lên. Thật ngạc nhiên là Bucky đủ kiên nhẫn để ngồi chờ hắn nói tiếp.

“Thì có ai bảo cậu đi thẳng vào tháp Avengers đâu. Cậu có thể lẻn vào, hoặc chúng tôi sẽ đem anh ta đến.”

“Đem đến? Anh điên rồi.”

{Đó là lời khen à? Là lời khen phải không?}

[…Tao e là không.]

Gã lính cười khành khạch, “Tôi là lính đánh thuê, chỉ cần khách hàng yêu cầu tôi sẽ đáp ứng. Miễn không phải phục vụ tình dục hay nhảy khỏa thân là được.” hắn chỉ ngón trỏ về phía Bucky và tặc lưỡi, nháy mắt.

Người đàn ông không có vẻ gì là bị làm cho kích động, vẫn nhìn hắn bằng đôi mắt cá chết, sau đấy với tay ra nắm lấy tờ báo, mắt vẫn nhìn hắn chằm chằm. Anh ta vẫn không rời mắt khỏi gã lính, tay lật lật tờ báo, đoạn đưa tờ báo to tướng lên đọc khiến nó che hết cả mặt mình.

“Ngậm mồm vào đi, Wilson.” Anh ta nói khi gã lính vừa mở miệng ra tính nói gì đấy.

{Damn, cậu ta có mắt ở tay à?}

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Anh có thuyết phục được Bucky không?” Peter hỏi khi hắn vừa đi ra từ phòng tắm với con vịt vàng trên tay.

Gã lính ngồi xuống giường cạnh cậu, thả con vịt rơi xuống đất và thở dài, “Cậu ta có vẻ xiêu lòng. Hoặc là vì đã bị tôi thuyết phục, hoặc là vì cậu ta đã phát bệnh vì cứ bị vây lấy.”

Peter cười, dựa vào vai hắn, cầm cốc sữa chocolate lên uống. Hắn đưa tay giật lấy cốc sữa và uống một hơi hết.

“Này!” cậu khó chịu khi hắn đưa trả cái cốc rỗng không.

“Dạo này cậu uống mấy thứ này quá nhiều rồi. Sẽ béo lên đấy. Tôi chỉ đang giúp cậu thôi.” Hắn cười khi cậu lấy cái cốc dí vào mặt hắn bắt gã lính rót đầy lại cái cốc.

Peter đảo mắt, đặt cái cốc xuống đất và lại dựa vào người hắn, gác chân lên chồng gối để cuối giường.

“Tôi nghĩ không nên bắt buộc cậu ta. Nếu gấu trúc đã không muốn, tức là cậu ta chưa chuẩn bị tâm lý. Hôm nay rõ ràng cậu ta đã tìm mọi cách để tránh né chủ đề, việc chúng ta quan tâm thái quá sẽ chỉ khiến cậu ta khó chịu thôi.” Hắn nói sau khi thấy cậu đã ngồi thoải mái.

Peter suy nghĩ một lúc và gật gù.

Hắn nhìn cậu, đoạn chui vào khoảng cách giữa hai cánh tay và đùi chàng trai. Gã lính thở ra một hơi nhẹ nhõm và nhắm mắt lại, ngáp dài.

“Cậu luôn lo lắng thái quá, cậu biết chứ?”

Chàng trai đan bàn tay vào bàn tay to lớn của hắn.

“Tôi chỉ sợ anh ấy sẽ cô đơn. Loki đã bị bắt và không biết bao giờ mới có thể bóc hết đống lịch của mình, còn America thì đang học đại học. Mặc dù chúng ta ở bên anh ấy, chúng ta không thể dành hết sự chú ý và tình cảm cho anh ấy như hai người kia được.”

Hắn ôm lấy eo cậu, vùi mặt vào bụng chàng trai. Tay hắn nghịch vạt áo thun sau lưng cậu, xoa nhè nhẹ lên lưng chàng trai. Người cậu khẽ thư giãn hơn một chút.

“Nếu nói một cách ích kỷ thì việc cậu đang làm giống như đẩy tên đó đi để chúng ta có thời gian riêng tư ấy.” hắn cười và càng cười nhiều hơn khi cậu đánh vào cái tay còn lại đang mò lên đùi trong của cậu.

Peter đảo mắt, “Tất nhiên đó cũng coi như một lý do.”

Hắn ngước lên nhìn cậu, đoạn khẽ mỉm cười, “Nếu Bucky đã không phản đối việc ở chung với chúng ta, tôi nghĩ cũng không cần ép buộc cậu ta.”

Peter nhìn hắn, có chút ngạc nhiên. Deadpool cậu biết sẽ là người đầu tiên ủng hộ hết mình việc tống khứ Bucky đi để hắn có thể làm trò bậy bạ với cậu mà không bị người đàn ông đe dọa. Có lẽ hắn đã thật sự coi anh ta như người một nhà, và Peter nhận ra, cho dù ngôi nhà nho nhỏ của cậu đã mất cùng những kỷ niệm, thì nó vẫn đã để lại một sự gắn kết bền chặt giữa những con người đã từng sống ở đấy.

Khóe miệng cậu khẽ cong lên, và cậu cúi xuống hôn lên môi hắn.

“Anh có mùi như loại kẹo mà tôi thích ấy.”

 

 

= = = = =


	32. Gặp lại Bucky

**CHAP 32**

 

 

Một tháng trôi qua nhanh đến chóng mặt.

Hiện tại đã là những ngày cuối của tháng mười hai. Chính xác thì chỉ còn hai ngày nữa là sang năm mới, và cả ba người vẫn còn quay mòng mòng với việc chuyển nhà. Họ đã tìm ra một căn hộ mới khá tốt và giá thuê cũng vừa phải.

Đồ đạc cá nhân quan trọng may mắn thay đều không bị ảnh hưởng trong vụ tấn công, nhưng nội thất hầu hết đã bị phá hỏng. Peter và Deadpool phải đi đến Ikea vài chuyến và bỏ ra cả tuần để xoay xở ghép chúng lại thành hình thù.

Bucky đã chứng tỏ rằng tất cả những công cụ như búa, máy khoan, máy tán đinh,… đều là  không cần thiết khi anh ta dùng tay không để thay thế chúng. Cho dù là bao nhiêu lần đi nữa thì Peter vẫn nghĩ rằng mình không thể quen được việc nhìn người đàn ông đấm một phát vào cái đinh mà cậu mò mãi vẫn không đóng vào được, khiến cái đinh lún vào và nằm yên vị ngay đấy.

Cậu cũng hơi ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra Deadpool khá khéo tay. Giờ nghĩ lại, lúc trước khi còn ở nhà cũ, thi thoảng hắn cũng hay nhận sửa mấy thứ lặt vặt trong nhà mà không may bị những con người không biết kiểm soát năng lực phá hỏng. Tất nhiên cậu cũng là một trong những thành phần phá đồ đấy.

Ban đầu, cả ba phân chia nhiệm vụ rất rõ ràng.

Peter sẽ là người cầm bản vẽ và đưa ra chỉ đạo, còn hai người kia sẽ lắp lại. Nhưng sau một hồi chỉ trỏ, ông nói gà bà nói vịt chán chê, thì họ quyết định thân ai nấy lo, mỗi người ôm một món và tự mò.

Cậu không hề biết làm thế nào mà cuối cùng nó lại trở thành một cuộc thi xem ai hoàn thành nhanh nhất. Của Deadpool là xong sớm nhất, kế đó là của cậu và cuối cùng là của Bucky. Deadpool khẳng định hắn vẫn là người thắng cuộc, mặc dù sau hai phút chịu đựng thì cái tủ đáng thương của hắn đã nghiêng hẳn một bên như tháp nghiêng Pisa. Cả hai quay ra đánh nhau khi hắn cố tình ngồi lên cái ghế của cậu để chứng tỏ cậu cũng chẳng khá khẩm gì hơn.

Ít ra cái ghế được đóng khá tốt.

Ngoại trừ bốn cái chân.

Gwen đến thăm căn hộ nhỏ của họ và mang theo ít bánh donut cùng cà-phê.

Bucky nhấm nháp bánh của mình, trông hài lòng khi được cô gái khen rằng cái bàn gấp của anh trông rất đẹp. Cả Peter và Deadpool đều thấy bất công khi chỉ có mỗi anh ta được khen, nhưng sau đấy mau chóng quên đi nỗi ấm ức và quay qua đổ thừa cho nhau về cái tủ và cái ghế xiêu vẹo.

Gwen nói rằng cô đã gửi Aki cho mẹ mình và bà có vẻ không muốn trả con chó. Peter nói rằng không sao vì dù gì chủ khu nhà cũng không cho nuôi thú vật, nên có lẽ cứ để mẹ cô gái giữ nó lại một thời gian.

Họ quyết định nấu gì đó đãi Gwen, đồng thời xem như tiệc tân gia. Cuối cùng Peter phải chở cô gái về vì cô đã quá say. Sau khi ăn hết hũ bơ đậu phộng nhà Peter, làm cho cái tủ của Deadpool hoàn toàn sập xuống và xoa đầu Bucky năm lần, họ đồng ý với nhau sẽ không bao giờ cho Gwen đụng đến bia rượu nữa.

Peter khá chắc cô sẽ khóc khi ngày mai cân thử và nhận ra mình tăng cân sau khi ăn hết hũ bơ kia.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Một ngày trước thềm năm mới, ba người đàn ông ngồi dưới đất bên cái bàn trà Nhật trong căn hộ ấm cúng của mình, uống bia và ăn món risotto nhão nhoét của Deadpool.

Mọi chuyện có lẽ đang dần ổn định lại, đó là điều Peter nghĩ đến khi nhìn hai người họ chúi đầu vào quyển dạy nấu món Ý của gã lính trong khi ăn. Cả hai cãi vã gì đấy về việc hắn cho quá nhiều nước dùng và khiến cho món cơm thay vì hơi sệt thì lại nhão như cháo đặc.

Chàng trai hi vọng rằng sang năm mới, cuộc sống của họ sẽ dần đi vào quỹ đạo của nó.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Đã lâu rồi em mới được ăn súp rau củ của anh.” America nói với một miệng toàn cà rốt và bông cải xanh. “Ý em là, em đã ăn món này do nhiều người nấu, nhưng chẳng ở đâu nó lại có vị như thế này cả.”

“Đó gọi là vị tình yêu, em gái à.” Cậu trả lời, đưa thìa súp kem lên miệng.

“Anh nghĩ đó là bột ngọt.” Deadpool nói và nhận một cái đấm vào sườn. Tất nhiên đó là bột ngọt, nhưng Peter không thích gọi thẳng tên nó ra vậy. Đơn giản là vì America không biết cậu đã cho nó vào.

“Bột ngọt là gì?” Bucky hỏi, nhìn bát súp đang ăn dở một cách dè dặt, như thể anh ta vừa nghe Peter bảo cậu ta đã cho thuốc trừ sâu vào đấy.

Deadpool vẫn ăn, lờ đi việc Peter đang đưa tay chuẩn bị thụi hắn thêm một cú, “Là thứ mà mấy ông người Hoa luôn cho vào thức ăn để nó có mùi vị như đấm vào mồm.”

Gã lính đưa tay ra chặn nắm tay của Peter ngay khi nó bay đến chỗ hắn, và hai người bắt đầu gây gổ. America vẫn im lặng ăn phần của mình. Mặc kệ cậu ta cho cái gì vào, món súp thật sự vẫn rất ngon.

“Thật ra cũng không tệ…” Bucky nói, cầm thìa múc một cái bông cải lên, nhìn nó tư lự trong khi gã lính và chàng trai vẫn đang đánh nhau.

Hôm nay là một ngày đẹp trời mùa xuân, và họ ngồi ăn trưa với nhau như thể America không có bài luận cần nộp vào ngày mai.

Đôi lúc con bé muốn bỏ trốn lần nữa và đến đây ăn bám Peter, nhưng nó cố gắng không làm như vậy. Căn hộ mới của họ khá nhỏ và ba người sống cùng nhau là đã đủ chật rồi, và nếu nó ở lại thì chắc chắn Bucky sẽ nhường giường cho nó rồi ra sofa ngủ, như thế thì không ổn.

Hiện tại, nó chỉ cần được đến đây ăn trưa vào mỗi cuối tuần là đủ. Hoặc thi thoảng ở lại cả ngày cũng được.

Không phải con bé không thích ở với hai ông bố của mình. Chỉ là đôi lúc, nó cảm thấy như đây mới chính là nơi nó thuộc về. Nơi mà nó có thể chia sẻ mọi thứ kể cả khi nó không muốn, bởi vì Peter rất tinh ý khi một ai đó đang có chuyện không vui, và Bucky thì luôn có cách quan tâm rất riêng của mình, còn Deadpool… ờm… hắn là Deadpool. Gã lính có thể biến mọi thứ thành trò đùa và khiến mọi thứ trở nên dễ thở hơn.

Và cả Loki nữa. Mặc dù hắn không còn ở đây, nhưng đôi lúc con bé nghĩ nó nghe thấy giọng hắn gọi nó. Hầu hết là gọi để yêu cầu nó nấu món gì đấy. Bình thường nó sẽ cáu tiết lên và nói với hắn nó không phải con hầu, nhưng nếu bây giờ vị thần ở đây, có lẽ nó sẽ nấu cho hắn ăn. Và có lẽ sau đấy, hắn sẽ trả ơn bằng cách pha một bình trà và im lặng rót cho nó một cốc. Có lẽ mọi thứ đáng ra phải như vậy.

Nhưng Loki không ở đây.

Mọi thứ không còn như trước nữa.

“America.”

Con bé giật mình, thoát khỏi dòng suy nghĩ. “Sao?” nó hỏi, ngẩng lên từ bát súp đã hết từ khi nào, và ba người đàn ông nhìn nó kì lạ.

“Sao gì?” Deadpool hỏi lại, nhìn vẻ mặt bối rối của America.

“Ai đó vừa gọi em.” Con bé nói, nhướn một bên lông mày.

Cả ba người đối diện nó lắc đầu.

Hàng lông mày của America cau lại. Có lẽ nó đang tưởng tượng, vì hình như nó vừa nghe Loki gọi nó.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“America đâu rồi?” Steve hỏi Tony khi người đàn ông đang nằm trên ghế, hắt hơi liên tục và ho sù sụ.

“Nó bảo nó đến nhà… hơ…nhà Peter… hắt xì!” Tony đáp, thò tay lấy hộp khăn giấy thứ ba trên bàn. Hôm qua anh ta ngủ quên dưới xưởng và sáng nay đã thành như vậy. Steve bắt người đàn ông phải nằm một chỗ, và thật lòng mà nói thì bây giờ anh ta cũng không còn sức đâu mà làm việc gì khác ngoài nằm nữa.

“Con bé lại quên nó hẹn đi tập luyện với tôi.” Steve nói, lục tìm trong tủ thuốc ra chai siro ho  và hai viên thuốc cảm. Người đàn ông đi ra bếp lấy một cốc nước lọc và đi đến ngồi xuống cạnh Tony, kéo anh ta ngồi dậy. “Và anh đáng lẽ cũng phải tập luyện với tôi nếu hôm nay anh không bệnh.”

“Tại sao tôi lại sống với những con người luôn tràn đầy năng lượng như vậy chứ.” Tony rên rỉ khi Steve ấn viên thuốc vào miệng anh ta và đưa anh ta cốc nước.

Steve cười, rót siro ho ra, sau đó lại bắt người đàn ông uống.

“Fuck, nó có mùi như tinh trùng ấy.” anh ta than và lè lưỡi ra tỏ thái độ.

Người tóc vàng đảo mắt, đậy nắp chai siro lại. Anh ấn người kia nằm xuống trước khi anh ta nói thêm thứ gì đấy, mà chắc chắn là anh ta sẽ nói, sau đấy dọn dẹp đống khăn giấy vứt lung tung dưới đất và bỏ chúng vào thùng rác.

Có vẻ Tony đã bệnh đến mức không thể nói thêm gì nữa, hoặc có lẽ vì thuốc cảm có chất gây ngủ. Cho dù là gì thì anh ta cũng nằm bẹp đấy. Người tóc vàng ngồi xuống đất cạnh cái ghế anh ta nằm, giở tờ báo ra đọc trong im lặng. Thật tuyệt khi không phải nghe Tony lảm nhảm. Thường thường nếu chỉ hơi cảm nhẹ anh ta sẽ nói rất nhiều vì tuy không đủ năng lượng để làm việc, nhưng người đàn ông lại thừa năng lượng để nói như một cái máy bởi vì nằm một chỗ rất chán. Lần này thì không phải chỉ là một cơn cảm mạo nữa rồi.

Tầm nửa tiếng sau Pepper ghé qua.

“Chúa ơi cuối cùng anh ta cũng bệnh đến mức trở nên im lặng như vậy.” người phụ nữ nói với giọng biết ơn khi thấy Tony đã ngủ say.

Steve khẽ cười, “Em chắc mình sẽ trông anh ấy được chứ?”

Cô nhún vai, “Khi Tony bất động và ngậm miệng lại thì mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi.”

Steve lại cười, vỗ vai cô, “Nhờ em đấy. Khoảng hai tiếng nữa anh quay lại. Anh phải đi đón America. Con bé đã quên hẹn lần này là lần thứ năm rồi, và Natasha sẽ không tha đâu nếu hôm nay nó không có mặt.”

Pepper cởi đôi giày cao gót ra và ngồi thoải mái xuống đất, với tay lấy hộp bánh trên bàn, “Em sẽ gọi anh nếu anh ấy ngừng thở.”

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Ba người đàn ông cùng một cô gái ngồi quanh cái bàn trà nhỏ, nhìn chằm chằm vào cái điện thoại của cô gái nói trên. Mặt họ có cùng một biểu cảm vô cùng nghiêm trọng, như thể họ vừa nghe tin một thành phố nào đấy lại bị san bằng.

Deadpool ngồi khoanh chân, hai tay chống hai bên đầu gối, nói với giọng trầm, “Làm sao đây?”

“Chúng ta phải giấu Bucky đi.” Ameica nói.

“Hoặc thủ tiêu Steve.” Peter đề nghị bằng giọng nghiêm túc nhất có thể, mắt vẫn không rời cái điện thoại. Sau một lúc lâu không thấy ai phản ứng gì, cậu ngước lên và nhận ra cả ba người còn lại đang nhìn mình bằng ánh mắt kì lạ.

“Giấu Bucky nghe có vẻ hay hơn.” Cậu đồng tình và quay qua nhìn một lượt người đàn ông vừa được nhắc đến. “Nhưng trong nhà có chỗ nào nhét vừa nhỉ?”

“Ngoài ban công.” Deadpool nói, chỉ ra cái ban công nho nhỏ. Ý đó đáng lẽ sẽ rất hợp lý nếu bây giờ ngoài trời không lạnh đến mức đủ để làm một mẻ kem siro.

“Nhà vệ sinh?” hắn nói.

Peter lắc đầu, “Nhỡ anh ta muốn đi vệ sinh thì sao?”

“Chúng ta có thể bảo rằng nó bị hỏng. Tắc bồn cầu chẳng hạn.” America nói và ngay lập tức gã lính lắc đầu, mặc dù đó là ý của hắn.

“Không được. Thử nghĩ xem, phải là cục phân khủng bố đến mức nào mới làm tắc được một cái bồn cầu mới xây chứ?”

Peter đánh vào sau đầu hắn vì cái ý nghĩ mất vệ sinh ấy, đưa tay lên xoa cằm suy nghĩ.

“Nhét anh ấy dưới gầm giường thì sao?” Peter nói.

Deadpool lắc đầu, “Nhỡ anh ta muốn vào ngủ?”

Cậu nhìn hắn như thể gã lính vừa nói ra thứ gì đấy đi ngược với sự tiến hóa của loài người, hàng lông mày cau lại, “Thật sao,Wade?”

Hắn nhún vai, “Chúng ta phải tính đến mọi trường hợp. Tôi nghĩ tốt nhất là nhét cậu ta vào tủ quần áo.” Gã lính chỉ vào Bucky, người vẫn im lặng nãy giờ nhìn vào cái điện thoại của America với tin nhắn của Steve trên đấy.

“Bố sẽ đến đón con và tiện ghé thăm nhà Peter. Ngồi yên đấy và đừng chạy lăng quăng.” Đó là những gì Steve gửi. Nghe có vẻ như anh ta đang dặn một đứa nhóc đang học trường mẫu giáo chứ không phải một sinh viên đại học. America đôi lúc thấy rất xấu hổ khi hai ông bố cứ thích đối xử với nó như thể nó vẫn còn là cô công chúa nhỏ của họ, nhất là trước mặt bạn bè của con bé nữa. Tuy vậy thì lúc này đây nó lo về tình huống sắp xảy ra hơn là việc Steve khiến cho nó nghe như một con bé thiểu năng.

Họ ngồi yên suy nghĩ, và bỗng Bucky lên tiếng, khiến tất cả mọi người hít vào một hơi và quên luôn thở ra.

“Tôi nghĩ đã đến lúc tôi gặp lại cậu ấy.” anh nói, đoạn giật mình né ra khi Deadpool bật khóc nức nở.

Peter đảo mắt đưa tay vỗ vỗ lưng hắn khi gã lính ôm chầm lấy cậu sụt sùi, “Cuối cùng cũng đến lúc chim non tung cánh rồi!”

Cậu không muốn nói với hắn rằng hắn không phải phụ huynh của Bucky, cũng như việc nước mũi hắn đang thấm qua lớp mặt nạ, bởi vì như vậy thì cậu sẽ khiến hắn khóc to hơn và người mệt tất nhiên là cậu.

“Anh chắc chứ Buck?” cậu hỏi người đàn ông tóc nâu và nhận lại một cái gật đầu lưỡng lự từ anh ta.

Chàng trai nhìn anh, tay vẫn vỗ nhẹ lên lưng Deadpool, khẽ mỉm cười, “Nếu anh chưa sẵn sàng, chúng ta có thể dời lại lúc khác. Tôi sẽ tìm chỗ cho anh tránh mặt đi khi anh ấy đến.”

Bucky nhìn cậu, và chàng trai nhận ra người đàn ông đã thay đổi rất nhiều kể từ lần đầu họ gặp nhau. Đôi mắt đờ đẫn và vô cảm đã dần có lại được sự ấm áp của nó, và cậu đã nhìn ra được một James Barnes bảnh bao như trong mấy bức hình người ta chụp anh hồi thế chiến hai. Đã có vài lần cậu hỏi người đàn ông có muốn cắt tóc không, nhưng có vẻ anh ta thích thế này hơn. Có lẽ đó là cách anh tự nhắc nhở rằng mình đã không còn là Bucky khi xưa nữa. Ai rồi cũng sẽ thay đổi, và đó là điều tốt, cho dù bạn có nhìn nhận nó theo cách nào đi nữa.

Khóe miệng người đàn ông khẽ cong lên, “Tôi không thể cứ tránh né như vậy. Steve là người duy nhất còn sống mà tôi thân thiết.”

“Này, tôi cũng còn sống mà.” Peter nói, và nghe thấy giọng Deadpool đồng tình. America đánh vào bên tay phải anh ta, và Bucky cười. Phải, anh còn có họ. Steve đã có gia đình của mình, và anh cũng có.

Anh có thể sống nốt quãng đời còn lại bên những con người này mà không cần lộ mặt ra ngoài thế giới, nhưng giữa hai người họ vẫn có mối liên hệ chặt chẽ hơn tất cả, khiến anh không thể không gặp người kia. Steve là bạn thân, là đồng đội, là người sinh ra cùng thời với anh, và quan trọng hơn, anh ta là người duy nhất hiểu rõ về quá khứ của anh. Peter, Deadpool, America và Loki chấp nhận con người của anh bây giờ – và điều đấy rất tuyệt, nhưng có một người ngoài bản thân hiểu rõ về anh khiến Bucky cảm thấy “à, có lẽ mình không một mình ở nơi này”.

Đó là ý nghĩa của sự hiện diện của Steve ở thế giới hiện tại.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Steve ngất xỉu khi thấy Bucky đứng cạnh America.

Không phải do anh ta quá sốc hay gì, đơn giản là vì Deadpool tay nhanh hơn não đã cầm cả cái bàn đập vào mặt người đàn ông.

“Tôi đã nói là anh ta sẽ cần ngủ mà.” Hắn nói sau khi bốn con người lôi anh ta vào phòng và đặt lên giường, bởi vì anh ta trông chẳng có vẻ gì là sẽ tỉnh lại sớm cả.

 

Gã lính bị bắt nhịn tráng miệng một tuần.

 

 

= = = = =


	33. Meet Ellie

**CHAP 33**

 

 

Tony đứng ở quầy bếp, khuỷu tay dựa xuống mặt đá hoa cương đen bóng, thở ra một hơi.

“Được rồi, thế này là quá đủ rồi. Ở đây còn ai có bí mật động trời muốn nói ra không?” anh ta hỏi và chặn Deadpool lại trước khi hắn kịp mở miệng ra, “Ngoại trừ cậu, Wilson.”

Gã lính chỉ xì một tiếng và khoanh hai tay trước ngực, đứng dựa vào cửa ra vào.

“Tôi không cố ý giấu, Tony…” Peter nói nho nhỏ và im lặng ngay khi người đàn ông đưa một bàn tay ra yêu cầu cậu ngừng lại.

Anh ta cho một viên thuốc vào miệng và uống nó cùng cà-phê. Người đàn ông trông có vẻ vẫn chưa hết bệnh hẳn, và cậu đoán đó là lý do anh ta trở nên còn cau có hơn cả Bucky. Sau cuộc gặp mặt vô cùng bất ngờ – không, thật sự quá là bất ngờ ấy, vì Steve đã nghĩ mình có thể hưởng thọ được rồi – thì họ quyết định đưa Bucky đến tháp Avengers. Lý do là vì dĩ nhiên Steve sẽ không để bạn thân của mình ở lại nhà Peter và đám Peter cũng không có lý do cụ thể gì để giữ người đàn ông lại.

“Đầu tiên là việc cậu thật ra là thằng nhóc mặc đồ bó bay vòng quanh New York, kế đó đến việc cậu giữ cái tên thần xanh lè ở nhà mình, và bây giờ lại đến việc lâu nay cậu giấu cậu ta trong khi chúng tôi đi tìm loanh quanh, xới tung khắp nơi.” Tony kể ra những thứ kinh khủng mà chàng trai đã giấu tiệt đi bấy lâu nay.

Deadpool khịt mũi và nhận một cái lườm từ Tony.

 

{Gì nào? Không phải lỗi của bọn này khi mà mấy người quá vô dụng.}

 

“Để biện hộ cho bản thân mình thì tôi muốn nói là tất cả những bí mật tôi giấu đều không gây hại đến ai. Ít nhất là không gây tổn hại…quá lớn.” Peter nói và Tony – người đang cúi đầu xuống nhìn cốc cà-phê vì đột nhiên cảm thấy chóng mặt – lập tức ngẩng mặt lên nhìn cậu. Trông anh ta như sắp lăn ra sàn đến nơi, khiến cậu nghĩ có lẽ mình không nên gây đả kích quá lớn cho một người đang bệnh như vậy. Người đàn ông toan nói gì đấy nhưng một cơn choáng lại ập đến và anh ta chống hai tay xuống bàn bếp, mắt nhắm nghiền.

 

Sau khoảng vài giây, Tony uống nốt chỗ cà-phê, thả cái cốc rỗng xuống bồn rửa và đi ra ngồi xuống ghế cạnh Steve, cho bàn chân đi tất có in phiên bản hoạt hình của Captain America lên ghế và cuộn người vào một góc.

“Đừng hỏi.” anh ta nói khi thấy mọi người nhìn chân mình.

Steve khẽ thở dài, “Nếu anh vẫn còn mệt thì vào phòng đi.”

“Không. Nuh uh. Không có chuyện tôi đi vào phòng ngủ và bỏ qua cho thằng nhãi dối trá kia đâu.” Anh ta đáp, chỉ vào Peter đang ngồi đối diện mình cùng với Bucky. America ôm trong lòng gói khoai chiên, ngồi trên tay dựa của bộ sofa, quan sát biểu cảm của Bucky.

Anh ta trông khá ổn, nếu không nói là thoải mái. Bucky đang làm y như những gì mọi người dặn: bình tĩnh, lịch sự và không đột ngột lật bàn, nhào vào tấn công Steve hoặc Tony. Mọi chuyện vẫn ổn cho đến lúc này. Tony trông cũng khá ổn với sự xuất hiện của Bucky và chủ yếu tập trung vào Peter hơn.

“Và đừng nghĩ tôi không biết việc cậu đã để America ở lại. Con bé thú nhận rồi.” Tony nói. Peter quay qua nhìn America và nhận được nụ cười ái ngại của cô gái. Đúng là nuôi ong tay áo.

Steve khẽ cười, lắc nhẹ đầu khi nhìn biểu cảm của Peter. Người đàn ông vỗ nhẹ vào chân Tony, như một nhịp điệu giúp anh ta dần thả lỏng người.

“Tôi nghĩ là họ cần thời gian để Bucky… ừm… hòa nhập thế giới mới? Tóm lại là nhờ Peter mà Bucky đã không phải sống ở một nơi tồi tàn nào đó như chúng ta tưởng, thế nên anh đừng cáu gắt với cậu ấy nữa.” người tóc vàng nói, mỉm cười

Người tóc nâu lại thở hắt ra, “Ừ ừ, sao cũng được. Quay lại vấn đề chính… Cậu ta đã ở đây!” anh ta chỉ hai tay về phía Bucky, người đang cho cái bánh qui vào miệng như thể đây chỉ là một cuộc gặp mặt bạn bè cuối tuần chứ không phải cuộc hội ngộ sau chín mươi mấy năm.”Ý tôi là, cậu ta ở đây! Trong nhà tôi! Tôi thậm chí còn không biết làm cách nào mấy người đến được đây mà không bị phát hiện! Hãy nghĩ về vẻ mặt của Fury khi ông ta biết chuyện này. Tôi cá là ông ấy sẽ bịt nốt bên mắt còn lại của mình để không phải đối mặt với thực tại.”

Bucky muốn cười. Anh không biết Fury là ai, nhưng nghe có vẻ khá buồn cười. Bên cạnh đó, anh không ngờ kiểu của Steve lại là loại nói không ngừng kể cả khi anh ta trông như sắp bất tỉnh đến nơi. Anh nghĩ mình có thể hiểu phần nào khi nhìn thấy Tony, với màu tóc và màu mắt có gì đó gợi về Peggy – chắc là gu của Steve – nhưng rõ ràng là gã này chả có gì giống người phụ nữ ở phần tính cách cả.

“Tôi không có ý định ở lại đây, nên anh không cần phải lo về việc phải giải thích thế nào với người quản lý của mình.” Bucky trả lời, và mọi người nhìn anh ta chăm chú, như kiểu khi người ta lần đầu nghe một đứa trẻ tập nói vậy. Có lẽ vì anh ta luôn im lặng từ đầu đến giờ ngoại trừ những lúc được hỏi đến, khiến Steve muốn nói rằng đây không phải quân đội, anh ta không cần phải giữ im lặng cho đến khi được phép nói.

Tony trông như bị xúc phạm, “Không ai là quản lý của tôi cả. Nhất là Fury. Ông ấy,” anh ta vẫy vẫy tay trong không khí, cố tìm một từ gì đấy để tóm gọn lại vị trí của Fury, “giống như bà mẹ da đen, chột một bên mắt, luôn cau có của mọi người vậy.”

Steve đảo mắt, “Ông ấy sẽ không vui khi nghe điều đấy đâu.”

“Ai quan tâm Fury nghĩ gì? Ông ấy đâu phải mẹ tôi.” Tony nhún vai. “Cơ mà, tại sao mọi người cứ thích bàn sang chủ đề khác vậy? Chuyện bây giờ cần nói đến là việc cậu ta vừa nói mình sẽ không ở lại đây kìa.”

Mọi người quay qua nhìn Bucky, người đang ăn đến cái bánh thứ tư.

“Như tôi đã nói,” anh ta cho nốt miếng bánh vào miệng, “Tôi không có ý định ở lại. Nhà của Peter khiến tôi thoải mái.”

 

{Ôi thôi rồi.}

[Chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ có thời gian riêng tư với Peter được. Tại sao chứ?!]

{Tại saooooooo!!!}

 

Steve trông có vẻ thất vọng khi nghe điều đấy. Anh đã nghĩ rằng Bucky ngại khi phải sống chung với họ hay lý do gì đấy tương tự thế, nhưng hóa ra lại là vì nhà của Peter khiến anh ta thoải mái. Nói cũng đúng, họ đã sống với nhau một thời gian khá dài, tất nhiên sẽ có cảm tình giữa những người trong nhà. Bên cạnh đó, người ở bên cạnh Bucky trong thời gian anh ta vật lộn với thế giới mới sau khi lấy lại được sự tỉnh táo chính là Peter cùng những người còn lại. Nhưng cho dù là vậy, Steve vẫn muốn Bucky ở lại, bởi vì cũng như Bucky, sự hiện diện của người bạn thân nhất luôn là một thứ gì đó vô cùng quý giá.

Trong khi người đàn ông tóc vàng vẫn sắp xếp lại ý để thuyết phục cậu bạn của mình thay đổi ý, thì Tony đã lên tiếng. “Tùy ý cậu thôi. Dù sao nhà tôi cũng không còn phòng.”

 

{Ồ, giờ thì anh ta đang trở thành một tên khốn.}

[Tiện nói về tên khốn, không phải Wadey hơi im lặng sao?]

 

“Mày đang bảo tao là tên khốn?” gã lính lầm bầm, nhưng may thay mọi người đang tập trung vào cuộc nói chuyện hơn là vào hắn.

“Nhưng nếu cậu muốn thì cứ đến. Steve sẽ khóc lóc nếu không được gặp bạn cậu ấy.” Tony nói tiếp, khụt khịt mũi. Phần khó chịu nhất của việc bị bệnh chính là ngạt mũi. Giờ thì cả hai bên mũi đều ngạt và anh ta phải hé miệng ra thở.

Steve đảo mắt, “Anh chỉ nói quá thôi.”

“Ừ.” Tony đáp ngắn gọn, và Bucky khẽ cười mũi. Steve ngạc nhiên nhìn anh, vì đây là lần đầu tiên sau bao nhiêu năm gặp lại anh mới thấy người đàn ông cười. Mọi người trông có vẻ khá bình thường khi Bucky trông vui vẻ, điều đó có nghĩa là họ đã quen với nó. Steve thấy như được gỡ một tảng đá xuống khỏi ngực khi biết rằng bạn mình đã có thời gian vui vẻ với những con người này. Những con người mà thật may mắn đều là những người anh có thể đặt hết niềm tin vào.

{Ngoại trừ bọn này.}

[Ngoại trừ bọn này.]

“Nếu cậu đổi ý, hãy gọi ngay cho tớ, được chứ?” Steve nhìn người bạn của mình, vẻ mặt lo lắng hiện rõ.

Bucky khẽ cười, dựa lưng vào lưng ghế. Thứ này còn mềm hơn cả kẹo dẻo nữa, và nó thậm chí còn có mùi thơm thoảng thoảng của cây sả. Rõ ràng Steve đang sống rất tốt, và điều đấy khiến anh yên tâm phần nào.

“Cậu cứ như mẹ tớ ấy, Steve.” Anh nói và lại cười khi người tóc vàng đảo mắt. Trông anh ta vẫn có vẻ không an tâm khi bạn mình không muốn ở lại. Anh còn rất nhiều thứ muốn nói với cậu ấy, còn rất nhiều điều muốn cùng làm với Bucky. Ít nhất thì anh biết được rằng Bucky đang sống một cuộc sống an toàn và yên bình bên gia đình nho nhỏ của mình. Anh cũng ghi chú trong đầu hôm nào đó phải mua cho Peter cà-phê hay gì đấy để cảm ơn chàng trai vì đã chăm sóc và cho bạn mình một mái nhà an toàn trong suốt thời gian qua.

“Tớ sẽ đến thăm hai người thường xuyên.” Bucky nói, nhếch miệng cười.

Steve không nói gì, khóe miệng khẽ cong lên.

Peter đoán, đến cuối cùng thì mọi chuyện cũng sẽ đâu vào đấy thôi.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Này, nếu như Bucky là bạn thân của bố em, vậy có nghĩa là em phải gọi anh ấy là “chú Bucky” à?” America chợt hỏi khi mọi người đang ngồi trong nhà bên cạnh cái máy sưởi chạy nghe tiếng rì rì.

Peter, miệng vẫn ngậm cái thìa kem vừa cho vào miệng, ra vẻ suy nghĩ.

“Anh cảm giác như mình vừa già thêm vài chục tuổi.” Bucky nói và rút cái thìa ra khỏi miệng chàng trai. “Cậu sẽ bị bệnh nếu ăn kem vào cái thời tiết thế này.” Anh ta càu nhàu, đứng lên đi cất hộp kem.

America nhún vai, “Em cũng không có ý định nhắc đến anh trước mặt người khác như kiểu “này, chú Bucky của tớ đã từng nói”, vì cảm giác như kiểu “hồi còn sống, chú Bucky từng nói” vậy. Anh hiểu ý em chứ?”

“Nói tiếng Anh đi, America.” Mọi người đáp.

Con bé đảo mắt, quyết định quay lại với cái laptop của mình. Nó hơi mỉm cười khi nghĩ về những chuyện họ đã trải qua. Mọi thứ không còn như trước nữa, và nó cảm thấy còn thiếu rất nhiều thứ trong cuộc sống hiện tại, nhưng con bé thấy rằng có lẽ như thế này cũng tạm ổn. Con bé thích cái không khí thế này: cho chân vào dưới gầm bàn phủ chăn của Peter, làm bài tập trong khi chàng trai ngồi chơi game với Deadpool còn Bucky nằm ườn ra sofa đọc sách về dinh dưỡng.

“Không!” Deadpool đột ngột la lên, nằm vật ra đất ăn vạ.

“Hah! Anh nợ tôi hai hộp Baskin-Robbins!” Peter cười đắc thắng, “Và người rửa bát trong tuần tới là anh!”

“Tôi không muốn rửa bátttt!” hắn ôm đầu gào tướng lên trong khi Peter cười điệu cười nhà khoa học điên. Chàng trai đã cược với hắn cậu sẽ thắng hắn ba vòng liền, và gã lính đã tỏ ra coi thường rồi nói rằng hắn chấp cậu một vòng. Bây giờ hắn rất hối hận.

America cười mũi, “Đừng hành xử như trẻ con nữa Wade.”

“Nhắc đến trẻ con mới nhớ.” hắn chợt ngừng kêu gào, ngồi bật dậy.

“Đừng đánh trống lảng. Anh vẫn nợ tôi hai hộp kem và một tuần rửa bát.” Peter nói không cảm xúc.

 

{Cậu ta có cần chi li đến vậy không?}

[Thật nhỏ nhen.]

{Chúng ta thậm chí còn không có ý định nuốt lời.}

[…Mày chắc chứ?]

{…}

[…]

{…Tao đã định nuốt lời.}

[Tao biết mà.]

 

“Không!” hắn nói và ôm tim như thể vừa bị xúc phạm, “Tôi đang định nói khi nhắc đến trẻ con thì tôi muốn nói rằng mai là ngày tôi đi thăm Ellie, nên tôi nghĩ… ờm… sao nhỉ…”

“Chúa ơi sao anh không nói sớm! Tất nhiên là chúng ta sẽ đi thăm con bé!” Peter hất tay lên trời như thể điều cậu vừa nói là vô cùng hiển nhiên.

“Em cũng muốn đi.” America nói và bĩu môi khi Peter bảo không phải ngày mai con bé phải thuyết trình ở trường sao.

“Tôi đi được không?” Bucky hỏi và Deadpool trông có vẻ ngạc nhiên – chắc là vậy, vì hắn ta đang đeo mặt nạ nên anh cũng không rõ nữa. Gã lính chuyển qua vui vẻ và bảo tất nhiên là được.

Hắn nghĩ Ellie chắc chắn sẽ rất vui.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Con bé có vẻ thích Peter.” Bucky nói với Deadpool khi cả hai đang đứng nhìn Ellie cưỡi lên cổ Peter và hai người họ cười không ngừng. Gã lính trông có vẻ tự hào khi nghe thấy điều ấy. Tất nhiên con bé thích Peter, vì cậu ấy rất tuyệt.

“Có khi nó thích Peter hơn cả bố nó ấy chứ.” Người tóc nâu nói tiếp, khiến hắn quay qua nhìn anh ta, tay ôm ngực trái với biểu cảm đau đớn.

“Cậu thật ác độc.”

“Tôi chỉ nói sự thật thôi. Nếu bây giờ anh đi về, con bé chắc cũng chẳng có phản ứng gì đâu, miễn là Peter ở lại.” Bucky nói và hơi nhếch miệng lên khi hắn chạy về phía hai người kia trước cả khi anh kết thúc câu nói.

Peter và Ellie giật mình khi thấy Deadpool chạy đến, dẫn đến việc cả hai người họ cố đẩy hắn ra vì gã lính cứ bám dính lấy họ không ngừng.

Bucky đứng trong bóng râm của ngôi nhà, hai tay khoanh trước ngực nhìn ba người. Thời tiết đang dần ấm trở lại và một vài cái chồi đã bắt đầu đâm qua lớp đất ẩm, qua những lớp vỏ khô cứng của hàng cây vừa trải qua một mùa đông khắc nghiệt. Bầu trời phía trên dường như xanh hơn bao giờ hết, cao và rộng, úp lên mặt đất như một mái vòm khổng lồ với những họa tiết xoắn nhẹ tạo từ mây.

Người đàn ông cảm thấy dường như mình lại đang đứng ở khoảng sân nhỏ xíu trước căn nhà của mình ở Brooklyn, ngước cổ lên nhìn khoảng trời yên bình, đẹp đẽ hơn tất cả những gì đang diễn ra hàng ngày. Mọi thứ dần chuyển dời, chậm rãi và nhịp nhàng, và rồi bất chợt Bucky lại đang đứng ở khoảng sân xanh rì cỏ của ngôi nhà ngoại ô khi trước của họ. Anh nhớ cảm giác nắng ấm lan trên người sau bao nhiêu năm sống trong bóng tối mờ mịt, nhớ cảm giác mùi đất, mùi cỏ ngai ngái xông vào mũi khi một cơn gió thoảng qua.

“Bucky.”

Người đàn ông mở mắt ra để thấy Peter cho tay vào túi quần, mỉm cười với anh.

“Anh ta giành lại con bé rồi à?” Bucky hỏi và Peter bật cười, tiến đến đứng cạnh anh và nhìn về phía hai bố con đằng kia.

“Ellie thật sự rất dễ mến.” Peter nói, “Thật đáng tiếc chúng ta chỉ có thể thi thoảng đến thăm con bé.”

Bucky hơi gật đầu, trở nên im lặng như thường lệ. Đôi khi Peter thắc mắc trong đầu người đàn ông đang suy nghĩ những gì, để rồi thi thoảng trên nét mặt trầm tĩnh của anh ta lại thoáng chút hoài niệm. Có lẽ anh nhớ về những ngày xưa cũ, nhớ về những kỷ niệm mà không bao giờ có thể lấy lại được. Ai cũng vậy, sẽ có lúc nào đấy trong đời mình họ sẽ đột ngột ngừng lại khi một ký ức lướt qua, đi xa khỏi tầm với của họ. Nhưng cậu luôn cảm thấy lòng chùng xuống khi nhìn vẻ mặt của Bucky.

“Tôi xin lỗi.” cậu chợt nói. Bucky quay qua nhìn cậu, biểu cảm không mấy thay đổi.

“Vì gì?” anh hỏi.

Chàng trai nhún vai, “Cũng không rõ.”

Cậu thực sự luôn cảm thấy mình cần xin lỗi Bucky, nhưng chưa bao giờ biết rõ lý do là gì.

Người đàn ông quan sát cậu một lúc, đoạn quay trở về nhìn Deadpool và Ellie đang chơi bóng với nhau ở khoảng sân đầy nắng.

Và bỗng dưng, Peter cảm nhận được sức nặng từ cánh tay lành lặn của Bucky trên đầu mình, khẽ xoa nhẹ.

 

Một cảm giác kì lạ dâng lên trong lồng ngực chàng trai.

 

 

= = = = =


	34. Long time no see, Parker

**CHAP 34**

 

 

“Nào nào, đứng vào chỗ và ngoác miệng ra cười đi!” Tony nói với mọi người sau khi đưa cái máy ảnh cho bạn học của America. Hôm nay là lễ tốt nghiệp của con bé và tất cả các Avenger đều dẹp hết mọi chuyện qua một bên để tham dự. Tuy vậy thì họ vẫn mong là sẽ không có thằng dở hơi nào đấy bỗng muốn trả thù hoặc xâm chiếm trái đất vào một ngày như thế này.

Đám bạn của America cũng đến, kéo con bé đi chụp hình các kiểu và bàn nhau đi ăn uống ở đâu đấy chúc mừng cô gái.

“Vậy sau này cậu sẽ làm cho bố mình à?” Billy hỏi.

America nhún vai, “Tạm thời là vậy, nhưng tớ không muốn dựa dẫm vào Tony. Khi có đủ kinh nghiệm và vốn, có lẽ tớ sẽ tính đến chuyện mở văn phòng, như chú Matt ấy. Trước mắt thì tớ sẽ học lên tiếp.”

“Cậu thật sự chăm chỉ hơn trước rất nhiều đấy.” chàng trai cười và nói, hơi né ra khi con bé giơ nắm đấm lên dọa.

“Cậu có thể trở thành luật sư riêng của Kate.” Teddy nhai miếng pizza của mình, “Sau này cậu ấy sẽ cần đến cậu. Cậu biết đấy, nối nghiệp ông bố này nọ.”

Mọi người cười khi nghĩ đến cái viễn cảnh ấy. America chỉ hơi cười mũi. Sự thật thì ý đó cũng không tệ, nó có thể ở bên bạn gái mình nhiều hơn. Nó thấy nhớ cô gái và có chút không vui khi không thấy Kate gọi điện chúc mừng, mặc dù nó biết múi giờ của họ lệch nhau. Giờ này bên đấy chắc vẫn chưa sáng.

Điện thoại của America bỗng rung lên. Cô gái mở ra và nhận thấy đó là tin nhắn từ Peter.

/Đoán xem anh đang làm gì?/

Con bé nhướn một bên lông mày, nhanh chóng nhắn lại.

/Wade lại làm cháy cái gì à?/

/Không phải hôm nay./ Peter trả lời sau vài phút, khiến con bé khẽ cười. Nếu Wade không làm cháy cái gì, tức là chàng trai không phải đang cầm bình xịt chạy khắp nơi. Nó đã toan nhắn lại khi Peter gửi thêm một tin nữa.

/Bọn anh đang chuẩn bị tiệc cho em!/

Kèm theo tin nhắn ấy là tin nhắn hình, trong đấy Peter cầm điện thoại selfie, đằng sau là một Bucky đang bưng một lúc bốn cái đĩa, thăng bằng chúng né ra khỏi một Deadpool mặc tạp dề trông có vẻ như đang xoay vòng. Con bé nghĩ hắn đang cố làm lớp diềm trên tạp dề tung lên, hoặc chỉ đơn giản là đang ngáng đường để kiếm chuyện với Bucky.

Cái bàn trà kiểu Nhật kê giữa nhà, bên trên đã bày bát đĩa nhưng chưa có đồ ăn – thật ngạc nhiên là sau bao nhiêu năm, món đồ vẫn chưa bị thay thế sau bao nhiêu lần họ gây sự và xô đẩy nhau té vào nó.

Nhưng thứ duy nhất đập vào mắt nó lúc này không phải tất cả những thứ nêu trên. Thứ duy nhất khiến nó cảm thấy như tim mình vừa thòng xuống dưới bụng là hình ảnh của một cô gái đang đứng xa xa trong góc hình. Mặc dù khá mờ, nhưng con bé có thể nhận thấy mái tóc đen và kiểu thời trang toàn màu tím ấy ở bất cứ đâu, bất cứ nơi nào trên thế giới.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Peter nghe máy khi thấy số America hiện lên.

“America, bọn anh-”

“Kate  đang ở đấy phải không?” con bé cắt ngang, tiếng gió rít nghe rõ qua điện thoại.

“Ờm… không?”

“Em sẽ đấm anh.” Nó nói đơn giản và cúp máy.

Peter khẽ thở dài, bắt tay vào giúp mọi người làm nhanh hơn vì có vẻ như người nào đấy đang bay đến đây với tốc độ của một đầu đạn hạt nhân.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

America đã đấm Peter thật.

Giờ thì họ ngồi chen chúc trong căn hộ nhỏ của ba người kia, ăn uống và nói chuyện. Đã rất lâu rồi Peter mới thấy nhà họ chật đến vậy, mặc dù bình thường với ba người thì nó cũng khá rộng rãi. Steve và Tony cũng đến, kéo theo cả đám Avenger cùng Pepper. Bạn của America cũng đến. Gwen cũng có mặt cùng với May, vẫn đáng mến như mọi khi.

Một số giúp chủ nhà chuẩn bị thêm thức ăn, một số nói chuyện với America và Kate, hỏi thăm về những dự định tương lai của chúng cũng như đám trẻ.

America đứng lên sau một lúc, ra bếp xem có thể giúp gì không.

“Em có thể làm bánh cho tráng miệng.” con bé nói, một tay giơ quá đầu tựa vào cửa bếp, một tay chống hông nhìn Peter cùng Bucky và Steve đang loay hoay.

“Cảm ơn em.” Peter cười.

Con bé tiến đến, xắn tay áo trên khuỷu tay và mở chạn bếp tìm nguyên liệu. Khác với không khí ồn ào bên ngoài, trong bếp có vẻ trầm hơn. Một vài câu nói qua lại giữa ba người đàn ông, mùi thức ăn thơm lừng, giọng cười nho nhỏ trầm ấm của Peter, mấy câu nói đùa từ thế kỷ trước của đôi bạn già, tất cả khiến con bé ấm lòng lạ thường. Nó cảm thấy hạnh phúc, ít nhất là ngay bây giờ thì nó cảm thấy như vậy. Cái cách Kate đi vào, vòng tay ôm nó từ sau lưng khi con bé đang đánh lòng trắng trứng càng làm nó hạnh phúc hơn. Đôi khi những thứ tưởng chừng đơn giản lại có thể gây ảnh hưởng lớn đến vậy cho mỗi người.

“Vậy, Peter này,” con bé lên tiếng sau khi đã cho bánh vào lò, chỉnh nhiệt độ và thời gian, “khi nào anh với Wade mới tổ chức đám cưới?”

Peter suýt chút nữa cho hết cả lọ muối vào món sốt của mình. Cậu trợn mắt lên và mím môi lại nhìn con bé, hất đầu về phía Steve và Bucky đang lúi húi một góc với món  đặc biệt gì đấy của họ. Chúa ơi, đó không phải là thứ có thể hỏi trước mặt mọi người như thể hỏi tối nay ăn gì, nhất là trước mặt Bucky. Cậu không muốn anh ta cảm thấy thừa thãi, hay cảm giác như mình trở thành kẻ ngáng đường. Bên cạnh đấy, cậu nghĩ họ vẫn cần thời gian. Mọi thứ đều cần thời gian, như món bánh của America, hay hôn nhân và có con và những thứ đại loại vậy.

“Tôi cũng thắc mắc vậy, nhưng chưa bao giờ dám hỏi cậu.” Bucky đột ngột xuất hiện sau lưng America, tay cầm cái nồi. “Nếm đi này.” Anh ta nói với America và đưa con bé cái thìa.

Peter đảo mắt, kêu lên mệt mỏi.

Khóe miệng Bucky khẽ cong lên khi thấy vành tai đo đỏ của cậu ta.

Cuối cùng họ bưng các món ăn ra, để lại America và Kate lại với món bánh của hai cô gái. Về căn bản thì có lẽ họ đang cố không làm kì đà cản mũi trong cuộc gặp mặt của đôi trẻ.

Đến cuối bữa tiệc, mọi người cùng nhau dọn dẹp tàn tích. Người dọn bát đĩa đem đi rửa, người lau bàn, người lau nhà, người đem rác đi đổ. Vì ai cũng no căng bụng với bữa chính nên món bánh của America sẽ để sau. Dù sao thì con bé cũng cần kem trên bánh lạnh lại một lúc.

Sau khi đã dọn dẹp thì cũng đã tầm 1-2 giờ chiều. Mọi người chia thành vài nhóm nhỏ, nhóm chơi cờ tỷ phú, nhóm ngồi nói chuyện về cuộc đời và các thứ linh tinh tương tự, nhóm còn lại nằm ườn ra chờ thức ăn tiêu hóa và cố gắng giữ cho mắt không díp lại. Peter thấy buồn ngủ và quyết định nằm lên đùi Deadpool sau khi hắn vỗ vỗ lên đùi mình và bảo cậu gối đầu lên. Thế là suốt buổi chơi cờ, gã lính tăng động và mồm mép trở thành gã ít hoạt động nhất bọn.

Peter không ngủ, nhưng cũng không hẳn thức. Cậu cứ nằm đấy trong giấc ngủ chập chờn, những ký ức thực tại hòa với những giấc mơ. Cậu nhớ về Ellie, về nụ cười của con bé. Cậu nhớ về những cái nắm tay của hắn khi họ đi ngoài đường vào một ngày lạnh, mơ về nụ hôn buổi sớm nhẹ nhàng đặt trên trán mình khi mắt còn nhắm nghiền, nhớ về cái cách hắn hôn cậu, dịu dàng hơn bất cứ thứ gì người khác nói về một gã lính bạo lực. Cậu mơ về một màu sắc, nâu sóng sánh như mật mới thu hoạch từ tổ ong rừng. Màu mắt hắn.

Cậu mơ về một bàn tay khẽ luồn qua mái tóc mình. Có lẽ đó là mơ, có lẽ đó là bàn tay hắn đang thật sự xoa nhẹ đầu cậu. Cho dù là gì, Peter cũng cảm thấy yên bình hơn bao giờ hết.

Và trong những cơn mộng mị, Peter có một cảm giác rằng mình có thể sống một cuộc sống như thế này đến cuối cuộc đời.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Baby boy này.” Hắn lầm bầm vào mái tóc cậu. Họ đang ngồi trên cái sofa xem TV, với cậu ngồi trong lòng hắn gọt táo cho món bánh táo của mình. Bucky đã đến ăn tối với nhà America – dạo gần đây anh ta bắt đầu tự đi đến đấy chứ không cần Peter đi theo nữa.

Thế giới dường như đã quên đi sự hiện diện của một Winter Soldier, và đó là một điều tốt. Bucky cho dù muốn hay không cũng đã đối mặt với những sai lầm không chủ ý của mình. Họ đã phải đấu tranh rất nhiều, thuê các luật sư giỏi nhất để có thể để người đàn ông hưởng án treo. Tất cả đều nghĩ sẽ mất đến cả chục năm tranh cãi để Bucky không phải vào tù hay bệnh viện điên, nhưng mọi chuyện diễn ra khá suôn sẻ, hơn cả những gì họ mong đợi. Anh ta phải đeo vòng theo dõi và không được phép rời khỏi khu vực quy định, nhưng so với việc ngồi trong một nhà tù tâm thần siêu bảo mật nào đấy thì việc này đã là một kì tích. Cũng may họ đã xét đến việc người đàn ông từng phục vụ cho đất nước vào thế chiến và cả trạng thái không ổn định về tâm lý khi gây ra tội lỗi của anh. Họ cũng đã làm các xét nghiệm cần thiết để chứng minh người đàn ông không còn chịu sự điều khiển, và rằng anh chỉ cần điều trị tâm lý mỗi tuần ba lần là được. Về căn bản, mọi chuyện đều đã ổn thỏa.

Bên cạnh đó, America chuyển đến ở với họ. Chỉ là tạm thời thôi, vì con bé cần nơi yên tĩnh để học và ở nhà mọi người lúc nào cũng ồn ào như chợ vỡ. Con bé nói rằng nó hoàn toàn ổn với việc nằm ngoài sofa, thế nên không ai được chiếm chỗ của nó hết, nhất là Bucky. Steve cũng dặn nó hãy để mắt đến Bucky hộ anh ta, còn Tony bảo con bé thay vì đến một ngày nào đó nó gây chuyện và bị bắt phải theo học một khóa kiềm chế cơn giận, thì thay vào đó nó có thể học cách trở nên bình tâm hơn khi ở cạnh một người như Bucky. Con bé không biết từ khi nào mà hai ông bố của nó còn quan tâm đến người đàn ông tóc nâu hơn cả chính nó.

“Hửm?” cậu trả lời hắn, mắt nhìn vào quả táo trên tay. Gã lính thoát ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ của mình và quay về với câu hỏi mình định hỏi Peter.

“Nếu mà so sánh thì cậu thích ở đây hơn hay ở nhà cũ hơn?”

Chàng trai cắt một miếng táo cho vào miệng, lấy một quả khác để gọt, “Ở đâu cũng tốt, miễn là không phải ở một mình.”

Hắn đảo mắt, siết nhẹ vòng tay quanh eo cậu, “Đừng trả lời đại khái thế. Làm người phải có chính kiến chứ.”

“Gâu.” Cậu đáp, khiến hắn muốn ngước cổ lên kêu trời.

Peter khẽ cười khi hắn cù vào sườn cậu, bắt chàng trai phải tập trung vào mình thay vì mấy quả táo gọt mãi không xong. Cậu đưa một miếng táo ra sau và Deadpool hậm hực cắn lấy, nhai nó như thể miếng táo xúc phạm hắn.

“Cậu phải thích cái nào hơn chứ. Một chút thôi cũng tạo nên sự khác biệt đấy.” gã lính càu nhàu với một miệng đầy táo.

“Lắm chuyện thật,” cậu tặc lưỡi khó chịu, ra vẻ suy nghĩ một lúc, “Có lẽ tôi thích ở nhà cũ hơn. Mà nói chung tôi đã bảo ở đâu cũng như nhau thôi.”

Deadpool khẽ gật gù, lại vùi mặt vào tóc cậu và thở phì phì, khiến chàng trai cười vì nhột. Nếu nghĩ lại thì hắn cũng thích ở chỗ cũ hơn. Tuy việc di chuyển qua lại đối với Peter là khá bất tiện, các ngành dịch vụ cũng không phát triển lắm, nhưng bù lại nơi ở rộng rãi và tự do, không khí trong lành. Hơn cả, hắn nhớ những ngày sống tự do khi ấy. Hắn thậm chí còn có thể không đeo mặt nạ đi ra ngoài và không có một ai ở ngoài đường để ném cho hắn ánh nhìn kì thị.

“Được rồi, vậy chúng ta sẽ mua nhà.”

“Cái gì?”

Peter quay ra sau nhìn hắn và thấy một Deadpool cười toe toét.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Peter luôn cho rằng Deadpool là một gã quá dễ dàng trong việc đưa ra quyết định nào đấy. Nhất là những quyết định quan trọng cần sự suy nghĩ kĩ lưỡng. Hắn có thể không do dự khi nói hắn sẽ nhận “tống khứ” thằng nào đó, nhưng lại vô cùng lâu lắc khi chọn vị kem. Hắn cũng có thể vui vẻ bất chợt nói rằng hắn sẽ mua nhà vào một ngày đẹp trời mà bạn nghĩ rằng mình có thể sống hạnh phúc ở nơi ở hiện tại mãi mãi, nhưng lại bỏ ra cả đống thời gian để suy nghĩ nên chọn con plushie Spider-man nào giữa hai con đặt cạnh nhau – trong khi sự thật là chúng nó trông y hệt.

Tiện nói luôn thì hắn đã mua cả hai.

Quay lại việc mua nhà.

Một tuần sau ngày hắn hỏi cậu mấy câu hỏi như từ trên trời rơi xuống kia, gã lính đã kéo chàng trai đi xem nhà. Lúc đầu Peter không thích cái ý nghĩ phải bận rộn thêm với việc giấy tờ đất đai các kiểu cho lắm, và họ cũng chẳng có lý do gì ngoài “thích” để chuyển đi cả, nhưng cậu đã thay đổi sau vài đêm nằm trằn trọc. Họ có thể có lại một mảnh vườn. Họ có thể có nhà bếp to gấp ba hiện tại. Họ có thể có phòng cho từng người một. Họ có thể nuôi thú cưng – hoặc thậm chí là nuôi một con hươu cao cổ trong nhà. Không, như vậy thì hơi quá. Hội bảo vệ động vật sẽ không cho phép, và cậu cũng không biết phải chăm một con hươu có cái cổ dài ngoẵng như thế nào cả. Nhưng Peter thích hươu cao cổ, thế nên có lẽ nếu mua nhà họ sẽ có phòng riêng đủ để nhét một con nhồi bông vào.

Lạc đề rồi.

Nói chung cậu đã đồng ý đi với hắn, nhưng trước đó họ đã bỏ ra cả ngày thứ Bảy để đọc các mục rao bán nhà trên báo giấy và báo mạng. Deadpool đã mua cả đống báo và ngồi tỉ mẩn đọc từng mục, lấy bút màu khoanh vào những cái đáng cân nhắc. Sau một lúc thì hắn chán và bắt đầu lấy bút vẽ hươu vẽ vượn lên báo. Peter ngồi im như pho tượng, mặc cho hắn làm trò sau lưng cho đến khi phát hiện ra hắn đang nằm đọc truyện – sau đấy gã lính bị bóp cổ vì tội trốn tránh công việc.

Cuối cùng, sau bao vất vả, họ đã chọn được một căn nhà. Mặc dù nói là ngoại thành nhưng chỉ cách vài căn  nữa là họ đã vào đến khu vực nội thành rồi, chính vì thế rất tiện đi lại. Bên cạnh đó khu này còn khá vắng vẻ, và cảnh vật thì rất tuyệt. Họ thậm chí chỉ cần đi vài bước để thấy một cái hồ nhân tạo. Và nếu Peter không nhầm thì có một trang trại nuôi cừu cách đấy không xa. Peter thích cừu.

 

{Peter thích mọi con vật có thể đi lại.}

[Nhưng cừu trông rất ngộ, tao cũng thích cừu.]

{Tao cũng vậy. Thịt chúng ngon phết.}

[…]

 

Sao cũng được.

Họ đã đến tận nơi xem để chắc rằng nơi này không bị ám (vì Deadpool quá ám ảnh với phim kinh dị) và trong nhà không có nơi nào có thể chứa vật bị ám (vì Peter cũng quá ám ảnh với phim kinh dị.) Cậu nghĩ là họ cần ngừng việc xem phim vào buổi tối.

“Tuyệt.” đó là từ duy nhất Bucky nói khi họ dẫn cả anh và America đi xem. Người đàn ông vẫn khá kiệm lời, nhưng trông vẻ mặt thư thái của anh ta, Peter biết rằng nơi này là một nơi hoàn hảo cho họ.

Ngôi nhà có cấu trúc khá giống với căn nhà cũ, với một tầng trệt và ba tầng cùng một tầng áp mái. Khoảng sân thậm chí to gần đấp đôi, nhưng có vẻ không được chăm sóc kĩ càng vì cỏ bắt đầu mọc um tùm và cây dại chỉa ra ở các kẽ hàng rào. Peter nhìn nó và tưởng tượng ra mảnh vườn của riêng mình, với rau củ tự trồng và thậm chí là một cây táo con con.

“Lựa chọn rất sáng suốt, ngài Parker.” Người chủ nhà nói và bắt tay với cậu.

Deadpool và cậu đã thống nhất Peter sẽ là người đứng tên căn nhà. Ban đầu cậu đã từ chối rất nhiều. Gã lính nói hắn đã có thể mua cả ngôi nhà mà không phải chia đôi tiền với cậu, vì thế việc để cậu đứng tên xem như đền bù. Cậu không biết ý hắn là gì khi hắn nói đền bù, nhưng cũng chiều ý hắn. Chàng trai đã lo rằng nếu như, nếu như thôi, một ngày nào đó họ chia tay nhau, thì việc căn nhà thuộc quyền sở hữu của cậu sẽ khiến hắn thiệt thòi, và cậu thì không thích điều đấy tí nào.

Cậu cũng không hề thích cái ý nghĩ họ sẽ chia tay nhau tí nào.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Deadpool nhìn cách Peter cười tươi khi kí hợp đồng mua bán nhà. Hắn cho tay vào túi quần, đứng tựa vào phần lan can của hiên nhà nhìn hai người kia nói chuyện. Nhà cũ không có mái hiên, và đó là một trong những lý do hắn rất ưng ý với nơi này.

Gã lính nghĩ về việc họ đã tranh cãi nhiều đến mức nào về việc để Peter trả nửa tiền nhà và ai sẽ là người đứng tên, đến mức mà suýt nữa họ đã hủy bỏ việc mua bán. Hắn không thích to tiếng với người hắn yêu quý, đặc biệt là cậu, thế nên gã lính trong một giây đã nghĩ rằng mình nên chiều theo ý cậu ấy. Hắn chiều ý chia nửa tiền, nhưng vẫn giữ quan điểm của mình trong việc để tên cậu trên hợp đồng.

Deadpool nhớ về việc trong một lần Peter đi làm và chỉ còn hắn với Bucky ở nhà, người đàn ông đã hỏi rằng hắn có bao giờ nghĩ đến việc gắn bó với chàng trai đến hết đời, bởi vì ở thời của anh ta thì khi người ta trân trọng một ai đó, người ta sẽ nghĩ đến việc thành hôn.

Gã lính đã cười.

“Hết đời” nghe có vẻ xa xỉ đối với hắn. Điều đấy nhắc gã lính nhớ về trường hợp của họ, một người sống mãi và một người có lẽ, chỉ là có lẽ, sẽ sống dài hơn người bình thường một chút – nhưng không phải bất tử. Tất nhiên Deadpool không có ý định xa rời người hắn yêu, thế nên cái giây phút u ám mải mê chìm trong đống nước mắt nước mũi ấy bị gạt qua một bên nhanh chóng. Hắn biết cái cảm giác nặng trịch trong lồng ngực ấy sẽ đeo đẳng theo hắn, nhắc nhở cho hắn mỗi khi một cái sinh nhật khác của Peter lại đến, nhưng hắn cố không nghĩ về nó. Hắn sẽ trở thành người mà Peter có thể dựa vào cho đến khi cậu ấy rụng răng và lẩm cẩm và suốt ngày nói về việc nhà cửa quá bừa bộn mặc dù sự thật không phải vậy, hắn sẽ khiến mỗi ngày của cậu ấy đều tràn ngập tiếng cười cho đến tận ngày cuối cùng của cuộc đời.

Chính vì vậy nên việc đầu tiên hắn muốn là mua một ngôi nhà cho chàng trai, nơi mà Peter có thể chê rằng quá bừa bộn khi cậu ấy già, hoặc gõ cây gậy chống xuống sàn khi bọn trẻ con chạy vòng quanh như thừa đường.

Rõ ràng hắn không cần phải trả lời câu hỏi của Bucky. Chẳng có cặp đôi nào mua nhà chung với nhau mà không tính đến chuyện tương lai cả. Nhưng hắn chưa muốn, hoặc chưa đủ can đảm để cầu hôn cậu ta. Chúa ơi, hắn chưa bao giờ cảm thấy khó khăn đến thế trước mặt bất cứ ai, nhưng cứ nhìn cậu là lưỡi hắn líu hết cả lại. Không phải lạ với hắn khi vừa gặp một người đã lôi người đấy đến lễ đường ngay, nhưng với Peter, với người hắn vô cùng trân trọng, gã lính không thể nào có đủ dũng cảm để nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu ấy. Vì vậy có lẽ hắn cảm thấy có lỗi với Peter, cảm thấy mình không thể hiện được hết tình cảm của mình với cậu ấy – và cũng có lẽ vì vậy mà ngôi nhà giống như một sự đền bù với chàng trai vậy.

Gã lính khẽ nhếch miệng cười khi thấy Peter vẫy tay với hắn, sự dịu dàng trong nụ cười của cậu khiến lòng hắn nhẹ nhõm hẳn. Hắn tiến đến, hôn lên má cậu khi chàng trai vui vẻ nói về việc mọi chuyện cuối cùng cũng đã xong.

Có lẽ sẽ đến sớm thôi, cái ngày hắn có đủ dũng khí để nắm lấy tay Peter đến cuối đời.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Hôm nay là ngày chuyển nhà.

Peter quyết định là cậu cực kì ghét chuyển nhà, vì thế đây sẽ là nơi cuối cùng cậu ở và cậu sẽ cho thằng nào dám đụng đến nhà cậu ăn hành.

America và Steve đến giúp họ. Người tóc vàng nói chuyện vui vẻ với Bucky, hai người cùng khiêng một cái sofa, trong khi con bé hậm hực khiêng cả cái tủ. Thật không công bằng khi bố nó không lại giúp nó. Dù gì nó cũng là con gái mà.

May đã định đến giúp, nhưng Peter nói rằng họ có thể lo được. Vì căn hộ lúc trước họ thuê khá nhỏ nên đồ đạc lớn không nhiều, chủ yếu một số thứ mua thêm thôi.

Họ mở tiệc nho nhỏ mừng ngày chuyển nhà trong cái bếp bừa bộn những hộp và đồ linh tinh, ăn những món đơn giản như khoai tây sốt cà và đậu hầm thịt. Deadpool thấy món đậu hầm của May gửi đến là thứ ngon nhất hắn từng được ăn. Hoặc đơn giản là vì từ sáng tới tối hắn chả có gì bỏ bụng cả.

Sau hôm chuyển nhà, mọi thứ dần đi vào nề nếp. Peter bỏ mấy ngày cuối tuần để xé mớ giấy dán tường trong các phòng ra để dán lại loại giấy có hình họ thích. Các phòng khác thì không cần vì giấy dán của chủ cũ khá tốt và trông… giống một ngôi nhà bình thường hơn. Nó không có hoa văn Người nhện hay dải ngân hà hay Hello Kitty.

America có lẽ đã khóc khi Peter dẫn con bé đi lựa giấy dán, hoặc không. Con bé chuyển đến sống luôn với họ. Để cho sòng phẳng, con bé trả tiền thuê nhà và tiền ăn uống sinh hoạt. Nó bảo không muốn sống phụ thuộc vào ông bố của mình, muốn tự lập hơn. Vậy cũng tốt. Mọi người đều nhớ con bé khi nó không ở với họ.

Sau khi thay giấy dán, trước đó thì đã dọn dẹp nhà cửa sạch sẽ, họ bắt đầu làm những thứ khác. Sơn lại hàng rào với màu họ thích, làm một cái hòm thư khác, đóng lại chỗ sàn nhà lót gỗ bị vênh, cắt cỏ, dọn rác, làm một cái vườn nhỏ theo ý của Peter,… Họ biến nó thành nơi mà họ cảm thấy yên bình khi chỉ nhìn từ phía xa mỗi khi đi làm hoặc đi xa về. Biến nó thành nhà.

Vậy là mọi chuyện lại trở về đúng vị trí ban đầu của nó.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Peter và Deadpool trở về từ chỗ Ellie. Trời đã tối muộn, thế nên họ nghĩ rằng khi về sẽ thấy nhà cửa tối om và hai người kia đã nằm trong chăn ấm, ngủ thẳng cẳng. Chính vì vậy mà cả hai rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy đèn vẫn sáng.

“Có lẽ là Bucky. Dạo này anh ấy hay uống trà vào buổi chiều nên khó ngủ hay sao ấy.” Peter đoán khi họ đóng cửa gara lại (phải, họ đã mua một cái xe, yay!). Cả hai đi vào hiên nhà và chàng trai khẽ cười khi hắn hôn vào má cậu, đồng thời cho tay vào cù cậu một cái.

Deadpool cho chìa khóa vào ổ và mở cửa ra. Họ cởi giày ra và cởi áo khoác móc lên mắc áo, cho giày lên cái kệ kê gần đấy.

“Chúng tôi về rồi đây.” Peter nói, ngoác miệng ra ngáp và đi về phía bếp đang sáng đèn, “Buck này, tôi đã bảo đừng uống trà vào buổi chiều vì anh sẽ không ngủ được. Anh cứ như ông già ấ-”

Chàng trai ngừng ngay trước cửa bếp.

Sự im lặng đột ngột của cậu khiến Deadpool tò mò. Làm ơn đừng nói là giống như trong mấy cái phim họ hay coi buổi tối, người ta đi vào bếp của mình và thấy một cái xác nằm đấy. Như vậy thì sẽ rắc rối lắm đó.

Gã lính đi đến chỗ cậu và hiểu được vì sao chàng trai lại đứng hình như vậy. Chà, thật lòng mà nói, hắn chẳng thấy ngạc nhiên cho lắm.

Tất nhiên cái-kẻ-đó sẽ quay lại.

Người kia ngồi cạnh Bucky, trên bàn là một ấm trà và hai cái tách, với ít bánh qui mà có lẽ thó từ cái lọ America giấu rất kĩ để không ai ăn bánh trước giờ cơm. Họ đang chơi dở ván cờ, và có vẻ như Bucky đang thắng.

 

Người kia mỉm cười, nụ cười ranh mãnh cong lên trên gương mặt điển trai.

 

“Lâu rồi không gặp, cậu Parker.”

 

 

 

 

 

= = = = =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chào các tình yêu❤ Chúng ta đã đi một chặng đường dàiiiii để đến đây (một năm chưa nhỉ?), và tui muốn cảm ơn vì đã like và comment, chúng là động lực cho tui viết tiếp đó huhuhuhuh ;-;  
> Tui sẽ giữ lời hứa, viết sequel cho I love that guy và sau đấy tạm nghỉ ôn thi :3 Thật ra có thể nếu tinh thần fangirl trỗi dậy tui sẽ (lén) viết, biết đâu được :3  
> Cảm ơn vì đã đọc đôi dòng lảm nhảm trên :3  
> Mãi yêu :3  
> Đoàn kết :3


End file.
